Die Schöpfer
by shinyBengal
Summary: Ein gleichzeitiger Anschlag auf die Festungen von Masyaf und Alamut erschüttert den Orden der Assassinen. Können ein arroganter und herablassender Assassine und eine beinahe zerbrochene junge Frau die Verschwörung aufdecken, die den Orden bedroht? Bald muss Altaïr erkennen, dass es schlimmere Menschen als Templer gibt. (Altaïr/OC)
1. Prolog

**Prolog  
**

Ihr Leben war ein fleischgewordener Alptraum. Das war an sich nichts Neues, doch für gewöhnlich verlief er immer nur nach einem Schema: es ging stetig abwärts.

Selbst wenn Leila meinte, der Boden ihrer persönlichen Hölle sei bereits erreicht worden.

Selbst wenn sie dachte, sie könnte nicht mehr weiterleben. Sie konnte, sie musste.  
Selbst wenn sie dachte, schlimmer könne es nicht mehr werden. Es konnte.  
Seit mehr als anderthalb Dekaden war sie nun in dieser Hölle gefangen, die andere als Leben bezeichneten. Sie hatte schmerzhaft gelernt, dass ihr eigenes kurzzeitiges Glück und ihre Freundschaft anderen einen qualvollen Tod bescherten.

Sie war gestorben. Wann genau vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. War es bei seinem ersten Besuch? Bei seiner zweiten Lektion? Der dritten?

Vielleicht war es ein schleichender Prozess, doch sie war sich sicher: Ihre Seele war gestorben, der Körper nur zu stolz, ihr zu folgen.

Was treibt einen Menschen an? Liebe, das Streben nach Glück?

Leila war mehrfach vor Augen geführt worden, dass für sie sowohl das eine als auch das andere auf Ewig unerreichbar sein würden. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, das hatte er ihr versprochen.

Sie kannte nicht seinen Namen, wusste nichts über ihn außer, dass er sie brechen und neu formen wollte. Sie war sein. Er war ihr Schöpfer.

Vielleicht wollte er nebenbei auch erforschen, wie viel ein einzelner Mensch zu ertragen im Stande ist, der sein Leben selbst nicht beenden darf. Denn auch dieser Ausweg blieb Leila verwehrt. So war sie zu einem Leben in ihrer persönlichen Hölle verdammt ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung. Und war es nicht dieser Umstand, der ihr Leben so grausam erscheinen ließ? Würden die Menschen einst erfahren was ihr zugestoßen war, würden sie geschockt sein, so viel war sicher. Doch nicht allein die grausamen Verbrechen an ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele würden die Menschen erschüttern. Sondern vor allem die Grausamkeit einen Menschen ohne Hoffnung zum Leben zu zwingen.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis diese Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen gestorben war und mit ihr das letzte bisschen ihrer Seele.

Im Dunkeln der Nacht ließ Leila oft ihre Gedanken nur um eine Frage kreisen: Wäre sie überhaupt noch zu retten, konnte man ihr überhaupt noch den Weg zurück ins Leben zeigen. Die Dunkelheit blieb ihr jedes Mal eine Antwort schuldig. Gäbe es überhaupt jemanden, der sie als rettenswert sehen würde?

Sie fühlte nichts, sie war leer.

Sie wünschte sich den Tod.

Doch sie durfte nicht durch ihre eigene Hand sterben.

Er hatte es verboten. Und Ungehorsam duldete er nicht.


	2. Jerusalem bei Nacht

_Jerusalem 1191_

Jerusalem war immer eine Reise wert, befand Altaïr nicht ohne einen Anflug von Sarkasmus. Vor allem schulte es seine Fähigkeit der Improvisation, denn sobald er einen Fuß in diese Stadt setzte, ging irgendetwas schief. Und zwar ausnahmslos. Er hasste jede Sekunde in dieser Stadt.

Wachen bemerkten ihn, obwohl er nur die Gegend auskundschaftete, Diebe versuchten ihn zu bestehlen oder irgendjemand rief in dem dichtesten Gedränge 'Assassine' . War dies in dieser Stadt eigentlich eine Art Volkssport? Mittlerweile vermutete er, dass die Bürger sich einfach einen Scherz erlaubten und abwarteten, ob danach ein besagter Assassine auf die Dächer der Stadt flüchtete. Doch nicht zu reagieren war einfach zu gefährlich, selbst für ihn.

Und so schob er sich durch das dichte Gedränge der Stadt, denn selbst zu später Stunde war es in Jerusalem immer voller Menschen, zumindest in den belebten Stadtvierteln. Man konnte den Bewohnern auch keinen Vorwurf machen, immerhin waren die Tage heiß und die Nächte brachten die ersehnte Abkühlung. Dennoch störten sie Altaïr ungemein, denn nun standen ihm Passanten im Weg oder Kinder rannten über den Marktplatz. Allerdings waren ihm Menschenmassen ohnehin ein Gräuel, sie provozierten Fehler und behinderten ihn. Allgemein konnte er ohnehin auf die Gesellschaft anderer verzichten. Natürlich sah er den Vorteil einfach in der Masse unsichtbar zu werden. Doch warum sollte er sich leise und unauffällig verhalten, wenn man mit brachialer, lauter Gewalt ebenso ans Ziel kam? Meist war er mit dieser Methode sogar schneller.

Gerade in Jerusalem wollte er lieber niemandem begegnen. Die Erinnerungen an sein Versagen und die ohnehin schwierige Ausgangslage in dieser Stadt belasteten ihn, auch wenn er diesen Gedanken so oft er konnte verleugnete. Es nutzte nur leider nichts, denn wieder und wieder führten ihn seine Aufträge in diesen Sündenpfuhl, allmählich kannte er schon jeden Winkel dieser Stadt. Wobei für ihn der Fokus eher auf den Dächern der Stadt lag, denn Wachen in schweren Rüstungen hatten Probleme, ihn auf diesem Wege zu verfolgen. Er hatte bereits als Novize begonnen, in dieser unsäglichen Stadt die Hauptstraßen zu meiden, auch wenn ihm dies seine Aufgaben manchmal erschwerte. Seitenstraßen verweigerten ihm zwar die Möglichkeit, unerkannt an Informationen zu gelangen, weshalb er oft genug zu der für ihn typischen brachialen Lösungen greifen musste, doch dort hatte er immerhin seine Ruhe. Er war nicht zimperlich bei der Beschaffung von Informationen, denn er nahm auch in Kauf einer Person das Leben zu nehmen, auch wenn sie nicht die Zielperson war. Sofern er irgendwann die richtige Person beseitigte, sah man es ihm nach. Zumindest hatte man ihm seine skrupellose Arbeit nachgesehen, als er noch nicht versagt hatte. Nun stand er unter strengerer Beobachtung und konnte sich Fehltritte auf absehbare Zeit nicht mehr leisten. Ein Umstand der Altaïr wütend machte, auch wenn er den Grund für diese Wut nicht einordnen konnte. War er auf sich wütend? Auf Al Mualim? Oder sogar auf Malik? Sie war zu stark, als dass er es wagte, sich näher damit zu befassen. Denn dann könnte er sich nicht mehr auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren und würde unter Garantie wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Und diese Genugtuung wollte er dem hiesigen Rafik nicht gönnen.

Natürlich musste Altaïr auch dieses Mal in Jerusalem auf Probleme stoßen. Dabei hatte er die Wachen gemieden, war in Menschenmassen untergetaucht und erst in eine Seitengasse eingebogen, als es seine Aufklärungsmission auch wirklich vorsah. Die vorbildliche Arbeit eines Assassinen, wie er befand. Seine künftige Kontaktperson lebte nun einmal in einem Haus hinter dieser Gasse und um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, musste er ihm diesen Besuch abstatten. Natürlich wusste der Mann noch nichts von seinem Glück, aber das würde Altaïr ihm schon noch näher bringen.

Als er in die Gasse einbog wusste Altaïr bereits nach einem Blick, dass dieser Weg ein Fehler gewesen war. Sie war abgelegen, dunkel und für einen Hinterhalt perfekt. Was seine Laune allerdings wirklich auf den Tiefpunkt sinken und ihn mit seinem Schicksal hadern ließ, waren die drei Wachen, die auf eine weiß gekleidete Person einschlugen. Ausnahmsweise war anscheinend vor ihm bereits einer seiner Brüder in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise beruhigte es Altaïr, dass Jerusalem anscheinend nicht nur ihm Steine in den Weg legte. Die drei Wachen hatten den anderen Assassinen umzingelt und drangen mit Fäusten und Schwertern auf ihn ein.

Altaïr griff nicht ein, sondern blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und besah sich diesen... Kampf. Doch dieser Kampf glich eher einem Trauerspiel und war geradezu peinlich für den Orden. Sie waren Assassinen, sie hatten immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren! Innerlich korrigierte er sich, Jerusalem legte anscheinend doch nur ihm Steine in den Weg, denn eigentlich wären die drei Wachen für einen geschickten Assassinen kein Problem. Sicher, er hätte eingreifen können, doch das sah er nicht ein, immerhin war Altaïr nur zufällig auf das kleine Scharmützel gestoßen! Bislang hatte nur sein Ordensbruder Probleme mit den Wachen, Altaïr bevorzugte, dass das auch so blieb. Eine Einmischung seinerseits hätte bei seinem Glück sicher nur den Stadtalarm ausgelöst. Sicherlich hielt er den Rekord im Auslösen des Alarmes. Zumindest würde das der gehässige Rafik dieser Stadt behaupten.

Was Altaïr jedoch ebenfalls vom Eingreifen abhielt war seine eigene Fassungslosigkeit, sah man von seiner allgegenwärtigen Arroganz einmal ab. Hätte sich dieser junge Assassine an die Regeln seiner Ausbildung gehalten und das Training ernst genommen, hätte er diese drei Wachen problemlos außer Gefecht setzen können. Stattdessen hatte er sich einkesseln und mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand drängen lassen. Und natürlich hatte dieser Schwächling nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit eine stark blutende Platzwunde an der Augenbraue zufügen zu lassen. Blut im Auge bedeutete eine miserable Sicht und das wiederum bedeutete, dass man so gut wie tot war.

Normalerweise wurden solche Anwärter bereits beim Novizentraining aussortiert, nicht einzugreifen würde also die mangelnde Selektion lediglich berichtigen. Der junge Mann mit der Platzwunde war kein Assassine, sondern eine Schande für den Orden, so ungeschickt wie er sich bewegte. Selbst halb an der Hauswand geriet der Mann regelmäßig aus dem Gleichgewicht und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er stürzen würde.

Der Jüngling hatte sich die Probleme abgesehen von seiner Ungeschicklichkeit auch selbst zuzuschreiben, sollte er sie also auch selbst lösen. Ein vollwertiger Assassine zu sein bedeutete, allein und auf sich gestellt zu sein. Das hatte Al Mualim Altaïr vor vielen Jahren eindeutig und unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben. Dem Alter und den Fähigkeiten nach zu urteilen, war der andere noch nicht lange in dem Rang eines Assassinen und wenn er sich weiter so ungeschickt verteidigte, würde er es auch nicht mehr lange sein.

Warum im Namen des Allmächtigen nutzte dieser Dummkopf keines seiner Wurfmesser? Wozu glaubte dieser Narr, trug er diese bei sich, etwa zur Zierde oder damit der Gürtel voll wurde?

Die Ausbilder der Novizen ließen anscheinend grundlegendes Wissen in Notsituationen außen vor, anders konnte sich Altaïr dieses Trauerspiel des jungen Assassinen nicht erklären.

Hätte der Junge die Wachen und seine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtet, hätte er bemerkt, dass eine der Wachen eine noch nicht verheilte Verletzung am Oberschenkel hatte, so wie dieser humpelte. Der Boden der Gasse war sandig und staubig, eine geschickte Bewegung mit dem Schwert und der Assassine hätte eine Ladung Sand auf die Wachen schleudern können. Der Sprache und dem Klang der Stimmen der Wachen nach zu urteilen, hatte mindestens einer von ihnen dem Alkohol in dieser Nacht bereits reichlich zugesprochen. Eine Ladung Sand im Gesicht des Betrunkenen hätte diesen in jedem Fall ausgeschaltet, den anderen höchst wahrscheinlich ebenso. In dieser Zeit hätte er dem verletzten Wachmann seine alte Wunde in Erinnerung rufen und den anderen beiden je ein Wurfmesser in die Kehle jagen können, aber dieser Narr stand einfach viel zu dicht an der Wand und verteidigte sich leidlich. Andererseits würde der Assassine ohne die Wand wohl bereits auf dem Boden liegen und das wäre wirklich das Ende gewesen.

Doch immerhin schien es das Schicksal gut mit dem jungen Bruder gemeint zu haben, denn zwei der drei Wachen drehten sich irgendwann genau in die Richtung von Altaïr um. Natürlich drehten sie sich um, er befand sich immerhin in Jerusalem, alles was dort schief gehen konnte, ging für ihn auch schief.

Er beschloss, dass ihn das Ende dieses Kampfes nicht mehr interessierte und drehte sich ungerührt in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Allerdings hörte er bereits die Wachen brüllen, sie schienen dem stummen Beobachter mit der gleichen weißen Kutte eines Gelehrten noch Fragen stellen zu wollen.

„Noch so einer, den knöpfen wir uns auch vor! Hey du da! Stehen bleiben!" Gut, vielleicht lag den beiden auch weniger am Reden und mehr an handfesten Dingen, bemerkte Altaïr. „Bursche, bleib hier und lauf nicht feige davon!"

Schon hörte er die schweren Schritte der Wachen über den Boden der Gasse donnern und Altaïr seufzte innerlich. Natürlich waren es die zwei unverletzten Wachen, dieser Junge hatte anscheinend einen persönlichen Schutzengel, der auf ihn aufpasste. Er hielt es dennoch nicht für nötig stehen zu bleiben oder sich umzudrehen. Sein Gehör funktionierte ausgezeichnet und gleich würden die Wachen ihn eingeholt und den größten Fehler ihres bald beendeten Lebens begangen haben.

Er zählte innerlich bereits mit 5…4…3…2….1… und Ratsch. Altaïr wurde schwungvoll herum gerissen. Ein schwerer Fehler. Noch in der Drehung fuhr Altaïr die verborgene Klinge seiner linken Hand aus und rammte sie dem unvorsichtigen Wachmann von unten durch den Kiefer. Sein unglückseliger Kamerad war zu perplex oder zu betrunken um sofort zu reagieren, was seinen Tod ebenfalls besiegelte. Altaïr zog die Klinge aus dem nun toten Wachmann und stieß diesen mit der Schulter von sich. Im selben Atemzug bewegte er sich mit tödlicher Präzision und Schnelligkeit auf den verbliebenen Feind zu. Noch aus dem Schwung der Bewegung holte Altaïr mit der rechten Faust aus und verpasste dem Wachmann einen Kinnhaken. Den Rest erledigte seine verborgene Klinge.

Der andere Assassine hatte mit der verbliebenen Wache anscheinend immer noch Probleme, doch Altaïr hatte ihm genug geholfen, wenn auch unfreiwillig. Sollte er es nicht mit einem einzigen Mann aufnehmen können, der dazu noch verletzt war, dann war das nicht Altaïrs Problem. Leichtfüßig erklomm er das Dach und erreichte kurz darauf die Hütte seiner künftigen Kontaktperson. Vielleicht war ihm das Glück doch nicht ganz abhanden gekommen, immerhin hatte er noch nicht den Stadtalarm ausgelöst. Möglicherweise würde er einmal ohne Probleme bekommen zu haben aus Jerusalem zurück kehren.


	3. Die Plagen von Jerusalem

**Die Plagen von Jerusalem**

Unglücklicherweise schien der Assassine aus der Gasse mit dem verbleibenden Wachmann fertig geworden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Schwächling sofort ins Büro gelaufen um sich über Altaïrs Verhalten zu beschweren. Zumindest wusste der Rafik über diesen Zwischenfall Bescheid und empfing Altaïr am darauf folgenden Morgen entsprechend wütend, als dieser ins Büro zurück kehrte. Wobei wütend ein zu milder Ausdruck gewesen wäre, Malik hatte getobt. Wie üblich, wenn er Altaïr sah. Früher war es anders gewesen, doch seit dem … Zwischenfall im Tempel, war nichts mehr wie früher.

„Habt Ihr überheblicher Bastard denn gar nichts aus Euren Fehlern gelernt?"  
Altaïr hatte sich nur drohend über den Schreibtisch gebeugt und ihn wütend angefunkelt. Niemand nannte ihn einen Bastard, auch Malik nicht.  
„Passt auf was Ihr sagt, Malik. Hütet Eure Zunge, sonst ist der Arm wohlmöglich nicht das Letzte gewesen, was Ihr verliert."  
Malik hatte nur wütend geschnaubt und sich nicht im Mindesten von Altaïrs Worten beeindruckt gezeigt. Zu viel war bereits zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und das bereits lange vor den Geschehnissen, die Malik sowohl seinen linken Arm als auch den kleinen Bruder gekostet hatten.  
„Ihr hättet ihm helfen können, Ihr hättet ihm sogar helfen müssen! Stattdessen hättet Ihr Halim dem sicheren Tod überlassen."  
Altaïr lachte verächtlich. „Halim, so so. Ein Assassine der nicht einmal mit drei Wachen zu Recht kommt? Dazu noch einer verletzten und einer betrunkenen Wache? Ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Bruderschaft, der noch immer über seine eigenen Füße stolpert? Ist das Euer Ernst?! Er hätte den Anstand haben und sterben sollen. Für solche Assassinen ist kein Platz in unserem Orden!"  
Altaïr hatte sich in Rage geredet und war nun ebenfalls laut geworden. Das passierte ihm sonst nie, nur Malik brachte ihn dermaßen aus der Fassung. Das hatte er allerdings schon immer getan. Dieser besserwisserische Dauernörgler! Immerhin hatte er Halim geholfen!  
„Solange für Euch Platz in unserem Orden ist, Altaïr, solltet Ihr Halim nicht seine Daseinsberechtigung absprechen. Lieber hätte ich zehn von seiner als einen von Eurer Sorte in Masyaf. Und jetzt raus hier, bevor ich mich vergesse! Ich werde Al Mualim Bericht erstatten, möge er eine Entscheidung treffen, was mit Euch zu tun ist. Eure Arroganz scheint wirklich keine Grenzen zu kennen. Kehrt unverzüglich nach Masyaf zurück, Ihr habt in meiner Stadt nichts mehr zu suchen, Novize."

Maliks Stimme hatte bereits ein bedrohliches Beben gehabt. Das war für Altaïr ein Zeichen, möglichst bald zu verschwinden, wollte er keinem Brieföffner ausweichen müssen. Maliks Geschicklichkeit mit Wurfgeschossen aller Art, seien sie nun spitz oder stumpf, war beeindruckend. Selbst für Altaïr.

Ein spöttisches Lachen und ein sarkastisches „Natürlich, ich eile, Herr von Jerusalem!" waren das letzte, was Malik noch von Altaïr hörte, während dieser gemächlich aus dem Raum schlenderte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen weshalb, aber die Streitereien mit Malik gerieten jedes Mal aus dem Ruder. Früher hatte er ohne Konsequenzen seinen Frust an Malik ablassen können, er hatte es mit seiner ihm eigenen stoischen Gelassenheit und Freundlichkeit ertragen und das hatte Altaïr wieder ruhiger werden lassen. Doch das war schon seit Jahren vorüber.

Altaïr war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er eigentlich Buße für den Fehler tun müsste, den er begangen hatte. Aber das würde weder Maliks Arm noch Kadar zurück bringen. Und sich mit ihm auszusöhnen… das würde bedeuten, dass Altaïrs ehrlich sein müsste. Das hieße, er müsste nicht nur seine Schuld eingestehen – das wäre mittlerweile nicht mehr das größte Problem – sondern Malik auch sagen, was nach seiner Flucht aus dem Tempel geschehen ist.  
Die Wahrheit darüber wie sein kleiner Bruder wirklich gestorben war, würde Malik nicht gut verkraften. Er selbst verkraftete es schon nicht gut und verdrängte die Erinnerungen umgehend. Ihm stieg jedes Mal die Übelkeit auf, wenn er daran dachte was er in Salomons Tempel vorgefunden hatte, als ihm endlich der Rückweg in den Teil des Tempels gelungen war, in dem er die Brüder zurückgelassen hatte. Malik war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits fort gewesen, hatte er seinen Bruder doch tot gewähnt. Wieder musste er die Bilder und Erlebnisse verdrängen, da sein Magen zu rebellieren begann.

Früher waren Malik und er Freunde gewesen. Dann hatte man Altaïr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ein Anwärter zum Titel des Meisterassassinen sich keine Freunde leisten sollte und durfte. Irgendwann waren sie nur noch Bekannte gewesen. Dann Fremde. Nun waren sie Feinde. Manchmal war das Leben nicht gerecht.

Eigentlich hatte er nach diesem Befehl nicht vorgehabt, unverzüglich nach Masyaf zurück zu kehren. Doch dieser kindische Trotz würde ihn nicht weiter bringen, denn auf der anderen Seite gab es hier nichts mehr für ihn zu tun. Altaïrs eigener Auftrag hatte sich sozusagen von selbst erledigt. Ein hoher aber leider sehr korrupter Beamter hätte eigentlich durch seine Hand sterben sollen. Allerdings hatte sich dieser in den Armen eines Freudenmädchens überanstrengt. Eine Form des Todes, um die ihn wohl viele Männer beneiden würden. Der Informant hatte ihm gestern genau das mitgeteilt. Altaïrs Ziel war bereits beerdigt worden, als er in Jerusalem eingetroffen war. Und er war sich sicher, dass Malik bereits von dem Tod seines Zieles gewusst hatte. Hätte er Altaïr diese Information gegeben, wäre er früher abgereist und nicht in die Schlägerei mit Halim und den drei Wachen geraten. Nun durfte er sich vor Al Mualim rechtfertigen, weshalb er nicht aktiv eingegriffen hatte. Dabei lebte dieser Nachwuchs Assassine nur dank Altaïr, ob er ihm nun freiwillig geholfen hatte oder nicht, sollte aus seiner Sicht nicht auf die Goldwaage gelegt werden. Einer Rückkehr nach Masyaf stand nun eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege.

Andererseits sträubte sich alles in ihm, einen Befehl von Malik zu befolgen. Sicher, der Rafik hatte ihm gegenüber ein Weisungsrecht, da ihm sein Titel entzogen worden war und er für diese Stadt verantwortlich war, doch war da immer noch Altaïrs Stolz. Einst hatte er deutlich über Malik gestanden, sowohl im Können als auch im Rang. Das Können hatte sich nicht geändert, denn ob mit einem oder zwei Armen, Malik war ihm schon immer unterlegen gewesen. Zumindest im Kampf, Maliks Qualitäten lagen auf anderen Gebieten.

Nichtsdestotrotz war der Rafik auch mit einem Arm ein erstaunlich guter Kämpfer, sodass sich Altaïr bereits fragte, ob Al Mualim weise entschieden hatte, als er Malik nach Jerusalem verbannt hatte. Allerdings hatte er Malik ohnehin nie wirklich wertgeschätzt. Al Mualim hatte es eine Versetzung genannt, doch vermutete Altaïr vielmehr, dass der Meister keinen Krüppel innerhalb der Mauern von Masyaf haben wollte. Es führte sowohl den vollwertigen Brüdern als auch den Novizen sehr deutlich vor Augen, welches Schicksal einem Assassinen drohte. Ehrenhaft im Kampf oder bei einem Auftrag zu fallen war die eine Sache, verkrüppelt weiterleben zu müssen aber eine ganz andere.

Der Preis, den die Assassinen für das Leben im Schatten zahlten, war hoch. Freundschaften konnten kaum aufrecht erhalten werden, so oft wie die Assassinen fortgeschickt wurden. Bei manchen Freundschaften wurde auch aktiv eingegriffen, so wie bei Malik und ihm. Man wollte Einzelkämpfer haben, keine Gemeinschaft fördern.

Ehen wurden sogar vor noch größere Proben gestellt, sofern man eine Frau fand, die das blutige Handwerk akzeptierte. Lange Reisen, Verletzungen und die stete Ungewissheit, ob der Gemahl überhaupt lebend zurück kehrte, machten ein Zusammenleben nicht unbedingt harmonischer. Nicht, dass Altaïr aus Erfahrung sprechen konnte, doch hatte er unfreiwillig so manches Gespräch eines vermählten Bruders mit anhören müssen. Gestattet wurden die Ehen ohnehin nur unter Protest und auch nur, wenn diese vor dem Eintritt in den Orden entweder arrangiert oder schon geschlossen worden waren. Altaïr selbst bevorzugte es, ungebunden zu sein, wobei er kein Kind von Traurigkeit und sich seiner Wirkung auf Frauen durchaus bewusst war. Doch wenn er dies ausnutzte, dann nur für einzelne Stunden oder Nächte.

Er würde den Teufel tun und Malik gehorchen, beschloss Altaïr. Für die Rückreise benötigte er noch Proviant und den würde er vorher auch kaufen. Der Markt, den Altaïr im Sinn hatte, lag in einem der vielen belebten Stadteilen Jerusalems und war stets einen Besuch wert. Es trieb sich eigentlich immer zwielichtiges Gesindel dort herum, vielleicht war heute jemand unvorsichtig genug, ihn zu provozieren. Die Sonne würde in zwei Stunden ihren Zenit erreichen, bis dahin blieb ihm noch Zeit. Es sollte doch nicht allzu schwierig sein, in dieser verkommenen Stadt auf Ärger zu stoßen. Eine Frau wäre eine angemessene Alternative gewesen, doch in Anbetracht der Kürze seiner verbliebenen Zeit war eine physische Auseinandersetzung der brutaleren Art realistischer. Kurz hatte er überlegt, die Nacht in einer Herberge zu verbringen, doch das wäre nun wahrlich kindisch gewesen und hätte ausschließlich seinem angekratzten Ego gedient. Schlussendlich hätte Altaïr den verlorenen Tag auf dem Rücken seines Hengstes wieder wett gemacht. Außerdem sah er aus wie ein Gelehrter, solche Leute weilten nicht in zwielichtigen Herbergen.

Schenkte er Malik Glauben war er immerhin der Beste darin, Ärger zu provozieren, die Stadt in Aufruhr zu versetzen und den Stadtalarm auszulösen. Gerne verlieh ihm Malik bei diesen Schimpftiraden den Titel „Plage von Jerusalem", ehe er ihn aus dem Büro warf. Wobei sich Altaïr sicher war, dass der junge Halim ein guter Anwärter dafür werden könnte, ihm diesen Titel streitig zu machen, wenn auch durch andere und sehr spezielle Methoden. Selten hatte er einen Mann erlebt, der mit seinen zwei Beinen und Armen bereits heillos überfordert zu sein schien. Als Assassinen mochte er ihn sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Die mehr als fragwürdige Leistung, die er gestern zum Besten gegeben hatte, reichte Altaïr bereits.

Als er in den Vorhof des Büros trat, sah er den besagten Assassinen auf der anderen Seite eintreten. Altaïr musste sich schon sehr beherrschen, Halim nicht über die Dächer der umliegenden Gebäude auszuweichen. Weniger, weil er ein Zusammentreffen aufgrund der gestrigen Ereignisse vermeiden wollte, sondern vielmehr, weil ihm der junge Mann mit einer großen Schale Wasser entgegen kam. Die Schale war gefährlich voll, besonders im Hinblick auf den Hang zur Ungeschicklichkeit seines Trägers. Und das Wasser war rötlich, vermutlich hatte der junge Mann seine Stirn vom Blut gereinigt. Zumindest lief wieder ein dünnes Rinnsal über seine Stirn, aber es waren keine Verkrustungen zu sehen. Malik verlangte von jedem der Brüder, dass sie ihre Wunden so gut es ging selbst versorgten. Das lag nahe, denn in einem Kampf oder einer entlegenen Gegend gab es keinen Rafik, der eben dies für einen erledigen konnte. Und in der Ausbildung legte man keinen großen Wert auf medizinische Kenntnisse, sofern man für die Tätigkeit als Assassine vorgesehen war. War für einen Mann jedoch die Laufbahn eines Rafik oder gar die eines Dai angedacht, erhielten diese eine umfassende Ausbildung in allen Belangen, sei es nun Geschichte, Sprachen oder eben Heilkunde. Allerdings würde Malik bei Halim nicht vermeiden können, die Wunde zu nähen.

Halim achtete weder auf seinen Weg noch auf das immer bedrohlichere hin und her Schwappen des Wassers. Altaïr wusste wie jeder andere Assassine, der das Büro in Jerusalem aufsuchte, dass es genau einen Stein auf dem Boden des Vorhofes gab, der wackelte. Jeder Mann mit auch nur einem gesunden Auge im Kopf hätte sich diese Stolperfalle gemerkt, zu übersehen war sie eigentlich auch nicht. Halim hatte sogar zwei gesunde Augen, auch wenn er eines davon zukneifen musste, um kein Blut hineinlaufen zu lassen. Selten hatte Altaïr einen Assassinen gesehen, der so ungeschickt war. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste, Halim geriet ins Straucheln und nur ein beherzter Sprung von Altaïr rettete diesen davor, den gesamten Inhalt der Schale abzubekommen.

Gerade wollte Altaïr aufbrausen und den strauchelnden Halim zurechtweisen, als ihm ein Schwall von Entschuldigungen entgegen schlug. Er hatte noch nicht einmal sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden, da er die nun leere Schale aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch immer mit beiden Händen festhielt. Halim schien nicht nur sehr ungeschickt, sondern auch sehr höflich und freundlich zu sein, ein weiterer ungewöhnlicher Zug für einen Assassinen. Er sah äußerst bedrückt und beinahe untröstlich aus, immer wieder beteuerte er, dass es keine Absicht gewesen sei und erkundigte sich nach Altaïrs Ergehen. Kein Groll war dem jungen Assassinen anzumerken, immerhin hatte Altaïr ihn am Vorabend in der Gasse seinem Schicksal überlassen. Für gewöhnlich nahmen es Menschen ziemlich persönlich, wenn man sie vermeintlich im Stich ließ. Es verwunderte Altaïr, dass er ihm die versagte Hilfe anscheinend nicht übel nahm.

Er verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Malik noch seine helle Freude mit Halim haben würde und hoffte andererseits, diesem nicht in Masyaf zu begegnen. Schon gar nicht auf dem Trainingsplatz. Sicher war sicher. Im Nachhinein war Altaïr dankbar darüber, dass Halim in jener Nacht keines seiner Wurfmesser genutzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte Halim nur einen einzigen Treffer gelandet und damit natürlich Altaïr getroffen. Wortlos wandte sich Altaïr von Halim ab und verschwand über die Dächer der Stadt in Richtung Markt. Er wollte sich jetzt mit niemandem unterhalten und er wollte auch nicht weiter Halims Entschuldigungen anhören müssen. Natürlich wäre es höflich gewesen, dem anderen ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm. Doch Altaïr war nun einmal nicht höflich und er würde jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen.

Zwei Stunden später hätte man Altaïrs Verfassung schon beinahe als verzweifelt bezeichnen können. Immer, aber auch wirklich immer lief ihm in Jerusalem jemand über den Weg, der auf Ärger aus war. Natürlich immer dann, wenn er nicht auffallen durfte. Doch nun? Nichts! Keine rüpelnden jungen Männer, keine Taschendiebe, die ihn für ein leichtgläubiges Opfer hielten, keine Wachen, die ihn provozierten. Es war friedlich. Und Altaïr hasste es. In Ermangelung einer Alternative schlug er den Weg zum Stadtrand ein, um sein Pferd aus dem Stall zu holen. Würde er noch später aufbrechen, käme die Dämmerung zu schnell und würde ihn zu früh zur Rast nötigen. Möglicherweise würde seinem Gemüt der Schlaf die nötige Abkühlung bringen, so konnte er unmöglich vor seinen Meister treten. Aber bis Masyaf war es ein langer Ritt und bis dahin konnte noch vieles passieren.


	4. Kaltes Herz

**Kaltes Herz**

_Alamut, zur selben Zeit_

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zerriss die Stille im Kerker von Alamut. Mühsam hob die junge Frau den Blick. Aus ihrer gekrümmten Position in der Mitte ihrer Zelle konnte sie das grausame Gesicht ihrer Widersacherin erkennen. Zuerst war sie froh gewesen als sie erkannt hatte, dass eine Frau ihr Verhör durchführen würde. Männer waren wie Tiere. Wenn sie konnten, vergewaltigten sie gefangene Frauen. Eine Frau hingegen versprach in dieser Hinsicht Sicherheit.

Doch sehr schnell hatte die Gefangene erkennen müssen, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Vor ihr stand ein seelenloses Wesen. Sie war in eine weiße Robe gehüllt und trug die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte sie den Assassinen, in deren Festung sie sich derzeit befanden. Doch selbst die Gefangene konnte deutliche Unterschiede zwischen der Gewandung der Assassinen und der Robe der Frau ausmachen. Lediglich die Farbe und der grobe Schnitt waren gleich, danach hörten die Ähnlichkeiten auf. Die Schöße und die rote Schärpe fehlten ebenso wie der charakteristische Gürtel, der bei den Assassinen allerlei Waffen beinhaltete.

Ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte die junge Frau und sie glaubte, sterben zu müssen. Ihre Foltermeisterin sah ungerührt zu und blickte sie unentwegt an. Nicht eine Frage hatte sie ihr gestellt, lediglich diesen widerlich schmeckenden Sud hatte sie ihr eingeflößt. Die Gefangene hatte den anderen Assassinen gegenüber zwar beteuert, dass sie nichts wisse, doch die andere hätte doch wenigstens irgendetwas fragen können. Danach hatten die Schmerzen begonnen. Die Frau strahlte eine tödliche Kälte und eine erschreckende Gleichgültigkeit aus. Wieso hatte sie nur geglaubt, eine Frau wäre automatisch zu mehr Empathie fähig, als ein Mann? Die Assassinen waren schon grob zu ihr gewesen, hatten sie sogar in diese Zelle geworfen, doch allmählich fragte sie sich, ob die Männer ihr ebenfalls solche Schmerzen zugefügt hätten.

Langsam kam der Teufel in Frauengestalt auf sie zu und sie versuchte vor ihr wegzukrabbeln. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass diese Frau trotz ihres zierlichen Erscheinungsbildes erstaunlich kräftig war und sich nicht scheute, sie zu schlagen. Doch das schlimmste war, dass die Frau genau wusste, wo sie hinschlagen musste. Man sah Sternchen und sehnte sich der gnädigen Ohnmacht entgegen, wenn sie zuschlug.

„Du hast einen Mann in diese Festung geführt, der den Großmeister des Assassinenordens von Alamut um ein Haar ermordet hätte. Ich werde dir nun einige Fragen stellen. Solltest du nicht antworten oder ich das Gefühl haben, dass du etwas verschweigst…" Die Frau beugte sich zu ihrer Gefangenen herunter und umfasste ihr Kinn, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihrer Kerkermeisterin in die Augen zu sehen. Was sie sah, machte ihr Angst, denn Eiseskälte sprach aus den Augen der Frau, die ihr diese unmenschlich anmutenden Schmerzen zufügte. „…dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dir diese Schmerzen wie das Paradies vorkommen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Leila war grübelnd die Gänge entlang gegangen, die zur nächst höheren Ebene der Festung führten. Sie hatte alles von der Gefangenen erfahren, was diese wusste oder zu wissen glaubte. Weitere Fragen würden erst Sinn machen, wenn sich die andere Frau etwas erholt hatte, denn unter Stress und Schmerzen würde Leila nicht mehr von ihr erfahren. Für die nächsten Fragen durfte ihr Geist nicht von Angst und Schmerz gelähmt sein, die Erinnerung würde sie sonst im Stich lassen. Falls überhaupt noch etwas von ihr zu erfahren war.

Eigentlich war es eine Beleidigung, dass man ihr dieses junge Ding übertragen hatte. Sie fürchtete sich so sehr vor Schmerzen, dass es schon beinahe zu einfach war, an Informationen zu gelangen. Normalerweise erhielt sie die schwierigen Aufgaben, jene, die so abgehärtet oder verängstigt waren, dass Schmerz ihre Zunge nicht lockerte.

Sobald sie Meister Rasin meldete, dass die Gefangene nutzlos geworden sei, würde man sie ohnehin zum Tode verurteilen. Immerhin hatte sie einen Attentäter auf unbewachten Pfaden in die Festung gebracht. Nur um Haaresbreite war Rasin dem Anschlag entgangen.

Nie zuvor hatte man Leilas Wissen nach versucht, mit einem Meuchelmörder gegen die Assassinen vorzugehen, die eigentlich selbst nichts anderes und schon gar nichts Besseres waren. Feuer sollte man mit Feuer bekämpfen, anscheinend hatte das endlich jemand erkannt und entsprechend gehandelt. Unglücklicherweise waren die Assassinen nicht zimperlich gewesen und hatten den Attentäter sprichwörtlich in Fetzen gerissen, viel war nicht mehr von dem Mann übrig gewesen. Leila hatte nie den Fehler begangen, die versteckten Klingen zu unterschätzen, aber das Ausmaß ihrer Schärfe war selbst für sie überraschend gewesen. Sie begleitete keinen der Brüder auf seinen Missionen und hatte so zum ersten Mal die Klingen im Kampfeinsatz erlebt. Aus der breiigen Masse Mensch war nicht mehr viel herauszulesen gewesen. Die Frau hingegen hatten die Assassinen gefangen nehmen können. Pech für das junge Ding. Sie war das Opfer des Attentäters gewesen und nun würde sie nicht durch seine Hand den Tod finden, sondern durch die der Assassinen. Auch wenn ihr Tod nüchtern betrachtet gegen das Kredo verstoßen würde. Wäre Leila noch fähig dazu, hätte sie sicher Mitleid mit der armen Frau empfunden. Sie hatte nichts anderes getan, als ihr Leben zu schützen.

Leila hatte gerade die oberste Stufe der Treppe erreicht, die sie zum Ausgang des Kerkers führte, als sie Männerstimmen vernahm. Kurz blieb sie auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, wandte sich dann aber dem Gang zu, der sie in den Vorhof der Festung führen würde. Sie meinte mindestens eine Stimme zu erkennen. Doch eigentlich war es egal, zu wem die Stimmen gehörten, ihre Besitzer führten keinesfalls etwas Gutes im Schilde. Viel zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig aufzustacheln und ihr Lachen war nicht ansteckend, sondern abstoßend. Sie kamen näher. Leila war bereits um die Ecke gebogen, sie konnte die Männer daher nicht sehen. Doch sie ahnte wer sich dort näherte und damit war eigentlich auch klar, wo diese hin wollten.

Natürlich wandten sie sich der Tür zu, die zum Kerker hinunter führte und das bedeutete Ungemach für die Gefangene. Alamut war eine Festung der Bruderschaft der Assassinen und diese machten für Gewöhnlich keine Gefangenen. Sie töteten ihre Ziele schnell und präzise und verschwanden danach. Dementsprechend war der Kerker leer, lediglich die Zelle mit der jungen Frau war belegt.

Als die Männer außer Hörweite waren, blieb Leila schließlich stehen. Sie ahnte was die drei Männer nun mit der armen Frau anstellen würden. Und sollte tatsächlich Kahn derjenige sein, dessen Stimme Leila meinte erkannt zu haben, würde der armen Frau Schlimmes bevorstehen. Kahn war für seine Brutalität bekannt, selbst die Huren um Alamut herum fürchteten ihn. Einst war er während eines Auftrages gefangen genommen und gefoltert worden. Er war entkommen, doch seine Gegner hatten auf Ewig ihr Zeichen auf seinem Körper hinterlassen. Vielleicht auch auf seiner Seele, doch es war wahrscheinlicher, dass Kahn schon vorher eine solch verdorbene Kreatur gewesen war.

Er sah aus wie der Teufel persönlich und genoss die Reaktion der Frauen auf sein entstelltes Gesicht. Da er auch unter Folter den Orden nicht verraten hatte, oblag ihm eine gewisse Sonderstellung innerhalb der Bruderschaft, die unabhängig von Titel und Können war. Die dritte ungeschriebene Regel der Assassinen war ihnen die heiligste von allen und Kahn hatte sie befolgt. So ließ man ihn unbehelligt, auch wenn er sich regelmäßig brutal an Frauen verging und damit indirekt gegen die erste Regel verstieß. Allerdings nahm man das Kredo hier eh nur dann wörtlich, wenn es den persönlichen Zielen diente, gerade was die Regel mit den Unschuldigen betraf. Meister Rasin entschuldigte Kahn damit, dass er seine Klinge tatsächlich vom Fleische Unschuldiger fern hielt. Ob die Frauen allerdings auch das „Zusammensein" mit Kahn überlebten, war irrelevant, das Kredo war geehrt worden. Letztlich waren aus Sicht von Leila die Assassinen nicht besser oder schlechter als andere machthungrige Männer. Sie hielten sich nur leider für gerechter und das fand sie abstoßend.

Aber sie war mit ihren zwei Jahrzehnten bereits so abgestumpft, dass es ihr eigentlich egal war. Hier erhielt sie Unterkunft und Nahrung und ihre Abneigung verhinderte, dass die in die Verlegenheit käme, mit einem dieser Meuchelmörder Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie mochte keinen von ihnen und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Man duldete sie hier ihrer… Fähigkeiten wegen. Und das reichte ihr völlig. Sie gehörte nicht zur Bruderschaft, auch wenn sie ihre Kleidung als sehr vorteilhaft empfand. Eigentlich gehörte sie nirgendwo hin. Gut, einer würde das anders sehen. Der eine, der meinte sie zu besitzen und nach seinen Vorstellungen formen zu müssen.

Leila ärgerte sich, doch es störte sie, dass Kahn und seine Freunde nun wahrscheinlich bei ihrer Gefangenen waren. Selbst jetzt noch, nach allem was ihr selbst zugestoßen war. Nach all den Mühen, die ihr Schöpfer investiert hatte, ihr die Menschlichkeit auszutreiben, hatte sie noch immer irgendwo in ihrem kalten Herzen so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Ein lästiges Gefühl, wie Leila empfand. Es ließ sie an ihrem Verhalten zweifeln und das war etwas, was Leila missfiel. Selbst wenn sie die Gefangene nun vor den Männern schützte, würde sie dennoch hingerichtet werden, sobald sie keinen Nutzen mehr brachte. Oder die nächsten Männer würden ihr einen Besuch abstatten, immerhin war Alamut voll von Männern. Assassinen waren von ihrer Natur her schon aggressiver als gewöhnliche Männer, denn ihr Handwerk war der Tod. Einst hatte sich die Bruderschaft auch den etwas zarter besaiteten Männern geöffnet, doch oftmals hatten diese die zum Teil brutale Informationsbeschaffung nicht gut verkraftet. Viele dieser Brüder hatten sich das Leben genommen oder der Bruderschaft den Rücken gekehrt. Aus diesem Fehler hatte man gelernt und nahm nun nur noch Novizen auf, die man als mental stark genug erachtete. Das hatte zur Folge, dass einige von ihnen nicht viel mehr waren als Tiere, die auf zwei Beinen liefen. Lediglich gebändigt durch das vermeintlich eindeutige Kredo. Geführt von Ordensmeistern, die dieses Kredo nach Belieben und je nach politischen Ränkespielen auslegten. Für Leila waren die Assassinen nichts weiter als eine Sekte von brutalen, Haschisch rauchenden Mördern, die sich selbst moralisch über alles stellten.

Nachdenklich drehte sich Leila in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Unbewusst setzten sich ihre Beine wieder in Bewegung. Es fühlte sich falsch an, die junge Frau mit diesen drei Tieren alleine zu lassen, das hatte sie nicht verdient. Auch wenn sie hier in Alamut den Tod finden sollte, hatte sie dennoch das Recht, ihm mit Würde entgegen zu treten. Vielleicht, dachte sich Leila, hatte sie doch noch nicht ihre ganze Seele verloren, war ein kleines bisschen Menschlichkeit übrig geblieben. Und dieser kleine Funke verdiente es, am Leben gehalten zu werden. Letztlich konnte sich Leila immer noch einreden, dass sie Kahn noch nie hatte ausstehen können. Und in letzter Zeit hatte er begonnen, ihre Position in Alamut zu untergraben. Das hieß, er wurde gefährlich für Leila. Es wurde also Zeit, ihm zu zeigen, weshalb er sie zu Recht fürchtete. Ihn nun in die Defensive zu drängen würde ihr später höchstwahrscheinlich noch Probleme bereiten, doch das war ihr das Vergnügen wert. Später konnte sie immer noch überlegen, wie sie Kahn gänzlich kaltstellen konnte. An Ideen hierfür mangelte es ihr nicht, es sollte aber wohl überlegt sein.

Gefühlt waren für die gefangene Frau Stunden vergangen, in denen die Andere ihr Fragen gestellt hatte. Viele Fragen hatten sich mit dem Mann beschäftigt, den sie nach Alamut hatte bringen müssen. Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, denn auch dieser Mann hatte keine Skrupel gehabt, sie mit Schmerzen gefügig zu machen. Immerhin hatte er sie nicht geschändet. Doch der Mann hatte wenigstens Gefühle gezeigt, nicht diese Maske aus berechnender Gleichgültigkeit, die diese Hexe vor ihr bis zum Schluss zur Schau getragen hatte. Irgendwann begannen die Fragen undeutlicher zu werden, die Krämpfe schlimmer und als sie nur noch vor Schmerzen schrie, schien die andere Frau ein Einsehen zu haben. Wieder war ihr der Kiefer brutal aufgedrückt worden und wieder rann eine widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinab. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte sie keine Schmerzen verursacht, sondern die ersehnte Linderung gebracht. Endlich schien ihre Folter vorüber zu sein. Schweißüberströmt und schwer atmend war die junge Frau einfach an Ort und Stelle in der Zelle liegen geblieben, hatte sich zusammengerollt und versuchte die Realität auszusperren. Ohne die quälenden Schmerzen war ihr das sogar ohne große Probleme gelungen. Der unangenehme Geruch in dem Kerker war schon bald verblasst, die Geräusche konnte sie ausblenden. Immerhin schien sie die einzige Gefangene in dieser Festung zu sein, von anderen Gefangenen war nichts zu hören. Vielleicht war sie aber auch die einzige, die gefoltert worden war. Die Tür war aufgesperrt worden und sie sah noch, dass ihre Kerkermeisterin mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aus dem Kerker ging. Wie jemand, der offensichtlich so schön war, nur so böse sein konnte, würde ihr auf Ewig ein Rätsel bleiben. Immerhin schien die Andere keine Freude an ihrem Leid zu empfinden, sie hatte ebenso wenig Anzeichen von Vergnügen gezeigt wie Mitleid. Ihre Gedanken waren allmählich abgedriftet und die körperliche Erschöpfung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie allmählich in den Schlaf geglitten war.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Es waren eindeutig Männer und der Klang ihres Lachens riss die junge Gefangene sofort aus ihrer Müdigkeit. So hatten die Männer in den Spelunken ihrer Heimatstadt immer gelacht, bevor oder auch während sie sich eine der Mägde gefügig gemacht hatten. Die Männer näherten sich ihrer Zelle und was sie verstand überzeugte sie, dass sie nichts Gutes im Sinn hatten. Hatte die andere Frau etwa die Männer geschickt, um sie weiter zu foltern und gar zu schänden? Die Tür wurde aufgesperrt und unter lautem Gelächter traten drei Männer ein. Einer von ihnen war in jedem Fall ein Assassine, seine weiße Kluft war nicht zu verkennen. Er hätte ihr aber auch Angst gemacht, wenn sie nicht hilf- und wehrlos in einem Kerker gefangen wäre. Furchtbare Narben entstellten sein Gesicht, doch das schlimmste waren seine Augen und sein vom Irrsinn gezeichnetes Grinsen. Beides zeigte nur allzu deutlich, dass er an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn stand und es liebte, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen. Seine Begleiter waren ebenfalls furchteinflößend, groß, massig und unübersehbar darauf aus, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Der Assassine trat vor und kicherte irre. „Ahh, schaut sie euch an. Was für ein hübsches Täubchen."  
Die anderen stimmten ihrem Begleiter zu und stießen anzügliche Pfiffe aus. Beschämt versucht die junge Frau ihren Körper so gut es geht vor den Blicken der Männer zu verbergen. Sie trug zwar noch einen Teil ihrer Kleidung, doch war diese bei weitem nicht schicklich genug. Sie verbarg einfach nicht mehr genug, nachdem ein Teil ihres Gewandes bei ihrer Ergreifung zerrissen war.  
„Nicht doch, wir sehen gleich sowieso alles von dir, gib dir keine Mühe."  
„Wir werden dir schon zeigen, was in Alamut mit Weibsbildern geschieht, die Verrätern und Mördern helfen."  
Sie traten auf sie zu und griffen nach ihr. Natürlich wehrte sie sich, doch sie war eine Frau, von der Folter geschwächt und vor ihr standen drei kräftige Männer. Sie schlugen sie und zerrissen ihre Kleidung, bis sie unbekleidet und weinen vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag.

Die Männer johlten und betitelten sie mit schmähenden Worten, während sich der Assassine unter ihnen anschickte, die Robe abzulegen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass die andere Frau der Teufel wäre. Doch diese Männer waren nicht besser und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte.

Die Gefangene hatte irgendwann aufgegeben, sie weinte nur noch und schrie, als sich der Assassine mit dem Narbengesicht auch noch der Hose entledigte. Was er ihr danach antun wollte, konnte selbst die Hose nicht mehr verbergen, sein gieriger Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper herunter und ließ ihn sadistisch lächeln.

Er stieß ein irres Kichern aus, welches ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
„Ich würde dir ja gerne sagen, dass es nur halb so schlimm wird, aber das wäre gelogen. Du wirst es nicht genießen, doch ich werde jede Träne, jeden Schrei von dir für uns beide genießen." Seine Begleiter hielten ihre Arme fest, als der nun entkleidete Assassine versuchte, sich zwischen ihre Beine zu drängen.

Innerlich machte sie sich bereits auf das Schlimmste gefasst, als plötzlich die Kerkertür aufgestoßen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall an der Wand landete. Ihr Peiniger schreckte hoch, ebenso seine Begleiter, die ihre Arme festhielten. Die Frau, die sie vorhin noch gefoltert hatte, stand in der Tür und schien noch ein wenig furchteinflößender zu sein als vorhin. Trotzdem konnte sie gleichzeitig eine gewisse Erleichterung fühlen, denn anscheinend hieß die Andere die Anwesenheit der Männer nicht gut.

„Was glaubt Ihr, was Ihr hier zu suchen habt?!", zischte die Frau ihnen zu und trat zwei Schritte in die Zelle. Die Reaktion der drei Männer folgte auf den Fuß. Der Assassine zog sich von der Gefangenen zurück und griff nach seiner Hose. Seine beiden Begleiter lockerten ihren Griff nun so weit, dass die junge Frau sich daraus winden und ans andere Ende der Zelle flüchten konnte. Keiner der Männer hielt sie auf.

„Sind keine Huren mehr in Alamut übrig, die Ihr belästigen könnt, Kahn? Oder wollen Euch nicht einmal mehr diese Frauen?"  
„Verschwindet Leila, sie ist eine Gefangene und Ihr seid nur ein Weib. Als Assassine habe ich hier das Sagen und wenn ich diese Gefangene zu meiner Hure machen will, dann tue ich das auch." Seine defensive Körperhaltung machte ihn nur halb so überzeugend. Als die andere Frau daraufhin nur die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkte und sich entspannt gegen die Wand lehnte, schien er noch nervöser zu werden.  
„So, Ihr steht also über mir? Seit wann denn das?"  
„Ihr seid hier nur geduldet und kein Mitglied des Ordens, also verschwindet." Kahn fauchte sie schon beinahe an und erinnerte in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere an ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier.  
„Weiß Meister Rasin, dass Ihr hier seid und meine Arbeit behindert?" Ihr Ton war dabei so unverbindlich wie nur möglich, dennoch zuckte der Assassine zusammen. Nicht nur, dass Leila im übertragenen Sinne zwischen ihm und der Frau stand, sie stand auch noch im physischen Sinne zwischen ihm und der Tür.  
„Ich deute das als nein. Euch ist die Wichtigkeit der Gefangenen klar? Dann dürftet Ihr Euch denken können, wie Meister Rasin reagiert, wenn ich ihm davon berichte, dass Ihr mir ins Handwerk gepfuscht habt, weil ihr euch mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle hattet."  
Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung zeigte sie auf die Gefangene. „Bitte, fahrt fort."

Die Männer schienen unsicher zu sein, was sie davon zu halten hatten. Kahns Begleiter warfen sich verstohlen Blicke zu.  
„Ihr wisst, ich brauche immer Freiwillige, die meine Tränke testen. Vergeht Euch an meiner Gefangenen und Ihr werdet demnächst in den Genuss meiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit kommen. Ich habe bereits einige neue Gifte, bei denen ich darauf brenne, sie an Freiwilligen zu testen. Meister Rasin wird sicher nichts dagegen haben."

Die Gefangene hatte das Schauspiel mit einer gewissen Faszination beobachtet. Nachdem sie beinahe aufgegeben hatte, keimte wieder Hoffnung in ihr. Zumindest schien die andere Frau sie vor den Männern schützen zu können. Und aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie auch willens zu sein, genau das zu tun. Die drei Männer fürchteten die andere Frau ganz offensichtlich. Sie schienen sogar so große Angst zu haben, dass sie nicht einmal in Erwägung zogen, sie anzugreifen. Immerhin waren sie klar in der Mehrzahl, selbst einzeln waren sie stärker als diese Frau.

„Was ist nun?" Die Frau in der Robe schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, „Wie ich sehe könnt Ihr nicht mehr, Kahn. Wirklich schade. Dann solltet Ihr jetzt besser gehen, Ihr haltet meine Befragung auf. Solltet Ihr es Euch anders überlegen, die Gefangene wird hier sein. Ich werde ja sehen, ob Ihr oder einer Eurer Begleiter bei meiner Gefangenen zu Besuch war. Sollte das der Fall sein weiß ich, wo ich Euch und Eure Freunde finden kann." Das Lächeln, welches sie Kahn dabei schenkte, ließ die Temperatur in der Zelle um einige Grad kühler werden. Wütend schnappte sich der Assassine seine Kleidungstücke vom Boden und stürmte mit seinen Begleitern aus der Zelle.  
Die andere Frau hatte sie nicht nur gerettet, sondern auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit von künftigen Übergriffen deutlich reduziert. Allmählich machten sich die Angst und die Erschöpfung bemerkbar, die Gefangene schluchzte und zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch die andere Frau war schon nicht mehr da. Irgendwann landete ein Bündel Kleidungsstücke vor ihren Füßen und ließ sie erschrocken zusammen zucken.  
„Zieht das an, ihr könnt nicht unbekleidet hier sitzen." Der Assassine hatte sie doch beim Namen genannt?  
„H-h-habt Dank, Leila."  
„Dank mir nicht, ich habe dich nur vor diesen Dreien bewahrt. Die Strafe dafür, dass du einen Attentäter nach Alamut gebracht hast, wird höchstwahrscheinlich der Tod sein."  
Sie stellte einen Krug und einen Teller mit Brot in die Mitte. „Das ist für dich, ich habe morgen noch einige Fragen an dich, dafür musst du bei Kräften sein." Damit ging sie aus der Zelle und ließ die Gefangene allein. Sollte man sie zum Tode verurteilen, würde man ihr hier nicht auch noch ihre Würde nehmen.

Leila ging zum zweiten Mal den Weg vom Kerker nach oben. Sie hatte einen kurzfristigen Sieg gegen Kahn errungen. Nun galt es, diesen Sieg zu festigen, sonst würde er ihr mit seinen verdorbenen Freunden bald offensiv in den Rücken fallen. Leila war vieles, doch hässlich sicher nicht und Kahn machte es rasend, eine Frau unter den Brüdern dulden zu müssen. Eine Frau, die er begehrte und die er nicht haben konnte.

Nur weil Meister Rasin ihre Fähigkeiten schätzte, stand sie noch lange nicht unter seinem Schutz. Verteidigen und durchsetzen musste sie sich selbst. Und sie griff lieber zuerst an, bevor sie sich verteidigen musste. Viele Assassinen hatten ein erstaunliches Improvisationstalent, sie allerdings nicht. Besser sie stattete Kahn heute Nacht einen Besuch ab. Wie gut, dass sie immer noch ein paar interessante Pulver in ihrer Kammer hatte, die sie schon immer mal hatte testen wollen.


	5. Unerwartete Aufgaben

**Unerwartete Aufgaben  
**

Kahn war ein 'ganzer Mann' und dazu noch ein Assassine. Bekam er nicht das, was er wollte, musste er sich abreagieren. Wo sich normale Männer prügelten oder betranken, griffen Assassinen zu anderen Mitteln. Manch einer munkelte, dass man ihnen genau daher den Namen gegeben hatte, denn die Männer konsumierten gerne und regelmäßig Haschisch. Vielleicht war dies in den anderen Festungen anders, doch hier in Alamut rauchte beinahe jeder der Brüder dieses Kraut. Daher war Leila ziemlich schnell klar geworden, wo sie nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall den aufgebrachten Mann suchen musste. Seine Freunde waren nur närrische Mitläufer, ihr Augenmerk galt dem Anführer der Gruppe, Kahn.

Alamut war zwar eine Festung und dementsprechend wenig wohnlich, doch die Männer, die hier lebten, wussten sich zu behelfen. Es gab viele kleinere Kammern, die eigentlich nicht genutzt wurden, doch schnell hatten sich einzelne Grüppchen diese Räume zu Eigen gemacht. Sie nannten es Gemeinschaftsräume, doch eigentlich war es nichts anderes als Ort für den gemeinsamen Haschischkonsum. Ein solcher Raum bot Platz für eine Sitzgruppe von drei bis vier Personen. Leila wusste sehr genau, welche Kammer Kahn mit seinen Kumpanen belegte und steuerte zielstrebig darauf zu. Seit dem Vorfall im Kerker waren nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen und die verhüllte Frau trieb sich selbst zur Eile. Sie musste sich einen strategischen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn sie gegenüber diesen Tieren ihren Standpunkt klar machen wollte. So wie sich die Assassinen hinter ihrem Kredo versteckten, so verbarg sie ihrerseits alle möglichen Formen von Gewaltanwendung hinter dieser Formulierung. Es klang nur netter. Zivilisierter.

Die Kammer war zwar bereits erleuchtet, aber das Trio war noch nicht anwesend. Wahrscheinlich besorgten sie sich gerade dieses unheilvolle Kraut. Leila verstand nicht weshalb eine Sekte, die so sehr auf Sicherheit und Konfrontation aus war, sich so etwas durch die Lungen zog. Alkohol konnte man zur Not mit großen Mengen Wasser noch verdünnen oder anderweitig aus dem Körper bekommen, aber war der Rauch erst einmal im Körper, war es dafür zu spät. Diese Logik würde sich ihr wohl nie erschließen. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob die Assassinen in den anderen Festungen wie Masyaf oder Aleppo ebenso oft dieses Kraut rauchten. Der Konsum in Alamut nahm ihrer Meinung nach allmählich Überhand.

Schnell sah sie sich um, darüber im Klaren, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit blieb. Sie fand das verriegelte Fenster und öffnete es. So konnte sie nachher herein kommen. Kahn mochte ein Tier auf zwei Beinen sein, dumm war er aber nicht. Selbstverständlich schloss er sich ein, wenn er rauchte. Dann fand sie einen Krug mit Wasser und kippte ein wenig Pulver hinein. Sie hoffte, dass sie in der Eile das Richtige gewählt hatte und dass es keine Wechselwirkungen zwischen dem Rauch und ihrer Substanz gab. Falls doch würde sie eben leugnen, hier gewesen zu sein. Um Kahn wäre es ohnehin nicht schade.

Gerade wollte sie sich nach draußen begeben, als sie die drei Männer bereits hörte. Sie waren zu Leilas Glück aufgebracht und entsprechend laut. Damit schied die Tür als Ausgang für sie leider aus. Wäre sie noch nicht dermaßen innerlich abgestumpft, würde sie sich jetzt wahrscheinlich ärgern. Doch das tat sie nicht. Es gab ohnehin fast nichts, was sie wirklich interessierte oder aufregte. Da war nur diese Leere. Gemäßigten Schrittes wandte sie sich um und ging zum Fenster. Geschwind stieß sie es auf und kletterte hinaus. Sobald sie sicheren Halt an der Mauer hatte, schloss Leila das Fenster von außen so gut es eben ging. Kaum, dass sie außer Sichtweite war, polterten auch schon die drei Männer herein.  
„Das können wir uns nicht mehr bieten lassen, Kahn!"  
„Ich sage euch, wir müssen dem Weib zeigen wo sie steht. Jetzt gleich."  
„Seid ihr des Wahnsinns? Sie steht derzeit noch in Rasins Diensten. Er wird uns vierteilen oder steinigen lassen. Lasst sie mit der Hure fertig sein, dann schnappen wir sie uns."  
„Wir werden uns sehr viel Zeit für sie nehmen. Wollte schon immer mal wissen, was sie unter der Kutte verbirgt. Sie geht jeden Morgen zu ihrem verdammten Höllenpferd. Dann werden wir sie abpassen. Und dann reiten wir die hübsche Stute ordentlich ein."  
Dreckiges Gelächter war die Antwort darauf.  
Leila war erst bei der letzten Äußerung hellhörig geworden und hätte beinahe den Halt an der Mauer verloren. Nicht die Obszönitäten schockierten sie, sondern die Tatsache, dass diese Männer von ihrer Gewohnheit wussten. Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Närrin, dass sie ihren Tagesablauf so vorhersehbar gestaltet hatte. Wenn diese Kerle bereits von ihren täglichen Besuchen bei ihrem Pferd wussten bestand die Gefahr, dass auch er davon wusste. Und wenn er es wusste und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zog, würde er ihr bald wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Körperliche Züchtigung war Teil seiner Schöpfung, ebenso wie das Hinterlassen von unvergänglichen Narben auf ihrem Körper. Sie fürchtete nicht die Narben, die nach jedem seiner Besuche zwangsläufig ihren ohnehin schon zerschundenen Körper zierten. Auch der Schmerz war ihr gleichgültig. Aber das Leid, was er ihrem Tier zufügen würde, das war etwas, was ihren Magen zuschnürte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit der Zuneigung, die sie diesem … Lebewesen entgegen brachte, gegen sein oberstes Gebot verstieß. Aber dieses dickköpfige und angriffslustige Pferdchen hatte sich einfach in ihr Herz geschlichen. Leila hörte nicht mehr zu uns machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Sie hasste Abstiege. Und nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit würde sie wieder nach oben klettern müssen. Zugegeben, ihre Kletterkünste waren seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Alamut passabel, doch noch lange nicht so gut wie die der Assassinen. Auch wenn es selbst unter ihnen begabte und… weniger begabte gab. Die weniger begabten mussten häufiger zum Heiler und zu dieser Gruppe zählte auch Leila. Allerdings hatte sie viele Substanzen, die den Schmerz unterdrückten und in Notfällen war sie sich auch nicht zu schade, diese an sich selbst zu… testen. So wie damals, als sie sich den Knöchel zwar nicht gebrochen, aber schmerzhaft verletzt hatte. Der Fuß hatte ein hübsches Muster an Farben aufgewiesen, von schwarz-violett über blau, grün und gelb. Sie war nicht umhin gekommen, diese interessante Anordnung von Farben und Formen zu bewundern, zu welcher ihr Körper im Stande war. Doch er hatte höllisch geschmerzt und sie vom Schlaf abgehalten. Notgedrungen hatte sie eine lähmende Substanz getestet, die ihren Fuß taub gemacht hatte. Leider war die Wirkung etwas… zu weit gegangen und hatte ihr gesamtes Bein außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie hatte sich einige Nadeln an verschiedenen Stellen in den Oberschenkel gesteckt, nur um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass es betäubt war. Es war faszinierend gewesen. Sie war auch nicht umhin gekommen zu testen, ob dieses Mittel nur lähmte oder auch den Blutfluss verlangsamte. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie nun, dass es tatsächlich nur lähmte.

Zum Glück hatte keiner im Orden von ihr erwartet, dass sie groß das Bett oder gar die Kammer verließ, sonst hätte sie diesen Unfall erklären müssen. Aber immerhin hatte sie nun eine ganz neue Verwendung für diese Substanz. Verstärkte sie seine Wirkung durch Destillation, konnten bereits kleine Mengen tödlich sein. Sehr praktisch, vor allem weil es sich in Wasser lösen ließ und langsam wirkte.

Sie ging nach dem Abstieg direkt zum Stellvertreter des Großmeisters und bat um eine Audienz. Er hatte wissen wollen, was Leila von der Gefangenen in Erfahrung brachte, also war sie ausnahmsweise gehorsam und meldete sich, bevor Rasin nach ihr rief. Sie konnte es überhaupt nicht gebrauchen, wenn man sie nachher zu sich rief und sie Kahn gerade Anstand lehrte.

Der Meister war jedoch zu ihrem Missfallen nicht zu sprechen, sie sollte in einer halben Stunde zurück kehren. Leila entschloss sich, die übrige Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und begab sich in die Küche. Sie mied für gewöhnlich die großen Speiseräume, unter diesen vielen Männern fühlte sie sich einfach nicht wohl. Für diese war sie eine Außenstehende, eine Fremde, ein Sicherheitsproblem. Mit dem letzten lagen sie eigentlich nicht einmal falsch.

Es wäre so einfach ihn gegen den Orden aufzubringen, sie müsste sich hier nur einen Gefährten suchen. Oder einen Vertrauten. Oder beides. Sie wusste nicht wie er es anstellen würde, sich Zugang zu der Festung zu verschaffen doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es schaffen würde. Und das Gemetzel an den Assassinen würde grausam sein. Bei dem Gedanken an die Auswirkungen ihrer möglichen Handlung spürte sie… nichts. Es war erschreckend wie sehr sie bereits sein Geschöpf war, auch wenn sie dieser Gedanke durchaus störte. Aber selbst als kleines Kind, als ihre Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war und ihre wundervolle Mutter über sie gewacht hatte, war sie bereits dickköpfig gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie das von ihrem Vater hätte. Leila bohrte ihre Nägel schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen, um ihre Gedanken nicht weiter zu ihrer Mutter schweifen zu lassen. Nach all den Jahren, mittlerweile mussten es bereits fünfzehn sein, schmerzte es noch immer, als sei es gestern geschehen. Manche Wunden konnte nicht einmal die Zeit heilen.

In der Küche angekommen stellte sie sich ein bescheidenes Mahl zusammen und nahm es mit auf ihr Zimmer. Eigentlich war es immer so, sie nahm sich kalten Proviant mit, aß ihn auf ihrem Zimmer und kehrte dann zu ihren Aufgaben zurück. Leila aß ohnehin nur aus Gründen der Vernunft, Hunger verspürte sie in den seltensten Fällen. Wer nicht direkt mit ihr zu tun hatte – und das versuchten die meisten zu vermeiden – konnte sie oft tagelang nicht sehen, so sehr hielt sie sich von Gemeinschaftsräumen fern. Lediglich die kleine Bibliothek war ein Ort, wo man sie regelmäßig antreffen konnte. Doch genau diesen Ort suchte ein Assassine nicht auf, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste. Sofern kein Rafik oder gar ein Dai aus den Verbindungsbüros in Alamut weilte, hatte Leila die Bibliothek für sich. Und manch ein Dai hatte bereits einige aufschlussreiche Unterhaltungen über die Wirkung diverser Kräuter mit ihr geführt. Diese Verbindungsmänner und Gelehrten hatten eine tiefer gehende Ausbildung in medizinischen Belangen erhalten und kannten Heil- und Giftpflanzen deutlich besser als die Assassinen. Ein Assassine konnte höchstens die für ihn zubereitete Medizin zu sich nehmen und sich notfalls eine Wunde provisorisch nähen, dann hörte das Grundwissen zur Wundversorgung aber auch schon auf.

Nach ihrem kurzen Mahl entschloss sie sich, den Meister erneut aufzusuchen, auch wenn die Zeit eigentlich noch nicht vorüber war. Sie hatte heute noch andere Pläne und ewig würden weder der Rausch des Haschisch noch die Wirkungen ihres Pülverchens wirken. Und Leila wollte wirklich gerne noch die leicht lähmende Wirkung ihres Pulvers erleben, welches darüber hinaus noch grausame Halluzinationen hervor rief. Auch das hatte sie an sich selbst getestet. Keine schöne Erfahrung… Doch sie war depressiv gewesen und hatte sich selbst strafen wollen. Früher hatte sie sich Wunden zugefügt, doch auch das hatte er verboten.  
Er wollte der einzige sein, der Zeichen auf ihr hinterließ.  
Und er fürchtete sicher auch, dass Leila einmal zu tief schnitt. Kein allzu abwegiger Gedanke. Und sehr verführerisch.  
Doch er hatte ein gewichtiges Argument, dass Leila am Leben blieb…

Der Stellvertreter schien von ihrem erneuten Besuch wenig erfreut zu sein und versuchte, sie, aus seinem Büro heraus zu komplimentieren. Doch sie machte deutlich, dass sie warten würde, bis Meister Rasin sich ihrer annehmen würde.

Leilas Ruf eilte ihr voraus, aus diesem Grunde war es den meisten der Brüder unangenehm, mit ihr alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Ihre Verschlossenheit hatte allerlei Gerüchte und Mythen entstehen lassen. Einige behaupteten, sie könne alleine durch ihren Blick Männer in den Wahnsinn treiben. Oder jemanden durch ihren Blick töten. Sie wünschte, sie könnte es. Nur ein einziges Mal würde ihr schon genügen. Da sie nie mit den anderen speiste war ihr auch schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie sich lediglich vom Blut ihrer Opfer nährte. Alternativ existierte diese Geschichte noch in leichten Abwandlungen. Mal war es das Blut, mal die Manneskraft, mal die Angst ihrer Opfer. Oder sie würde willenlose Sklaven in ihrem Gemach halten, die sie anbeteten und freiwillig ihre Gifte zu sich nahmen. Das einzige Fünkchen Wahrheit daran war die tatsächliche Größe ihrer Kammer. Da sie ihr nicht nur zum Schlafen sondern auch zum Studieren und Erforschen von Pflanzen und ihren Wirkungen diente, war sie in der Tat geräumig. Da hörte der Wahrheitsgehalt der Gerüchte allerdings auch schon auf, denn kein Mann hatte je ihre Kammer betreten. Von Sklaven mal ganz abgesehen. Auch wenn sie diesen Gedanken… amüsant fand.

Der Stellvertreter wurde unter Leilas Blick nervös. Schlussendlich suchte Meister Rasin auf. Plötzlich schien dieser doch Zeit für seine Informantin zu haben.  
Meister Rasin war ein in die Jahre gekommener aber immer noch eindrucksvoller Mann. Sein Haar war grau meliert, ebenso sein Bart, den er jedoch nicht ausufern ließ. Das schwarze Haar war kurz geschnitten und erinnerte noch immer an die Frisur der Novizen. Doch auch die Kutte, die ihn als Großmeister auszeichnete, konnte nicht verbergen, dass sich darunter ein ehemaliger Krieger verbarg. Er war hoch gewachsen und hatte noch nichts von seiner Stärke eingebüßt. Für die Verhältnisse des Ordens war er jung für einen Großmeister, er war kaum älter als vierzig. Sah man in sein durchaus attraktives Gesicht, wusste man jedoch schnell, weshalb er war, wo er nun war. Sein Ausdruck war hart und seine Augen zeigten kaum ein Fünkchen Wärme oder gar Gnade. Er war ein guter Assassine gewesen aber ein noch besserer Taktiker. Weniger im Feld, mehr in politischen Belangen. Und Leila konnte wetten, dass Rasin bereits im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, um nach dem Ableben des alten Al Mualim auch die Herrschaft über Masyaf zu übernehmen. Ein Großmeister für beide Festungen. Aleppo stand sicherlich auch auf seiner Wunschliste. Und sofern man ihn nicht dort gestattete, hatte Rasin sicherlich schon einen Zögling in der Hinterhand, der ihm treu ergeben war und als Marionette eingesetzt werden konnte. Manchmal… jagte er Leila unangenehme Schauer über den Rücken und sie war wahrlich nicht zimperlich.

„Leila, wie schön Euch zu sehen. Mein Stellvertreter sagte mir, Ihr wäret sehr hartnäckig gewesen. Was habt Ihr heraus gefunden?" Das er sich freute sie zu sehen, war glatt gelogen. Seine freundlichen Phrasen waren nur eine Fassade. Leila war es egal, mit so einem Verhalten konnte sie umgehen. Wäre er tatsächlich fürsorglich, würde sie das in ernsthafte emotionale Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben zwei fürsorgliche Personen gehabt. Eine davon war ihre Mutter gewesen und sie hatte ein bitteres Los für ihre grenzenlose Liebe zu ihrer Tochter gezogen. Ihren Tod als grausam zu bezeichnen wäre harmlos. Die andere Person… Leila verbat sich an sie zu denken. Zu sehr schmerzte es an ihre Sanftmut zu denken. An ihre Ausstrahlung. Und an das Opfer, welches sie gebracht hatte.

„Meister Rasin." Sie senkte respektvoll den Kopf. „Ihr batet mich euch so schnell wie möglich Bericht zu erstatten. Die Gefangene hat geredet. Sie war ebenfalls ein Opfer dieses Attentäters. Er hat sie unter Androhung von Gewalt gezwungen, sie zu führen, nannte ihr keine Einzelheiten und sprach über nichts. Sie wusste bis zum Schluss nicht, was seine Absichten waren, weshalb sie angenommen hatte, dass er selbst ein Assassine war. Die Robe hatte sie getäuscht." Kurz hielt sie inne. Nahm sie die Frau etwa gerade unbewusst in Schutz? Meister Rasin schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben denn er legte fragend seine Stirn in Falten.

„Der Mann reiste ohne Proviant und Wasser, er hatte keine Medizin bei sich und schien nicht mit einer Rückkehr gerechnet zu haben. Die Gefangene beschrieb ihn als getrieben, er hatte es eilig und war bei Verzögerungen durch sie äußerst brutal, ob verschuldet oder unverschuldet."

„Was schließt Ihr daraus?" Rasin schien mäßig interessiert zu sein, er wollte konkrete Namen, Auftraggeber und Ziele.

„Der Mann handelte nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern aus Furcht. Jemand muss sehr überzeugende Gründe gehabt haben, dass er sich auf eine Mission begab, die sein Leben fordern würde. Hätte er Erfolg gehabt, hätte er sich ebenso widerstandslos töten lassen, nehme ich an. So blieben ihm das Verhör und die Folter erspart. Aber selbst wenn wir ihn gefangen genommen hätten, es wäre kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen, ihn zum Reden zu bekommen."

Nun schien sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, denn Rasin beugte sich mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch und sah sie interessiert an.  
„Hättet Ihr ihn zum Reden bekommen, was meint Ihr, Leila?" Die Angesprochene war von dieser Frage überrascht, tat es doch nichts zur Sache. Der Mann war tot, lag zerfetzt irgendwo vor den Toren der Festung, damit sich die Tiere an ihm gütlich tun konnten. Dennoch wollte sie seine Frage ehrlich beantworten und überlegte.

„Das… kann ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Ich hätte sicherlich mehr Zeit benötigt als bei der Frau. Wer auch immer ihn angeheuert hat, muss sehr gute Argumente gehabt haben, ihn gefügig zu machen. Und ich hätte Zeit gebraucht, ihn zu brechen. Aber ja, ich denke ich hätte ihn zum Reden gebracht. Vielleicht hätte er mir nicht alles verraten, aber einen Teil sicherlich."

Lange sagte Rasin nichts und sah sie nur abschätzend an. Dann schweifte sein Blick ab und laut ausatmend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Nachdenklich strich er sich mit der kräftigen Hand durch seinen Bart.

„Ich glaube Euch. Wenn das jemand geschafft hätte, dann Ihr. Eure Methoden sind… einzigartig." Das kam einem Lob gleich, dem ehrlichsten und größten, welches Leila ihn je hatte sagen hören. Und es war ihr unangenehm.  
„Die Gefangene wird morgen früh bei Tagesanbruch gesteinigt. Ihr werdet Euch dann bereits auf dem Weg nach Masyaf befinden." Kurz war Leila geschockt. Erst das Lob, dann das Todesurteil, so nebensächlich gefällt wie ein Speiseplan und nun ihre Entsendung. Sie musste etwas verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn Rasin sah kurzzeitig beinahe amüsiert aus.

„Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig!" platzte es beinahe empört aus Leila heraus. Sie hasste unfertige Arbeiten.  
„Die Gefangene hat Euch alles gesagt was sie wusste. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr der Frau solche Schmerzen zugefügt habt, dass sie Euch nichts verschwiegen hat. Und in Masyaf werden Eure Fähigkeiten nun dringender benötigt. Sie…" weiter kam er nicht denn Leila hatte alle guten Manieren vergessen und unterbrach ihn.  
„Das Verhör jetzt zu beenden würde es beinahe nutzlos erscheinen lassen. Dann hättet Ihr gleich einen anderen zu ihr lassen können. Der Schmerz ist das eine. Sie fürchtet mich nun. Doch was ich brauche sind Antworten auf Fragen, die ihr kein anderer Stellen würde. Masyaf kann warten, ich benötige mindestens noch einen weiteren Tag mit der Gefangenen."  
„Leila, Ihr seid eine fähige junge Frau, daher lasse ich euch Euer Temperament und die fragwürdigen Manieren heute durchgehen. Masyaf benötigt dringend Unterstützung bei der Befragung und hier seid Ihr fertig. Was wollt Ihr die Gefangene denn noch Fragen? Wie das Wetter war? Ihr scheint sie eher schützen zu wollen." Das Gespräch nahm nun eine gefährliche Wendung für Leila. Sie hatte sich Rasins Respekt durch ihre drastischen Methoden verdient, Schwäche zu zeigen, konnte ihren Stern schnell verblassen lassen.

„Schmerz ist nur eine andere Form von Druck. Und unter Druck lässt uns unsere Erinnerung schnell im Stich. Wir erinnern uns wenn überhaupt bruchstückhaft und auch nur an die wichtigsten Dinge. Ich benötige alle Informationen, die die Gefangene hat, so unwichtig und nebensächlich sie ihr auch erscheinen. Und dafür muss sie sich in die Vergangenheit einfühlen können. Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gegangen sind, Assoziationen, die vielleicht sein Geruch ausgelöst hat, Fragen, die sein Verhalten aufgeworfen haben. Hat er nach Pferd gerochen? Wenn nein muss er zu Fuß in ihr Dorf gekommen sein. War seine Kleidung schmutzig? Solche Dinge konnte sie mir nicht beantworten, weil die Angst und der Schmerz sie gelähmt haben. Für mich ist es aber wichtig. Und damit auch für euch."  
„Weshalb?" lautete die simple Frage des Großmeisters.

„Ich muss wissen, ob er von hier ist oder nicht. Kam er mit einem Pferd, kommt er von weiter her. War seine Kleidung von einer langen Reise schmutzig ebenfalls. Wenn nicht, haben wir eventuell ein Lager des Feindes nur einen Tagesmarsch von uns entfernt. Und ich muss etwas über die Gewohnheiten des Mannes erfahren. Es erlaubt mir Rückschlüsse auf den Menschen dahinter. Und das erlaubt mir Vermutungen, wer ihn geschickt haben könnte. Ich bitte Euch nur um einen Tag."  
Kurz schien Rasin abzuwägen, gab Leila dann aber mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er ihr den Tag zusprach.

„So sei es. Dann wird die Gefangene übermorgen gesteinigt. Danach werdet Ihr zu den Assassinen nach Masyaf reiten. Dort wurde ebenfalls ein Anschlag verübt nur nahmen sie den Attentäter gefangen."  
Leila war überrascht. „Umso wichtiger ist es, dass ich alle verfügbaren Informationen bekomme. Haben die Assassinen etwas von dem Mann erfahren?"  
Rasin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aus diesem Grund sollt Ihr sie unterstützen. Er scheint sehr standhaft zu sein. Und ein zeitgleicher Anschlag auf beide Festungen ist… etwas Einmaliges. Ich will es nicht wiederholt wissen. Eine Nachricht über eure Ankunft wurde bereits zu Al-Mualim gesandt. Ihr werdet unverzüglich nach eurem Verhör aufbrechen."


	6. Wie man seinen Standpunkt klarmacht

Wie man seinen Standpunkt klarmacht

Grübelnd saß Leila nach dem Gespräch mit Rasin in ihrer Kammer. Sie wusste, dass ihr die Zeit davon lief Kahn und seinen Kumpanen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und somit war es höchste Zeit, die Kammer aufzusuchen. Andererseits würde den Männern das Pulver im Wasser höchstwahrscheinlich arge Probleme bereiten. Diese Halluzinationen konnten wahrlich unangenehm sein.

Nicht nur die Entsendung nach Masyaf beschäftigte sie, sondern allgemein die Geschehnisse der vergangenen beiden Tage. Ein gleichzeitiger Angriff war etwas nie Dagewesenes. Doch im Endeffekt brachte Leila den Assassinen keine Sympathien entgegen, das Ableben beider Großmeister bescherte ihr keine schlaflosen Nächte. Sie waren Mittel zum Zweck. Machtgierige Männer, die sich hinter einem vermeintlich ehrbaren Kredo versteckten. Und das war der Punkt, der Leila wahrlich ärgerte. Zumindest vermutete sie das, denn sie dachte nun bereits lange über das Gespräch nach.

Die Frau im Kerker zum Tode zu verurteilen, widersprach dem Kredo in allen Punkten. Doch Rasin interessierte es nicht. So wie immer. Der Tod dieser Frau würde die Furcht und den Respekt in den Dörfern stärken, den sie ohnehin schon vor den Assassinen hatten. An sich war es nicht nötig, die Menschen würden sich niemals gegen diese Festung erheben. Eine Frau zu töten, die nur ihr Leben geschützt hatte war falsch, ohne wenn und aber. Eigentlich sollte sie dieser Punkt nicht stören, denn genau dafür war sie durch ihn geformt worden. Sie sollte gnadenlos sein. Über Gefühlen stehen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Auf der einen Seite ärgerte es sie, denn Gefühle machten einen angreifbar und das hatte sie bitter erfahren müssen. Auf der anderen Seite… würde sie die Frau ihrem Schicksal überlassen, hätte sie wohl die nächste Stufe seiner Schöpfung erklommen. Und sie weigerte sich, ihm einen Erfolg zu gönnen. Mochte er glauben, dass sie sich seiner Erziehung ergeben hatte, aufgegeben hatte sie noch immer nicht. Doch sah sie keine Möglichkeit, der Gefangenen ihr Schicksal zu ersparen, sie sah keinen Ausweg. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Sie war so blind gewesen! Der Ausweg hatte sich direkt vor ihr befunden. Es wurde Zeit, Kahn einen Besuch abzustatten!

Schnell griff sie sich noch eine der zahllosen Phiolen aus ihrer Kammer und zog sich die leuchtend weiße Robe aus. Stattdessen griff sie sich ein Hemd und eine Hose in deutlich gedeckteren Farben. Niemand sollte sie heute noch außerhalb ihrer Kammer sehen, das würde es Leila morgen einfacher machen. Sie öffnete ihr Fenster und schwang sich nach draußen. Selbst die teilweise erschreckend guten Augen der Assassinen konnten sie des Nachts in diesem Hemd kaum ausmachen. Mit der Robe hätte sie sich genauso gut eine Fackel auf ihren Rücken binden können, sie war viel zu leicht auf dem grauen Stein auszumachen. Sie spürte eine kribbelnde Vorfreude auf das, was nun kam. Ja sie war böse. Doch sie war nicht so gewissenlos, wie er sie gerne hätte.

Kahns Haschisch Kammer war leicht zu erklimmen. Geräuschlos stieß Leila das Fenster auf und stellte zu ihrer großen Freude fest, dass die Männer das Wasser komplett getrunken hatten und nun stöhnend und ächzend in den Kissen lagen. Jaja, die Halluzinationen dieses Pulvers waren immer wieder… unschön. Und die lähmende Wirkung verstärkte die Panik noch. Unbeholfen schlugen sie um sich, zu langsam und zu schwach, um für Leila eine Gefahr darzustellen. Böse lächelnd trat sie an Kahn heran. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal zu etwas zu gebrauchen wäre.

Sie brachte ihr Gesicht in sein Blickfeld und stellte zu ihrer großen Genugtuung fest, dass er sie wohl erkannte und … er fürchtete sie. Gut so. Nun würde sie ihm einen weiteren Grund geben, diese Tatsache niemals wieder zu vergessen oder in Frage zu stellen. Fest umklammerte sie seinen Kiefer, als sie ihren Mund dicht an sein Ohr brachte.

„Ich hatte Euch gewarnt Kahn. Legt Euch nicht mit mir an. Doch Ihr konntet nicht widerstehen, nicht wahr? Nun heißt es Ihr oder ich. Und ich bin nicht gewillt, Euch das Feld zu überlassen. Aus diesem Grund werde ich Euch gegenüber nun meinen Standpunkt ein für alle mal klarmachen."

Sie trat von Kahn zurück und beobachtete ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und distanziertem Ausdruck. Was sie nun tat war neu und es musste absolut überzeugend sein. Sie holte den kleinen Dolch, den sie stets an ihrem Knöchel bei sich trug, hervor und trat wieder auf den nun panisch zappelnden Kahn. Sie sah kurz auf seine Robe und schnitt dann an einigen Stellen in den weißen Stoff. Der zappelnde Mann versuchte sowohl sie von sich zu bekommen, als auch vor ihr weg zu kriechen. Genervt schlug Leila seine unkoordinierten Hände weg und Kahn dafür mehrmals mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Beim letzten Schlag nutzte sie ihre Fingernägel, um rote Striemen auf seiner Wange zu hinterlassen. Dann griff sie an seine Robe und riss den Stoff an den Schnitten mit den Händen weiter auf. Es sollte so aussehen, als hätte Kahn mit einer anderen Person gekämpft und dabei seine Robe zerfetzen lassen. Wieder einmal stellte sie fest, dass Haschisch ein Teufelskraut war. In betrunkenem Zustand hätten sich die drei immerhin noch wehren können. Aber sie hatten so viel geraucht, dass sie der entspannende Rauch all ihrer Kraft beraubt hatte. Diese Schwäche, die die drei zeigten, war nicht alleine ihrem Pulver zuzuschreiben. Sie zog Kahn die Robe nach oben und legte seine nackte Brust frei.

Kurz rümpfte sie die Nase, sie hasste nackte Männerkörper ohnehin schon doch Kahns Körper war wahrlich keine Augenweide. Zahllose wulstige Narben von Schnitten und Verbrennungen zierten seinen Oberkörper. Mehrere Wappen waren anscheinend in seinen Körper geschnitten oder gebrannt worden. Es war nicht gerecht, sich allein der Narben wegen von ihm abgestoßen zu fühlen, immerhin bot Kahns Wesen noch viel bessere Gründe, ihn widerlich und abstoßend zu finden.

Doch Leila fand besonders die Brandnarben ekelhaft. Wahrscheinlich, weil sich dieser Körper an ihren eigenen erinnerte, der sie ebenfalls abstieß. Bis zum Hals mochte sie ansehnlich sein, so sagte man es ihr zumindest, doch darunter… Sie schüttelte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihren Körper, dabei sollte ihr das hier doch Spaß bereiten. Ihr Gesicht von seinem Körper abgewandt brachte sie ihre Nägel auf Kahns Oberkörper. Sie hörte ihn panisch atmen und gurgeln, vielleicht sollte sie ihr Knie von seinem Hals nehmen? Nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht entschied sie, dass er noch nicht am Ende war, etwas mehr konnte er schon noch aushalten. Kräftig zog sie ihre Nägel quer über seinen Oberkörper, penibel darauf achtend, bloß nicht zu viel ihrer Fingerkuppen auf die Haut zu bringen. Der Kontakt mit den wulstigen Brandnarben brachte sie an den Rand des Würgens, Vergnügen fühlte sich definitiv anders an. Kahn gurgelte erneut panisch, dieses Mal jedoch auch schmerzerfüllt. Als mehrere rote, teils blutige Striemen seinen Oberkörper 'zierten', führte sie dieselbe Prozedur an seinen Armen durch ebenso an seinen Händen. Danach drehte sie ihn ächzend auf den Bauch und begann seinen Rücken auf die gleiche Art zu zeichnen. Sein Rücken sah sogar noch schlimmer aus als sein Bauch, doch immerhin waren hier keine Brandwunden. Doch die zahlreichen Narben von Peitschenhieben ließen ihn wie eine einzige, wulstige Fläche erscheinen. Auch hier fuhr sie fort, ihm blutige Kratzer zuzufügen. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk und drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken. Kahn japste nach Luft, anscheinend hatte er mit dem Gesicht direkt auf einem Kissen gelegen und nicht atmen können.

Leila griff erneut zu ihrem Dolch und fügte Kahn winzige Schnitte am Kopf zu, die aber stark bluteten. Sie nahm seine Finger und tunkte sie in sein eigenes Blut, bis es unter seinen Nägeln und im Nagelbett war. Danach erhob sie sich und betrachtete ihn kritisch. Nun sah Kahn definitiv so aus, als sei er von einem seiner 'Ausflüge' zurückgekehrt, bei denen man im Anschluss meist ein oder zwei entstellte Frauenkörper im Umkreis der Festung fand.

Bei seinen Begleitern ging sie ähnlich vor, jedoch fügte sie ihnen deutlich weniger Verletzungen zu. Beide waren ohnmächtig und schienen böse Träume zu haben, ein Effekt von Leilas Pulver. Morgen früh würden diese Träume aber noch sehr real sein. Zufrieden mit dem ersten Schritt ihres Plans kehrte Leila dem Raum den Rücken und begab sich in Richtung Kerker. Bis zur Dämmerung musste sie Antworten erhalten, sonst hätte sie zwar Kahn kalt gestellt, jedoch nicht die benötigten Informationen erhalten.

Die junge Gefangene schlief tief und fest, als Leila sie erreichte. Vielleicht war sie auch ohnmächtig, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Schnell kniete sie sich neben die andere Frau und rüttelte sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf.

„Wach auf! Schnell! Aufwachen habe ich gesagt!" Sie sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit sie niemand hörte. Allerdings hörte sich selbst dieses… gebrüllte Flüstern… unglaublich laut an in ihren Ohren. Die Gefangene rührte sich und wollte schon schreien, als sie so plötzlich jemanden halb über sich sah, doch Leila brachte sie mit einer Hand auf dem Mund zum Schweigen.

„Wag es nicht zu schreien, sonst überlebst du diese Nacht nicht!" Zischte sie ihr bedrohlich zu. „Ich werde jetzt meine Hand wegnehmen. Solltest du schreien, besiegelst du dein Schicksal. Wenn du allerdings kooperativ bist… wirst du diese Zelle nach unserem Gespräch verlassen. Lebend!" Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die junge Frau vor ihr den Sinn ihrer Worte zu begreifen schien. Vorsichtig nahm Leila ihre Hand von dem Mund der Gefangenen als sie sicher war, dass diese den Sinn ihrer Worte begriffen hatte.

„Was erwartet Ihr von mir?" Die Stimme der Gefangenen war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.  
„Antworten", kam es kurz angebunden von Leila.  
„Ich sagte euch alles, was ich weiß." Die junge Frau geriet schon wieder in Panik und Leila konnte das nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.  
„Das weiß ich. Es sind vielmehr die… unwichtigen Belanglosigkeiten, die mich interessieren. Gewohnheiten, deine Eindrücke, Gefühle. Erlaube mir, dir einige Fragen zu stellen und danach kannst du in dein Dorf zurück. Andernfalls wird man dich am Morgen des nächsten Tages steinigen lassen." Sie musste sich für die Gefangene furchtbar nüchtern anhören, doch die Dinge lagen nun einmal genau so.

Die Gefangene hatte sich erstaunlich schnell gefasst und Leilas Fragen ehrlich und direkt beantwortet. Nun hatte sie eine gute Vorstellung darüber, was den Mann antrieb. Die Gefangene hatte ihn als entschlossen, aber verzweifelt beschrieben. Einmal hatte die junge Frau ihn nach dem Grund für sein Handeln gefragt aber keine Antwort erhalten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie es auch im ersten Verhör nicht erwähnt. Doch nach ihrer Meinung und ihrem Eindruck gefragt, gab sie an, dass nach dieser Frage kurz so etwas wie Verzweiflung und Schmerz zu sehen gewesen war, bevor er ihr kräftig für diese Frechheit ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Es bestätigte Leilas Verdacht. Er hatte auch weder nach Pferd gerochen noch schmutzige Kleidung getragen. Lang war seine Anreise also nicht gewesen. Richtig wütend war die junge Gefangene aber geworden, als sie Leila von dem Abschied des Attentäters erzählt hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass es ihm Leid täte nun auch ihr Leben beendet zu haben. Sie hatte den Mann angeschrien und die Schläge bereitwillig in Kauf genommen, die darauf folgten.

Leila hatte Wort gehalten und die Frau im Anschluss des Gespräches aus der Zelle geführt. Vorher hatte sie ihr noch neue Kleidung gereicht und sie gebeten, die getragene auszuziehen. Als sie fertig umgezogen war und Leila beim Zerreißen ihrer alten Kleidung betrachtet hatte, schien sie endlich zu verstehen, wonach das Ganze aussehen sollte. Sie bat Leila bereitwillig ihre Handfläche an, um sich schneiden zu lassen. Das Blut verteilten sie gemeinsam auf den Fetzen, die einmal Hemd und Hose gewesen waren. Dank des bereit stehenden Wassers konnten sie durch Verdünnung mit minimalem Blutaufwand einen maximalen Effekt erzielen. Bis morgen früh würde es getrocknet sein und überzeugend aussehen. Danach reichte Leila ihr noch die kleine Phiole und Proviant und führte sie zu einem kleinen Nebenausgang.

Nun stand Leila neben ihr und deutete auf das bereitstehende Pferd.  
„Sie wird dich auf sicheren Pfaden in dein Dorf bringen und dann zurückkehren. Wenn du unterwegs schwach wirst, trink die Phiole leer. Die Flüssigkeit wird deine Schmerzen lindern und es dir erlauben, deinen Weg zu beenden. Friede sei mit dir."  
Damit wollte sie sich umwenden, als die nun nicht mehr gefangene Frau sie an der Schulter zurück hielt.  
„Warum tut Ihr das?" Stirnrunzelnd sah Leila sie an. Das war eine gute und berechtigte Frage, auf die sie selbst keine Antwort hatte.  
„Es erlaubt mir, Kahn in seine Schranken zu weisen."  
„Das könntet Ihr auch einfacher vollbringen, dies hier birgt ein großes Risiko."  
Zögerlich sah Leila der jungen Frau in die Augen. „Du hast kein Verbrechen begangen, welches deinen Tod rechtfertigt. Selbst meine Folter war bereits unverhältnismäßig. Das Kredo der Assassinen ist eindeutig. Und danach handle ich."  
„Ich… danke Euch Leila. Für alles."  
„Oh, auch für die Folter? Gern geschehen!", erwiderte sie bitter. Normalerweise spürte sie keine Schuldgefühle, warum also jetzt?  
„Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mich vor diesen Bestien gerettet habt. Das Ihr sie nun bestraft. Und das Ihr mir das Leben schenkt, obwohl es Euch das Eure kosten könnte. Diese Taten wiegen schwerer als die Schuld, die Ihr durch die Folter auf Euch geladen habt."  
Absolution. Diese Frau erteilte ihr tatsächlich Absolution für ihre Taten. Das war lächerlich. Und verwirrend. Gänzlich unverständlich und es verstörte Leila zutiefst. Also tat sie, was sie in solchen Situationen immer tat, sie verschloss sich.  
„Es wird Zeit, beim Anbruch der Dämmerung wird das Pferd umkehren, ob du dein Dorf erreicht hast oder nicht. Eile ist also geboten."

Leila stand noch lange an der Stelle und blickte der jungen Frau nach, deren Namen sie nicht einmal kannte. Sie wusste alles, was ihr in der Zeit mit dem Attentäter geschehen war, was sie gefühlt hatte, was sie getan hatte. Doch ihren Namen hatte sie nicht in Erfahrung bringen wollen. Und nun riskierte Leila ihr Leben für das der anderen Frau und blickte ihr noch nach, als sie längst aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Ob ihre Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war, würde sich in den kommenden Stunden heraus stellen. Ihre Stute würde die Frau schnell zurück bringen und das Dorf lag weit genug von der Festung entfernt, dass die Assassinen sie dort nicht finden würden. Abgesehen davon wussten die Wenigsten, wie die Frau aussah. Es wurde Zeit zurück zu kehren und den letzten und wichtigsten Teil ihres Planes in die Tat umzusetzen.

Es war früher Morgen als Leila gespielt wütend vor den Stellvertreter Rasins trat. „Ich muss den Meister sprechen. SOFORT!" Sie schien überzeugend genug zu sein, dass der Mann vor ihr keine Fragen stellte und sofort zu dem Meister eilte. Als er sie bat in das Zimmer von Rasin zu treten, erwischte Leila ihn noch im Vorübergehen mit der Schulter, was ihn schmerzvoll aufkeuchen ließ. Rasin empfing sie mit einem missbilligenden Schnalzen. Er war früh auf den Beinen und roch wieder nach Räucherwerk, wie jeden Morgen.  
„Leila, so früh am morgen schon so aufgebracht?" Tadel war in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Wo ist meine Gefangene?" Sie überging seine Äußerung und kam gleich zum Punkt. Wenn sie überzeugend sein wollte, durfte sie nicht aus der Rolle fallen und theoretisch gesehen war sie nun erbost darüber, ihre Gefangene nicht vorgefunden zu haben.  
„Nun, in ihrer Zelle vermute ich."  
„Von da komme ich gerade. Ich dachte, Ihr hättet mir noch den heutigen Tag gegeben, um sie zu verhören?"  
Nun schien Rasin seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf sie zu lenken. „So ist es, die Steinigung ist für morgen angesetzt. Ihr fandet die Frau nicht in ihrer Zelle vor?"  
„Nein. Stattdessen fand ich nur blutige Fetzen ihrer Kleidung in der Zelle." Rasins Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung und kurz befürchtete Leila, dass er sie durchschauen könnte. Sein Blick war stechend und manchmal fürchtete sie, er könne bis auf den Grund ihrer schwarzen Seele sehen. Doch der prüfende Blick verschwand und eine nachdenkliche Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augen.  
„Ist sie geflohen?"  
„Ohne Kleider und blutend? Wohl kaum." Leila sprach mit einer unterdrückten Wut, die sie tatsächlich spürte, es war faszinierend.  
„Was ist dann geschehen?"  
„Ich war leider nicht dabei, Meister." Sie sprach seinen Titel mit geschlossenen Zähnen aus, er schien sie zu ihrem Glück überzeugend zu finden.  
„Das weiß ich selbst. Was glaubt Ihr ist geschehen?"  
Nun, dies war der gefährlichste Punkt ihrer Unterhaltung. Alles hing nun davon ab, dass Rasin ihr glaubte. Und keinen Verdacht schöpfte, dass das ganze eine Farce war und nur der Bestrafung Kahns diente. Denn dieser würde Leila sofort beschuldigen, es galt nun also, sich möglichst glaubhaft darzustellen.  
Kurz überlegte sie gespielt angestrengt, um dann die Zähne aufeinander zu beißen und zur Seite zu schauen.  
„Es kann alles Mögliche passiert sein." Rasins zusammengekniffene Augen zeigten ihr, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte und genau so sollte es ja auch sein. „Ihr lügt. Und das nicht besonders gut." Wenn er wüsste…  
„Was erwartet ihr Meister? Ich kann nur Vermutungen äußern und habe keine Beweise. Jedes Szenario birgt eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung gegen den Betreffenden."  
„Den Betreffenden?"  
„Dies ist eine Festung mit Männern und wir haben… hatten eine gefangene junge Frau. Ihre Kleidung liegt noch in der Zelle und ist blutig. Was glaubt Ihr, was passiert ist?" Er sollte selbst das Puzzle zusammen setzen, so würde es glaubwürdiger sein. Rasin sollte Kahn selbst beschuldigen, denn der Verdacht lag nahe. Jeder wusste um seine Vorlieben.  
„Jemand scheint sich gestern mit der Frau 'vergnügt' und sie dann entsorgt zu haben." Gespielt fuhr sie sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.  
Nachdem sie einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und sprach betont ruhig. „Was auch immer geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Nun muss ich mit den wenigen Informationen, die ich habe, nach Masyaf aufbrechen. Ich bete, dass sie ausreichend sind und ich Alamut keine Schande bereite, weil der Gefangene Masyafs eisern schweigt. Bitte gebt mir die Erlaubnis, noch heute aufzubrechen. Ich habe keinen Grund länger hier zu verweilen."  
„Habt Ihr gestern jemanden bei der Frau gesehen? War jemand in ihrem Kerker?"  
„Bitte Meister, lasst mich aufbrechen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen." Versuchte sich Leila gespielt aus der Situation zu ziehen.  
Rasin war blitzschnell bei ihr und legte seine Hände wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Arme.  
„Wen habt Ihr gesehen?"  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache, sie verließen noch in meinem Beisein die Zelle." Er drückte noch fester zu und Leila unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen. Doch sie sagte nichts und sah ihm nur entgegen. Sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen ehe das Wort „Kahn" über ihre Lippen kam. Doch Rasin schien auch keine Antwort mehr zu erwarten, der Name schien ihm selbst in den Sinn gekommen zu sein, denn er trat von Leila zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
„Noch einmal bitte ich Euch um die Erlaubnis, schnellstmöglich nach Masyaf aufzubrechen, Meister Rasin."  
Mit einem Nicken erhielt Leila die ersehnte Erlaubnis und sie nutzte die Möglichkeit, schnellstmöglich den Raum zu verlassen. Sie durchquerte bereits das Zimmer seines Stellvertreters, als hinter ihr die Tür wieder aufgestoßen wurde. Rasin kam aus dem Büro gerauscht und war sichtlich erzürnt. Im Vorbeigehen packte er Leilas Schulter. Glücklicherweise war der Griff nicht so fest wie vorhin an den Armen.  
„Kommt mit."

Sie ahnte, wohin der Meister sie führte. Als sie die Haschisch Kammer der drei Männer passierten, musste sich Leila ein triumphierendes Grinsen verkneifen. Rasin führte sie direkt zu Kahns Schlafkammer. Diese würde leer sein, doch das wusste sie offiziell ja nicht. Der Meister tobte, als er den Raum verlassen vorfand und hielt den nächstbesten Assassinen brutal auf, der das Pech hatte, ihm über den Weg zu laufen.

„Wo ist Kahn?!" Er schrie beinahe schon. Der vollkommen überrumpelte Mann beteuerte keine Ahnung zu haben, wo sich der besagte Bruder befand. Er log. Das sahen sie beide. Und es hatte zur Folge, dass die Faust des Meisters auf der Nase des Bruders landete. Es mochte ja ehrbar sein, dass der Bruder Kahn nicht gleich ans Messer liefern wollte. Doch in der Stimmung, in der sich sein Großmeister gerade befand, sollte der Assassine dieses unnötig ehrbare Verhalten besser überdenken. Plötzlich schien sich der Assassine zu erinnern, dass er Kahn und zwei Freunde gestern dabei gesehen hatte, als sie sich Haschisch geholt hatten. Und er deutete den Gang herunter. Auf die Kammer, in welcher Kahn noch immer seinen Rausch ausschlief. Und natürlich die Nebenwirkungen von Leilas Pulver auskurierte. Der Meister war rasend vor Zorn und ging in die besagte Richtung. Leila war dankbar, dass er ihre Schulter in Frieden ließ und folgte ihm eiligst, nicht dass er sich anschickte, sie doch noch zu holen.

Die Kammer war von innen verschlossen, auch das wusste Leila natürlich. Doch Rasin war so zornig, dass er sie einfach auftrat. Wieder einmal ertappte sich Leila dabei festzustellen, dass er noch immer die Statur eines Kriegers hatte. Und allem Anschein nach auch noch die Kraft und Fähigkeiten.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an verlief alles exakt so, wie Leila es geplant hatte. Innerlich musste sie sich für die Inszenierung dieses kleinen Laienschauspiels loben. Alles stimmte bis ins kleinste Detail und Kahn hatte sogar noch den Anstand genau so dazuliegen, wie Leila ihn gestern drapiert hatte. Rasin zögerte nicht und rief mehrere Assassinen zu sich, die Kahn und seine zwei Freunde in den Kerker bringen sollten. Der Meister schien enttäuscht zu sein, von seinem aus seiner Sicht undankbaren Schüler. Immerhin hatte Rasin Kahn bislang sein Fehlverhalten durchgehen lassen und ihn geschützt. Er musste sich betrogen vorkommen.

Nachdem Kahn im Kerker erwachte, versuchte er alles abzustreiten und auf Leila zu schieben. Immerhin hatte er sie gestern Abend in seiner Kammer gesehen. Doch da Leila ihn überhaupt nicht direkt belastet hatte, wischte Rasin diesen Einwand als Unsinn fort. Er glaubte Kahn kein Wort und fand seine Einwände lächerlich, zu oft hatte er bereits Frauen so zugerichtet und sich vor seinen Brüdern damit gebrüstet. Oder Leila herausgefordert, provoziert und belästigt. Stolz hatte er nach seinen Ausflügen seine Kratzwunden gezeigt und detailgetreu beschrieben, wie er es diesen Frauen heimgezahlt hatte.

Zu gern hätte Leila den Richterspruch Rasins noch erlebt, doch sie bestand darauf nach Masyaf aufzubrechen. Wäre sie geblieben, hätte es zu viel Interesse an Kahns Schicksal signalisiert und eventuell doch noch Misstrauen gesät. Für Kahn war alles möglich, von wenigen Tagen Kerker bei Wasser und Brot bis hin zur Verbannung oder gar einer Hinrichtung. In jedem Fall würde Kahn Leila künftig nie wieder im Wege stehen oder sie offensichtlich angreifen wollen. Und er würde seine Finger von Frauen lassen. Zufrieden wandte sich Leila dem Stall zu, in welchen ihre Stute selbstständig zurück gefunden hatte.

Auch das hatte sie geplant. Wäre einer der Assassinen darauf gekommen, die Pferde zu zählen, wäre eines zu wenig ein Indiz für eine getarnte Flucht gewesen. Ihr eigenes Pferd hingegen war schlau genug, den Weg alleine zurück zu finden. Und sollte sie noch nicht wieder im Stall gewesen sein, hätte das auch niemanden gewundert. Die Stute duldete niemanden außer Leila auf ihrem Rücken. Das glaubten zumindest die Assassinen. Und das Tier brach auch gerne regelmäßig aus. Aus Langeweile, aus Frust aber hautsächlich weil sie es eben konnte. Das treue Pferd hatte sich mit seiner Leistung eine extra Ration Äpfel verdient.


	7. Ankunft in Masyaf

**Ankunft in Masyaf**

Zurück in Masyaf hatte Altaïr kaum Zeit sich vom Pferd zu schwingen, als er bereits in das Arbeitszimmer des Meisters beordert wurde. Er konnte diesen Weg blind gehen, zu oft hatte er sich bereits vor dem Meister rechtfertigen müssen und allzu oft endeten diese Gespräche für ihn mit Peitschenhieben. Als er in das dunkle Arbeitszimmer des Meisters trat, saß Al Mualim an seinem Schreibtisch und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Altaïr war klug genug, sich still zu verhalten und trat in gebührendem Abstand vor seinen Meister. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen wartete er darauf, dass Al Mualim ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Gerne hätte Altaïr die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und den Meister angesprochen, aber selbst er wusste manchmal, wann es Zeit war sich zurück zu halten.  
Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.  
Zeitverschwendung – und nichts anderes stellte dieses kleine Machtspielchen seines Meisters für ihn dar – war etwas, was er zutiefst verachtete. Längst hätte Altaïr wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz oder der nächsten Mission sein können, stattdessen stand er unnütz vor diesem Schreibtisch. Al Mualim legte das Schriftstück, welches er gerade vor sich liegen hatte, beiseite und griff sich das nächste, ohne Altaïr zu beachten. Langsam aber sicher meldete sich die bekannte Hitze in seinem Bauch. Sein Jähzorn war schon immer ein Problem gewesen und meldete sich ob dieser kindischen Behandlung zurück. Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte Altaïr seine äußere Gelassenheit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass sein Meister noch sechs weitere Schriftstücke vor sich hatte. Das konnte noch eine Ewigkeit dauern! Schlussendlich hatte der Meister nach zwei weiteren Schriftstücken dann doch ein Einsehen und stellte Altaïr zur Rede.

Was Altaïr einzig und allein vor den Peitschenhieben bewahrt hatte war die Tatsache, dass der junge Halim tatsächlich nur durch sein Handeln gerettet worden war. Halim hatte es anscheinend freimütig gegenüber Malik zugegeben und dieser war so aufrichtig gewesen, es in seinem Schreiben an Al Mualim auch genau so darzustellen.  
Innerlich zollte er den beiden Respekt. Halim stand so in einem schlechten Licht dar, Schwäche war unter Assassinen nicht zu tolerieren und mit drei Wachen nicht fertig zu werden, war schwach. Malik hingegen hatte allen Grund dazu, Altaïr auspeitschen zu lassen, immerhin er hatte noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sein Leben im Gegenzug für das von Kadar gefordert. Da Halim noch nicht in Masyaf war, hätte Altaïrs Wort sonst gegen das von Malik gestanden und ohne Titel und Rang galt das Wort des Rafik mehr als seines.

Ob gewollt oder nicht, er hatte zwei der drei Wachen getötet, sodass Halim die Gelegenheit nutzen und die verbliebene Wache ausschalten konnte. Altaïr hatte während seiner Schilderung auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er das Versagen des jungen Assassinen auch seinen Ausbildern anlastete. Hätten diese besser das Verhalten in unvorhergesehenen Situationen trainiert, statt sich auf gewöhnliche Attentate zu beschränken, hätte Halim vielleicht sicherer reagiert.  
Immerhin nahmen sie Leben und bestickten keine Kopfkissen, ein Attentat ließ sich in den seltensten Fällen zur Gänze planen. Es gab nur sehr wenige Assassinen, die über die notwendige Raffinesse und Weitsicht für einen perfekten Plan verfügten. Altaïr kannte nur einen und das war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht er selbst. Diese Aussage sollte Altaïr jedoch schnell bereuen. Da die unzähligen vergangenen Peitschenhiebe bei ihm keine Besserung hervor gerufen hatten, griff Al Mualim nun zu einer vollkommen anderen Methode.

Die meiste Zeit über war Altaïrs Laune entweder schlecht, sehr schlecht oder potentiell tödlich und gerade jetzt hätte er am liebsten etwas oder jemanden in Fetzen gerissen. Mühsam beherrscht schritt er die große Treppe, die zu Al Mualims Arbeitszimmer führte, herunter. Er sollte doch tatsächlich die Novizen des letzten Jahres trainieren. Er! Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als künftige Versager und Schwächlinge zu trainieren. Hätte er doch nur den Mund gehalten und nicht die Methoden der Ausbilder kritisiert! Dazu kam, dass ihm sein nächster Auftrag in Akkon entzogen worden war und stattdessen Abbas in die Küstenstadt geschickt wurde. Ausgerechnet Abbas. Indirekt machte Altaïr ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass er bestraft wurde, denn vorher hatte Abbas die Ausbildung des letzten Jahrganges der Novizen beaufsichtigt. Des Jahrganges, in dem bis vor kurzen noch Halim ausgebildet worden war. Hätte er seine Arbeit richtig erledigt, wäre eine Strafe für Altaïr nun überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen. Kurz war er versucht gewesen, um Peitschenhiebe als Strafe zu bitten, doch das verbat ihm sein Stolz. Aber es änderte nichts: Lieber hätte er sich auspeitschen lassen als Novizen zu trainieren.

Diese Narren würden schon noch früh genug merken, was sie sich damit eingebrockt hatten. Die Heiler würden demnächst gut damit beschäftigt sein, die Blessuren seiner Schützlinge zu pflegen.  
Er war selbst durch eine solch harte Schule gegangen und hatte es ihm geschadet? Immerhin war er einer der fähigste Assassinen in ganz Masyaf, so falsch konnte seine Ausbildung demnach nicht gewesen sein. Je früher Al Mualim erkannte, dass er als Ausbilder untauglich war, desto früher würde er wieder richtige Aufträge erhalten. Eine sehr leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte Altaïr zu, dass es eigentlich die logischste Entscheidung war, einen unvoreingenommenen und fähigen Assassinen auf die Fähigkeiten der Novizen schauen zu lassen. Immerhin war die Ausbildung des letzten Jahres nicht vollständig gewesen. Das erste Jahr nach der Ernennung zum Assassinen war das gefährlichste. Nun musste man allein und auf sich gestellt zeigen, dass man das Gelernte auch anwenden konnte. Versagte man hierbei, bezahlte man dies mit seinem Leben, denn es war keine Übung mehr.  
Altaïr aber war noch nie ein Freund dieser leisen Stimme der Vernunft gewesen. Seine Kieferknochen waren mittlerweile so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass er sicherlich Kopfschmerzen davontragen würde.

Wütend ging er durch die Festung und entschied sich, dass er besser seine Kammer aufsuchen sollte. Er war nie gesellig, aber gerade jetzt würde er jeder Gesellschaft mit Feindseligkeit und Angriff begegnen. Und wehe einer seiner inkompetenten „Brüder" sah ihn auf dem Weg in sein Quartier schief an oder wagte es, ihn anzusprechen. Dann würde er höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser Narr die nächsten Tage niemanden mehr würde ansprechen können. Er durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten die Eingangshalle und wandte sich den Treppen zu, die in die nächste Etage der Festung führten. Auf dem Weg nach oben waren zahlreiche Fenster in das Mauerwerk geschlagen worden, sodass man den Vorhof jederzeit im Auge behalten konnte. Eine Bewegung auf eben jenem Vorhof erregte Altaïrs Aufmerksamkeit und ließ ihn innehalten.  
Ein Neuankömmling war in den Hof geritten und saß gerade ab. Er war kleiner und schmächtiger als die meisten seiner Brüder, doch wirkte er nicht minder selbstbewusst. Erst hatte Altaïr angenommen, dass es ein junger Assassine aus dem Jahrgang Halims war, der nach seiner ersten erfolgreichen Mission erhobenen Hauptes zurückgekehrt war. Was jedoch sein Misstrauen weckte war die Tatsache, dass er keinen typischen Assassinen Gürtel trug. Zwar wurde die Kutte durch einen schmalen Gürtel gehalten, aber dieser entsprach nicht dem Standard der Bruderschaft. So wie bei genauerer Betrachtung die gesamte Robe nicht dem Standard der Assassinen entsprach.

Der Neuankömmling drückte einem entgegen eilenden Stallburschen wortlos die Zügel des Pferdes in die Hand, der daraufhin etwas ratlos erschien und dem Mann etwas nachrief. Er schien keine Antwort zu bekommen und wollte das Pferd in den Stall führen.  
Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
Kaum drehte sich der arme Bursche zu dem Pferd um, legte dies jedoch die Ohren an und versuchte nach ihm zu schnappen.  
Dieses Tier war Altaïr auf Anhieb sympathisch, er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für eigenwillige Charaktere gehabt.  
Sein Reiter hingegen war ihm auf Anhieb unsympathisch und ließen den Assassinen misstrauisch werden. Dieser Mann war nicht von hier und gehörte hier auch nicht hin. Doch keiner seiner Brüder schien eine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, so selbstverständlich bewegte er sich auf die Festung zu. Gerade nach den vergangenen Vorkommnissen sollten sie in Masyaf doch eigentlich besonders aufmerksam sein.

Altaïr machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, er würde dieser halben Portion den Weg abschneiden. Sollte es noch einen Attentasversuch auf den Meister geben, würde Altaïr sicher nicht ruhig dabei zusehen, wie dieser Mann unbehelligt in das Arbeitszimmer von Al Mualim spazierte. Eine kleine physische Auseinandersetzung würde seine Laune zwar nicht erheblich, aber immerhin etwas heben. Der Reiter schien es nicht eilig zu haben und so erwartete Altaïr ihn bereits auf dem Gang, welcher zum Arbeitszimmer Al Mualims führte.

Je näher der Neuankömmling kam, desto sicherer war sich Altaïr, dass er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wieder einmal ertappte sich Altaïr, wie er die versteckte Klinge ausfuhr. Eine Handlung, die er meist unbewusst machte, wenn er unter Anspannung stand. Der Reiter war sicher einen bis anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als Altaïr, von schmalem Wuchs und das was man unter der Kutte von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, ließ ihn wie einen Jüngling erscheinen. Er war definitiv nicht aus dem Jahrgang von Halim, dafür erschien er zu jung, zu knabenhaft. Das Problem hieran war nur, dass alle Novizen heute mit ihren Ausbildern außerhalb der Stadt ihre Fertigkeiten trainierten. In der Festung sollten demnach nur erwachsene und gestandene Männer bis zur Dämmerung anwesend sein. Und noch etwas machte ihn misstrauisch. Altaïr war der einzige in der Bruderschaft, der auch innerhalb der Mauern von Masyaf sein Gesicht verdeckte. Dieser Bursche hier jedoch hatte ebenfalls seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Altaïr starrte ihm finster entgegen. Der Ankömmling zögerte jedoch nicht und behielt seine Richtung bei, obwohl er ihn wahrgenommen haben musste. Selbst erfahrene Brüder hatten Angst vor ihm, gerade wenn er in so einer miserablen Stimmung und eindeutig auf Konfrontation aus war. Das Bürschchen hingegen ging ungerührt auf ihn zu. Als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Altaïr war, packte dieser den Reiter am Hals und presste ihn gegen die nächste Säule.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wo Ihr hingeht, Fremder?", zischte Altaïr. „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr in unserer Festung? Erklärt Euch und betet, dass ich Eure Erklärungen glaubhaft finde!"  
Dabei lockerte er den eisernen Griff um den Hals des Ankömmlings nur geringfügig, gerade so, dass dieser reden konnte. Durch den Größenunterschied konnte Altaïr aus dieser Position noch weniger von dem Gesicht des anderen erkennen, doch dieser hob nun den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Der Bursche hatte bislang keine Miene verzogen, weder vor Überraschung, noch vor Schmerz oder gar Furcht. Keine Regung war in dem Gesicht zu erkennen, soweit man überhaupt etwas sehen konnte. Als der andere sprach, klang es gleichgültig, beinahe etwas gelangweilt. „Stellt Euch erst einmal vor, dann entscheide ich, ob ich Euch Rede und Antwort stehe, Assassine."

Altaïr hatte in den meisten Fällen eine gute Selbstbeherrschung, aber selbst ihm war bei diesen Worten die Überraschung anzumerken. Es waren weniger die Worte, sondern vielmehr die Stimme, die ihn kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept brachte. Der Bursche war eine Frau! Und diese gab sich nicht mal die Mühe, die Stimme tiefer klingen zu lassen. Frauen hatten rein gar nichts in dieser Festung zu suchen, selbst die Dienstmädchen mieden die belebten Gänge und huschten lieber durch Nebentrakte. Dies war immerhin eine Festung von Assassinen, Frauen sollten Abstand halten und waren meist auch so klug, das einzusehen.

Wüten riss Altaïr der Frau mit seiner freien linken Hand die Kutte vom Haupt. Was er sah, überraschte ihn noch mehr, denn dieses Weib war durchaus ansehnlich. Feine Gesichtszüge, schöne Wangenknochen, volle Lippen hätten sie zu einer Schönheit machen können. Doch das ganze Gesicht war zu einer kalten Maske der Gleichgültigkeit erstarrt und ihre braunen Augen musterten ihn mit eben jener Kälte.  
Ohne jedes Gefühl.  
Ohne jedes Interesse.  
Eiskalt.

„Ihr starrt. Habt Ihr etwa noch nie eine Frau gesehen Assassine? Ihr solltet häufiger aus dieser Festung heraus kommen!", erklang wieder diese leicht gelangweilte Stimme. Altaïr presste die Zähne zusammen, man sah seine Kieferknochen mahlen. Langsam bewegte er seine linke Hand vor das Gesicht dieses dreisten Weibes und fuhr seine versteckte Klinge aus.  
„Ihr verkennt wo Ihr Euch befindet. Und Ihr verkennt, wo Euer Platz gegenüber einem Mann ist. Ich rate Euch, reizt mich nicht weiter, sonst lehre ich Euch, wo dieser Platz ist!" Während er sprach, hatte er die Klinge seitlich an ihren Hals geführt und übte nun Druck aus. Noch floss kein Blut, doch sie musste die Klinge deutlich spüren. Zu seiner Verblüffung beugte die Frau ihren Kopf nach vorne, wodurch die Klinge zwangsläufig in ihre Haut schnitt. „Geht mir aus dem Weg! Ich bin nicht den weiten Weg von Alamut hierher geritten um von einem dahergelaufenen Assassinen aufgehalten zu werden."

Als er aufgrund ihrer Worte begann, die Hand an ihrer Kehle weiter zuzudrücken, kam Leben in die junge Frau. Sie trat ihm blitzschnell und äußerst kräftig auf den Fuß, riss beide Arme zwischen seinen in die Höhe und sprengte den durch Altaïrs Verblüffung gelockerten Griff und stieß ihn zurück. Doch die Frau floh nicht etwa, sondern stand abwartend, beinahe lauernd vor ihm.  
„Ihr habt soeben euer Todesurteil unterschrieben, Weib!"  
„Das bezweifle ich, Assassine.", gab diese nur spöttisch zurück.  
Kurz darauf griff Altaïr an, die Klinge zog er allerdings ein, er wollte sie nicht wirklich töten. Tote konnten keine Antworten mehr geben und diese Antworten würden sicherlich interessant werden.

Leider wusste sich das Weib erstaunlich gut zu verteidigen. Sie war flink, wich ihm gekonnt aus und vermied ein echtes Kräftemessen, bei dem sie ohne Zweifel den Kürzeren gezogen hätte. Ohne ein verdecktes Gesicht war sie nun allerdings problemlos als Frau zu erkennen und ein wütender Altaïr zog nicht weniger die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auch wenn Wut bei ihm nichts Neues war, war es für seine Brüder doch immer interessant, ihn kämpfen zu sehen. Natürlich nur, sofern sie nicht selbst das Objekt seines Angriffes waren.  
Er versuchte sie wieder in einen festen Griff zu bekommen doch längst hatte die Frau dieses Manöver durchschaut und wich ihm aus, wann immer Altaïr eine Chance dafür sah. Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, sie mit einem ernsthaften Schlag gegen den Kopf außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch das konnte und wollte er nicht. Er schlug ganz einfache keine Frau. Erst recht nicht ins Gesicht.

„Was geht hier vor! Altaïr!", donnerte es plötzlich vom oberen Absatz der Treppe zu den beiden Kämpfenden herunter, die daraufhin zwar das Kämpfen einstellten, sich jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließen. Al Mualim war aus seinem Arbeitszimmer heraus getreten und sichtlich erzürnt über die erneute Prügelei. Für einen Greis hatte er eine erstaunlich kräftige Stimme. Anscheinend ging er davon aus, dass Altaïr in seinem Zorn einen seiner Brüder angegriffen hatte, kein allzu abwegiger Gedanke.

„Meister, dieses Weibsbild kam wie einer der Unsrigen verkleidet in die Festung. Es war meine Pflicht, sie zu stellen!"  
Da Al Mualim die Frau bislang nur von hinten gesehen hatte, schien ihm noch nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass dies ein Eindringling, dazu noch eine Frau war. Beachtete man erneut sein Alter, bewegte sich der Meister von Masyaf erstaunlich schnell auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu. Erstaunt und ungläubig musterte Al Mualim die Frau, welche den Blick nun von Altaïr abwandte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem alten Mann schenkte.  
Umgab Altaïr die meiste Zeit eine Aura des Zorns und der Wut, schien diese Frau einfach nur kalt zu sein. „Wer seid Ihr und was fällt Euch ein, Euch wie ein Assassine gekleidet in unsere Festung zu schleichen, Weib?!"  
Zum Ende seines Satzes war Al Mualim immer lauter und verächtlicher ihr gegenüber geworden, die junge Frau schien das jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Es war verständlich, dass man in Masyaf etwas gereizt auf Eindringlinge reagierte, hatte doch vor wenigen Wochen ein Attentäter versucht, Al Mualim zu töten. Innerlich stachelte sie durch ihr Verhalten noch die Wut von Al Mualim und Altaïr an, eine Frau hatte Demut und Gehorsam zu zeigen, der Mann hatte respektiert zu werden!

„Ich bin die Gesandte des Meisters von Alamut. Mir wurde versichert, dass Ihr über meine Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt werden würdet, daher betrachtete ich mich nicht als Eindringling." Diese Stimme… Sie entfachte in Altaïr wieder einmal den Wunsch, sie Demut zu lehren oder ganz simpel zu schütteln. Diese Situation schien sie ernsthaft zu langweilen und daraus machte sie auch keinen Hehl. „Die genaueren Details würde ich gerne in einem etwas privateren Rahmen mit Euch besprechen." und hob dabei spöttisch ihre Augenbraue. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein kleiner Halbkreis aus neugierigen Assassinen um die drei gebildet, eine solche Unterhaltung erhielten sie in der Festung immerhin nicht alle Tage.

„Mir wurde das Kommen eines Gesandten aus Alamut angekündigt, fürwahr. Doch ersuchte ich um Hilfe bei einem Problem, zu dem Ihr nichts beitragen könnt, Weib."  
„Deshalb bin ich hier." Die Frau atmete geräuschvoll aus, als ob sie es mit zwei besonders begriffsstutzigen Exemplaren der männlichen Gattung zu tun hatte. „Zeigt etwas mehr Respekt, Weib", zischte ihr Altaïr zu. Sie würdigte ihn nicht mal eines Blickes. „Meister Rasin versprach euch Hilfe bei der Befragung eures Gefangenen."  
„Er versprach mir seinen besten Mann!"  
„Das habt Ihr aus seinem Brief interpretiert, Meister Al Mualim. Er versprach Euch die fähigste Person in Sachen Befragung, die Alamut zu bieten hat. Und genau das bin ich."  
„Eine Frau und fähig." Verächtlich lachte Al Mualim auf drehte sich um. „Folgt mir." Hier waren eindeutig zu viele Ohren, die nichts von dem nachfolgenden Gespräch mitbekommen sollten. Die Frau folgte ihm ungerührt und Altaïr beschloss es ihr gleich zu tun. Der Meister würde sicher nicht ohne Schutz mit dieser Person in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen.

Leila hatte nichts anderes als Feinseligkeit erwartet. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte Al Mualim gar keine Hilfe angefordert und sie war nur eine weitere Spielfigur in Rasins politischem Ränkespiel. Wahrscheinlich war sie ihm aufgezwungen worden. Sollte ausgerechnet sie, die Gesandte Rasins, Antworten von dem Gefangenen erhalten, würde das Masyaf in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lassen. Das würde Alamut eine gute Ausgangsposition sichern, wenn die Ernennung des nächsten Großmeisters von Masyaf anstand. Und in Anbetracht des fortgeschrittenen Alters Al Mualims dürfte dieser Zeitpunkt in nicht allzu weiter Ferne sein.  
Leila ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, Rasin den Tod zu wünschen. Einen langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie den Assassinen, der sie aufgehalten hatte. Er war extrem schnell und ein mehr als ernst zu nehmender Gegner gewesen. Umgekehrt galt das aber nicht, denn Leila machte sich nichts vor, er hätte sie ernsthaft verletzen können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Und wenn sie nicht alle Sinne trogen, hatte sie sich soeben mit Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad angelegt, sofern nicht noch ein anderer Altaïr in Masyaf weilte.  
Innerlich musste sie den Kopf über ihr Verhalten schütteln, sie war doch sonst nicht so reizbar.  
Aber dieser Assassine hatte sie schon bei ihrer Ankunft wütend gemacht. Allein die Art, wie er dort im Weg gestanden hatte, mit einer ihn umgebenden Wolke der Arroganz, hatte sie wütend gemacht. Und dementsprechend trotzig hatte sie reagiert.  
Auch das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art.  
Dass sie sich danach auf einen Kampf eingelassen hatte, war mehr als einfältig von ihr gewesen, aber selbst jetzt verspürte sie noch den Wunsch, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ihr zeigen zu wollen, wo ihr Platz war… Mühsam beherrscht schlug sie ihre Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, den ihr dieser ungehobelte Assassine herunter gerissen hatte.

Im Arbeitszimmer angekommen nahm Al Mualim hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz und forderte die Frau auf, auf einem der Stühle ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Altaïr bezog an ein Bücherregal gelehnt hinter Al Mualim Stellung, der Schein der Kerzen und die Schatten sorgten dafür, dass sein Gesicht für die Frau uneinsehbar waren. Er hingegen hatte sie genau im Blick.

„Nun, sprecht, weshalb seid Ihr hier, Weib!"  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, der Meister von Alamut schickte mich um Euch zu helfen. Wir wissen, dass Ihr vor einiger Zeit einen Attentäter lebend gefangen genommen habt, der Euch töten wollte. Offensichtlich ist er über die Gegebenheiten in Masyaf informiert. Zeitgleich versuchte auch ein Attentäter in Alamut Meister Rasin zu ermorden. Leider waren die Assassinen von Alamut weniger weitsichtig und töteten den Attentäter umgehend. Nun schweigt Euer Gefangener eisern. Ich wurde auf Rasins Wunsch zu Euch gesandt, um genau das ändern."  
„Und wie wollt Ihr ihn zum Reden bringen, Weib? Wollt Ihr ihn betören?", höhnte der Meister von Masyaf.  
„Ich bevorzuge andere Methoden. Weibliche Reize mögen ebenso wie Folter unter gewissen Voraussetzungen wirksam sein, bei diesem Mann aber nicht. Sonst hättet Ihr längst Eure Antworten und meine Reise wäre nicht nötig geworden."  
„Lasst den Gefangenen unsere Sorge sein, ich bat Rasin um einen in Befragungen erfahrenen Mann. Er schickte mir eine Frau. Meine Männer werden sich weiterhin gut um den Gefangenen kümmern, früher oder später wird er reden." Die Art und Weise wie er das sagte machte deutlich, dass er physische Folter für die effektivste Methode hielt.  
„Mit Verlaub, doch Ihr habt diesen Mann seit einigen Wochen in Gewahrsam und bislang noch keine Informationen erhalten."  
„Nun, dann werden wir unsere Fürsorge wohl noch steigern müssen, irgendwann bricht er zusammen."  
Die Frau lachte humorlos auf und beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl in Richtung des Großmeisters. Altaïr griff im Schatten der Säule unauffällig nach einem seiner Wurfmesser, nur für den Fall, dass dieses verrückte Weib handgreiflich werden würde.

„Euch scheint nicht klar zu sein, was diese Attentate bedeuten, Meister. Die Attentäter hatten geheime Informationen über den Aufbau unserer beiden Festungen, über die Wachwechsel, uneinsehbare Verstecke und euren persönlichen Tagesplan. Wir haben also mindestens einen, eher zwei Verräter in den Reihen der Bruderschaft. Zeitgleich erstarken unsere Feinde in Jerusalem und Akkon und festigen ihre Macht. Wir vermuten, dass die Beauftragung von ihnen kam, doch schlussendlich haben wir keine Ahnung. Wir beschuldigen altbekannte Feinde, weil es für uns das Naheliegendste und Bequemste ist. Direkte Angriffe waren bislang nicht erfolgreich, nun arbeiten sie mit Assassinen Methoden. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die nächsten Attentäter schicken. Euer Gefangener verfügt über Wissen, was beiden Festungen weiter helfen könnte, doch Eure Folter erweist sich als nutzlos."  
„Folter ist niemals nutzlos. Früher oder später wird er uns alles erzählen, was wir wissen wollen."  
„Er fürchtet den Schmerz nicht, er wird nicht reden!"  
„Und was wollt Ihr tun? Ihn durch einen Augenaufschlag um Informationen bitten, weil Ihr so hübsch seid, Weib?"  
„So einfach wird das leider nicht.", gab die Angesprochene ungerührt zurück.  
„Was Ihr nicht sagt", giftete Al Mualim zurück. Er schien ernsthaft wütend darüber zu sein, dass dieses Weib die Fähigkeiten seiner Assassinen angriff.  
„Ihr habt die Frechheit hier aufzutauchen und unsere Methoden als unnütz darzustellen. Ihr drängt uns Hilfe auf, die wir nicht erbeten haben. Und noch dazu seid Ihr eine Frau, die weder weiß wo sie steht noch wie sie sich einem Manne gegenüber angemessen zu verhalten hat. Stattdessen spaziert Ihr hier herein und behauptet, Ihr würdet mehr Erfolg haben, als meine Männer in den vergangenen Wochen. Ich hätte nicht wenig Lust dazu, Euch das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen vom Rücken peitschen zu!"

Unwillkürlich zog sich Altaïrs Magen zusammen. Er war grob, ungehobelt und weit davon entfernt, das Ideal eines zuvorkommenden Mannes zu erfüllen, doch eine Frau gehörte sicherlich nicht ausgepeitscht. Egal wie dreist sie sich einem Mann gegenüber verhielt. Man schlug Frauen nicht, auch wenn es in ihrer Gesellschaft durchaus akzeptiert war, sein Weib zu schlagen. Das war aus seiner Sicht mehr als feige.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er seine Mutter vor sich, gefesselt an einen Holzpfahl, der Rücken blutig gepeitscht von dem Vorsteher seines Heimatdorfes. Bestraft weil sie ihn nicht mit dem gebührenden Respekt gegrüßt hatte. Zumindest hatte er das behauptet. Eigentlich hatte er nur einen Vorwand gesucht, um sie auszupeitschen, da war ihm jedes Argument recht gewesen.  
«Sieh nicht hin Altaïr, sieh weg, mein Schatz.»  
Sie war zu zehn Schlägen verurteilt worden, doch der Vorsteher hatte gar nicht mehr aufgehört. Ihre Schreie und Tränen verfolgten ihn bis heute in seinen Träumen, wenn er denn überhaupt schlief. Lange hatte sie versucht stark für ihn zu sein, seinen Blick zu halten, doch irgendwann war sie schreiend zusammen gebrochen. Niemanden hatte es interessiert, immerhin war sie nur eine Ungläubige mit einem Bastard als Sohn. Die Menge hatte gejubelt.  
Das tat sie immer.  
Egal wer gerade ausgepeitscht wurde.

Als er den Blick wieder auf die Frau richtete, ruhte ihr abschätzender Blick auf ihm. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung und nahm wieder seine betont entspannte Haltung ein.  
„Nun, wenn Ihr von euren Methoden derart überzeugt seid, dann könnt Ihr mir und Meister Rasin die Freundlichkeit erweisen, meine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Sollte ich in zwei Wochen keinen Erfolg gehabt haben, reise ich wieder ab und gestehe, dass Eure Methoden wirkungsvoller sind als die meinen. Sollte ich wider erwarten doch erfolgreich sein, habt Ihr wertvolle Informationen gewonnen und euren Brüdern aus Alamut einen großen Gefallen getan. So oder so, Ihr könnt nicht verlieren."

Altaïr musterte die Frau erneut. Sein Meister hatte nun theoretisch keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihr den Zugang zu dem Gefangenen zu versagen. Täte er es, würde er zum Einen ihren Brüdern aus Alamut die Hilfe versagen. Eine Schande, da beide Festungen Ziel der Anschläge waren. Zum Anderen würde er feige gegenüber einer Frau dastehen. Ebenfalls eine Schande.  
„Zwei Wochen? Hm…", der Meister schien nachdenklich zu sein. Einerseits war es lächerlich, ihr dies zu gestatten, andererseits würde es sicherlich amüsant werden, sie scheitern zu sehen.  
„Dann schlage ich vor, Ihr seid für die nächsten Wochen mein persönlicher Gast hier in Masyaf. Doch wüsste ich vorher gerne noch den Namen meines Gastes. Ihr habt leider versäumt, Euch vorzustellen." Dabei grinste der alte Meister selbstzufrieden vor sich hin.

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau blieb ausdruckslos wie eh und je. Lediglich ein kurzes, siegessichere Aufblitzen ihrer Augen zeugte davon, dass er ein atmendes menschliches Wesen vor sich hatte und keine Skulptur.  
„Mein Name ist Leila al-Baitar und ich bedanke mich im Namen von Meister Rasin für eure Gastfreundschaft, Meister Al Mualim."  
Altaïr war sich sicher, dass dies interessante zwei Wochen werden würden. Und er würde diese Frau nicht aus den Augen lassen.


	8. Die Unbeugsamen von Masyaf

Die Unbeugsamen von Masyaf

Nach dem Gespräch mit Al Mualim hatte Altaïr die unrühmliche Aufgabe bekommen, ihren unwillkommenen Gast noch in eine der Gästekammern zu geleiten. Er war für das Wohl ihres Gastes verantwortlich gemacht worden. Eine Aufgabe, die seiner Laune nicht wirklich zuträglich war.

Leila hingegen ging ungerührt neben ihm her und musterte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, so weit es unter der Kutte möglich war. Natürlich hatte sie bereits in Alamut vielerlei Geschichten über Altaïr gehört. Die einen erzählten in glühender Verehrung von Heldentaten dieses Assassinen. Andere nannten ihn ein blutrünstiges Monster. Doch einig waren sie sich alle: mit ihm war nicht zu spaßen. Wollte er den Tod eines Menschen, bekam er was er wollte.  
Immer.  
Und Altaïr war derzeit das Bilderbuch Beispiel eines wahrlich schlecht gelaunten Assassinen.

Nun, sie lebte noch, befand Leila. Zumindest schlug ihr Herz, über den Rest machte sie sich ungern Gedanken. Und er hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie bei ihrem Kennenlernen zu töten. Mit den versteckten Klingen war nicht zu spaßen und ihre eigenen Stärken lagen weniger im offenen Kampf. Sicher wusste sie sich zu verteidigen, aber gegen einen Meisterassassinen würde sie nur mit Not und wenn überhaupt nur mit unfairen Mitteln bestehen können. Seine Kraft überstieg naturgemäß die ihre bei Weitem, aus dem Würgegriff hatte sie sich nur befreien können, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Ein zweites Mal würde dieser Trick nicht funktionieren. Sie würde zwar nicht zögern im Notfall zu ihren anderen kleinen Tricks zu greifen, aber ein solches Prachtexemplar eines Assassinen zu töten wäre reine Verschwendung. Falls sie es überhaupt schaffen würde.  
Er würde sicher noch nützlich werden. Nur fürchtete sie, dass sie vorerst noch ihren Standpunkt ihm gegenüber klar machen müsste. Ansonsten würde eine Zusammenarbeit unmöglich sein, er hatte bereits deutlich gemacht, was er von ihr hielt. Natürlich war ihr auch schon in Alamut zu Ohren gekommen, dass Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Frauen durchaus schätzte, allerdings nur unbekleidet und ohne Widerworte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an ihr Kennenlernen stieg wieder dieses seltene Gefühl in ihr auf: Zorn. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, welches man erziehen musste. Aber ein wenig Erziehung würde ihm durchaus gut zu Gesicht stehen.

„Wir sind da, hier ist euer Zimmer.", unterbrach er die Stille zwischen ihnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Leila hielt es für unnötig und Altaïr war viel zu wütend gewesen.  
„Wo befindet sich der Gefangene?", wollte Leila jedoch wissen, ohne auf Altaïrs Bemerkung einzugehen.  
„Nicht hier!"  
„Das sehe ich, ich fragte wo!"  
„Ratet!"  
„Das werde ich nicht, beantwortet meine Frage!"  
„Im Kerker."  
„Und wo befindet sich der Kerker?"  
„Unten."  
„Führt mich hin."  
„Nein."  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter.", befand Leila.  
Altaïr verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah sie einfach nur an. Dieser Assassine wollte sie eindeutig provozieren.  
„Ich möchte Eure Begleitung ebenso wenig wie Ihr die meine.", versuchte es Leila erneut. Diplomatie war nie ihre Stärke gewesen, sie vermutete aber auch, dass sie bei Altaïr vergeudet gewesen wäre. Warum also nicht gleich zum Kern der Sache kommen!

„Je schneller ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe, desto schneller bin ich wieder fort. Das einzige was ich dazu benötige ist zu wissen, wo der Gefangene ist, wann er befragt wird, wer ihn befragt und wo seine Habe aufbewahrt wird, die er zum Zeitpunkt des Attentatsversuchs bei sich trug."  
„Und Ihr wollt diese Informationen nun von mir haben? Ich bin ein Assassine, falls Euch das entgangen sein sollte. Ich führe keine unerwünschten Besucher durch Masyaf. Beschwert Euch bei Al Mualim, wenn Euch das nicht passt, aber lieber lasse ich mich auspeitschen, als ein Weib an Orte zu führen, an denen sie nichts verloren hat!"

Leila wog ihre Optionen ab. Ihr war klar, dass nicht nur Altaïr so dachte, das war in Alamut nicht anders gewesen. Auch dort herrschte die Meinung, dass eine Frau entweder an den Herd oder an die Seite ihres Gatten gehörte.  
Selbst wenn sie Kerker und Gefangenen alleine fand, würden ihr die anderen Assassinen gegenüber nicht freundlicher gesinnt sein. Und sie benötigte diese Informationen. Strategisch gesehen wäre es die einfachste und vor allem schnellste Möglichkeit für Leila, einen Fürsprecher zu haben, der genug Autorität gegenüber den anderen Assassinen besaß. Und das unwillige Exemplar vor ihr war perfekt dafür. Jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch davon überzeugen. Doch dafür hatte sie schon längst eine gefährliche, aber vielversprechende Idee.

Für Altaïr sah es so aus, als hielte Leila beide Hände locker übereinander, unbemerkt von seinem Blick aber drehte sie den Ring an ihrer rechten Hand unauffällig einmal zur Hälfte herum. Sie hatte lange an dieser Konstruktion gearbeitet und war bereits begierig darauf, den Ring zu testen. Drehte sie an ihm, wurde der obere Teil ihres Ringes zur Seite geschoben und gab einen kleinen, unauffälligen Dorn frei. Altaïr war bereits wütend und würde sicherlich entsprechend reagieren, wenn sie ihn nur noch etwas weiter reizen würde.

„Seht Altaïr, Ihr steht zwischen mir und meiner Aufgabe. Das mag ich überhaupt nicht." Jetzt wurde es Zeit für einen Wechsel ihrer Taktik. Mit einem absolut falschen Lächeln sah sie ihn an. „Ich bitte Euch: Führt mich in den Kerker."

Altaïr war irritiert, dachte diese Frau ernsthaft, so würde sie Erfolg haben? Eine Bitte und er tat, was sie wollte? Wenn sie so den Gefangenen befragen wollte, würden die nächsten zwei Wochen doch nicht so interessant werden, dachte er sich. Sicher, sie war eine Schönheit und er war auch nur ein Mann. Auch würde er lügen, wenn er nicht kurz abgewogen hätte ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, um sie als Gegenleistung rücklings auf sein Lager zu befördern. Aber es kam für ihn nicht in Frage, ein Weib und dazu noch ein solch unbeugsames durch Masyaf zu führen. Nur über seine Leiche!

Leila hingegen machte nun auch noch Anstalten, seine Schulter zu berühren.  
Erstens war er kein kleiner Junge mehr und zweitens wollte er nicht von ihr berührt werden. Zumindest nicht so.  
Und nicht jetzt.  
Und erst recht nicht hier!  
Mit einem wütenden Knurren fing er ihre vorwitzige Hand ab. In dem Moment als er zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzte sah er in Leilas Augen und wusste, dass er einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte.  
Er war ihr ins Netz gegangen.  
Blitzschnell drehte Leila ihr Handgelenk in seiner Hand und drückte ihre Handfläche auf seinen Handrücken. Den kurzen Stich an seiner Hand merkte er kaum, vielmehr war es der Ausdruck in Leilas Gesicht, die ihn verschlagen ansah.  
Sofort schlug er ihre Hand weg und sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Was war das, was habt Ihr gemacht?!" Ein einzelner, kleiner Tropfen Blut war auf seinem Handrücken zu sehen. Das Biest hatte ihn gestochen. Mit einem präparierten Ring!

Leila machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob aber beschwichtigend die Hände als Altaïr sie aggressiv musterte und drohend die versteckte Klinge ausfuhr.  
Sie seufze: „Ihr habt mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich habe Euch lediglich einen Ansporn gegeben, mir zu helfen." Während sie sprach, drehte sie ihren Ring wieder in die alte Position zurück. Sich selbst damit zu stechen war das Letzte, was sie wollte.  
„Ich frage Euch noch einmal, Weib: Was habt Ihr getan!" Er sprach mühsam beherrscht und sah aus, als wolle er sich jeden Moment auf Leila stürzen.  
„Ich habe Euch vergiftet.", erklärte sie ungerührt. Als wäre dies das logischste und natürlichste auf dieser Welt.  
„Entweder Ihr helft mir und zwar so schnell und so umfassend wie ich das wünsche, oder…"  
„Oder was?!"  
Leila sah ihn ruhig und vollkommen unbeteiligt an, als sie ihm antwortete: „Oder Ihr werdet qualvoll sterben. Dieses Gift wirkt sehr langsam, noch habt Ihr also Zeit. Es beginnt mit einem Taubheitsgefühl in der Nähe der Einstichstelle und breitet sich von dort überall hin aus. Irgendwann bleibt entweder euer Herz stehen oder Ihr erstickt. So genau weiß ich das noch nicht. Die letzten, an denen ich es getestet habe, konnten vor ihrer Zeit fliehen. Woran sie nun genau gestorben sind, weiß ich nicht. Für das Gegengift habt Ihr noch etwa bis Sonnenuntergang Zeit, wir sollten uns also beeilen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich in Richtung ihres Zimmers und machte bereits Anstalten, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Altaïr war kurz versucht, ihre Worte als schlechten Scherz abzutun, doch er bildete sich bereits ein, eine leichte Taubheit in der Hand zu spüren. Wütend stemmte er sich gegen die Tür, stieß sie auf und drängte sich in ihr Zimmer. Er packte Leila an der Kehle, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und wirbelte sie gegen die Tür.

„Ihr werdet mir jetzt sofort ein Gegengift geben." Amüsiert beobachtete Leila wie Altaïr mit einem großen Satz zurück sprang, als sie die Hand hob und auf seine legen wollte. Dieser Standpunkt war also schon einmal geklärt.  
„Das werdet Ihr bekommen. Sobald ich habe was ich brauche. Entscheidet Euch Assassine. Wollt Ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes qualvoll an Eurem Stolz ersticken oder helft Ihr mir und lebt weiter?"  
Abwartend sah Leila ihn an, er war wirklich unbeugsam. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das etwas gewesen, was sie an Altaïr respektiert hätte, doch nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt hierfür.

Altaïr hingegen rang mit sich, wog seine Optionen ab und lief wütend im Raum auf und ab. Dabei schloss er immer wieder seine linke Hand. „Ich an Eurer Stelle würde das lassen. So befördert Ihr das Gift nur schneller durch Euren Körper."

Der Ausdruck in Altaïrs Augen war mörderisch. Er würde sich beugen aber wehe dieser Frau, wenn er das Gegengift hatte. „Fein", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, „wann möchte die Dame beginnen?"

Altaïr wartete nun bereits eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor der Tür dieser Giftmischerin. Übel gelaunt strich er über seine linke Hand, sie kribbelte bereits unangenehm. So wie Leila sich gab hatte er auch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie hatte es gewagt ihn, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, feige zu vergiften. Und er hatte auch noch den Fehler begangen, sie zu unterschätzen. Heute Morgen noch hatte er den Ausbildern der Novizen Vorwürfe gemacht, dabei war ihm selbst nun ein Fehler der schlimmsten Sorte unterlaufen.  
Wieder einmal.  
‚Unterschätze nie deinen Feind' so lautete eine der ersten Lektionen eines Novizen. Doch Altaïr hatte sich von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung blenden lassen und sich gänzlich auf seine körperliche Überlegenheit verlassen.  
Wieder einmal.  
Eigentlich geschah es ihm Recht, dass er nun selbst die Konsequenzen tragen musste. Das letzte Mal hatte ein anderer für seine Unzulänglichkeit gebüßt.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und Leila trat heraus. Altaïr war noch immer mit seiner Hand beschäftigt, was ihr nicht entgangen sein konnte. Doch sie sah weder schadenfroh noch hämisch aus, eigentlich benahm sie sich, als sei nichts geschehen. Als hinge sein Leben nicht am seidenen Faden. Gut, noch war es nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber er mochte das Gefühl nicht, auf den sicheren Tod zuzusteuern und sich auf eine andere Person verlassen zu müssen.

„Nun, was erwartet Ihr von mir?" Gedanklich fügte er noch einige unschöne Bezeichnungen für Leila hinzu, hütete sich aber davor, diese laut auszusprechen.  
„Zuerst einmal möchte ich etwas klarstellen, Altaïr. Ich bin nicht Euer Feind. Doch wenn Ihr Euch zwischen mich und meine Aufgabe stellt, zögere ich nicht, Euch euer Leben oder Eure Gesundheit zu nehmen. Ihr werdet mich nun zum Kerker führen und die Männer auftreiben, die den Gefangenen bislang befragt haben. Danach wünsche ich die Habe des Gefangenen zu sehen und an der nächsten Befragung teilzunehmen. Ist all dies erledigt, benötige ich Eure Hilfe nicht mehr und Ihr bekommt das Gegengift. In Eurem eigenen Interesse rate ich zur Eile." Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm vorzugehen.  
„Das wird ein Nachspiel für euch haben.", brummte Altaïr.  
„Ihr solltet niemandem drohen, der Euer Leben in der Hand hat."

Schweigend erreichten sie den Kerker und Altaïr führte sie vor die Tür des Gefangenen. Die Tür war aus massivem Holz errichtet worden, lediglich ein kleiner Schlitz auf Augenhöhe der Männer war eingelassen. Leila musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um einen Blick in die Zelle werfen zu können. Ein unangenehmer Geruch drang in ihre Nase und sogar Altaïr musste sich erst kurz an ihn gewöhnen. Es war der typische Kerkergeruch, bestehend aus Moder, Fäulnis und menschlichen Ausscheidungen gepaart mit dem Geruch des Todes.

Der Gefangene stöhnte leise im Schlaf vor sich hin, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Leila gab ihm noch maximal eine Wochen Zeit, sollten sich die Haftbedingungen nicht ändern. Die Wunden an seinem blutig gepeitschten Rücken hatten sich bereits entzündet und eiterten, Nahrung und Wasser hatten ihm die Assassinen sicherlich auch nicht gegeben. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Wunden versorgt werden würden und er Wasser und eine anständige Mahlzeit erhielt. Nicht aus Mitleid. Dieser Mann war ein Attentäter und kannte das Risiko eines solchen Unterfangens. Vielmehr brauchte sie ihn lebend für das, was sie vorhatte. Es nütze weder ihr noch Masyaf, wenn der Gefangene nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, ihr Antworten zu geben.

Anschließend ließ sie sich von einem erstaunlich ruhigen Altaïr zu den Sachen des Mannes führen. Was Leila sah, bestätigte ihren Verdacht, den sie bereits in Alamut nach der Begutachtung der Leiche gehabt hatte. Der Mann hatte weder Proviant noch einen Wasserschlauch bei sich gehabt, in dieser Gegend undenkbar, wenn man länger unterwegs war. Die Kleidung war blutig und zerrissen vom Handgemenge, doch haftete erstaunlich wenig Staub und Dreck an ihnen. Auch konnte sie keinen Geruch von einem Pferd an seinen Sachen ausmachen. Bei dem Attentäter aus Alamut war es ähnlich gewesen. Die Frau, die den Attentäter hatte führen müssen, hatte ihn erst einen halben Tag vorher getroffen. Beide mussten also aus einem Lager in direkter Nähe zu den beiden Festungen gekommen sein. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Sie bekam allmählich ein vages Gefühl, was die beiden Männer betraf. Noch konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen, was sie wusste, noch war es mehr eine Ahnung. Derzeit fehlten ihr noch zu viele Teile des Rätsels. Sie war sich sicher, die Befragung würde ihr helfen, diese Ahnung in Wissen zu wandeln.

Altaïr beobachtete sie während ihrer Begutachtung. Sie ging gründlich und methodisch vor und sah sich alles genau an. Auch ihm war bereits aufgefallen, dass der Mann nur mit äußerst leichtem Gepäck unterwegs gewesen war. Eine Rückkehr hatte er anscheinend gar nicht geplant, kein Wunder dass er nicht sprach. Er hatte bereits mit dem Betreten der Festung seinen Tod akzeptiert, ihn aber wohl schneller erwartet.

Leila richtete sich auf und schien zu überlegen, zumindest interpretierte Altaïr die kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augen als solches. „Wer foltert den Gefangenen?"  
„Die Befragung führen Brüder durch. Wir sind Assassinen, normalerweise machen wir ebenso wenig Gefangene wie die Brüder in Alamut. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, führe ich Euch mit Freuden zu ihnen." Beim letzten Satz troff seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus, doch er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Mittlerweile war sein gesamter linker Arm unbrauchbar und allmählich begann seine linke Wange ebenfalls taub zu werden. Das zusammen mit seiner ohnehin mörderischen Laune schien seltsame Blüten bei ihm zu treiben.  
„Sarkasmus steht Euch nicht, Altaïr. Nach Euch."

Die besagten Brüder saßen unweit des Kerkers gemeinsam in einem Aufenthaltsraum und sahen überrascht auf, als sie Altaïr erkannten, blieben aber sitzen. Für gewöhnlich hielt er sich von solchen Gemeinschaftsräumen fern und den Blicken seiner Brüder nach zu urteilen war er hier auch nicht willkommen.  
„Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, welch eine Ehre Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie können wir Unwürdigen Euch behilflich sein?" Altaïr verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. Ausgerechnet Abbas musste hier unten bei den zwei Assassinen sein, die den Gefangenen folterten. Es wunderte ihn nicht, Abbas war schon immer brutal und sadistisch veranlagt gewesen. Gepaart mit seiner Rachsüchtigkeit und Arroganz war er gefährlich und veranlasste Altaïr, stets auf seinen Rücken zu achten, wenn der andere Bruder in der Nähe war.

Mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes deutete er auf Leila, die hinter ihm eingetreten war. „Fragt sie das." Leila hatte nur verlangt, dass er sie führte, seine Brüder zu überzeugen ihr zu helfen, war nicht Teil seines Auftrages. Sollte sie selbst zusehen, wie sie das anstellte.

Abbas brach in höhnisches Gelächter aus, als er Leila erblickte. In dem hell erleuchteten Raum und sitzend konnte er problemlos ihr Gesicht sehen, trotz der Robe.  
„Aber, aber, Altaïr, seit wann seid Ihr denn dafür da, Gäste in Masyaf herum zu führen? So hübsch diese Gäste auch sein mögen. Oder wolltet Ihr Euren Brüdern eine Freude bereiten, indem Ihr so ein ansehnliches Geschöpf zu unserem Vergnügen vorbei bringt. Wie lange haben wir mit ihr? Die ganze Nacht?", fügte er mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen hinzu. Danach wandte er sich an Leila: „Weib, diese Festung ist nichts für jemanden wie Euch, aber ich kann Euch die schönen Seiten der Festung zeigen. Wir könnten in meinem Gemach mit der Führung beginnen, Eure Begleitung hat sicher nichts dagegen."

Leila besah sich die drei anderen im Raum befindlichen Assassinen. Der Sprecher war ein Aufwiegler. Würde sie ihn nicht zum Schweigen bringen, konnte sie die Informationen vergessen, die sie so dringend benötigte.  
Warum nur musste sie immer wieder auf die gleichen Probleme treffen?  
Warum nur musste sich jeder Assassine in seiner Männlichkeit gekränkt fühlen, nur weil sie eine Frau war?  
Dieser Mann vor ihr war nicht halb so gefährlich wie Kahn, sie würde ihn schnell und effektiv ruhig stellen.

„Habt Ihr den Gefangenen bislang gefoltert?"  
„Oh, Ihr habt nichts für Vorgeplänkel übrig? Mir soll es recht sein. Aber wozu wollt Ihr das wissen? Das geht Euch nichts an, Ihr seid eine Frau und solltet Euch nicht mit solch hässlichen Dingen beschäftigen. Altaïr, warum führt Ihr eine Frau in den Kerker? Konntet Ihr sie sonst nicht beeindrucken? Vielleicht hättet Ihr einfach mal Eure Kapuze absetzen sollen, wie wir alle, das hätte sie sicher mehr beeindruckt." An Leila gewandt fuhr er fort „Dank seiner Mutter, dieser Ungläubigen, hat mein Bastard Bruder eine so schöne helle Haut, das wird einem zarten Geschöpf wie Euch sicher zusagen." Verschwörerisch senkte er seine Stimme, „Doch wenn Ihr mehr an einem richtigen Mann interessiert seid, helfe ich Euch gerne. Ich habe sonst gerne etwas mehr Frau in den Händen, doch für Euch mache ich gerne eine Ausnahme."

Schweigend ging Leila zu dem Tisch hinüber und lehnte sich dem Aufwiegler auf dem Tisch entgegen. Von Natur aus hatte sie eine große Abneigung gegen Menschen, die andere als 'Bastard' bezeichneten. Sie war als Kind ebenso bezeichnet worden, doch wusste heute niemand mehr um ihre Familienverhältnisse. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, ihn sanfter ruhig zu stellen. Doch nun… Sie stemmte beide Hände in die Mitte der Tischplatte und beugte sich etwas zu dem Mann herunter.  
„Wie ist Euer Name?", wollte sie wissen. Auch sie hatte die Stimme gesenkt und hatte damit nicht nur die volle Aufmerksamkeit von Abbas sicher, auch Altaïr war mehr als gespannt.

„Der zuvorkommende Bruder hört auf den Namen Abbas." Überraschenderweise antwortete nicht der Angesprochene, sondern Altaïr in ihrem Rücken. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht nehmen lassen, Abbas noch etwas anzustacheln. Sein Ordensbruder manövrierte sich unaufhaltsam in seine persönliche Katastrophe, Altaïr fragte sich bereits, was Leila vorhatte. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie etwas anderes als mit Abbas anstellen würde bei ihm selbst. Immerhin würde er nicht der einzige bleiben, der die zarte Frau vor ihm unterschätzte. Damit war sein Selbstbewusstsein zwar immer noch angekratzt, aber es wäre erträglicher.

„Nun denn Abbas, lasst mich kurz Eure Möglichkeiten aufzählen. Entweder Ihr schweigt nun freiwillig und lasst mich meine Aufgabe erledigen, für die ich eigens aus Alamut hierher gesandt wurde oder ich bringe Euch zum schweigen. Ich habe nicht den weiten Weg auf mich genommen, um nun meine Zeit mit einfältigen Narren zu verschwenden. Wie lautet also Eure Entscheidung: schweigt Ihr freiwillig oder muss ich nachhelfen?"

Nun erhob sich auch Abbas und stützte sich seinerseits auf dem Tisch ab. Leila wich nicht zurück oder schien in irgendeiner anderen Form beeindruckt zu sein. Altaïr hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Leila genau diese Reaktion von Abbas beabsichtigte hatte. Da er Abbas ohnehin nicht ausstehen konnte, setzte Altaïr noch einmal nach.  
„Abbas ich rate Euch sie nicht herauszufordern." Dass er damit das genaue Gegenteil bewirken würde, war ihm durchaus bewusst.

Abbas Stimme troff vor Verachtung. „Ist das Euer Ernst, Altaïr? Ihr kriecht vor einem Weib zu Kreuze? Ihr seid eine Schande für den Orden!" Dann beging er den Fehler, sich in eben diesem Ton an Leila zu wenden.  
„Und was dich angeht, Weib, ich…", weiter kam er nicht.  
Blitzschnell hatte sie ihre Arme zwischen die aufgestützten Hände von Abbas gebracht und sie mit derselben Bewegung zur Seite geschlagen, wie sie früher am Tage schon den Würgegriff Altaïrs gesprengt hatte. Dann packte sie in sein dichtes, krauses Haar und schlug sein Gesicht kraftvoll auf die Tischplatte. Das alles geschah in wenigen Wimpernschlägen.

Leila erhob sich als sei nichts geschehen und atmete einmal geräuschvoll aus. Sie wischte sich ihre Hände angewidert an der Robe ab. Abbas sah für sie nicht unbedingt wie jemand aus, der seine Körperpflege übermäßig ernst nahm. Und er roch auch nicht so…

„Warum müssen Assassinen immer den Weg des Schmerzes wählen? Nie wählt Ihr den Weg der Vernunft." Leila klang dabei beinahe resigniert. Nebenbei fragte sich Altaïr, wie oft sie wohl bereits in ähnlichen Situationen gewesen war. Auch wenn seine eigene Situation mehr als unerfreulich war - seine linke Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich bereits mehr als dumpf an - so fand er dieses kleine Spektakel doch amüsant.

Die Frau hatte Abbas tatsächlich vor Zeugen bewusstlos geschlagen, wenn auch nur durch einen Trick. Abbas würde toben, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein wäre. Und Leila täte gut daran, sich dann vor ihm in Acht zu nehmen. Abbas kam nicht sonderlich gut damit klar, wenn seine Ehre in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Von einer Frau zu Boden geschickt zu werden, war allerdings auch alles andere als ruhmreich. Zum Glück war er noch nicht am Boden, nur vergiftet.

Altaïr stieß sich von seinem Platz an der Wand ab und ging zu seinem ohnmächtigen Ordensbruder hinüber, der nach seinem heftigen Aufprall auf der Tischplatte einfach daran herunter gerutscht war. Mit dem Fuß drehte er ihn auf den Rücken, um sich sein Gesicht näher anzusehen. Abbas' Gesicht war noch nie eine Zierde gewesen, doch nun sah er wirklich schlimm aus. Die Nase war sicher gebrochen und es bildete sich bereits ein Bluterguss an seinem rechten Jochbein. Es wäre in der Tat besser, wenn er das Training der Novizen übernahm, befand Altaïr. So wie Abbas derzeit aussah, würde er die Jungen zu Tode erschrecken.

Allmählich spürte er die Nebenwirkungen des Giftes mehr als deutlich, denn bereits das Stehen trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Da es sich Abbas auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatte, lieh sich Altaïr kurzerhand dessen Schemel. So schnell würde Abbas ihn nicht benötigen.

Leila hatte bemerkt, dass Altaïr allmählich seine kraftvolle und elegante Art der Fortbewegung eingebüßt hatte. Das Gift musste ihm sehr zu schaffen machen, doch er war zäh. Ein wenig länger würde er schon noch aushalten. Hoffte sie zumindest. Es wäre wirklich schade um diesen fähigen Assassinen.  
„Da wir das nun geklärt hätten, habe ich einige Fragen an denjenigen, der den Gefangenen bislang gefoltert hat."

Den beiden jüngeren Assassinen war sichtlich unwohl dabei, der Frau Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen. Kurz schienen sie zu überlegen, ob sie ebenfalls Widerstand zu leisten sollten. Doch Altaïr kam ihnen zuvor.  
„Ich rate euch beiden, denkt nicht einmal daran. Beantwortet dieser Frau die Fragen, die sie hat. Sie ist der persönliche Gast von Al Mualim und wie ihr zwei seht, steht es um ihre Geduld nicht zum Besten." In einem etwas versöhnlicheren Ton fügte er noch hinzu: „Begeht nicht den selben Fehler wie Abbas und ich."  
Einer Frau, die ihren ehemaligen Ausbilder vor ihren Augen bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und sogar Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad in irgendeiner Form überzeugt zu haben schien, wollten sie lieber nicht im Weg stehen.  
„Wir wechseln uns beide mit der Befragung ab, Ihr müsst Euch also an uns beide wenden.", meldete sich einer der beiden nun zu Wort.  
„Gut, es wird nicht lange dauern. Zuerst möchte ich sicher stellen, dass ich bei der nächsten Befragung anwesend bin. Außerdem soll davor der Heiler nach ihm sehen und seine Wunden verbinden. Zu guter Letzt soll er ein anständiges Mahl, frische Kleidung und vor allem Wasser erhalten."  
Einer der beiden Assassinen lachte auf. „Ihr habt aber schon bemerkt, dass dies ist ein Kerker ist? Hier gibt es weder medizinische Versorgung noch regelmäßiges Essen oder Trinken für Gefangene. Das ist doch genau der Sinn der Sache, der Abschaum in der Zelle bekommt etwas, wenn er es sich verdient hat, nicht eher."

Leila machte einen Schritt auf die beiden Assassinen zu, was diese kaum merklich zusammen zucken ließ. Es war für Altaïr interessant zu beobachten, was diese zarte Frau doch für einen Eindruck hinterlassen konnte.  
„Hat der Gefangene irgendetwas gesagt?" Beide Assassinen schüttelten als Verneinung die Köpfe.  
„Bettelt er, dass die Folter aufhören möge?" Wieder folgte ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Hat er Angst?" Erneut verneinten sie.  
„Was im Namen des Allmächtigen macht euch beide dann so sicher, dass Hunger und Durst seine Zunge lockern? Oder gar schwärende Wunden. Das einzige was man damit erreicht, ist sein Tod und dieser wird schon sehr bald eintreten. Ich habe zwei Wochen Zeit, um einen Erfolg vorzuweisen und bin nicht gewillt, den Gefangenen vorher sterben zu lassen!"

Sie schritt hinter die beiden Assassinen, was diese unruhig werden ließ, wer wusste schon, was sie vorhatte. Sie beugte sich zu dem Ohr des Einen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was Altaïr zwar nicht verstehen konnte, den Empfänger der Nachricht aber bleich werden und erschrocken nach Luft schnappen ließ. Danach wandte sie sich um und schritt zur Tür. Altaïr erhob sich von dem unbequemen Schemel und folgte ihr etwas langsamer als üblich. Während der Ruhepause hatte auch noch sein linkes Bein begonnen, taub zu werden. Er öffnete die Tür und schritt hinaus, Leila folgte ihm. In der Tür stehend drehte sie sich noch einmal um.  
„Ich hoffe ich habe meinen Standpunkt deutlich genug gemacht und nehme an, dass wir uns einig sind. Morgen zur Mittagszeit werde ich wieder kommen und an der nächsten Befragung teilnehmen."

Altaïr war neugierig, was Leila dem Assassinen ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, um ihn zu überzeugen. Aber sein Stolz verbat es ihm, sie zu fragen. Schweigend gingen sie den Weg zu Leilas Gästequartier zurück.

Dort angekommen griff sie in eine Falte ihrer Robe und reichte Altaïr ein Fläschchen mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit darin. „Ihr habt Euren Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, nun halte ich den meinen ein. Trinkt dies und die Wirkung des Giftes wird über Nacht verschwinden. Und trinkt alles, es mag scheußlich schmecken, doch Ihr benötigt den ganzen Inhalt.  
„Das wird ein Nachspiel für Euch haben, Leila!" Die Angesprochene war bereits dabei, die Tür zu ihrem Quartier zu schließen. „Ich weiß, Altaïr." Sie schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen.

Er trank den Inhalt dieses scheußlichen Gebräus und machte sich seinerseits auf den Weg in sein Quartier. Die Rückreise aus Jerusalem war anstrengend gewesen und dieses Weib hatte ihm einen höllischen Tag in Masyaf bereitet. Es wurde Zeit für ein Bad und vor allem ein Bett.


	9. Ungewollte Unterbrechungen

**Ungewollte Unterbrechungen**

Leilas Erwachen war wie immer. Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Sie hatte eigentlich nur drei Träume, jeder einzelne von ihnen war auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise grausam. Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit Gefühlen von damals, Empfindungen, die sie tief in sich vergraben hatte. Anders hätte sie nicht weiter leben können. Sie war gerade einmal zwei Jahrzehnte alt. Doch bereits mit zehn Sommern hatte sie mehr als genug für ein ganzes Menschenleben gesehen und ertragen müssen.

Sie ging zu der Schüssel mit Wasser hinüber, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Es war ein Ritual von früher, als sie sich noch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht hatte waschen müssen. Das war schon lange nicht mehr nötig.  
Ein Blick zum Horizont genügte um zu wissen, dass der Morgen bald dämmerte. Noch hatte sie die Möglichkeit, Masyaf zu erkunden, ohne zu vielen Assassinen zu begegnen. Sie machte sich nichts vor, mit dem Angriff auf Altaïr und vor allem dem Bloßstellen von Abbas hatte sie sich mächtige Feinde gemacht. Bei dem Adler Masyafs war sich Leila noch nicht sicher, ob er ebenfalls Rache im Sinn hatte. Zwar hatte er es gestern Abend noch angedroht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte sie nicht, dass sie ernsthaft etwas vor ihm zu befürchten hatte.  
Wie auch in Alamut würde der hiesige Meister seine schützende Hand sicher nicht über sie halten. Und es stand nicht zur Debatte Abbas oder Altaïr wie Kahn einzuschüchtern.

Selten empfand Leila irgendetwas, wenn sie ihre Opfer befragte oder folterte, doch bei Kahn hatte sie Vergnügen empfunden, trotz des Ekels vor seinem vernarbten Körper. Als er winselnd vor ihr lag, das vernarbte Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, da hatte sie dieses gefährliche Gefühl gespürt. Auch wenn er es verdient hatte zu leiden, nach allem was er den Frauen in Alamut antat, durfte Leila nicht ihre Neutralität verlieren. Sie folterte nie aus Vergnügen, es war ein lästiges Übel.

Als sie aus dem Raum trat, empfing sie Stille. Kaum ein Assassine stand vor dem Morgengrauen auf, was ihr nur Recht war. Ihre Robe gab ihr aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit zu den Assassinen Roben ein gewisses Maß an Anonymität, doch ihre Ankunft hatte sich sicherlich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Ihre Füße trugen sie zu den Ställen, sie wollte nach ihrer Stute sehen. Ein treues Tier, dem sie aus purem Selbstschutz aber nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Doch auch ein unbeteiligter Beobachter konnte nachvollziehen, dass ein Reiter eine gewisse Beziehung zu seinem Pferd aufbauen sollte. Sie hoffte er würde das genauso sehen. Niemand sollte bemerken, dass Leila wirklich etwas an dem Wohl dieser Stute lag. Sie war störrisch, unfreundlich und bockig. Darüber hinaus griff sie jeden an, den sie erreichen konnte und tat immer das, was sie eben nicht tun sollte. In stillen Momenten hatte dieses Tier das geschafft, was sonst kaum jemand schaffte, sie hatte Leila zum Lächeln gebracht. Niemanden duldete dieses treue Biest, nur Leila. Zwar wurde auch sie angerempelt und leicht gebissen, doch nie ernsthaft und in brenzligen Situationen konnte sie sich auf das Tier verlassen. Nie war es blindlings in Panik geraten, hatte sich sogar mitten ins Kampfgetümmel begeben, um seine Herrin dort heraus zu bringen. Nun wurde es Zeit für die heimliche, tägliche Streicheleinheit und ein paar Leckerchen.

Als sie den Stall erreicht hatte, stoppte sie abrupt. Sie hörte eine Stimme, jemand war bereits im Stall. Sie ging zu der Box ihrer Stute und was sie dort sah, ließ sie inne halten. Ausgerechnet Altaïr stand bei ihrem Tier und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Dabei sprach er leise mit dem Pferd und dieses treulose Biest genoss es sichtlich.  
Wo war bitte ihre immer schlecht gelaunte Stute?  
Die Stute, die Altaïr eigentlich schon den Arm hätte abbeißen müssen, so nah wie dieser war.  
Aber nichts dergleichen tat sie. Genießend schnaubte sie und rieb ihren Kopf an ihm, was Altaïr ein tiefes Lachen entlockte. Dieser immer schlecht gelaunte Assassine konnte anscheinend tatsächlich lachen.  
Er hatte Leila noch nicht bemerkt und so hatte sie die Gelegenheit, einen unverstellten Altaïr zu beobachten. Die Kapuze hatte er zurück geschlagen, sodass sie zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht sehen konnte. In Alamut munkelte man, dass selbst die meisten Brüder sein Gesicht nie zur Gänze zu sehen bekamen, dies schien also ein besonderer Moment zu sein. Doch nicht nur das Gesicht, auch sein Verhalten war sehr privat. Er lächelte und dieses Lächeln erreichte seine Augen. Altaïr musste so von ihrer Stute gefangen sein, dass er seine Umgebung nicht im Auge behielt. Aus seinem Blick sprach Respekt für die Stute und dieses treulose Wesen himmelte den Mann vor ihr an. Abbas hatte erwähnt, dass Altaïr anders aussah, als die meisten Brüder. Er hatte wahrscheinlich selbst keine Ahnung, wie recht er damit hatte. Die Farbe seiner Haut war wirklich heller, was ihm ein edles Aussehen verlieh. Seine Augen hatten eine hellbraune Farbe, die sie faszinierend fand und die Gesichtszüge waren leicht exotisch. Er war definitiv ein sehr attraktiver Mann, gerade wenn er lächelte.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Leila unwohl, ihn so zu beobachten. Was da zwischen Altaïr und ihrer Stute vorging, war privat und auf eine unschuldige Weise intim. Es stand ihr nicht zu, diesen Moment zu verderben und es mit anzusehen überforderte sie emotional. Sich wie ein Eindringling fühlend, ging sie lautlos aus dem Stall hinaus. Sie würde in gebührendem Abstand warten, bis Altaïr heraus käme, danach erst würde sie selbst den Stall betreten. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihm vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen sollte, um eine Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fürchtete sie ihn nicht. Hätte er sie töten wollen, wäre er bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit der versteckten Klinge ernsthaft auf sie losgegangen. Kurz berührte sie den Schnitt an ihrem Hals. Er war nicht tief, aber er brannte. Diesen Schnitt hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben, Altaïr hatte sie nur bedroht. Nicht einmal sein Würgegriff hatte Spuren hinterlassen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Altaïr aus dem Stall und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er soeben noch gänzlich offen und gelöst die Zeit mit ihrer Stute verbracht hatte. Er sah so grimmig und verschlossen aus wie eh und je. Seine Kapuze verbarg wie immer den Blick auf sein ganzes Gesicht. Als er sie wahrnahm, presste er seine Lippen zu einem Schlitz zusammen, verlangsamte aber weder sein Tempo, noch schlug er eine andere Richtung ein. Als er dicht genug herangekommen war, grüßte er sie sogar mit einem knappen Nicken und verschwand wortlos in der Festung. Wahrscheinlich wäre die Begrüßung deutlich unfreundlicher ausgefallen, wenn er von Leilas Beobachtung gewusst hätte. Sie fühlte sich leicht beschämt und das verwirrte sie. Gefühle im Allgemeinen verwirrten sie.

Als sie in den Stall eintrat begrüßte die Stute Leila freudig. Diese Verräterin tat tatsächlich so, als sei nichts geschehen. Im Endeffekt konnte Leila ihr keinen Vorwurf machen und sie wollte sich diese seltenen Momente des inneren Friedens auch nicht nehmen lassen. Das Fell ihres Tieres zu streicheln, den Kopf an den ihrer Stute zu legen und das ruhige Schnauben und den Geruch von Pferd aufzunehmen, hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Genau wie Altaïr bevorzugte sie es, in diesen Momenten ein freies Gesicht zu haben, um die Nähe Haut an Fell genießen zu können. Als Leila den Stall verließ, freute sie sich bereits auf den nächsten Morgen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese wenigen Momente der Grund waren, weshalb ab und an noch ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit bei ihr vorhanden war.

Am liebsten wäre sie den ganzen Tag im Stall geblieben, doch das Ergebnis wäre tragisch gewesen. Irgendwann wäre sie morgens in den Stall gekommen und hätte eine ausgeweidete oder anderweitig entsetzlich zugerichtete Stute gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Tier vor ihren Augen gestorben wäre oder sie genötigt, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte sie immer noch etwas, was er ihr nehmen konnte und dieser Gedanke machte Leila Angst. Er, der Schaitan, war wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihrem Haupt.

Zurück in der Festung wurde Leila von dem Heiler empfangen, der in der Nacht die Wunden des Gefangenen versorgt hatte. Er machte deutlich, dass eine Befragung in den nächsten vier Tagen lebensbedrohlich wäre, Folter hin oder her. Die Gefahr bestand, dass er innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage versterben würde. Kurz überlegte Leila, ob sie alle nötigen Informationen auch in zwei Tagen erhalten könnte, danach konnte der Gefangene ihretwegen elendig zugrunde gehen. Aber dessen war sie sich nicht sicher, also würde sie sich in Geduld üben müssen. Vier Tage waren eine lange Zeit in einer fremden Festung voller Feinde und ohne Aufgabe. Doch niemand hatte behauptet, dass ihre Mission einfach werden würde.

Altaïr war nach seinem Besuch im Stall direkt zum Trainingsplatz gegangen. Heute würde die erste Stunde mit den Novizen stattfinden, davor wollte er selbst noch trainieren. Besser er war ausgelastet, als seine Wut an den Novizen auszulassen. Doch die Stute der Giftmischerin hatte ihn bereits beruhigt. Sein Hengst hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt auf ihn, weshalb er seinen treuen Gefährten auch regelmäßig besuchte. Den Tieren war es egal, ob er seine Fassade aufrecht hielt oder nicht, sie schätzen ihn nicht geringer, nur weil er sie fallen ließ. Sie nahmen auch keinen Anstoß daran, dass er der Sohn einer Christin war. Und sie nahmen es ihm nicht übel, dass der Allmächtige ihn mit einem Übermaß an Kraft und Geschicklichkeit gesegnet hatte, die seine Brüder allesamt in den Schatten stellte. Leider war er auch mit einem recht großen Selbstbewusstsein ausgestattet worden, aber auch das war den Tieren egal.  
Und Leilas Stute war nicht nur eine Schönheit, sondern von unnachahmlichem Temperament. Sie hatte zuerst nach ihm geschnappt und ihn angegiftet, doch als er sich davon unbeeindruckt gezeigt und sogar leise darüber gelacht hatte, waren die Ohren der Stute das erste Mal zu ihm gezuckt. Ihm war ein Tier lieber, um dessen Zuneigung man sich bemühen musste als eines, bei dem einem diese in den Schoß fiel. Und irgendwann hatte das Tier seine Feindseligkeit fallen gelassen und seine Nähe nicht nur geduldet, sondern sich ehrlich darüber gefreut.

Die Novizen kamen eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang pünktlich zum Trainingsplatz. Anscheinend hatte man sie vorgewarnt, denn keiner von ihnen schien überrascht darüber zu sein, Altaïr statt Abbas zu sehen. Niemand wagte es zu reden oder gar seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen.  
„Ihr werdet bald die Prüfung zum Assassinen ablegen, um danach eigenständig Missionen auszuführen. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass viele von euch darauf nicht vorbereitet sind." Nervöse und fragende Blicke wurden unter den Novizen ausgetauscht, doch noch immer wagte niemand die Stimme zu erheben. Zu viele Geschichten waren ihnen über die Brutalität von Altaïr zu Ohren gekommen

„Ihr werdet euch nun zu zweit aufstellen und einen freien Kampf beginnen. Ich will keine Absprachen sehen oder hören. Greift an, versucht euren Gegner bewegungsunfähig zu machen, nutzt alles, was man euch beigebracht hat. Wer sich abspricht, wird mit mir persönlich trainieren. Wer seinen Partner schont ebenfalls." Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern. Noch immer war das Training mit dem Ausbilder gleichzusetzen damit, dass man sich als Novize am darauf folgenden Tag nicht rühren konnte.

Unsicher fanden sich die ersten Paare und Altaïr begab sich an den Rand des Platzes. Auf sein Zeichen begannen die Novizen, sich ohne Absprache abzugreifen. Wie Altaïr bereits befürchtet hatte, konnten diese zwar einstudierte Bewegungsabläufe problemlos und nahe an der Perfektion meistern, bei der Improvisation war von dieser Perfektion aber nichts mehr übrig. In einem Kampf wäre das ihr Untergang. Selbst bei Altaïr kamen regelmäßig unvorhergesehen Situationen zustande, sonst hätte er sich nicht Maliks Titel „Plage von Jerusalem" erarbeiten können. Doch er war meistens mit heiler Haut aus diesen Situationen gekommen, das könnte man von den Novizen nicht sagen.

Hier und da tauschte Altaïr die Partner aus, bei zwei Novizen sah er durchaus großes Potential. Sie schlugen sich erstaunlich gut und waren fintenreich, wenn auch noch etwas unbeholfen.

Irgendwann unterbrach er die Übung. „Der Großteil von euch würde in einer nicht geplanten Situation dem Tod nur mit Glück entrinnen. Das ist inakzeptabel. Derzeit würde aus diesem Jahrgang keiner von mir die Empfehlung für die Zulassung zur Prüfung erhalten."  
Ein zaghaftes Räuspern ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen der aussichtsreicheren Novizen fallen. Er schien sich zwar unbehaglich zu fühlen, doch war er mutig genug, sich zu Wort zu melden. Mut respektierte Altaïr, weshalb er ihm die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu äußern.

„Verehrter Lehrer bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, doch die Planung unserer Missionen hat oberste Priorität. Wenn wir dies richtig machen und alle notwendigen Informationen haben, sollte keine unvorhergesehene Situation diesen Ausmaßes eintreten?"  
„Ihr alle kennt unser Kredo. Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt. Ergänzt es für die Planung und eure Ausbildung um Folgendes. Nichts ist gänzlich planbar und alles kann während einer echten Mission schief gehen. Und meine Aufgabe wird es sein, euch genau darauf vorzubereiten. Morgen werden wir mit improvisierten Fluchtoptionen beginnen, denn auch wir können nicht in jeder Situation bestehen." Damit wandte sich Altaïr um und ließ ratlose Novizen zurück. Die Zeit war erstaunlich schnell für ihn vergangen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass das Training der Novizen ihm so wenig ausmachen würde.

Seine Schritte führten ihn direkt in die Küche der Festung. Er speiste so gut wie nie mit den anderen Assassinen, lieber aß er alleine. Zu oft hatte er Gespräche mit anhören müssen, die er nicht hatte hören wollen. Manchmal waren seine Brüder schlimmer als jedes tratschende Weib und er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er oft genug Teil des Klatsches war. Seine Brüder bewunderten und hassten ihn gleichzeitig. Sowohl was seine Fähigkeiten bei Attentaten anging als auch seinen Erfolg bei Frauen. Die wenigen Schönheiten im Umland von Masyaf hatte Altaïr über kurz oder lang bereits gehabt, ob verheiratet oder nicht. Er konnte nichts dafür, wenn seine Brüder von der Schönheit einer Frau so eingeschüchtert waren, dass sie sich nicht trauten, ihr Glück zu versuchen. Dazu kam, dass er alles andere als hässlich war und dieses Pfund ebenfalls gezielt einsetzte. Die meisten Frauen fühlten sich von dieser Mischung aus Gefahr, dem Reiz des Verbotenen und seiner Optik so angezogen, dass er nicht einmal sonderlich charmant sein musste. Er bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt besonders charmant sein konnte.

Sehr zu seinem Verdruss musste er in der Küche ausgerechnet auf Leila treffen. Sie schien die gleichen Pläne zu haben wie Altaïr, denn sie nahm sich gerade ein Fladenbrot, Käse und kaltes Fleisch, als sie ihn sah.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Altaïr." Sie mied seinen Blick, das fiel ihm sofort auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus der Küche heraus und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Sie floh.

Aus einem Grund, den Altaïr nicht genauer benennen konnte, meldete sich ein Gefühl in ihm, welches ihn entfernt an die Anspannung bei einer Jagd erinnerte. Vielleicht war es auch bloße Neugierde, aber er interessierte sich plötzlich dafür, was Leila wohl vorhatte. Denn zu dem Gefangenen konnte sie nicht, der war nicht in der Lage, Fragen zu beantworten. Der Heiler hatte ihn vorsichtshalber betäubt, sodass er vor dem Abend nicht aufwachen würde. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass Leila den frühzeitigen Tod des Gefangenen riskiert hätte. Nun war die Frage, was sie mit der freien Zeit anfangen würde. Er würde sicher nicht den Fehler begehen, sie erneut zu unterschätzen, doch er konnte sie bis dahin etwas reizen.

Schnell griff sich Altaïr das für ihn stets bereit liegende Paket mit seiner Mahlzeit und machte sich an die Verfolgung. Die Köche hatten im Laufe der Zeit verstanden, dass Altaïr sich ohnehin selbst bedienen würde und bereiteten ihm lieber etwas vor. Er selbst hatte für heute keine Aufgabe mehr und mangels Auftrag auch keine Alternative. So konnte er sich genauso gut an die Fersen dieser Frau heften.

Er folgte ihr bereits eine ganze Weile durch die weitläufigen Korridore von Masyaf, ohne dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Immerhin schulte er so seine Fähigkeit, jemanden unbemerkt zu verfolgen. Sie schien entweder kein konkretes Ziel zu haben oder es nicht zu finden, denn immer wieder bog sie scheinbar wahllos in Gänge ein, ging mal ein Stockwerk höher, mal runter. Doch auch sie war sehr geschickt darin, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, die wenigsten Brüder nahmen eine Notiz von ihr, trotz des offensichtlich fehlenden Assassinen Gürtels und der Kapuze über dem Kopf.

Wieder bog sie ab, dieses Mal würde Altaïr ihr aber nicht folgen, wusste er doch, dass dies eine Sackgasse war. Sie schien noch immer etwas zu suchen, doch Masyaf machte auf den ersten Blick einen falschen Eindruck. Die Eingangshalle mochte klar strukturiert wirken, dahinter jedoch herrschte das Chaos. Ohne jede Logik schienen die Gänge und Räume angeordnet worden zu sein, sodass man sich nur zu Recht fand, wenn man entweder viel Zeit oder einen Führer hatte.

Als sie aus der Sackgasse heraus kam, sah sie sich aufmerksam um und blickte auch in Altaïrs Richtung. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie ihn dieses Mal bemerkt hatte, ihr Gang war nun nicht mehr so entspannt, wie vorher. Auch bog sie zu schnell wieder in einen der Nebentrakte, normalerweise blieb sie länger auf den Hauptkorridoren. Wahrscheinlich wartete Leila, dass er ihr dort hinein folgte, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Jäger und es gefiel ihm, dass er sie anscheinend nervös machte, es stachelte ihn sogar noch an. Da sie ihn nun ohnehin entdeckt hatte, konnte er sich ihr auch zu erkennen geben. Aber nicht so, wie sie es erwartete. Schnell begab er sich über Abkürzungen zu dem anderen Ende des Ganges, in dem Leila auf ihn wartete. Da sie ihn hinter sich wähnte, würde sie nicht auf ihren Rücken achten.

Und tatsächlich, dort stand eine zierliche Frau, den Blick fest auf den anderen Eingang zum Korridor gerichtet. Er pirschte sich lautlos so weit an sie heran, dass sie nur noch zwei Armeslängen entfernt stand. Wäre sie sein Feind, hätte er sie lautlos und unbemerkt töten können.

„Erwartet Ihr jemanden, Leila?" Mit Genugtuung nahm er ihr Zusammenzucken wahr. Ja, dieses kleine Spielchen hatte ihm durchaus die Zeit vertrieben.  
„Ihr seid gut, Altaïr.", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
„Ich weiß." Das war eine Tatsache. Die anderen nannten ihn arrogant, doch er befand, dass er lediglich von seinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt war.  
„Weshalb seid Ihr mir gefolgt? Ich hatte angenommen, Ihr würdet meine Gegenwart bis zum Ende meines Aufenthaltes eher meiden." Altaïr war nicht entgangen, dass sie währenddessen ihre Umgebung unauffällig gemustert hatte, als erwarte sie einen Angriff von ihm.  
„Ich war nur neugierig, was Ihr mit Eurer Zeit anfangt, mangels Befragung des Gefangenen. Und da ich Euch nicht traue, hielt ich es für das Beste, Euch im Auge zu behalten." Es war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber der Rest ging sie nichts an.  
„Ihr und die Bruderschaft habt nichts vor mir zu befürchten. Was ich tat, tat ich nur, um meine Mission zu erfüllen, nicht aus Langeweile und erst Recht nicht zu meinem Vergnügen."  
„Wir werden sehen."  
Leila wandte sich bereits wieder zum Gehen.  
„Was sucht Ihr eigentlich?" Die Frage war einfach so über seine Lippen gekommen, er hätte sich am liebsten dafür auf die Zunge gebissen. Er wollte keine Neugier zeigen.

Sie schien auch ernsthaft verwundert zu sein, trotzdem antwortete sie ihm. „Ich suche die Bibliothek. Nicht die, die im Arbeitszimmer von Al Mualim ist, sondern die andere." Eine Weile rang Altaïr mit sich. Er hatte Zeit und es würde ihm nicht wehtun, ihr den Weg zu zeigen. Allerdings nahm er ihr die Giftattacke noch ernsthaft übel. Kurz schloss er die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Warum tat er das hier eigentlich?  
„Hier werdet Ihr nicht finden, was Ihr sucht. Folgt mir."

Nun war Leila vollends verwirrt. Dieser Mann machte das doch mit Absicht! Erst machte er ihr heute Morgen ihre Stute streitig, dann die verfolgte er sie scheinbar nur zu seinem Vergnügen und nun wollte er sie ernsthaft führen? Nachdem sie gestern noch sein Leben bedrohen musste, ehe er genau das tat? Vielleicht führte er etwas im Schilde. Immerhin hatte er ihr versprochen, dass ihre kleine Gift Attacke ein Nachspiel für sie haben würde.

Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht in Bewegung gesetzt, als er sich umdrehte. Er war bereits voraus gegangen und daher schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt. „Wo bleibt Ihr denn? Wollt Ihr nun in die Bibliothek oder nicht? Keine Sorge, ich beiße Euch schon nicht." Das er beim letzten Satz seinen Blick einmal über ihren Körper wandern ließ, war Leila nicht entgangen. Anders als bei den anderen Männern fühlte sie sich dadurch aber nicht abgestoßen, es verursachte ein leichtes Prickeln. Und sie hatte gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis entweder etwas Schweres oder Spitzes nach ihm zu werfen. Was auch immer diese Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und folgte ihm. Sich jetzt zu weigern wäre unsinnig und kindisch, außerdem hatte sie sich ohnehin verlaufen, diese Festung war eine Katastrophe.


	10. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Altaïr führte sie scheinbar zielsicher durch die verwinkelten Gänge von Masyaf. Irgendwann waren sie im Gewölbe angekommen und kurz keimte der Verdacht in Leila auf, dass er sie nur an einen ruhigen Ort hatte bringen wollen, um seine Drohung von gestern wahr zu machen. Doch er führte sie kurz darauf wieder nach oben.  
"Die Bibliothek wird selten genutzt und ist daher im abgelegenen Teil der Festung zu finden. Diesen Teil erreicht Ihr nur durch das Gewölbe oder über das oberste Stockwerk. Fragt mich nicht weshalb, das kann Euch nur der Architekt dieser Festung erläutern." Insgeheim fragte sich Leila, wie oft man sich wohl zu Beginn in dieser Festung verlief.

Leila war von der Bibliothek fasziniert. Sie hatte nieder geschriebenes Wissen immer geschätzt. In Alamut beschränkte sich der Umfang der Bibliothek auf wenige Bücher, alleine Al Mualim hatte in seinem Arbeitszimmer schon mehr Bücher, als sie in ganz Alamut zu finden waren. Rasin war ein Mann der Tat, Bücher waren für ihn vergeudete Zeit. Hier in Masyaf jedoch stand ein Vielfaches von den Büchern in Alamut, fein säuberlich aufgereiht und bereit von wissensdurstigen Assassinen gelesen zu werden. Altaïr nahm an einem der Tische Platz und öffnete einen Beutel mit Proviant. Anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, ihr weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das war ein Umstand, der Leila nervös machte.

Kaum war Leila vor einem der Regale zum Stehen gekommen, kam ein Mann von der Seite auf sie zu, der definitiv kein Assassine war. Er war stark übergewichtig, hinkte und schwitzte bereits aufgrund der geringen Anstrengung. Leila rümpfte unbewusste die Nase, dieser Mann war ekelhaft. Von seiner Leibesfülle einmal abgesehen, hatte ihn der Allmächtige auch noch mit zahlreichen Warzen im Gesicht gesegnet. Dennoch schien ihn das nicht davon abzuhalten, mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf sie zu zugehen. "Ihr müsst das hübsche Weib sein, von dem ganz Masyaf redet. Willkommen in meinem Reich. Ich bin Abdul, der Bibliothekar."  
"Seid gegrüßt Abdul." Leila schluckte ihren Ekel herunter. "Ich interessiere mich für Karten samt Beschreibungen des Umlandes sowie Schriften über Pflanzenkunde." Abdul lachte gönnerhaft und kam noch näher. Jetzt war er bereits zu nah, um noch Anstand zu zeigen, immerhin war sie eine Frau. Leila beherrschte sich. Sie war nur zu Gast hier und ernsthaft an der Bibliothek interessiert. Da war es weiser, wenn sie es sich nicht auch noch mit dem Bibliothekar verscherzte. Auch wenn sie ihm wirklich gerne einen ihrer Dolche in sein Gesicht gerammt hätte.  
Aus Prinzip.  
Und weil sie ohnehin schlecht gelaunt war.

"Aber Ihr steht doch bereits bei den Werken, die für ein Weib eher von Interesse sein sollten. Dass Ihr überhaupt lesen könnt ist ja schon ein Frevel. Hier aber habt ihr Schriften über die Kochkunst, Haushaltsführung, Stickarbeiten..."Nun wagte es dieser widerliche Mann doch tatsächlich, ihren Rücken zu berühren, um sie zu dem Regal hinter ihr herum zu drehen! Sie spürte, wie er im Drehen bereits die Hand tiefer gleiten ließ und wollte ihm gerade den Ellenbogen in den dicken Wanst rammen, als seine Hand und sein massiger Körper auch schon verschwunden waren. Stattdessen hörte sie ein Scheppern und ein erschrockenes Keuchen. Ein Blick in eben diese Richtung ließ sie die Augen vor Überraschung weiten.

Altaïr musste lautlos und vor allem umgehend von seinem Platz aufgestanden sein, denn er hatte den Bibliothekar gepackt und gegen eines der Regale befördert. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dessen Masse hielt er ihn am Kragen gepackt einige Zentimeter über dem Boden.  
Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise, als er sprach. "Ihr wagt es den persönlichen Gast von Meister Al Mualim vor meinen Augen zu belästigen? Ihr werdet der Frau nun holen, was sie verlangte und ihr darüber hinaus zeigen, nach welchem Schema diese Bibliothek sortiert ist. Solltet Ihr noch einmal den geforderten Anstand missen lassen, peitsche ich Euch persönlich das Fleisch von eurem massigen Rücken." Angewidert trat Altaïr einen Schritt von ihm zurück, wischte sich die Hände ab und ging ohne Leila eines Blickes zu würdigen zurück zu seinem Essen.

Leila wusste nicht, wer von Altaïrs Verhalten geschockter war, sie oder der Bibliothekar. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass man es ihr nicht so deutlich ansah wie Abdul. Morgen würde sie ihre Kammer lediglich verlassen, um sich Essen zu holen, so viel stand fest! Noch so ein verwirrender Tag mit diesem Assassinen würde sie überfordern. Sie würde sich einfach genügend Schriften mitnehmen, um den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt zu sein.

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Leila breit. Sie befand sich auf einem ungesunden Weg, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Erst empfand sie in Alamut so etwas wie Mitgefühl für eine Gefangene und jetzt beschäftigte sie dieser Mann mehr als ihr lieb war. Von ihrer Stute einmal ganz abgesehen, denn die täglichen Besuche bei dem kleinen Biest waren zum schönsten Teil ihres Tages geworden. Je mehr Menschlichkeit sich in ihr regte, desto wahrscheinlicher würde es sein, dass er sie besuchte.  
Er wusste immer, wen er ihr nehmen musste, um sie zu wäre sicherlich das Beste, wenn sie ihre Stute hierlassen würde. Das Tier würde ihm als erstes zum Opfer fallen. Und Leila machte sich nichts vor, sie liebte das Pferd auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. So weit ihr kaltes Herz überhaupt noch im Stande war, so ein komplexes Gefühl wie Liebe zu empfinden. Dennoch würde es schmerzen, sie zu verlieren. Doch was sie nicht besaß, konnte er ihr auch nicht nehmen.  
Mit sich und ihren Gedanken beinahe überfordert, hörte sie Abdul nur mit einem Ohr zu, als er ihr stotternd die grobe Struktur der Bibliothek erläuterte. Jeder Bibliothekar hatte sein eigenes System was die Anordnung von Büchern anging, Abdul war da keine Ausnahme. Kurze Zeit später hatte Leila beide Arme voller Bücher, Karten und Schriftrollen.

Als sie auf den Tisch zusteuerte, an dem Altaïr saß, war sie kurz versucht, sofort damit auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen und sich für die nächste Zeit darin einzuschließen. Aber er würde es bemerken. Altaïr war ein scharfer Beobachter und er wusste, dass er sie nervös machte, auch wenn sie nicht einmal genau sagen konnte weshalb. Es schien ihn zu amüsieren und er genoss es sichtlich, sie in die Defensive zu drängen. Jäger und Beute, schoss es ihr wieder durch den Kopf. Doch es wurde allmählich Zeit, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen und dafür musste sie aufhören, sich wie seine Beute aufzuführen. Sie würde die ersten Karten studieren und ihn dann sogar bitten, ihr beim Tragen zu helfen. Damit würde er nicht rechnen und sicher ablehnen. Leila hoffte es zumindest.

Er ließ Leila nicht aus den Augen. Altaïr war sich bewusst, dass es Leila unangenehm war beobachtet zu werden. Sie mochte es ebenso wenig wie er, angesehen zu werden. Aus diesem Grund trugen sie beide die Kapuzen auch innerhalb der Mauern Masyafs. Zumindest galt dies für Altaïr selbst, bei Leila konnte er es nur vermuten. Die Bitte nach den Büchern und Schriften über Pflanzenkunde hatte ihn nicht überrascht, die nach den Karten und Beschreibungen des Umlandes allerdings schon. Er wusste nicht, was sie damit bezweckte.

Sie hatte tatsächlich das Rückgrat zu ihm zu kommen und die vielen Bücher und Schriftrollen sorgfältig auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. Einiges davon hatte er noch als Novize mit Malik angefertigt. Kurz spürte er einen Stich, als er an diese Zeit zurück dachte. Sie hatten immer gut zusammen gearbeitet. Damals.  
Vor dem mehr als fragwürdigen Gespräch mit Al Mualim, in dem ihm nahe gelegt worden war, keine Freundschaften zu pflegen.  
Und natürlich vor seinem größten Versagen in Jerusalem.  
Nun waren sie Feinde.

Leila ging respektvoll mit den Aufzeichnungen um. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, griff sie sich eine der Karten, die Altaïr als Maliks Arbeit identifizierte. Malik hatte ihn damals über die Ebene und auf Felsen gescheucht, um die Karte so genau wie möglich anfertigen zu können. Beinahe hätte es in einer jugendlichen Rauferei geendet, weil Malik seine Geduld derart strapaziert hatte.  
Schon bald war Leila darin vertieft die Karte zu studieren und Altaïr konnte sie beobachten, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Sie war wirklich hübsch, besonders wenn der verschlossene, kalte Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden war. Nun war sie hoch konzentriert, der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Eine Strähne ihres lockigen Haares schien sich aus dem Zopf gelöst zu haben und fiel nun aus der Robe heraus. Es musste lang sein und Altaïr ertappte sich dabei in Gedanken die Frage zu formulieren, wie lang es wohl wirklich war und wie es offen aussah. Er war ein Mann und es nützte nichts wenn er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie ihn nicht ansprach. Natürlich tat sie das, er hatte immerhin Augen im Kopf.

Allerdings hatten ihn seine Eltern auch mit einem wachen Verstand bedacht und dieser riet ihm beharrlich, die Finger von dieser unberechenbaren Verrückten zu lassen. Er hatte sich bereits einmal die Finger verbrannt, als er eine Frau in sein Leben gelassen Adha hatten damals ebenfalls alle seine Sinne geschrien, er möge die Finger von ihr lassen. Aber wieder einmal hatte er die Stimme der Vernunft ignoriert und es hatte kein gutes Ende genommen. Allerdings lagen Welten zwischen diesen beiden Frauen. Bei Adha hatte er gedacht, dass sie seine Rettung aus diesem Leben war, welches ihn gewählt hatte und nicht umgekehrt. Sie war durch und durch eine Frau gewesen und er hatte sich gewünscht, seine Klingen für sie nieder zu legen, um als ihr Mann zu leben, nicht als Assassine. Bei Leila konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass sie überhaupt einmal einen Mann an ihrer Seite dulden würde.  
Der Weg den seine Gedanken einschlugen, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Diese Wahnsinnige hatte ihn gestern noch beinahe getötet und er saß nun kaum einen Tag später vor ihr und verglich sie mit der ersten und einzigen Frau, die mehr für ihn gewesen war als eine kurzweilige Ablenkung. Die Intensität mit der sie sein Interesse geweckt hatte, stellte selbst sein Verhalten gegenüber Adha in den Schatten. Immerhin kannte er Leila erst seit gestern und wusste so gut wie nichts über sie. Vielleicht war es eben dieser Punkt, der sie für ihn so interessant wirken ließ. Ihre Verschlossenheit hatte Risse bekommen und er war neugierig, was sich dahinter verbarg.

"Altaïr? Wärt ihr so freundlich mir beim Tragen behilflich zu sein? Ich möchte diese Aufzeichnungen gerne mitnehmen, um sie in Ruhe zu studieren."  
Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, mit einer direkt an ihn gerichteten Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich lag es in seinem Naturell eine solche Bitte barsch abzulehnen, aber anderseits war er heute sehr entspannt und er hatte ohnehin nichts zu tun.  
"Was habt Ihr vor? Wollt Ihr Euch die restlichen Tage in Eurem Zimmer einschließen?"  
Er schien ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, denn Leila errötete, zwar sehr leicht aber doch unübersehbar.  
"Was? Nein! Es... es erleichtert mir die Arbeit." Sie atmete einmal durch und fügte dann gefasst und in alter Form hinzu "Außerdem habe ich mir in Masyaf nicht unbedingt Freunde gemacht. Wenn ich mich hiermit beschäftige, möchte ich nicht ständig um meinen Rücken besorgt sein."

Das leuchtete Altaïr sogar ein, er selbst drehte Abbas auch niemals freiwillig den Rücken zu, man konnte ihm einfach nicht trauen. Daher war es in der Tat die vernünftigste Option, dass sich Leila so wenig wie möglich frei in Masyaf umher bewegte.  
Wortlos griff er sich die schweren Bücher und die meisten Schriftrollen, sodass Leila mit beinahe leeren Händen neben ihm her lief. Wieder meldete sich die leise Stimme der Vernunft, die ihn darauf hinwies, dass ein Beschützerinstinkt bei dieser Frau mehr als Fehl am Platz war.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr.  
Sein Instinkt riet ihm, Abstand zu halten.  
Aber wann hatte er das letzte Mal auf diese leise Stimme gehört? Das musste bereits vor Jahren gewesen sein. Außerdem wäre sie in zwei Wochen bereits weg, bis dahin konnte er seiner Neugierde ruhig nachgeben.

Leila schloss eiligst die Tür zu ihrer Kammer, sobald dieser anscheinend lebensmüde Assassine die Bücher abgelegt hatte und aus dem Raum verschwunden war. Er verwirrte sie. Wenn er in der Nähe war reagierte sie anders, unbeherrschter, verunsicherter und nervöser als sonst.  
Das war gar nicht gut. Sie kannte ihn erst seit einem Tag, wie sollte sie ganze zwei Wochen in seiner Nähe durchstehen?

Ein verbittertes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge. Wenn er, der Schaitan*, davon wüsste, er würde nicht erfreut sein.  
Solche Ausbrüche waren ihm fremd.  
Er war immer ruhig.  
Und genau das verlangte er von Leila, das hatte er ihr in vielen Lektionen beigebracht.  
Eigentlich hatte er es ihr eher eingeprügelt und eingepeitscht.  
Nie hatte sie Wut oder gar Rage bei ihm erlebt. Immer sprach er mit einer ruhigen und freundlichen Stimme zu ihr. Vom Klang her war diese Stimme eigentlich eine Wohltat für jedes Ohr. Nur leider erzählte diese Stimme keine gewöhnliche Gutenachtgeschichte. Und es machte das Gesagte nur noch schlimmer, wenn er mit dieser Stimme den brutalen Mord an einem Menschen schilderte. Oder wenn er während der Auspeitschung erläuterte, warum Leila es verdiente. Wenn er zuschlug, weil sie Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Oder sie einer Horde Männer vorwarf. Das war zu ihrem Glück aber nur einmal geschehen.

Sie trat an das Fenster in ihrer Kammer. Von hier hatte sie einen guten Blick auf einen Teil des Hofes von Masyaf. Es musste kurz vor dem Mittagsmahl sein, denn die Assassinen, die noch auf dem Hof waren, arbeiteten emsig und schienen auch bald mit ihren Aufgaben fertig werden zu wollen. Leila dachte an den Beutel mit Proviant, den sie immer noch bei sich trug. Sie hatte keinen Hunger, so wie immer. Doch schnell überschlug sie im Kopf, wann sie das letzte Mal eine vollwertige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte und beschloss, dass es dringend nötig war zu essen. Hunger war ein Luxus, den sie nicht besaß. Ihr Körper musste einwandfrei funktionieren, nur deshalb aß sie überhaupt etwas.

Leila ließ ihren Blick weiter über den Hof schweifen, er schien sogar voller als leerer zu werden. Anscheinend trafen sich viele Assassinen vor dem Mahl, um dann gemeinsam zu speisen. Ein Ritual, welches sie aus Alamut nicht kannte.  
Und da sah sie ihn.  
Ihn, den Schaitan.  
Er stand in der Gewandung eines Assassinen am Rand des Hofes.  
Entspannt.  
Unbeteiligt.  
Leilas Körper reagierte sofort, spannte sich an und hielt sich bereit, wenn nötig alle Kraftreserven frei zu setzen. Kein anderer schien Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, denn er war wie einer der ihren gekleidet. Aber er war kein Assassine, da war sich Leila sicher. Er hatte fünf Finger an der linken Hand. Er nutzte die Gewandung nur als Tarnung.

Sie würde ihn immer erkennen, sogar verhüllt wie jetzt. Leila konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, denn es waren weniger ihre Augen, welche ihn erkannten, vielmehr war es ihr Herz. Als würde dieser Mann von etwas umgeben sein, was das gewöhnliche Auge nicht sah, aber dennoch da war. Eine giftige Wolke des Bösen. Oder war es lediglich Kälte?

Leila war sich sicher, dass der Schaitan direkt zu ihr hoch sah, sie spürte seinen Blick förmlich. Äußerlich blieb sie gelassen, das musste sie sein. Sonst würde er über kurz oder lang eine seiner früheren Lektionen wiederholen. Und darauf konnte sie verzichten, sie hatte bereits genug Narben auf dem Körper und dem letzten bisschen ihrer Seele.

Innerlich musste sie sich von seinem Anblick losreißen, doch sie wollte nicht, dass er derjenige war, der den Blick abwandte und ging. Sie musste es sein. Denn eigentlich dürfte sie sein Anblick nicht interessieren, geschweige denn aus der Bahn werfen. Dafür hatte sie sich eine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung antrainieren müssen, denn noch immer reagierte ihr verräterischer Körper panisch auf ihn. Doch gerade hier in Masyaf stand es um eben diese Selbstbeherrschung denkbar schlecht. Und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, woran es lag.

Mit zittrigen Knien begab sie sich zu dem kleinen Tisch in ihrer Kammer, der nun überquoll mit Büchern, Karten und natürlich ihren diversen Phiolen, Mörsern und Tiegeln. Mühsam beherrscht atmend versuchte sie, ihren Körper zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Rein theoretisch könnte er jeden Moment herein kommen, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es nicht tun würde.  
Nicht hier.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Er wollte ihr damit lediglich zeigen, dass er wusste wo sie war und sie im Auge hatte. Und dass ihre Zeit allmählich ablief. Nicht für diese lächerliche Mission, sondern für ihre Formung. Ihre Schöpfung. Die letzte Lektion stand an.

Für gewöhnlich konfrontierte er sie mit einer Situation und sie musste entweder in seinem Sinne handeln oder die Konsequenzen für ihre Weigerung tragen. Hatte sie als Kind vor Trauer oder Schmerz geweint, schlug er sie. Vertraute sie sich jemandem an und erzählte ihm von der Hölle, in welcher sie sich seinetwegen befand, tötete er diese Person. Oder er ließ sie verschwinden. So grausam es auch war, so wusste Leila doch immer, wie diese Lektion genau aussah und was von ihr erwartet wurde, auch wenn sie damit nicht einverstanden war. Doch eben jene letzte Lektion sollte sie selbst herausfinden. Er hatte ihr eine allerletzte Aufgabe gegeben, ihr aber nicht erläutert was sie genau tun sollte. Doch egal was es war, ihr lief die Zeit für diese Lektion davon. Der Schaitan hatte ihr lediglich gesagt, dass sie wisse was zu tun sei, wenn sie die früheren Lektionen wirklich verstanden und verinnerlicht hatte. Leider lag genau dort das Problem, denn bei aller Kälte und Grausamkeit in ihrem Herzen würde sie dennoch nie so werden wie der Schaitan.

Mit erstaunlich sicheren Fingern griff Leila blind nach dem Dolch an ihrer Hüfte. Sie hatte immer mehrere dabei, doch dieser war am einfachsten zu erreichen. Zu viel war in letzter Zeit passiert, sie musste jetzt nachdenken. Leila griff in die verschiedenen Lagen ihrer Robe und tastete nach dem Versteck, welches sie vor Monaten bereits angelegt hatte. Jede ihrer zahlreichen und gleich aussehenden Roben hatte ein solches Versteck, denn niemand sollte das, was sie bei sich trug, in die Hände bekommen. Schnell fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte und trennte die Naht des Verstecks sorgsam mit dem Dolch auf. Was sie heraus zog, war ein dünnes Buch.

Sie hatte vor Monaten begonnen aufzuschreiben, was geschehen war und was sie über ihren Schöpfer wusste. Nach seinem letzten Besuch. Seinem Ultimatum für diese elendige letzte Lektion. Natürlich hatte sie sich gegen die Lektionen gewehrt und sie nicht verinnerlicht. Auch wenn sie durchaus viele Gefühle unterdrückt und verbannt hatte, tötete sie dennoch nur, wenn es zwingend nötig war. Und sie hielt ihre Klinge und ihre Gifte von Kindern fern, diese Skrupel hatte er nicht.

Vieles war ihr nach all den Jahren noch ein Rätsel, dabei hielt sich Leila nicht für einfältig, doch sie kam einfach nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung. Dabei schien diese sich direkt vor ihr zu befinden. So schmerzhaft es auch gewesen war, die Vergangenheit in Worte zu fassen und nieder zu schreiben, es hatte ihr geholfen. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn sie noch einmal von Vorne begann. Dort wo alles begonnen hatte. Möglicherweise fiel ihr beim Durchlesen noch etwas ein, was sie übersehen hatte oder was ihr vorher entgangen war. Sie machte sich nichts vor, es würde schmerzhaft werden. Jede Lektion war die Hölle auf Erden gewesen. Doch zu ihrem Glück begannen ihre Aufzeichnungen nicht mit einer Lektion, dafür war sie dankbar.

***Schaitan: **Gleichzusetzen mit dem Teufel/Satan. Der Eigenname des Teufels im Islam ist Iblis.


	11. Leilas Geschichte: Der Markt

**Leilas Geschichte: Erster Teil – Der Markt**

_Nach allem was mir in meinem Leben bereits widerfahren ist, nach all den Gräueltaten, die ich selbst in seinem oder gar meinem eigenen Namen begangen habe, müsste dies eigentlich einfacher sein. Leid und Schmerz, körperlich oder seelisch, sind mir bestens bekannt. Doch nun, da es so weit ist, sitze ich vor diesem Buch und weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll meine Gedanken über ihn, meinen selbsternannten Schöpfer, aufzuschreiben. Dies ist bereits mein dritter Versuch, denn zwei Mal scheiterte ich bereits.  
Nun werde ich einen anderen Weg wählen und nicht nur bloße Fakten aufschreiben, sondern die Geschehnisse nacherzählen. Denn nichts anderes erwarte ich von jenen, die ich mithilfe von Gewalt zum Reden zwinge, damit mir keine Details entgehen.  
Alles könnte wichtig sein, so werde ich ganz am Anfang beginnen. An dem Tag, als ich ihn traf. Der Tag, der mein Schicksal besiegelte, obwohl meine Welt noch glücklich und heil war._

_Meine Mutter war eine einfache Frau. Sie lebte mit mir, ihrem einzigen Kind in einer abgelegenen Region in den höher gelegenen Gebieten vor Damaskus. Im Nachhinein betrachtet verstehe ich, weshalb meine Mutter diese Abgeschiedenheit wählte, denn sie war unverheiratet und hatte dennoch eine Tochter. Weder das eine, noch das andere ziemte sich für eine junge Frau und das gab häufig einen Anlass für Beleidigungen und anderweitige Anfeindungen. Doch sie hätte die Möglichkeit auf ein besseres Leben gehabt, hätte sie mich, ihr Bastardkind, nur im Brunnen ertränkt. Oder sie hätte mich auf einem unserer regelmäßigen Marktbesuche in Damaskus einfach zurückgelassen._

_Meine Mutter war eine Schönheit. Wohl jedes Kind findet seine Mutter schön, doch sie war es wirklich. Die Männer waren entzückt von ihr und hätten wohl gönnerhaft über ihren Makel hinweg geschaut, wenn sie mich nur irgendwie losgeworden wäre. Doch das wollte sie nicht. Sie pflegte mir zu sagen, dass ich ihre Sonne sei und sie ohne mich vergehen würde._  
_»Meine Liebe zu dir wird ewig währen, denn du bist alles was ich besitze und alles was ich mir wünsche. Ich liebe dich, weil du mein Kind bist und nichts wird das je ändern. «_  
_Dies sagte sie mir beinahe jeden Tag. Es war nichts Gezwungenes an ihren Worten, denn ihre Augen strahlten in diesem Moment eine Wärme und Liebe aus, welche Sonne und Mond in den Schatten stellten. In diesen Augenblicken erschien mir meine Mutter eher eine dieser heidnischen Göttinnen zu sein als ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Und so wuchs ich auf. Man könnte sagen, ich hatte bis zu meinem fünften Lebensjahr eine wundervolle Kindheit, trotz der widrigen Umstände und einfachen Lebensverhältnisse, denn ich hatte meine Mutter._

_Ich traf ihn etwa eine Woche vor meinem fünften Geburtstag. Es war für Mutter und mich Zeit, den Markt in Damaskus zu besuchen und so machten wir uns früh am Morgen auf den Weg. Die genauen Einzelheiten an diesen Tag verschwimmen, denn es schien ein gewöhnlicher Marktbesuch zu werden, wie die vielen vor ihm auch. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es mein letzter werden würde, wäre ich sicher aufmerksamer gewesen. An was ich mich sehr gut erinnern kann, sind Gefühle. Glück, Zufriedenheit, Freude, all das empfand ich. Ich liebte die Marktbesuche, die verschienenden Stände, die Tiere, die fremden Gerüche und Menschen. All das faszinierte mich. Menschen unterhielten sich, sie feilschten, priesen ihre Ware an oder zankten über Geschäfte._

_Der einzige Moment, der sich deutlich von einem normalen Marktbesuch unterschied, geschah gegen Ende unseres Besuches. Wir hatten unsere Einkäufe erledigt und waren bereits auf dem Rückweg. Mutter hatte nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zu kaufen, denn ich bekam immer eine Belohnung, wenn ich auf dem Markt ein braves Kind gewesen war. Und auf dem Markt war ich ohnehin immer brav. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass wir am Ende unseres Marktbesuches immer den Stand mit den getrockneten Früchten aufsuchten. Ich liebte die Datteln dort und meine Mutter kaufte mir ein jedes Mal zum Schluss einige als Belohnung._

_Normalerweise stand ein alter, freundlicher Mann hinter dem Stand, doch heute nicht. Der Verkäufer war deutlich jünger, beinahe noch ein Bursche. Heute würde ich ihn auf etwa sechzehn Sommer schätzen. Er war freundlich, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit. Der junge Mann half meiner Mutter und hatte nicht nur ein gefälliges Äußeres, sondern auch eine sehr angenehme Stimme. Tief und warm, trotz seines jungen Alters._

_Meine Mutter verhielt sich ihm gegenüber freundlich wie sie es Fremden gegenüber immer tat, doch ich spürte, dass er sie unruhig machte. Auch mich machte er nervös. Es ist etwas an ihm, was das bloße Auge nicht sehen kann. Eine Verdorbenheit, die weder in seinen Augen zu sehen, noch in seiner Stimme zu hören ist. Doch sie ist da und umgibt ihn wie eine undurchdringliche, giftige Wolke, damals wie heute. Ich erkenne ihn selbst in einer Menschenmenge unter Hunderten sofort._  
_Immer._  
_Keine Verkleidung und kein aufgesetztes Verhalten könnten mich trügen. Man fröstelt, wenn er einen ansieht und wünscht sich an einen weit entfernten Ort. Es ist eine Kälte in seinen Augen, die ihn nicht mehr wie einen Menschen wirken lässt._

_Er schenkte uns die Datteln unter großem aber zwecklosem Protest meiner Mutter und wünschte uns noch einen angenehmen Tag. Sowohl meine Mutter als auch ich waren heilfroh, als wir aus der Nähe dieses Mannes verschwinden konnten, dabei hatte er nichts getan. Doch sein Lächeln jagte mir Angst ein. Nicht nur, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte, es wirkte eher wie ein tödliches Versprechen. Es war nichts ehrlich Freundliches an diesem jungen Mann, alles war lediglich eine aufgesetzte Fassade._  
_Und er hatte mir bei weitem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, sodass sich meine Mutter bereits während des Gespräches in sein Blickfeld gestellt hatte, um mich vor seinem Blick abzuschirmen. Vielleicht hätte er ihr nicht so viel Grausamkeit angedeihen lassen, wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, doch das bezweifle ich. So ist er nun einmal. Grausamkeit ist für ihn ein subjektives Empfinden, eine Krankheit, deren Ursache Moral und Gefühle sind. Und beides verachtet er zutiefst. Fünf Tage später erfuhr ich am eigenen Leib, wie sehr er es verachtete._

Leila hob den blick von den Zeilen ihres Buches und rieb sich schaudernd über die Arme. So war es immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Sie fror. Schlimmer noch war es, wenn er bei ihr war. Selbst in der prallen Mittagssonne würde sie wahrscheinlich immer noch frieren. Damit war der erste Abschnitt des Tagebuches fertig, doch Leila war unzufrieden. Es hatte sie nicht weitergebracht. An sich war es nicht verwunderlich, denn die erste Lektion war ihr erst fünf Tage später erteilt worden, doch noch war sie nicht in der Verfassung, dies zu lesen. Noch immer verfluchte sie den Tag auf dem Markt, denn sie ging davon aus, dass der Schaitan sie an jenem Tag auserwählt hatte. Sie, ein glückliches und lebensfrohes Mädchen von beinahe fünf Sommern…

Und da wusste Leila, was ihr an dem Abschnitt nicht gefallen hatte. Die Erinnerung war nicht vollständig, etwas hatte gefehlt. Er hatte sich nicht normal bei ihnen verabschiedet. Ihre Mutter hatte nur das Nötigste mit ihm geredet und er war nie vorher an dem Stand gewesen. Doch er hatte etwas gesagt.  
Die Datteln.  
Sie waren ihr nicht einfach so geschenkt worden, sondern als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk bezeichnet worden.

_» Verehrte Frau, lasst mich euch diese Datteln schenken, es ist mir ein Bedürfnis. Seht es als vorzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk für eure bezaubernde Tochter an. «_

Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass sie tatsächlich wenige Tage später Geburtstag gehabt hatte. Nicht aus diesem kurzen und vor allem einzigen Treffen. Und es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass ihre erste Lektion dann auch ausgerechnet an jenem Geburtstag stattgefunden hatte. Bei ihm gab es keine Zufälle.

Dieser Schaitan musste sie schon vorher ausgewählt haben! Nicht erst auf diesem Markt, wie sie jahrelang angenommen hatte, weil sie das Erlebte und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte schlichtweg verdrängte. Auf der einen Seite erleichterte es Leila ungemein, dass nicht ihre Vorliebe für getrocknete Datteln das Unglück eingeleitet hatte. Doch wenn es das nicht gewesen war, was war es dann? Weshalb hatte es sie getroffen? Nun hatte sie keine Antwort mehr darauf, wie der Schaitan auf sie gekommen war. Und das wiederum belastete sie.

Schnell trug sie die fehlenden Informationen nach und verstaute das dünne Buch dann wieder in dem eingenähten Versteck. Selbst wenn sie nur für kurze Zeit aufhörte zu lesen verstaute sie das Buch derart sorgsam. Als gutes Weib hatte sie stets Nadel und Faden dabei, um es wieder sicher einzunähen. Niemanden außer Leila selbst gingen die Worte in diesem Buch etwas an.  
Es war einzig und allein ihre Geschichte.  
Die Geschichte ihrer persönlichen Hölle.

Leila wusste, dass sie sich heute noch den Karten und Aufzeichnungen widmen musste. Sie hatte nur zwei Wochen Zeit und musste diese vier Tage mit der erzwungenen Unterbrechung möglichst sinnvoll nutzen.  
Doch vorerst musste sie sich erst einmal ausruhen. Der Vormittag mit diesem Assassinen und das Lesen der Aufzeichnungen hatte sie emotional erschöpft, sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Der Druck, der momentan auf ihren Schultern lastete wog plötzlich umso schwerer, da sie keinen Ausweg sah. Würde sie scheitern und nicht erkennen, was von ihr verlangt wurde, würde nicht nur ihr Leben beendet werden. Der Schaitan würde dann ebenfalls seine Geisel grausam in den Tod schicken.  
Seinen Trumpf.  
Den einzigen Grund, weshalb Leila ihr Leben noch nicht selbst beendet hatte. Doch der Welt diese Person zu nehmen, wäre die größte für sie nur vorstellbare Sünde. Leilas Tod wäre nicht tragisch, sie hatte der Welt nichts zu geben und machte sie auch nicht zu einem besseren Ort.

So erschöpft sie auch war, sie würde heute noch mindestens die Seiten mit ihrer ersten Lektion durchlesen müssen. Es war die Schlimmste. Auf ihre Art waren alle Lektionen erschütternd in ihrer Grausamkeit, doch die erste hatte sich eingebrannt, wortwörtlich. Sie würde nie mit dem Lesen beginnen, wenn sie es heute nicht täte.


	12. Leilas Geschichte: Die erste Lektion

**_Leilas Geschichte: Die erste Lektion_**

_Nach all den Schrecken, die im Folgenden in diesem Buch stehen werden, empfinde ich es als angemessen und meine Pflicht, auch meiner Mutter einen Teil dieser Seiten zu widmen. Es ist das Mindeste was ich als ihre Tochter tun kann, wenn ich sie schon nicht angemessen zu Grabe tragen konnte. Damit ich niemals vergesse, was ich an jenem Tag verloren habe. Nicht nur meine Mutter, sondern meine Kindheit, mein Herz und einen Teil meiner Seele. Vielleicht ist es auch Feigheit, denn alles in mir sträubt sich, das Nachfolgende festzuhalten. Es ist, als ließe ich sie erneut sterben und erneut im Stich._

Vielleicht denke ich nach all der Zeit liebevoller über meine Mutter, als sie es tatsächlich war, doch das glaube ich nicht. Denn sie gab mir das größtmögliche Geschenk, neben meinem eigenen Leben, nämlich das ihre. Sie litt Höllenqualen für mich und starb am Ende für ihre Tochter. Nicht für mich, denn was aus mir geworden ist, ist nicht mehr schützenswert. Das macht ihr Opfer noch trauriger, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr das Herz bräche, würde sie sehen können, was aus mir geworden ist.

Der Tag, der den Beginn meiner persönlichen Hölle darstellte, begann sonnig. Es war noch nicht so heiß, dass man die Mittagszeit nur im Schatten erträglich findet und auch die Nächte keine Abkühlung mehr spenden, doch nichtsdestotrotz schien die Sonne den ganzen Tag. An jenem Morgen jährte sich zum fünften Mal der Tag meiner Geburt, doch wir feierten ihn nie. Es betrübte mich nicht, denn für mich war jeder Tag voller Freude. Zu jener Zeit lebte ich in meinem eigenen, kleinen Paradies und hatte keine Wünsche.

In den Regionen, oberhalb von Damaskus ist es durchaus möglich, einige Ziegen zu halten und das tat meine Mutter auch. Sie mochte eine zarte und wunderschöne Frau sein, doch sie war sich nie zu schade gewesen, für ihren Lebensunterhalt zu arbeiten. Morgens trieben wird die wenigen Tiere, die sich in unserem Besitz befanden in die fruchtbaren Regionen, mittags kehrten wir zurück. So auch an diesem Tag. Die Ebene, welche wir zu dieser Zeit immer ansteuerten, war mein kleines Kinderparadies. Ich konnte auf der Wiese umher tollen und genoss das weiche Gras unter meinen kleinen Füßen, welches viel weicher war als ich es gewöhnt war. Schmetterlinge flogen umher und ein kleiner See am Rande des Gebietes lud dazu ein, sich abzukühlen. Diese kleine Oase war perfekt für ein Kind. Meine Mutter hatte immer ein wachsames Auge, sowohl auf die Ziegen als auch auf mich. Und sie hatte wahrlich keine einfache Zeit, denn ich war voller Energie und Neugier. An diesem Tag war ich viele Male lachend über die Wiese gelaufen, hatte die Ziegen ein wenig geärgert und war dann schlussendlich erschöpft und mit mir und meiner kleinen Welt vollkommen zufrieden auf der Wiese liegen geblieben. Früh am Morgen hatte sich meine Mutter noch die Mühe gemacht, mir meine lockige Mähne mit diversen Zöpfen bändigen zu wollen. Doch nach den Stunden des Spielens musste ich wieder sehr zerzaust ausgesehen haben. Meine Mutter hatte alles mit einem Lächeln von ihrem Platz aus verfolgt und kam nach einer Weile zu mir. Sie war immer besorgt, dass ich zu wenig trank oder aß. So hatte sie auch dieses Mal Wasser und ein wenig Trockenfleisch dabei.

»Was tust du hier mein kleiner Sonnenschein. Bist du etwa schon erschöpft und musst in dein Bett? « Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und lachte wieder dieses Lachen von dem ich wusste, dass es auch meine Mutter zum Strahlen brachte. So schnell wollte ich sicher nicht nach Hause.

»Nein, ich schaue mir die Wolken an. Sieh mal, diese sieht aus wie ein Baum! « Dabei zeigte ich auf eine der zahlreichen kleinen Wolken, die an jenem Tag am Himmel waren. Je näher sie der Sonne kamen, desto kleiner wurde sie, sodass es letztlich keine schaffte, sich vor sie zu schieben. Meine Mutter schirmte ihre Augen mit der Hand ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Nach einer Weile legte sie sich neben mich und wir verbrachten einige Zeit damit, uns gegenseitig Wolken zu zeigen, die aus unserer Sicht etwas anderes darstellten. Unsere Ziegen waren genügsame Tiere, sie liefen nicht fort, also konnte meine Mutter sie auch für wenige Augenblicke unbeaufsichtigt lassen.

»Schau Mama, diese Wolke sieht aus wie Papa! « Damals war ich zu jung und zu unbedarft um zu erkennen, dass ich ihr mit diesem Thema Schmerz zufügte. Sie sah mich an und ihr Lächeln war noch immer wunderschön, doch auch traurig. »Wieso? «

»Guck mal, er hat große Schultern und ein Schwert in der Hand. Und er ist viel größer als die umliegenden Wolken. « Statt etwas darauf zu erwidern drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf meine kleine Stirn, fasste unter meinen kindlichen Rücken und zog mich dann mit auf ihren Bauch. Mein kindliches Gelächter und ein erfreutes Quietschen mit einem tadelnden »Mamaaa!« war noch auf der Ebene zu hören, doch meine Mutter drückte mich fest an sich, als hätte sie Sorge, dass ich mich im nächsten Moment in Luft auflösen könnte.

Mein Vater war selten zu Besuch und wenn, dann nur für wenige Tage. Damals wusste ich mit seiner äußeren Erscheinung bei seiner Heimkehr nichts anzufangen, heute kann ich seine Kopfbedeckung als die der Janitscharen identifizieren. Somit war er eigentlich nichts anderes als ein Sklave im Dienste seines Herrn, auch wenn er eine höhere Position innerhalb der Janitscharen innehaben musste. Mein Vater schien mir ein stolzer Krieger zu sein und meine Mutter liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen. Ich freute mich für sie, wenn er zu uns kam.  
Er war für mich eine Art Fremder in unserem Haus, eine Beziehung habe ich nie zu ihm aufbauen können. Im Nachhinein frage ich mich, was meine Mutter an diesem Mann gesehen hat, dass sie ihm so bedingungslos die Treue gehalten hat. Wenn ich mich an meine Kindheit erinnere, hat er mich nie berührt oder gar in den Arm genommen. Dies war eine der merkwürdigsten Eigenschaften anihm, doch Mutter schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken oder sie akzeptierte es.

Nach dieser innigen Zeit mit meiner Mutter neigte sich der Vormittag zu Ende und es wurde Zeit, zurück zu kehren. Als gute Mutter achtete sie darauf, dass ich jeden Tag genug Schlaf bekam und unter großem Murren und Protest meinerseits machten wir uns auf den Rückweg, damit ich mich über die Mittagszeit zur Ruhe betten konnte. Ich konnte ihr noch so oft versichern, dass ich nicht müde war, so liebevoll sie immer war, in diesen Dingen war sie hart wie Granit.

Unsere Hütte lag direkt an einem Hang, der einen wundervollen Ausblick über die Ebene bot. An klaren Tagen wie diesem konnte man viele hundert Meter weit sehen und Mutter genoss diesen Ausblick. Immer hielt sie Ausschau nach meinem Vater, doch viel zu selten kam er uns besuchen, weshalb meine Mutter oft eine leicht melancholische Ausstrahlung hatte, wenn sie dort stand. Es war unser kleines Ritual, dass wir bei jeder Rückkehr nach Hause Ausschau nach ihm hielten. Oft standen wir Arm in Arm an der Kante und schauten in die Ferne, die Nähe der anderen genießend. Meine Mutter hoffte, meinen Vater in der Ferne auszumachen und ich wünschte mir, dass sie glücklich war.

Doch auch heute war von meinem Vater nichts zu sehen. Lediglich in weiter Ferne war die Staubwolke mehrerer Reiter zu sehen, Vater kam jedoch immer allein. Niemand durfte wissen, wo wir uns befanden und dass es uns überhaupt gab. Eine eigene Familie war ihm verboten, zumindest erfuhr ich das Jahre später. Doch diese Wolke in weiter Ferne schien meiner Mutter Sorge zu bereiten. Lange beobachtete sie diese Staubwolke, wandte sich dann aber ab, um mir im Inneren der Hütte ein leichtes Mahl zu servieren und mich dann ins Bett zu schicken. Vorher bat sie mich noch, Wasser aus unserem Brunnen zu holen, ein Luxus für derart bescheidene Verhältnisse. Natürlich konnte ich nur wenig Wasser in die Hütte tragen, doch meine Mutter hatte mir eigens dafür einen kleinen Eimer mit einem eingeschnitzten Sonnensymbol geschenkt. So konnte ich ihr vermeintlich bei der Arbeit helfen und mit stolz geschwollener Kinderbrust verkünden, Wasser geholt zu haben.

Unsere Hütte bestand nur aus einem einzigen Raum, der einfach eingerichtet war. Doch der Luxus unserer Hütte befand sich unter dem Boden. Wo ein unaufmerksamer Beobachter nur Holzbretter sah, bemerkte ein aufmerksamer Mensch den darunter liegenden Hohlraum. Er hatte meiner Mutter und mir bereits gute Dienste bereitet, wenn Plünderer durch die Gegend zogen. Alles von Wert, ob materiell oder immateriell, befand sich an diesem geheimen Ort, vor den Augen der Welt verborgen. Wusste man nicht, an welcher Latte man ziehen musste, regte sich nichts und bestätigte dem Unwissenden, dass sich nichts darunter befand. Auch konnte man von unten den Mechanismus verriegeln und sich selbst darin einschließen. Durch die schmalen Schlitze zwischen den Holzplanken und der absoluten Schwärze, die unten herrschte, konnte man von oben nicht gesehen werden, doch von unten alles im Blick haben. Niemand wusste von diesem Raum und wenn ich mich an die Vergangenheit zurück erinnere, dürfte meine Mutter nicht einmal Vater von diesem Raum erzählt haben.

Mutter schien angespannter als gewöhnlichzu sein, als sie mir das Essen zubereitete. Immer wieder drückte sie mir Küsse auf den Scheitel und strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf. So oft, dass ich irgendwann von meinem Schemels hüpfte und zu ihr herüber lief, um meine kurzen Ärmchen um ihren zarten Leib zu schlingen »Alles ist gut Mama, Papa wird sicher bald kommen. Das weiß ich. «Sie sank vor mir in die Knie, sodass unsere Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die meine. »Meine kleine Sonne. Nichts vermag dir die Laune zu trüben, nicht wahr? «  
Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, denn da gab es durchaus etwas, was mir meine Laune trübte. »Doch! Ich mag jetzt nicht schlafen, ich bin überhaupt nicht müde! Und ich habe doch heute meinen Jahrestag! «  
Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich meine Mutter von ganzem Herzen lachen sah.  
»Ein guter Versuch mein kleiner Schatz, das hast du von deinem Vater. Der gibt sich auch nie geschlagen. Aber es bleibt dabei, du gehst jetzt schlafen. «

Alles Murren nutzte nichts, meine Mutter war unerbittlich. Auch wenn ich immer wieder behauptete, dass ich hellwach wäre, schlief ich doch sehr schnell ein, sobald ich unter der dünnen Decke meines Lagers lag.

Mein Erwachen war anders als sonst. Für gewöhnlich setzte sich meine Mutter neben mich und streichelte mir sanft so lange über Wangen und Stirn, bis ich wach wurde. Danach folgte jedes Mal ein inniger Moment, den ein Kind nur mit seinen liebenden Eltern haben konnte. Ich liebte es, auf diese Art und Weise wach zu werden und sprudelte danach vor Energie. Doch heute war es anders, auch wenn ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie anders es werden würde. Ich wurde gerüttelt und die Stimme meiner Mutter erklang.  
Sie war drängend.  
Ängstlich.  
Und ich spürte, dass ich mich bewegte, auch wenn ich doch eigentlich noch im Bett lag.

»Leila! Leila mein Schatz wach auf. Du musst wach werden, hörst du? «  
Als ich müde die Augen öffnete und sie verschlafen anblinzelte, sah ich, dass sie große Angst hatte. Und das ließ mich hellwach werden und machte mir selber Angst, denn meine Mutter hatte noch nie so ausgesehen. Nicht einmal, als im Sommer davor Plünderer unsere Hütte durchsucht hatten. Wir hatten uns in unserem Versteck verborgen und Arm in Arm abgewartet, bis diese Bande begriffen hatte, dass es bei uns nichts zu holen gab und wieder verschwunden war. Meine Mutter hatte mich bereits auf dem Arm und legte mich gerade auf dem harten Boden ab. Ich hörte ein Quietschen und das Ächzen von Holz, welches bewegt wurde, als ich mich aufsetzte. Mutter hatte die Klappe zu unserem Versteck geöffnet und warf immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zur Tür. Draußen hörte ich mehrere Männer wüten schreien. Sie machten nicht nur meiner Mutter Angst, auch ich fürchtete sie, ohne sie überhaupt gesehen zu haben.

»Leila Schatz, du musst jetzt hier rein, schnell. «  
»Kommst du nicht mit? « Meine Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen und ich meinte, dass mir die Angst die Kehle zuschnüren würde. Mutter hatte nie geweint. Ich kannte sie eigentlich nur lächelnd und strahlend. Nie war sie mir böse gewesen, egal was ich angestellt hatte.  
Sie strich mir über die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, sie wissen, dass ich hier bin. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass du hier bist. Geh jetzt runter. «  
Ich begann zu weinen. Eine solche Situation war zu viel für mich, ich hatte Angst und wollte nicht allein in diesen dunklen, unheimlichen Raum. Vor allem wollte ich nicht von meiner Mutter fort, denn sie war alles, was mir wichtig war. Nie zuvor hatte sie mich von ihrer Seite geschickt und in jenem Moment begriff ich, dass nicht nur ich ihre Sonne war. Meine Mutter war der Mittelpunkt meiner kleinen Welt, sie war der Grund, weshalb ich so glücklich war. Nun würde sie mich verlassen, das realisierte ich damals bereits mit erschreckender Klarheit. Natürlich war mir die Reichweite dieses Verlassens noch nicht bewusst, doch ich wollte sie nicht verlieren.  
»Ich will da nicht alleine runter! «  
»Bitte Leila, du musst jetzt tapfer sein. Geh runter und halte dir den Mund zu. Egal was passiert, du darfst nicht schreien. « Ihr Ton war drängend und ihre Bewegungen hastig.

»Du kommst aber nach, oder? «  
»Natürlich, ich komme nach, sobald ich kann. Doch jetzt geh runter und halte dich genau an das, was wir besprochen haben. Egal was passiert, keinen Ton! « Eine solche Strenge war selten bei ihr. Doch als Mutter war sie schon immer einer Löwin gleichzusetzen gewesen. Und ich erkannte, dass nichts was ich sagte etwas ändern würde. Ich würde alleine in das dunkle Versteck gehen müssen und ich ahnte bereits, dass Mutter so bald nicht nachkommen würde, also fügte ich mich unter Tränen. Sie presste mir im Vorbeigehen noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sobald ich unten war, verschloss meine Mutter die Klappe und sprach mich ein letztes Mal direkt an.

»Leila, egal was gleich passiert, egal was du hörst oder siehst, versuch wegzuschauen und hör nicht hin. Doch wie es auch endet, bedenke, du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und meine Liebe zu dir ist alles, was zählt. Irgendwann wirst du mein Handeln verstehen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, wenn nicht in diesem Leben, dann im nächsten. Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Sonne und das wird sich niemals ändern. Vergiss das nie! « Ihr letzter Satz war zu einem Flüstern geworden, denn die Männer brachen in jenem Moment durch die Tür.

So klar meine Erinnerung auch ist, was die Ereignisse bis zu jenem Augenblick betrifft, alles was nun folgt, kann ich nur noch durch einen Schleier berichten. Entsetzen lähmt noch heute meine Finger bei den Erinnerungen an das, was danach folgte. Die Männer brüllten meine Mutter an, einzelne Worte waren unverständlich. Sie schlugen sie, doch sie gab ihnen nicht die Genugtuung zu weinen oder zu schreien. Kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie irgendwann brutal niedergeschlagen wurde und zu Boden ging. Ihre Nase blutete, das war das letzte, was ich bewusst von ihr sehen konnte, denn ihr Gesicht blickte direkt in mein Versteck. Kurz meinte ich, dass sie mich auch direkt ansah und anlächelte.  
Ein allerletztes Mal.

Die Männer waren brutal und fragten sie immer und immer wieder, wo sich ihre Tochter befände. Daran kann ich mich noch sehr genau erinnern, doch meine Mutter schwieg eisern. Wie eine Löwenmutter würde sie ihr Junges bis zum Schluss verteidigen, notfalls mit ihrem Leben. Niemals hätte sie mich verraten, um ihr Leid zu verringern. Den Männern schien es recht zu sein und so taten sie, was Männer so häufig in diesen Situationen tun. Sie rissen ihr die Kleidung vom Körper. Mutter hatte mir gesagt, ich solle wegsehen und nicht hinhören, doch ich konnte es nicht. Heute schäme ich mich dafür, dass ich ihrem letzten Wunsch nicht entsprochen habe, doch der Schock hatte mich in seinen Fängen. So waren meine Hände nur eisern auf meinen Mund gepresst, während meine Augen unablässig Tränen über meine Wangen laufen ließen, starr auf das Geschehen über mir gerichtet. Sie schlugen immer weiter, sogar noch, als sie nackt und gekrümmt vor ihnen lag.

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass sie meine Mutter auf unseren Tisch gezwungen haben und sich selbst ihrer Beinkleider entledigten. Sie waren zu viert und jeder verging sich an ihr. Irgendwann schrie sie, doch sie verriet mich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte das ihr Leid auch nicht verringert, die Qualen meiner Mutter waren bereits besiegelt, als sie durch unsere Tür gedrungen waren. Die Männer waren wie Bestien und taten ihr Dinge an, die ich selbst heute noch ungeheuerlich finde. Nie war nur ein Mann bei ihr, sie hatten nicht vor, dass sie es überlebte. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, bis sie mit meiner Mutter fertig waren. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, es schien, als seien meine Augen nicht bereit, den Tränenfluss zu unterbinden. Irgendwann waren die Schreie meiner Mutter verstummt. Auch das Gurgeln und Würgen war verstummt, wenn einer der Männer  
sie würgte oder sonstige Dinge mit ihr anstellte. Sie gab keinen Laut mehr von sich und bewegte sich auch nicht mehr.

Die Männer zogen sich an und schienen noch immer unzufrieden zu sein. Einer von ihnen nahm sich das Küchenmesser meiner Mutter und begann damit auf sie einzustechen. Die anderen nahmen es mit Gelächter hin, doch auch dann rührte sich meine Mutter nicht. Aus diesem Grund denke und hoffe ich, dass sie bereits den Weg ins Jenseits angetreten hatte, denn sie hatte genug ertragen müssen. Sie war geschändet und ermordet worden von Männern, die doch anscheinend nur mich wollten.

Irgendwann begannen sich die Männer wohl zu langweilen, denn sie verließen unsere Hütte. Beinahe hätte ich den Fehler begangen, mein Versteck schon zu verlassen. Es wäre ein großer Fehler gewesen, denn sie kamen zurück, dieses Mal aber mit brennenden Fackeln. Mutter hatte mir immer wieder eindringlich gesagt, dass Fackeln nichts im Haus zu suchen hatten, zu schnell könnte sich ein Feuer ausbreiten und unser hölzernes Heim in Brand setzen. Doch die Mütter dieser Männer hatten ihnen das anscheinend nicht beigebracht, anders war mir die Anwesenheit der Fackeln damals nicht zu erklären gewesen. Feuer gab es zu Hause nur am Herd, nirgendwo sonst.

Doch sie hatten anscheinen geplant, unsere Hütte in Brand zu setzen. Die Männer legten diverse Feuer in der Hütte, bis jeder Ecke meines Heimes brannte. Selbst als die Männer gegangen waren und bereits heiße Funken in mein Versteck fielen, war ich noch zu verängstigt und gelähmt, um aus dem Versteck zu kommen. Zu viel war bis zu den Abendstunden geschehen, ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als aus diesem bösen Traum aufzuwachen. Und hätte ich damals geahnt, welche Hölle mir noch bevorstünde, wäre ich wohl dort unten geblieben und kaum fünf Meter von meiner geliebten Mutter entfernt ebenfalls gestorben. Doch ich kam zu mir und kletterte nach oben. Nur mit Mühe bekam ich die Klappe auf und war am Ende meiner Kräfte, als ich es geschafft hatte. Die Luke war für einen Erwachsenen gedacht gewesen und nicht dafür, dass ein kleines Mädchen alleine dort unten verweilt und ohne Hilfe herauskommen muss.

Heißer Rauch empfing mich und ich hustete. Instinktiv versuchte ich zu meiner Mutter zu gelangen, doch ihr Körper war bereits von den Flammen eingeschlossen. Ich hatte mich nicht einmal richtig von ihr verabschieden können. Dennoch versuchte ich es und wurde für diese törichte Tat umgehend bestraft. Ein herabstürzender, brennender Dachbalken traf mich und ich ging taumelnd und blind vor Schmerz zu Boden. Der Balken hatte mich am Rücken erwischt und auf ewig ein Zeichen auf meinem jungen Körper hinterlassen. Eine Brandwunde die mangels medizinischer Behandlung und schlechter Heilung ewig auf meinem Rücken prangen wird. Sie wird mich auf Ewig daran erinnern, dass es alleine meine Existenz war, die meiner Mutter ein solches Ende bereitet hatte. Sie hatte sich geopfert und dennoch verloren. Zu Boden gegangen kämpfte ich um mein Bewusstsein, denn der Schmerz an meinem Rücken schien übermächtig zu sein. Die Flammen um mich herum leckten nach mir, verbrannten meine langen Haare, bis nur noch kurze Büschel an meinem Kopf waren. Bis heute ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie ich es letztlich aus der Hütte geschafft habe, doch irgendwann roch ich frische Nachtluft. Hustend und keuchend brach ich zusammen. Die Schmerzen in meiner Brust beim Atmen und das Brennen an meinem Rücken raubten mir das Bewusstsein.

Es war tiefste Nacht als das Feuer erlosch und ich irgendwann aus meiner Ohnmacht aufwachte. Die Nächte waren kalt und so fror ich in den dünnen Kleidern, die ich noch trug. Das Wenigste davon war nicht verbrannt oder zerrissen. Doch auch der Schmerz ließ mich zittern. In meiner kindlichen Naivität hatte ich nur einen Wunsch, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu meiner Mutter. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte damals mein Handeln, ich musste Geborgenheit suchen bei der einzigen Person, die ich je gehabt hatte. Nie hatte sie mich abgewiesen, wenn ich Trost oder Schutz bei ihr gesucht hatte, ganz gleich weshalb.

Ich fand den verkohlten Leichnam meiner Mutter genau dort, wo ich sie verlassen hatte. Sie lag noch immer auf dem Tisch, welcher nun aber nicht mehr stand. Die Tischbeine waren weg gebrochen und die Platte mit dem Leichnam lag nun auf dem Boden. Es war kaum noch etwas von ihr zu erkennen, sie lag seltsam verkrümmt und eingerollt auf dem Boden. Doch in jenem Moment kümmerte mich weder ihr Anblick noch die Tatsache, dass es nach verbranntem Holz und Fleisch roch. Ich war noch ein kleines Kind, fror, stand unter Schock, war schwer durch den brennenden Balken verletzt worden und daher halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz. Also tat ich das, was ich immer in schlimmen Momenten getan hatte, ich bettete mich neben den noch warmen Körper meiner Mutter. Heute weiß ich, dass das Feuer den Leib meiner Mutter erhitzt hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick war es mir egal. Ich stellte mir vor, dass alles wie immer wäre und ich mich unter ihre Decke stahl. Sie reagierte nicht auf mich, doch auch das blendete ich aus. Manchmal hatte sie tatsächlich so tief geschlafen, dass sie meinen kleinen Körper nicht sofort bemerkt hatte, wenn ich mich heimlich zu ihr ins Bett legte.

So glitt ich wieder in die Ohnmacht, ein traumatisiertes Mädchen, welches zuvor die stundenlange Schändung ihrer Mutter mit ansehen musste. Ein Kind, welches in der folgenden Zeit mit hohem Fieber kämpfen würde und beinahe gestorben wäre. Doch all das war in diesem Moment egal, denn ich konnte mich an meine Mutter drücken. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch verschwand schon bald, dafür reichte es, wenn ich die Augen schloss. Auch die verkrustete Haut konnte ich ignorieren, denn dies war meine Mutter, die ich immer lieben würde, egal wie sie aussah. Die Frau, die mir das Leben geschenkt und mit einem Überfluss an Liebe groß gezogen hatte und die auch ich über die Maßen geliebt hatte. Und so reichte mir alleine die Nähe ihres toten, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten Leibes, um die Wirklichkeit bis zum Morgengrauen ausblenden zu können.

Allmählich begriff ich durch die dämpfende Wirkung des Schocks und des Fiebers, dass meine Mutter nie zurückkehren würde. Selbst heute mit all der Lebenserfahrung und all den erduldeten Lektionen wäre ich wohl noch immer über den plötzlichen Verlust und dessen Brutalität entsetzt. Doch für ein Kind ist der Tod nichts leicht Begreifbares. Meine Mutter hätte es mir sicherlich in ihrer sanften und liebevollen Art vermitteln können, doch das konnte sie nicht mehr tun. Über ihren Verlust kam ich nie hinweg und ich fürchte, dass diese Wunde auch niemals verheilen wird. Man sagt, die Zeit heile alle Wunden. Wenn ich diese Phrase höre, möchte ich demjenigen am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen, der sie ausgesprochen hat. Offensichtlich gilt diese Weisheit nicht für mich, denn es schmerzt heute noch genauso wie vor fünfzehn Jahren, wenn ich an sie denke. Keine der Wunden, welche die folgenden Lektionen des Schaitan in meine Seele gerissen haben, konnte bislang auch nur ansatzweise heilen. Wahrscheinlich gibt es für mich nur eine Erlösung, doch diesen Weg darf ich nicht beschreiten.

Und dann kam er, der Mann vom Markt. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte er nach einigen Tagen neben mir vor unserem abgebrannten Haus auf, von dem ich mich seit Tagen nicht wegbewegt hatte. Er sah nicht so aus, wie ich mir als Fünfjährige einen bösen Menschen vorgestellt habe. Kein Buckel entstellte seine Haltung, er hatte auch keine entsetzlichen Narben im Gesicht und er schaute mich auch nicht böse an. Stattdessen hatte er immer ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ihn auf den ersten Blick freundlich erscheinen ließ. Doch je näher er kam, desto mehr begann ich zu zittern. Die Kälte, die er ausstrahlt, erreicht die Seele eines Menschen. Als er vor mir stand wusste ich, dass dieser Mann nicht nur böse war, er war das personifizierte Grauen. Ich fürchtete mich, doch wieder konnte ich mich nicht rühren. Es war, als wäre jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper gelähmt, selbst das Atmen fiel mir schwer.

»Sei gegrüßt, kleine Leila. Wir haben uns neulich auf dem Markt getroffen, als deine Mutter noch gelebt hat. Diesen Umstand fand ich damals schon bedauerlich, doch das habe ich nun ändern lassen. Sie hätte dich mir nicht freiwillig überlassen, das ist mir bei unserem Treffen klar geworden.«

Alleine bei dieser Erwähnung brach ich wieder in Tränen aus und weinte hemmungslos. Meine Mutter fehlte mir so entsetzlich. Dieser Schmerz in meinem Herzen war schlimmer als die Wunde auf meinem Rücken. Der Schmerz über ihren Verlust war wie eine große Wunde in meiner Brust, jeder Atemzug schmerzte und ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Ich hörte ihn zwischen meinen Weinkrämpfen, er befahl mir aufzuhören, doch das konnte ich nicht. Seine Stimme wurde drängender. Und irgendwann spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz an der Wange und mein Kopf wurde herum gerissen. Er hatte mich tatsächlich geschlagen. Niemand hatte mich seit meiner Geburt je geschlagen, doch mir sollten in den folgenden Jahren viele Dinge widerfahren, die mir so noch nicht passiert oder zugefügt worden waren. Sein Mund war dicht bei mir.  
»Ich sagte du sollst das sein lassen. Keine Tränen in meiner Gegenwart, hast du das verstanden? Sie widern mich an. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und keine einzige deiner schwächlichen Tränen wird daran etwas ändern. Je früher du das akzeptierst, desto früher wird der Schmerz aufhören.« Dabei hatte er meinen kleinen Kiefer so fest gepackt, dass schon wieder Tränen in meine Augen stiegen. Nun lächelte er nicht mehr, aber er schien mir nicht wütend zu sein, er war nur kalt. In jenem Moment begriff ich in den Tiefen meines entsetzten Geistes, dass es tatsächlich Monster gibt. Doch sie sehen nicht so schrecklich aus, wie sie in den vielen Geschichten beschrieben werden. Die wahren Monster täuschen durch ihr gefälliges Äußeres eine Normalität vor, die ihre Opfer täuscht. Dieser Mann vor mir war kein Mensch, er war ein Dämon, ein Schaitan. Damals gab ich ihm diese Bezeichnung und halte bis heute daran fest, denn je öfter ich ihn treffe, umso sicherer bin ich, dass dieses Wort sein Wesen am besten trifft.

»Sieh dich an, du bist so schwach, kleine Leila. Das betrübt mich. Der Verlust eines einzelnen, unbedeutenden Menschen hat dich in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt. Aber ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dir helfen über diese Schwäche hinweg zu kommen. Dies ist meine erste Lektion für dich, kleine Leila. Merke sie dir gut. Alles was du besitzt, kann ich dir nehmen. Alles was du liebst, werde ich dir nehmen. Diese Männer haben auf meinen Befehl hin gehandelt, doch ich habe viele Möglichkeiten, alles was du liebst aus deinem Leben zu reißen. Du musst dich von diesen Schwächen lösen, dich über sie erheben, dann wirst du als neuer Mensch wiedergeboren. Stärker als je zuvor. Endlich vollkommen.  
Wir haben erkannt, dass die Schöpfung des Menschen unvollkommen ist. Dich werde ich nach meinem Bilde umformen, denn ich bin fortan dein Schöpfer. «

Doch ich war immer noch ein fünfjähriges Mädchen mit großem Durst, Hunger und noch größerer Angst, darüber hinaus war ich gänzlich überfordert mit den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Tage. Selbst ein Erwachsener hätte diese Dinge nicht sonderlich gut verkraftet. Und so begann ich wieder zu weinen und zu schluchzen. Ich wollte zu meiner Mutter und das sagte ich ihm auch. Wieder war keine Wut in seinen Augen oder seiner Stimme. Er seufzte nur.  
»Ach kleine Leila, du musst noch so viel lernen. Doch das verstehe ich, immerhin stehst du am Anfang deiner Wiedergeburt. Der Schmerz, den du fühlst ist nur das Symptom einer Krankheit. Und diese Krankheit heißt Gefühle. In deinem Fall Liebe. Liebe ist wie eine eiternde Wunde, sie steckt den gesunden Geist an und macht ihn krank. Du handelst irrational, sie führt zu Hass, zu Eifersucht und zu Trauer. All das kann schlimme Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen und aus diesem Grund werde ich dich lehren, die Liebe aus deinem Geist zu verdrängen. Ganze Königreiche sind dieser Krankheit bereits zum Opfer gefallen, weil Herrscher sich nicht über dieses Gefühl erheben konnten. Dies ist deine erste Lektion, Liebe solltest du aus deinem Herz verbannen. Du wirst lernen, dass ein Schmerz den anderen besiegt. Solltest du je wieder Tränen der Trauer in meiner Gegenwart zeigen, wirst du als Strafe körperlich gezüchtigt werden.«

Und damit verpasste er mir eine Ohrfeige, die nicht nur meine Lippe aufplatzen und meinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen ließ, sondern mich auch der ersehnten Ohnmacht in die Arme trieb. Ihn interessierte weder, dass ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, noch dass ich am Rücken eine schwere Brandwunde hatte.  
Es sollte nicht die letzte Lektion dieser Art bleiben. Erst Jahre später begriff ich den Sinn hinter seinen Worten, dass er die Männer in unser Haus geschickt hatte. Fürwahr, er hatte es mir gesagt, doch damals wusste ich mit seinen Worten nichts anzufangen, konnte die Tragweite des Gesagten nicht erkennen. Natürlich hätte er auch selbst zu uns nach Hause kommen können, doch ich schätze, dass er es für eindrucksvoller hielt, vier brutale Banditen zu uns zu schicken. Ich bezweifle auch, dass er sich an Mutter vergangen hätte, denn diese Arbeit überlässt er immer anderen. Er hatte den brutalen Mord an meiner Mutter befohlen, es war sein Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich. Denn eine Lektion war für ihn ein Geschenk. Viele weitere sollten folgen. 

Es schmerzte jedes Mal wieder sich in die Vergangenheit zurück zu versetzen. Der Schaitan hatte sie übel zugerichtet. Leila war bei einem Heiler in Damaskus wieder erwacht, der sie gesund gepflegt hatte.  
Und wieder hatte Leila das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges übersehen zu haben, wie schon bei dem Besuch auf dem Markt. Sie hatte das Gespräch beinahe wortwörtlich wiedergeben können, immer und immer wieder war sie es in den folgenden Jahren durchgegangen. Es hatte einen Grund geben müssen, warum man ausgerechnet ihr all das antat. Warum hatte er sich keinen anderen Menschen suchen können? Wieder und wieder überflog sie die Zeilen mit ihm. Sie blieb an zwei Sätzen hängen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er ihn exakt so gesagt hatte.

_»Wir haben erkannt, dass die Schöpfung des Menschen unvollkommen ist. Und wir werden diesen Fehler in der Schöpfung nach und nach berichtigen. «_

Wir! Leila wurde schlecht. Hieß das etwa, dass es mehr als einen Schaitan gab? Bislang hatte sie ihn lediglich für einen sehr kranken und brutalen Menschen gehalten. Eine krankhafte Laune der Natur, die sich leider ausgerechnet Leila für solche Spielchen ausgesucht hatte. Doch wenn es noch mehr Monster wie ihn geben sollte, wäre das eine Katastrophe.  
Wir. Wenn er wirklich die Wahrheit sprach – und daran hatte Leila keinen Zweifel, er log nie – dann teilten andere seine kranke Weltanschauung. Das war an sich bereits äußerst beunruhigend. Doch das schlimmste daran war, dass es zwangsläufig auch weitere selbsternannte Schöpfer gab. Und ein Schöpfer benötigte ein Opfer, welches er neu formen konnte. Sollte es also noch andere geben, die Leilas Schicksal teilten? Menschen, die von diesen Monstern gequält wurden, im Namen einer Weltanschauung, die nicht die ihre war und niemals sein würde. Oder gab es vielleicht sogar Menschen, die den Schöpfern freiwillig folgten? Ihr Schaitan musste dieser Logik zu Folge seinerseits von einem Schöpfer geformt worden sein. Leila bezweifelte, dass er in den wenigen Sommern, die er damals gezählt hatte, selbst auf so eine kranke Sicht der Welt gekommen war. Leila hatte sich damals bereits geschworen, ihn für den Tod ihrer Mutter büßen zu lassen. Möglicherweise würde das nun nicht mehr reichen. Sie machte sich nichts vor, früher oder später würde es heißen er oder sie und Leila war nicht bereit, dem Schaitan kampflos das Feld zu überlassen. Bislang hatte sie sich gefügt, immerhin war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, doch ihre Formung ging dem Ende entgegen. Nach all den Jahren war sie dennoch nicht wie er geworden, es stand daher außer Frage, dass sie die letzte Lektion bestehen würde. Wie auch immer diese aussah.


	13. Offene Rechnungen

Offene Rechnungen

Die folgenden zwei Tage vergingen für Altaïr erstaunlich ereignislos, allerdings hatte er in den Tagen davor auch mehr als genug erlebt. Das Leben in Masyaf ging weiter wie bisher und die Ankunft der seltsam gewandeten Frau war zwar noch immer ein Thema unter den Brüdern, doch da man sie nicht mehr sah, verblasste es allmählich. Mittlerweile waren wieder Themen wie neu hinzugezogene Schönheiten in den Dörfern vor den Toren Masyafs oder aktuelle Aufträge ein Thema bei den Gesprächen der Brüder.

Von außen betrachtet mochten Assassinen wie die eiskalten und zielstrebigen Männer wirken, welche die meisten in ihnen sahen, doch innerhalb Masyafs erinnerten viele von ihnen an geschwätzige Waschweiber. Nicht, dass sie ihr Training nicht gewissenhaft voran trieben oder weniger aggressiv waren, als man es ihnen nachsagte, doch waren Assassinen auch nur Menschen. Und die waren nun einmal neugierig, gerade wenn man den Großteil seiner Zeit in diesen Mauern eingeschlossen war. Als Novize wurde man sprichwörtlich nachts eingesperrt, als Assassine nur im übertragenen Sinne. Denn auch wenn die Türen nachts nicht mehr zugesperrt waren und man rein theoretisch vor die Tore der Festung reiten konnte, hielten die meisten Assassinen doch ihr Ehrgefühl innerhalb der Mauern. Nie konnte man im Vorfeld absehen, wann der nächste Auftrag kam oder ob sie wieder einmal angegriffen wurden. Und keiner der Assassinen wollte sich dann den berechtigten Vorwurf gefallen lassen müssen, seine Brüder und den Orden im Stich gelassen zu haben. Also stürzte man sich auf jedes noch so nebensächliche Thema, was Abwechslung von dem teils eintönigen Alltag bot.

Altaïr hatte in diesen Tagen das Training der Novizen voran getrieben, eine Tätigkeit, die ihm noch immer erstaunlich wenig ausmachte. Anfangs hatten die Novizen ihn gefürchtet, mittlerweile trauten sich die ersten bereits – mit dem gebotenen Respekt – das Wort an ihn zu richten. Die Fragen, die sie stellten, bezogen sich zumeist auf die Unterschiede zwischen Theorie und Praxis, einige baten ihn auch um eine Einschätzung ihrer Fähigkeiten. Altaïr beging nicht den Fehler, ihnen jetzt schon darauf zu antworten, dafür kannte er die Novizen nicht gut genug. Selbstverständlich hatte sein geübtes Auge bereits zwei sehr viel versprechende Anwärter ausgemacht. Ähnlich wie Altaïr schienen sie in der Gemeinschaft der anderen außen vor zu sein, das immer gleiche Los der hochbegabten Novizen. Ihre Ausbilder lobten sie in den höchsten Tönen vor der gesamten Gruppe und provozierten somit den Unmut der anderen Novizen. Er würde sicher nicht denselben Fehler begehen und so hielten sich bei allen von ihnen Lob und Tadel die Waage, auch wenn er bei diesen Zweien sehr genau suchen musste. Doch es war wie bei Malik und ihm, Altaïr konnte einen Auftrag noch so perfekt zu Ende bringen, der Rafik fand immer etwas, um ihn zu tadeln. Wobei es bei Malik und ihm in den meisten Fällen um die unterschiedliche Interpretation des Wortes „diskret" ging. Irgendwas gab es immer zu bemängeln, so auch bei den beiden begabten Novizen.

Dieser geregelte Tagesablauf mit wenigen Verpflichtungen sorgte dafür, dass Altaïr so entspannt war wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er hatte ein Übermaß an Schlaf bekommen, war in der vergangenen Nacht auf ein kleines Stelldichein vor den Toren Masyafs gewesen und ausnahmsweise tat ihm einmal nichts an oder in seinem Körper weh. Von den wenigen durch Frauennägel verursachten Striemen auf seinem Rücken einmal abgesehen. Seit er ein junger Novize gewesen war, hatte er beinahe immer eine überanstrengte Muskelpartie oder eine Verletzung, die ausheilen musste. Doch im Augenblick fühlte er sich entspannt, ausgeruht und voller Tatendrang.

Am Morgen dieses dritten Tages sah Altaïr Leila wieder. Sie kam gerade in den Stall und trat zu ihrer Stute, als er aus der Box seines Hengstes kam. Es war unheimlich, dass sie beide anscheinend die gleiche Angewohnheit hatten. Leila schien ähnliche Gedankengänge zu haben, denn sie sah ihn ertappt an. Absichtlich blieb er noch länger bei seinem Tier, er hatte es schon immer genossen, die Geduld anderer auf die Probe zu stellen. Und bei Leila war da noch diese anregende Anspannung, da man nie wusste, wann man zu weit ging und wie danach die Konsequenzen aussahen. Es war als würde man eine giftige Schlage ärgern. Altaïr hoffte nur, dass er schnell genug war, wenn sie nach ihm schnappte. Doch so entspannt und … gut gelaunt wie er derzeit war, wollte er es gerne darauf ankommen lassen.

Leila war äußerst unerfreut über dieses ungewollte Wiedersehen. Dieser Assassine war merkwürdig, er verhielt sich unberechenbar und das machte ihr Sorgen. Normalerweise waren die Menschen einfach vor den Kopf zu stoßen und nachtragend. Er hingegen schien sie zwar zu respektieren, doch machte er keinen Bogen um sie. Vertraute er so sehr auf sich und seine Fähigkeiten oder nahm er sie einfach nicht ernst? Immerhin hatte sie es einmal geschafft, ihn in eine vermeintlich lebensbedrohliche Situation zu bringen. Auch wenn sie nie vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu töten, das wusste er nicht. Genauso wenig wusste er, dass die Menge des Giftes nicht ausgereicht hätte. Sie konnte schlecht nach Masyaf kommen und als persönlicher Gast Al Mualims seinen besten Mann töten, um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen. So etwas war …ungehörig. Ihr Ring hatte sich leider als unzuverlässig erwiesen. Das war nicht überraschend, immerhin hatte sie ihn das erste Mal eingesetzt. Doch die Menge an Gift war einfach nicht ausreichend genug. Sicher, es wirkte durchaus bei dem Betreffenden, doch so niedrig dosiert betäubte das Mittel nur statt zu lähmen und ein stärkeres Gift hatte sie nicht.

Er war immer noch da, als sie ihre Stute verließ. Sie hatte die letzten beiden Tage die Besuche extra unterlassen, um nicht schon wieder so berechenbare Tagesabläufe zu zeigen. Lediglich für Ausritte war sie zu ihrer Stute gegangen, was sie ihr bereits verübelt hatte. Dazu war sie zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten in die Küche und die Bibliothek gegangen. Aber heute Morgen hatte sie es nicht mehr aushalten können und stattete ihrem störrischen Pferd einen ihrer speziellen Besuche ab, ohne gleich auszureiten. Vielleicht würden ihr die Ruhe und der enge Kontakt zu ihrem Pferd helfen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie musste schon aus dem Grund ruhiger werden, weil der Morgen so verstörend begonnen hatte. Das erste Mal seit Jahren hatte sie keinen ihrer drei bekannten Träume gehabt, stattdessen hatte sie von diesem Assassinen geträumt, der sie so verwirrte. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie endlich wieder zu sich fand! Das Lesen ihrer Aufzeichnungen hatte sie zudem sehr aufgewühlt und ihr den Großteil des Schlafes geraubt. Und wenn sie dann einmal Schlaf fand, besuchte sie der Assassine in ihren Träumen. Diese Träume waren noch immer blutig und verstörend, doch dieses Mal war Altaïr das Opfer, normalerweise sah sie nur diejenigen in ihren Träumen, die auch tatsächlich vor ihren Augen gestorben waren. Kurz hatte sie sogar schon in Erwägung gezogen Alkohol zu trinken oder eines ihrer weniger erprobten Mittel einzunehmen, denen sie eine beruhigende Wirkung unterstellte. Alles war besser als ihr derzeitiger Zustand.

Als Protest für die vergangenen zwei Tage hatte ihre Stute erst einmal nach ihr geschnappt, ließ sich aber durch einen leckeren Apfel besänftigen. Und nun stand Altaïr noch immer im Stall – genauer gesagt in der Nähe des Ausgangs – und sah Leila abwartend an.  
„_Was_?!"  
„Ich wünsche Euch auch einen guten Morgen, Leila." Kam es nur spöttisch von Altaïr. „Wie ist es Euch in den vergangenen Tagen mit den Aufzeichnungen ergangen?"  
Sie würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und schritt an ihm vorbei zum Ausgang. Sie war in letzter Zeit viel zu leicht zu reizen und das würde fortan ein Ende haben. Sie erwartete schon, dass er sie gewaltsam zurückhalten würde, doch stattdessen schloss er sich ihr einfach an.

„Habt Ihr sonst nichts zu tun, Altaïr?"  
„Nein, gerade nicht." Leila lachte freudlos auf. Wieso musste sie das Schicksal mit so einem wankelmütigen und anscheinend gerade gelangweilten Assassinen strafen, der nicht wusste, wann es gut war? Doch gerade jetzt fand sie nicht die Kraft, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Seine derzeitige Art hatte etwas geradezu Entwaffnendes an sich. Außerdem gestand sie sich ein, dass es beruhigend war, ihn lebend und atmend neben sich zu sehen, denn in ihren Träumen hatte sie ihn auf vielerlei Weise sterben sehen. Es hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Ihre kalte Fassade war im Augenblick mehr als brüchig, normalerweise nahm sie der Tod eines Menschen nicht mit. Zu oft hatte sie ihn schon mit ansehen müssen oder ihn gar selbst herbei geführt.

Altaïr war für sie ein Fremder, eigentlich sollte es sie nicht interessieren wie und vor allem ob er starb. Doch genau das tat es. Und das verwirrte sie wieder einmal. Mittlerweile war sie emotional derart überfordert und nahezu ausgebrannt, dass sie kurz erwogen hatte frühzeitig abzureisen. Leila hätte Rasin nur mitteilen müssen, dass sie keine Möglichkeit sähe, den Gefangenen zum Reden zu bekommen. Doch andererseits würde der Schaitan das bemerken und entsprechend handeln, dessen war sich Leila sicher. Wie so oft in ihrem Leben konnte sie nur falsch handeln, egal für welchen Weg sie sich auch entschied.

Um zurück in die Festung zu gelangen mussten sie zwangsläufig an den Übungsplätzen vorbei. Sie hatte Altaïr in den vergangenen beiden Tagen kurz dort gesehen, wie es schien trainierte er Novizen. Und er hatte sich gar nicht schlecht angestellt, bedachte man sein Temperament. Wieder musste sie an die glühende Verehrung denken, die auch die Novizen in Alamut zeigten, sobald sein Name fiel. Wahrscheinlich würden einige von ihnen nach Masyaf gehen wenn bekannt würde, dass Altaïr dauerhaft Anwärter trainierte. Die stumme Bewunderung dem Adler Masyafs gegenüber war schon beinahe… niedlich. Er hatte jedoch auch jede Übung fehlerfrei vorgezeigt und war auch im freien Kampf immer flink und mit absoluter Perfektion ausgewichen. Ihn konnte man durchaus einen Meisterassassinen nennen und er war auch ein Meister der Improvisation.

„Habt Ihr heute auch wieder vor, Euch in Eurer Kammer zu verstecken?"  
„Ich _verstecke _mich nicht. Für einige Arbeiten brauche ich nun einmal Ruhe, Ihr versteht das wahrscheinlich nicht." Sie war froh, dass sie wieder etwas zu ihrer alten Form gefunden hatte. Ihre Stimme war weder wütend noch interessiert, sie war sachlich, nüchtern, neutral und das machte sie stolz.  
„Sicher, die Karten dieser Gegend zu studieren erfordert absolute Ruhe und ein Höchstmaß an Konzentration."  
„Ich sagte es bereits, Sarkasmus steht Euch nicht, Altaïr."  
Als er den Kopf leicht zu ihr drehte war der verkniffene Ausdruck, den er sonst immer trug, verschwunden. Er sah beinahe… erheitert aus.  
„Nun, was steht mir denn dann Eurer Meinung nach besser?" Es war nicht zu fassen, er versuchte doch nicht etwa… nein, unmöglich! In Momenten wie diesen hasste Leila es, eine Frau zu sein. Als Mann wäre ihr diese unangenehme Wendung des Gespräches erspart geblieben. Bei anderen Frauen mochte Altaïr damit möglicherweise Erfolg haben. Nun, da sie ihn hautnah erlebte, konnte sie diesen Erfolg sogar ein Stück weit nachvollziehen, aber bei ihr würde er damit nichts erreichen! Um das Gespräch nicht noch unangenehmer werden zu lassen, überging sie seine Äußerung einfach.  
„Stellt Euch einfach vor ich hätte die Aufzeichnungen zu dem Gegengift, welches Ihr dank eurer Arroganz so dringend benötigt habt, nicht genau studiert. Dann würdet Ihr nun nicht hier neben mir gehen und mir lästige Fragen stellen können." Kurz blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. „Fürwahr, vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich etwas nachlässiger im Studium meiner Fähigkeiten sein. Das hier wäre mir dadurch erspart geblieben." Der nächste Versuch sich diesen Assassinen vom Hals zu schaffen. Und wieder schien es, dass sie kläglich scheiterte, denn Altaïr schien nicht im Mindesten gekränkt oder gar beeindruckt zu sein. Da war noch immer dieser leicht vergnügte Ausdruck um seine Lippen.  
„Ihr weicht meiner Frage aus, Leila. Was steht mir denn Eurer Meinung nach besser als Sarkasmus. Ein entspannter Gemütszustand allem Anschein nach auch nicht."  
„Ich fand Euch noch am sympathischsten, als Ihr vergiftet ward!" Sie wusste, dass sie sich gerade nicht unbedingt von ihrer geistig reifsten Seite zeigte, doch sie war übermüdet, gestresst und gänzlich verwirrt. Außerdem war sie den Umgang mit anderen Menschen nicht gewöhnt, den mit übermütigen Assassinen erst recht nicht.

Plötzlich wurde sie mit einem kräftigen Griff gepackt und an die Mauer gedrückt, neben der sie soeben noch entlang gegangen waren. Dieses Mal stand Altaïr noch dichter vor ihr, als an ihrem ersten Tag. Innerlich machte sich Leila bereits auf die aufsteigende Panik gefasst, die zwangsläufig bei so einem engen Körperkontakt kam. Es war ein kleines Relikt der letzten Strafe des Schaitan, damit sie nie vergaß, dass er Fehlverhalten nicht duldete. Und was das für eine Strafe gewesen war, sie hatte bis zu ihrem Lebensende genug von Männern. Seltsamerweise überließ er immer anderen diese Arbeit, der Schaitan selbst schlug sie lediglich. Doch bislang blieb diese altbekannte Panik aus. So konnte sie ihm immerhin trotzig in die Augen schauen und hoffen, dass er ihren Schock nicht bemerken würde. Mit dieser heftigen Reaktion hatte sie in keinster Weise gerechnet.

„Ich danke Euch für diese Erinnerung, beinahe hätte ich doch mein kleines Nachspiel vergessen, welches ich Euch versprochen hatte. Hinterher glaubt Ihr noch, ich würde nicht zu meinem Wort stehen." Mit diesen Worten rückte er noch ein wenig näher an sie heran und klemmte sie regelrecht zwischen seinem Körper und der Mauer ein. Es hätte nur ein wenig mehr Druck seines Körpers benötigt, um ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Leila konnte nichts erwidern, sie fühlte sich ein wenig wie die Maus vor der Katze, doch wenn sie sich Altaïr so besah, fühlte sie sich eher wie die Maus vor dem Löwen. Wieder einmal bereute Leila, dass sie ihre Ankunft in Masyaf nicht doch noch etwas hinaus gezögert hatte, dann hätte sie Altaïr wohlmöglich nie kennen gelernt. Dabei war sie nur einen halben Tag vorher an einem schönen, kleinen und vor allem versteckten See vorbei gekommen. Hätte sie dort doch nur die Mittagszeit über verbracht, dann würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich in Ruhe in ihrer Kammer sitzen und nicht von einem Meisterassassinen gegen eine Mauer gedrückt werden.

Er hatte noch immer bei weitem nicht die Härte in seinen Augen, die er zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft darin gehabt hatte. Damals hatte er sie allerdings auch für einen Mann und eine ernsthafte Gefahr des Meisters gehalten. Sie kam nicht umhin, die Farbe seiner Augen zu bewundern, waren sie ihr doch schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen aufgefallen. Im Grunde genommen war es lächerlich, in einem solchen Moment die exotische Augenfarbe ihres Widersachers zu bewundern, doch andererseits ging von ihm keine wirkliche Gefahr aus. Weder ihr Körper noch ihr Verstand waren in Alarmbereitschaft, trotz ihrer Position an der Mauer. Später würde sie noch genug Zeit haben, sich über diese merkwürdige Reaktion ihres Körpers zu wundern. Er hatte sie damals weder ernsthaft angegriffen noch verletzt, auch heute würde er ihr kein Leid zufügen, woher auch immer Leila diese Gewissheit nahm, sie war da und unerschütterlich.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich nach Eurem Angriff das Recht hätte, Wiedergutmachung von Euch zu fordern, nicht wahr Leila? Und wir wissen beide, wie Al Mualim auf ein solches Gesuch reagieren würde. Ihr seid nur eine Frau und ob Ihr nun eine Gesandte seid oder nicht, wird ihn nicht interessieren. Er verachtet Euch alleine aus dem Grund, weil Ihr kein Mann seid." Altaïr war ihr beim Sprechen immer näher gekommen und nun konnte sie bereits seinen Atem auf sich spüren.  
Das war zu _dicht_! Leila vermisste zwar immer noch die altbekannte Panik, doch diese Nähe verursachte in jedem Fall Unbehagen. Sie hätte den Mund halten sollen, warum nur hatte sie ihn an diese kleine Nebensächlichkeit mit dem Gift erinnern müssen? Altaïr mochte keine lebensbedrohliche Gefahr für sie darstellen, doch er unterschritt gerade in frappierendem Maße ihren bevorzugten Mindestabstand zu anderen Menschen. Selbst eine Armeslänge Abstand reichte ihr in den wenigsten Fällen aus, derzeit würde allerdings nicht einmal mehr ein Pergament zwischen ihre Körper passen. Von Altaïrs Gesicht einmal ganz abgesehen, das war ebenfalls viel zu dicht.

„Lasst mich auf der Stelle los, Altaïr!", zischte sie ihm entgegen und hoffte, dass er ihre Verlegenheit nicht wahrnahm. Gefühlt starb sie gerade vor Scham. Ihre Worte schienen ihn jedoch nur wenig bis gar nicht zu interessieren, er hatte schon wieder dieses gefährliche Glitzern in den Augen. Es ähnelte seinem Verhalten an jenem Tag, als er sie durch die Gänge Masyafs verfolgt hatte. Jäger und Beute, schoss es Leila durch den Kopf. Und er wagte es sogar, ihr noch näher zu kommen. Innerlich betete Leila, dass sie gerade niemand sah, denn diese Situation musste einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck erwecken. Mittlerweile war sein Mund neben ihrem Ohr angelangt, denn er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihre Kapuze ein Stück nach hinten zu schieben. Und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätte tun können.

„_Auge um Auge_, Leila. Seid dankbar, dass ich die älteren Rechte habe, da Ihr mich zuerst angegriffen habt. Würde Abbas nun seine Rechte einfordern, stünde es zuerst mir zu, über Euch zu verfügen."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, was wurde das hier? Seine Lippen striffen ihre Haut am Hals als er sprach, das hier ging ganz eindeutig zu weit. Erbost versuchte sie ihn von sich zu drücken, aber ebenso gut hätte sie versuchen können, einen Baum zu verschieben. Dennoch begann sie wütend zu zappeln und sie meinte noch, ein Lächeln an ihrem Hals zu spüren.

„Leila!" Der Ton in dem Altaïr sie angesprochen hatte, ließ sie in der Bewegung verharren. Er hatte seinen Kopf wieder zurück gezogen und sah ihr in die Augen. Dieser Ton duldete keine Widerrede.  
„Ist Euch bewusst, dass sowohl Abbas als auch ich Wiedergutmachung fordern könnten?" Der Schalk war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, stattdessen sah er sie äußerst ernst an. Nein, das war ihr so nicht bewusst gewesen. Immerhin war sie als Gesandte eigentlich unantastbar. Mechanisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, obwohl sie ihm gar nicht hatte antworten wollen. Es ging ganz automatisch.  
„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Abbas ein einfältiger Dummkopf ist, der diesen Weg nicht gehen wird. Doch das unterlässt er nur, weil er diese Möglichkeit nicht sieht. Aber solltet Ihr noch einmal mein Leben in Gefahr bringen, werde ich mein Recht einfordern." Was er genau fordern würde, ließ er dabei anscheinend bewusst außen vor. Wieder versuchte Leila ihn fort zu stoßen und dieses Mal ließ er sie auch tatsächlich los.

„Lasst das, Altaïr!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass ich als Rasins Gesandte über diesem Recht stehe." Gerade jetzt wünschte sie sich sehnlichst ein Loch im Erdboden, in dem sie verschwinden konnte. Dieser Mann hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Das war ihr so in dieser Form noch nie passiert. Leila war sich recht sicher, dass er das auch durchaus mit seinem Verhalten beabsichtigt hatte, wahrscheinlich war das seine Form der Strafe für sie.

„Rasin ist weit weg und Al Mualim wird Euren Status ignorieren, seid Euch dessen gewiss."  
„Euer Leben war zu keiner Zeit in Gefahr!", entgegnete Leila unwirsch. Altaïr schien überrascht zu sein, zumindest waren seine Augenbrauen aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. „Ach?"  
„Die Dosis des Giftes war zu niedrig um einen Mann Eurer Statur tödlich zu lähmen. Was meint Ihr, weshalb Ihr noch laufen konntet?"  
Die Unsicherheit und der ungewollte Körperkontakt entluden sich in Wut. Leila war nun ihrerseits auf Altaïr zugetreten und stach ihm mit ihrem Finger auf die Brust. Zumindest schien sie genug Eindruck auf ihn auszuüben, dass er mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zuging, einen Schritt nach hinten ging. Noch immer waren seine Augenbrauen irgendwo unter seiner Kapuze verschwunden, mit so einer Reaktion schien also auch der große Adler Masyafs nicht gerechnet zu haben.  
„Also hört auf mir drohen zu wollen und hört vor allem auf ständig hervorzuheben, dass ich eine Frau bin. Euch ärgert es doch nur, dass Euch Eure Arroganz dieses Mal in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Lernt daraus und bleibt mir am besten bis zum Ende meines Aufenthaltes fern! Dann geraten wir garantiert auch nicht mehr aneinander. Und noch etwas: solltet Ihr oder einer Eurer einfältigen Brüder meinen, irgendein nicht vorhandenes Recht über mich einfordern zu wollen lasst Euch gesagt sein, dass ich eher sterbe als mich zu fügen."

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, drehte sie sich in Richtung Festung um und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie musste sich zwingen nicht zu laufen, denn der Schock über das Gesagte saß tiefer, als Leila es hatte zugeben wollen, ihre Hände zitterten bereits. Das Recht „_Auge um Auge_" hatte sie in der Tat ignoriert und sich auf ihren Status als Gesandte verlassen. Doch Altaïr hatte Recht, sie würde hier wahrscheinlich nicht dadurch geschützt werden, nicht unter diesem Meister.

Es würde diplomatische Verwerfungen geben, sicher, doch sie war kein Mitglied des Ordens. Rasin wäre nicht erfreut, wenn man sie entweder gar nicht oder verletzt zurückschicken würde, doch er würde keinen Bruch mit Masyaf wagen. Zu unsicher waren diese Zeiten, die Assassinen wurden von mehr als nur einem Gegner bedroht, eine diplomatische Isolation konnte sich keine der beiden Festungen leisten. Und dieses Pfund würde Al Mualim zweifelsohne in die Gespräche einbringen, so weit hatte sie nur leider zu Beginn ihres Aufenthaltes nicht gedacht. Die Belange eines Bruders standen ohnehin über ihren eigenen, doch gerade der Meister dieser Festung war bekannt dafür, dass er von den Rechten für Frauen nichts hielt. Genau genommen war es also sehr zuvorkommend von Altaïr, ihr das auf seine eigene Art und Weise zu verdeutlichen.

Warum hatte sie sich bei Abbas nur so gehen lassen? Ihr Angriff auf den Adler Masyafs schien sich noch nicht herum gesprochen zu haben, seine Ehre war demnach nicht verletzt worden. Bei Abbas hatte sie jedoch den Fehler begangen, ihn vor seinen Schülern zu demütigen. Er hatte es zwar verdient, doch wenn es schlecht für Leila lief, würde ihr das noch große Probleme bereiten. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihre spontane Überreaktion, warum hatte Abbas Altaïr auch als Bastard bezeichnen müssen, darauf reagierte sie äußerst empfindlich.

Zu Ihrem Verdruss hatte sich Altaïr wieder neben sie begeben und wirkte, als sei nichts geschehen. Sogar dieser leicht vergnügte Zug um seine Lippen war wieder da, wofür Leila ihm am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt hätte.

„Hättet Ihr vielleicht die _Güte_, jemand anderen mit Eurer Aufmerksamkeit zu beehren?"  
„Seht Ihr hier noch jemanden?"  
„Was habe ich heute morgen nur falsch gemacht?", murmelte Leila vor sich hin. Da ihr ein kurzer Seitenblick jedoch bestätigte, dass Altaïr noch ein kleines bisschen vergnügter aussah, musste er sie wohl verstanden haben.

Sie hatten mittlerweile den Übungsplatz erreicht, welcher heute allerdings trotz der frühen Morgenstunden nicht leer war. Leila konnte einen einzelnen Assassinen sehen, der anscheinend seine Fähigkeit mit dem Wurfmesser übte. Zumindest stand er vor einer Strohpuppe und warf nach ihr. Ob er traf, konnte sie aus diesem Winkel allerdings nicht ausmachen. Der Assassine ging zu der Puppe, schien einige Messer heraus zu zupfen und kehrte im Anschluss wieder an seinen alten Platz zurück. Dabei stolperte er kurz, was Leila die Stirn runzeln ließ. Hier gab es doch nichts, worüber man stolpern konnte.  
„Gebt Euch keine Mühe, Leila. Ich selbst…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und sie blickte fragend zu ihm herüber, doch Altaïr sah nur erschrocken auf den Platz. „Oh nein, bitte nicht.", murmelte er.


	14. Seltsame Bekanntschaften

**Seltsame Bekanntschaften**

Leila blickte unschlüssig auf den Übungsplatz, Altaïrs Reaktion schien ihr wenig logisch zu sein. Doch eigentlich war seine Handlungsweise für sie oft unlogisch und vor allem unvorhergesehen. Von einem auf den anderen Moment war die Unbeschwertheit von ihm abgefallen und er ließ seither den Übungsplatz nicht aus den Augen.

„Was habt Ihr, Altaïr? Altaïr!" Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das schien ihn zumindest zu erreichen, denn er packte ihr Handgelenk, welches gerade in seinem Sichtfeld war, und sah sich um.

Währenddessen hatte der andere Assassine bereits wieder zum Wurf ausgeholt. Es war an sich nicht beunruhigend, denn sie waren nicht mehr direkt hinter der Puppe sondern bereits einige Schritte seitlich davon. Normalerweise würde Leila an dieser Stelle stehen bleiben, wenn sie einen trainierenden Assassinen sah und die Puppe passieren wollte. So waren die ungeschriebenen Regeln in den Festungen, damit Unfälle möglichst vermieden wurden. Wer hinter einer Puppe entlang gehen wollte, auf die gerade geschossen oder geworfen wurde, der wartete, bis er von dem Trainierenden ein entsprechendes Zeichen erhielt. Und ihre derzeitige Position war eigentlich gefahrlos.

Doch Altaïr war plötzlich hektisch geworden und sah sich nach links und rechts um. So hatte Leila ihn noch nicht erlebt, normalerweise war er in ihrer Gegenwart nicht hektisch. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht verallgemeinern, immerhin kannte sie ihn erst seit wenigen Tagen, doch er schien ihr nicht der Typ Mann zu sein, der leicht in Hektik geriet. Er war nicht einmal hektisch geworden als er meinte tödlich vergiftet worden zu sein. In so einer Situation war bislang eigentlich jeder hektisch oder panisch geworden.

„Was… lasst mich los!" Wütend begann Leila an ihrer Hand zu zerren, sie wollte nicht schon wieder an irgendeiner Mauer enden, nur weil dieser Assassine wieder einmal merkwürdige Anwandlungen hatte. Doch sie war viel zu schwach, um sich aus dem Griff zu lösen und Altaïr schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie sich gerade gegen ihn stemmte. Er sah die Kisten direkt hinter ihnen an und Erleichterung schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Seid Ihr von Sinnen, Altaïr? Ich sagte Ihr sollt mich loslassen!", zeterte Leila. Er hatte fest zugedrückt, genauer gesagt sogar sehr fest. Es tat ihr weh und Leila war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Mal einen Abdruck seiner Finger auf ihrem Handgelenk vorfinden würde. Sie sah, wie der andere Assassine sein Wurfmesser los ließ, doch dieses Mal, sah die Wurfbewegung unfertig aus, als sei dem Assassinen das Messer vorzeitig entglitten.

Mit nüchterner Distanz erkannte Leila, dass er das Geschoss damit wahrscheinlich direkt in ihre Richtung geworfen hatte. Sie strich gedanklich das Wort wahrscheinlich, dieses Messer zischte definitiv direkt auf sie zu. Leilas Gedanken rasten, sie würde sich nicht mehr in Sicherheit bringen können, das könnte somit ihr Ende sein. Vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen Erinnerungen und verpasste Gelegenheiten vorüber, sie sah so ziemlich jeden Menschen im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages, der ihr je auf eine Art und Weise wichtig gewesen war. Selbst ihn, den Schaitan, sah sie, denn es war ihr wichtig gewesen, ihn für seine Taten büßen zu lassen. Doch nun hatte sie versagt und auch den letzten Menschen, der ihr etwas bedeutete dem sicheren Tod überlassen.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit um sich zu fragen, ob Altaïr eventuell mit so einer Situation gerechnet hatte, denn sie wurde plötzlich unsanft hinter die Kisten gezerrt und gnadenlos in Deckung gezogen. Sie war kein Assassine, ihre Reflexe waren daher bei Weitem nicht so gut trainiert wie seine. In solchen spontanen Situationen neigte sie eher dazu, wie festgewachsen an Ort und Stelle stehend zu verweilen statt die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu flüchten. Kaum war ihr Kopf in Sicherheit, zischte das Wurfmesser mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit über ihren Kopf hinweg und prallte an der Mauer der Festung ab.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, was soeben beinahe passiert wäre. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen wäre, wenn sie noch an ihrer alten Stelle gestanden hätten. Einen von ihnen hätte es wohl erwischt und Leila war sich sicher, dass es nicht Altaïr gewesen wäre, dafür war er zu flink. Das ganze war in wenigen Wimpernschlägen erfolgt und Leila fühlte sich noch etwas überrumpelt. Sie meinte beinahe fühlen zu können, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich und ihr Atem ging mittlerweile nur noch flach.

Das Wurfmesser direkt auf sie zufliegen zu sehen, hatte sie geschockt, dabei hatte sie immer angenommen, nicht wirklich an ihrem Leben zu hängen. Anscheinend war das ein Irrtum gewesen, wohlmöglich hatte es sich aber auch nur um puren Überlebensinstinkt gehandelt. Und gegen einen Instinkt hatte der Schaitan nichts, immerhin war das kein Gefühl im engeren Sinne. Anscheinend sollte heute ein Schock den nächsten jagen, zuerst die Träume, dann das unliebsame Wiedersehen, ihre Bekanntschaft mit der Mauer und nun wäre sie beinahe von einem Wurfmesser erstochen worden. Wie konnte ein Morgen nur so aus der Bahn laufen?

Nun hatte ihr Altaïr auch noch das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er das wohl eher zufällig getan hatte. Es war kein großer Umstand jemanden mitzuziehen, wenn man sich selbst in Sicherheit brachte, versuchte sich Leila einzureden. Nicht nur, dass er das Recht auf Wiedergutmachung hatte, nun stand sie genau genommen auch noch in seiner Schuld. Sie würde es einfach ignorieren und nicht thematisieren, vielleicht bemerkte er es ja selber nicht. Alleine das Recht „Auge um Auge" ließ Altaïr so gut wie freie Hand bei der Wahl der Wiedergutmachung, denn sie war eine Frau und hatte einen Mann verletzt. Sein Leben war doppelt so viel wert wie ihres, also konnte er auch die doppelte Wiedergutmachung fordern. Würde der Großmeister dieser Festung auch noch seine Fähigkeiten und seinen Rang – aberkannt oder nicht – mit in die Waagschale werfen, würde sein Leben noch mehr wert sein als ihres. Es waren zwar keine bleibenden Schäden bei ihm vorhanden, aber sie hatte auch keine Familie, die eine überzogene Forderung zurückweisen konnte oder einen Fürsprecher wie in Alamut.

Rasin schützte sie zwar nicht direkt, doch er wollte ungern auf sie verzichten und würde ihr aus diesem Grund helfen. Aus diesem Grund wären Peitschenhiebe in Alamut für sie durchaus möglich, doch jeder der Brüder dort wusste, dass er seine Finger besser von ihrem Körper fernhalten sollte. Rasin konnte kein seelisches Wrack gebrauchen, bei körperlichen Wunden waren die Auswirkungen nicht so verheerend. Leila war dankbar, dass Rasin nicht die leiseste Ahnung zu haben schien, wie kaputt sie eigentlich bereits war.

Zu Beginn ihrer Zeit in Alamut hatte sie immer penibel darauf geachtet, dass sie sich nur selbst verteidigte. Später hatte sie sich immer vorab Rasins Unterstützung und seine Billigung gesichert, bevor sie sich Respekt verschaffte und einen Bruder heimtückisch attackiert hatte. Am liebsten tat sie ihrem künftigen Opfer ein Schlafmittel in das Getränk, sodass er nichtsahnend und bereits gefesselt wieder aufwachte. Irgendwann hatte ihr der Meister zugestanden, nach eigenem Gutdünken zu verfahren, solange keiner der Brüder irreparable Schäden davon trug, wenn sie ihren Standpunkt klarstellte. Hier hatte sie keine Unterstützung des Meisters, ganz im Gegenteil. Er verachtete sie, weil sie eine Frau war. Allmählich bekam sie Kopfschmerzen, all das überforderte sie.

Dabei hatte sie kurz zuvor wieder einen Teil ihrer innere Leere gefunden, etwas von dem sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie diese einmal vermissen würde. Sie hörte eilige Schritte, die auf die Kisten zugelaufen kamen. Wollte der Assassine sein Werk etwa vollenden? Allerdings hörte sie kurz darauf einen Schwall von Entschuldigungen von diesem Mann. Sie hörte Altaïr nur unwillig Brummen und vorsichtig um den Rand der Kiste schauen, als sei nicht ein einzelner Assassine sondern ein ganzes Heer von Soldaten auf der anderen Seite. Leila selbst war derzeit eher darum bemüht, die Funktionen ihres Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie konnte später nachsehen, wer sie beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Zuerst musste das Zittern aufhören, dann die Atmung kontrolliert werden und zu guter Letzt musste das Blut wieder in ihr Gesicht kommen.

„Altaïr? Seid Ihr wohlauf? Bitte verzeiht, es tut mir so schrecklich leid, wirklich, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen und als mir dieses Messer aus der Hand gerutscht ist… es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, seid Ihr verletzt, kann ich etwas für Euch tun, habe ich Euch getroffen…" Dieser Mann wollte anscheinend gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden oder gar eine Pause machen, fiel Leila auf. Da wurde einem ja ganz schwummerig im Kopf, bei dieser Aneinanderreihung von Worten.

„HALIM!", donnerte Altaïr irgendwann einfach los. Er war wütend und Leila war hoch erfreut, das zu sehen. Immerhin konnte sie damit umgehen, es war ihr bei Weitem lieber als ein vergnügter Altaïr. Wütend konnte sie ihn einschätzen und sogar ein wenig manipulieren, er war in gewissen Dingen recht simpel gestrickt. Alles was seinem Stolz zuwider lief, brachte ihn noch mehr in Rage.

„Ja?", kam es nun zögerlich von einem hörbar niedergeschlagenen Mann. Nun wollte Leila den Assassinen, der sie beinahe mit einem Messer gespickt hätte, doch näher in Augenschein nehmen. Vorsichtig lugte sie über den Rand der Kiste und tat es damit Altaïr gleich. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie das wohl für den Mann auf der anderen Seite aussah, wenn plötzlich die oberen Hälften von zwei Kapuzen über dem Rand der Kiste auftauchten und zwei Augenpaare ihn misstrauisch musterten. Halim sah zutiefst betrübt aus, das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. Unsicher trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und knetete nervös seine Hände, den Blick stetig von einer Kapuzenhälfte zur anderen wandernd. Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht ausmachen, wer von ihnen nun Altaïr war, immerhin sah er nur die Augen und diese lagen im Schatten.

„Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?! Ihr hättet uns beinahe umgebracht. So etwas darf nicht passieren, nicht bei Eurem Rang!" Leila stutzte kurz, hatte er tatsächlich uns gesagt? Es war lediglich ein Messer und ihn hätte es ganz sicher nicht getroffen. Altaïr hatte anscheinend beschlossen, dass keine weitere Gefahr mehr bestand und war aufgestanden. Leila blieb lieber noch etwas sitzen, sicher war sicher. Sie traute ihren Körperfunktionen noch nicht ausreichend, ihre Knie fühlten sich verdächtig weich an und das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnte, war ein wegknickendes Bein. Müsste Altaïr sie heute Morgen auch noch auffangen wie ein schwächliches Weib, würde sie schnurstracks in ihre Kammer gehen und abreisen. Das würde er ihr ewig nachtragen und sie würde ihm niemals wieder in die Augen sehen können.

„Ihr seid wohl auf!", beinahe schien Halim bei diesem Ausruf einen erfreuten Hüpfer zu machen. „Bitte verzeiht, ich habe Euch vorhin nicht gesehen. Das war wirklich keine Absicht und ich tue alles was Ihr wollt, um es wieder gut zu machen. Das Messer ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht und als ich Euch hier stehen sah, dachte ich, mir bleibt das Herz stehen. Dabei habt Ihr mir in Jerusalem das Leben gerettet und ich habe Euch nun in Gefahr gebracht. Es tut mir so leid." Leila war fasziniert, dieser junge Mann konnte wahnsinnig reumütig aussehen. Seine Augen waren kugelrund und sie meinte sogar, ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Wenn er diese Reue spielte, dann war er äußerst überzeugend. Doch das glaubte sie nicht und obwohl er sie soeben in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte, konnte sie es ihm nicht wirklich übel nehmen. Dieser Blick zeigte selbst bei ihr Wirkung.

„Warum übt Ihr mit Wurfmessern, wenn Ihr damit andere in Gefahr bringt?" Altaïr war noch immer aufgebracht.  
„Bis eben war hier niemand, deswegen stehe ich so früh auf, wenn ich mit Wurfmessern üben möchte. Das letzte was ich bezwecke, ist andere in Gefahr zu bringen. Wirklich, es tut mir unendlich leid Altaïr. Bitte vergebt mir meine Ungeschicklichkeit, nie würde ich Euch absichtlich verletzen wollen." Halim wollte gerade einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen, als er wieder einmal ins Straucheln kam. Er war direkt vor einer Wurzel stehen geblieben und nun mit einem Fuß dagegen gelaufen. Diese ganze Situation war aus Leilas Sicht surreal, so einen Assassinen konnte es doch eigentlich nicht geben. Wie hatte er bis jetzt überlebt?

„Ich glaube euch." Dabei hob Altaïr abwehrend die Handflächen, als wolle er vermeiden, dass der andere Assassine tatsächlich auf ihn zukam. „Achtet für die Zukunft einfach besser auf eure Umgebung, wenn ihr mit Wurfmessern übt. Entschuldigt uns bitte." Mit einem Nicken entließ er den noch immer betrübten Halim, der wieder einen Schwall von Entschuldigungen entließ.  
Leila blieb keine Zeit sich zu fragen, weshalb Altaïr 'uns' gesagt hatte, denn prompt wandte er sich ihr zu und zog sie ohne zu fragen auf ihre Füße. Glücklicherweise trugen ihre Beine ihr Gewicht. Dann packte er ihren Oberarm und zog sie einfach hinter sich in die Festung.

Altaïr wusste nicht genau was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, Leila erst zu reizen und dann auch noch ungefragt zu berühren, sowohl als er sie gegen die Mauer gepresst hatte als auch hinterher. Es war ihm allerdings ein Bedürfnis gewesen, Leila eine eindeutige Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Sie sollte ihn besser nicht noch einmal so bedrohen, auch seine Geduld hatte Grenzen und für gewöhnlich waren diese äußerst eng gesteckt.

Leila sollte sich in keinem Fall auf ihren diplomatischen Schutz verlassen, er hatte befürchtet, dass sie sich der Tragweite ihrer Handlung nicht bewusst gewesen war. Masyaf war nicht Alamut, der dortige Meister mochte ihre Herangehensweise unterstützen, doch Al Mualim war in dieser Hinsicht mehr als nur konservativ. Für ihn waren Frauen nur dazu da, um den Männern das Leben leichter zu machen und ihnen Kinder zu gebären. Altaïr würde niemals Peitschenhiebe oder etwas Schlimmeres als Wiedergutmachung fordern, aber das musste Leila erstens nicht wissen und zweitens galt das nur für ihn. Seine Brüder waren wesentlich weniger zimperlich, was Gewalt gegen Frauen betraf. Wie sollte er es ihnen bei diesem Meister auch verübeln? Natürlich wusste er nicht, wie es vor der Zeit von Al Mualim gewesen war, doch mittlerweile beschuldigten im Umland sehr häufig Ehemänner ihre Frauen der Untreue, und klagten sie an. Und daran war Altaïr nicht schuld, keine der Frauen, die er besuchte, war je aus diesem Grund angeklagt worden.

Doch für einen Mann war dies die einfachste Methode, sein Weib loszuwerden. Eine Frau war nach den Sitten dieses Landes weniger Wert als ein Mann und somit wog das Wort des Mannes mehr. Dann benötigte man noch Zeugen, die man in jedem Dorf gegen eine geringe Entlohnung kaufen konnte und schon wurde die Frau der Untreue bezichtigt und nach einem Schnellprozess verurteilt. Auf Untreue stand nur eine Strafe: der Tod. Danach war der trauernde Witwer frei und konnte entweder alleine bleiben oder sich die nächste Frau nehmen. Manchmal fragte sich Altaïr, ob er auch ohne seine Mutter eine solch moderate Einstellung gegenüber Frauen entwickelt hätte oder ob sie erst hatte sterben müssen, damit er nicht zur Gänze zu einem Ungeheuer geworden war.

Nun kam es für ihn ebenso wenig in Frage sie alleine mit Halim im Vorhof sitzen zu lassen. Das war ihr soeben schon um ein Haar zum Verhängnis geworden. Er würde mit Al Mualim reden müssen, dieser Junge war ein Risiko für sich und alle anderen. Leila beschwerte sich nicht und sträubte sich auch nicht gegen seinen Griff, sie musste demnach ernsthaft neben sich stehen. Vielleicht hatte er es vorhin auch übertrieben, so nah hatte er ihr zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit eigentlich überhaupt nicht kommen wollen. Allerdings hatte es ihm Vergnügen bereitet, sie so in die Defensive zu drängen. Sie war Nähe zu anderen Menschen weder gewohnt, noch war sie daran interessiert, das hatte er bereits an der Art gesehen, wie sie Abstand zu ihm und allen anderen hielt. So plötzlicher Körperkontakt musste für sie furchtbar sein. Doch ein wenig durfte Leila seiner Meinung nach auch leiden, immerhin hatte sie ihn vergiftet und das war für ihn auch kein Vergnügen gewesen.

Altaïr machten nun jedoch ganz andere Dinge Sorge. Nicht die Tatsache, dass ihm der enge Körperkontakt zu ihr außerordentlich gut gefallen hatte, das hatte ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht, immerhin war sie hübsch. Doch was ihm ernstlich zu denken gab, war seine Reaktion, als er sie in Gefahr gewähnt hatte. Das war ihm neu, denn sein erster Gedanke hatte Leila und nicht sich selbst gegolten, als er Halim mit den Wurfmessern hantieren sah. Er selbst wäre wahrlich schnell genug gewesen, um sich mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit zu bringen, Leila konnte das allerdings nicht. Es war ein unbewusster Gedanke gewesen und das machte es für ihn noch schlimmer, denn diese waren ehrlich und unverfälscht.

Er führte sie ohne Umwege zu ihrer Kammer und blieb unschlüssig davor stehen. Es mochte nur ein Quartier für Gäste sein, doch derzeit war es von der Giftmischerin bewohnt. Also gebot es der Anstand, dass er die Finger von der Klinke ließ, solange er nicht zum Eintreten aufgefordert wurde. Wobei sein Name in Verbindung mit dem Wort 'Anstand' nicht wirklich oft in einem Satz genannt wurde. Leila selbst war Altaïr auch keine große Hilfe, sie schien etwas blass um die Nase zu sein und hatte sich noch immer nicht über seinen Griff um ihren Arm beschwert. Genau genommen tat sie überhaupt nichts, sie folgte ihm lediglich. Es war jedoch schwer für ihn, die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht richtig zu deuten, denn sie hatte eindeutig kein fremdländisches Elternteil. Ihre Augen waren so dunkelbraun wie Altaïr sie sich immer für sich selbst gewünscht hatte und ihre Haut hatte einen leicht bronzefarbenen Schimmer. Auch bei den meisten seiner Brüder konnte er in den seltensten Fällen so etwas wie Blässe ausmachen, dafür bedurfte es schon eines großen Blutverlustes. Malik hatte einmal aufgrund einer Krankheit einen ganzen Monat lang das Zimmer nicht verlassen dürfen und zum Schluss sehr blass ausgesehen. Doch ein Vormittag in der Sonne hatte genügt, um ihm wieder ein gesundes Aussehen zu verleihen. Altaïr musste in solchen Situationen immer aufpassen, dass er in der Sonne nicht verbrannte.

Mittlerweile hatte Altaïr seine Hand schon so lange auf Leilas Arm, dass er ihre Wärme durch den groben Stoff der Robe spüren konnte. Er stellte fest, dass Leilas Arm erschreckend dünn war, er hätte ihn sich nach seinem ersten Aufeinandertreffen kräftiger vorgestellt. Immerhin konnte diese Frau ordentlich blocken, auch wenn er sich damals bereits gehütet hatte, seine Kraft zur Gänze einzusetzen. Er hatte sie nur erschrecken und zu Recht weisen wollen. Was er nun spürte war zwar sehnig, aber definitiv zu dünn, zumindest für seinen Geschmack.

Kurz war er versucht auch ihre Schulter anzufassen um zu sehen, ob diese ebenfalls so dünn und knochig war, unterließ es dann aber. Erstens waren sie nicht alleine auf dem Gang und zweitens hing Altaïr an seinem Leben. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Rippen ebenfalls schmerzhaft deutlich zu sehen. Abbas hatte es merkwürdigerweise gleich erkannt, bei Leila hatte man – gemessen an ihren Armen – erschreckend wenig Frau in der Hand. Beinahe schien sie zerbrechlich zu sein, allerdings war er sich sicher, dass er als Antwort einen Dolch in die Schulter bekäme, würde er diese Erkenntnis laut aussprechen.

Innerlich schalt sich Altaïr einen Narren. Ob ihre Arme, Schultern oder Hüften nun dünn oder dick waren hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Er hatte sie vorhin in einem seltenen Anfall von übermütiger Erheiterung nur reizen wollen. Das kam bei ihm höchstens einmal in fünf Jahren vor und zu Leilas Unglück war sie nun einmal zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe gewesen. Das letzte Mal hatte Malik seine seltenen Anwandlungen erdulden müssen und das war bereits mehr als fünf Jahre her. Damals hatte er Malik derart wütend gemacht, dass dieser tatsächlich Messer nach ihm geworfen hatte.

Leila sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde sie übermäßig viel Spaß im Hinblick auf körperliche Nähe verstehen und er hing an seinen Körperteilen. Altaïr war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Wutausbruch im Anschluss an sein kleines Spielchen hauptsächlich durch Scham verursacht worden war. Dabei wusste Leila wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was sie sich mit dieser Haltung alles versagte. Generell, nicht bei ihm im Speziellen, so sehr war er dann doch nicht von sich eingenommen.

Er hörte sie einmal tief ein- und wieder ausatmen, dann sah sie ihn an. Sie schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben, immerhin hatte sie wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht.  
„Das war… eine interessante Bekanntschaft. Sagt, gibt es noch mehr solcher Assassinen in Masyaf?" Altaïr meinte noch ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen.  
Was dachte sie von dem Orden? Noch mehr Halims? Mögen ihn die Götter aller Religionen, die er kannte, davor bewahren!  
„Bis zu meinem letzten Aufenthalt in Jerusalem wusste ich nicht einmal, dass wir überhaupt jemanden wie Halim hier in Masyaf haben. Meine Antwort lautet daher: nein. Und mein Rat lautet: haltet Euch fern von ihm."

Leila musste ernsthaft neben sich stehen, wenn sie bei seiner provozierenden Antwort nicht darauf ansprang. Bislang hatte sie auf Vorschriften recht unbeugsam reagiert.  
„Er schien mir nicht bösartig gehandelt zu haben.", stellte sie fest. Seine Hand schien sie noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
„Nein, da habt Ihr Recht. Doch das macht es nicht unbedingt besser. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob Ihr das Wurfmesser absichtlich oder aus Versehen in Euer Herz bekommen hättet. Das Ergebnis wäre das Selbe gewesen." Sie nickte abwesend und schien weiter vor sich hinzugrübeln. Eigentlich war sie ihm bereits heute Morgen schon sehr nachdenklich vorgekommen, als sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Allmählich bildete sich ein missbilligender Zug um ihre Lippen und als sie ärgerlich auf seine Hand schielte, nahm er sie lieber schnellstens von ihrem Arm. Mit einem leisen, ebenfalls missbilligenden Schnauben wandte sie sich ab und ging in die Richtung, aus der sie beide soeben gekommen waren.

„Wo wollt Ihr denn hin?"  
Als sie sich halb zu ihm umdrehte wusste Altaïr, dass Leila wieder zu sich gefunden hatte. Misstrauisch und kalt musterte sie ihn.  
„Was sollte Euch das angehen?", fragte sie gedehnt.  
„Es ist unhöflich eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten."  
Altaïr hörte noch ein gelangweiltes „Gut zu wissen" als sich Leila bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

Unhöfliches Weib! Aber Altaïr konnte sich bereits denken, wohin sie ging, denn sie bewegte sich in Richtung Gewölbe. Da sein Training mit den Novizen erst in einigen Stunden war, würde er sich die Zeit sinnvoll vertreiben und ihr folgen. Es würde sie ungemein stören und alleine das war es schon wert, seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel zu setzen. Da sich sein Magen allmählich bemerkbar machte und er ohnehin wusste, wo er sie finden würde, ging er zuerst in die Küche. Zu solch früher Stunde waren noch keine Köche anwesend und er konnte sich in Ruhe bedienen.

Als er sie erreichte saß Leila wie erwartet grübelnd an einem großen Tisch und besah sich die diversen Karten des Umlandes von Masyaf. Sie schien nicht glücklich mit dem zu sein, was sie sah. Und sie schien noch weniger glücklich damit zu sein, Altaïr zu sehen.  
„Was wollt Ihr denn hier?", zischte sie ihm entgegen und hörte sich dabei mühsam beherrscht an.  
Er konnte sich ein gewisses Maß an Spott nicht verkneifen. „Ich frühstücke gerne in der Bibliothek."  
„Ihr lügt. Dass Ihr es überhaupt wagt mir unter die Augen zu treten, ist bereits eine Frechheit." In diesem Moment war Altaïr dankbar dafür, dass man niemanden nur mit einem Blick töten konnte, er wäre sonst sicherlich auf der Stelle leblos umgefallen. Allerdings hatten solche Blicke noch nie auf ihn gewirkt, also tat er ihren Einwand mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Sie war selbst Schuld, wenn sie sich mit ihm anlegte.

„Und Ihr wirkt recht unausgeglichen auf mich. Was habt Ihr, Leila? Verläuft Eure Urlaubsreise nicht wie geplant?" Er hatte den Tisch erreicht und setzte sich, ließ Leila dabei jedoch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Leila starrte ihn nur eine Weile mit einem mörderischen Blick an, würdigte ihn aber keiner Antwort. Ihre geballten Fäuste reichten ihm bereits und er musste sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen, damit er nicht schmunzelte. Er nahm Leila durchaus ernst und hatte einen höllischen Respekt vor ihr – immerhin pflegte sie nicht zu scherzen – doch sie war in manchen Momenten schon fast zu einfach aus der Fassung zu bringen. Irgendwann wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und stützte wieder ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, um ihr Kinn in die ineinander gefalteten Hände zu betten.

Der Seufzer, den sie ausstieß, klang ernsthaft unzufrieden, allerdings konnte er durch die Kapuze nun nichts mehr von ihrem Gesicht sehen. Sie hatte ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Karten gewidmet. Altaïr versuchte zu verstehen, was sie auf den Karten sah oder eben nicht sah, doch solange sie nichts sagte, würde sich ihm dieses Rätsel wohl nicht erschließen. Lieber genoss er sein Frühstück, auch wenn er es sonst vorzog ohne Zuschauer zu essen. Das lag weniger daran, dass seine Manieren so schlecht waren, sondern weil er seine Ruhe schätzte, aber Leila schenkte ihm ohnehin keine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ruckartig erhob sie sich und strich sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, sie sah wütend aus. Glücklicherweise lag der gesamte Tisch zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtshalber legte Altaïr sein Essen beiseite und spannte schon einmal seinen Körper an. Nur für den Fall, dass Leila ihren Frust nun an ihm auslassen wollte.  
„Ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter." Leila schien eher zu sich selbst als zu ihm zu sprechen. Altaïr war von Natur aus ein eher schweigsamer Mensch und da er ohnehin nicht wusste was er darauf erwidern sollte, sagte er lieber überhaupt nichts. Oft fühlten sich die Menschen in seiner Umgebung daraufhin genötigt, weiter zu sprechen.

„Entweder ist das Umland von Masyaf nicht mehr ausreichen kartographiert oder es fehlen Karten oder… Oder ich irre mich. Dabei war ich mir so sicher." Sie sah Altaïr wütend an, als sei er an allem Schuld. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick auf die Karten. Die meisten waren nicht älter als acht Jahre und die Dörfer hatten sich nicht großartig verändert, zumindest nicht in ihrer Anzahl. In seinem Geiste ging er die Ausflüge durch, die er mit Malik hatte unternehmen müssen.

Dieser Narr hatte sich unbedingt und mit Eifer dafür melden müssen, das gesamte Umland Masyafs zu erfassen. Und Altaïr war ihm zur Strafe als Helfer zugeordnet worden, was genau er damals angestellt hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr. Altaïr hatte während seiner Ausbildung einfach zu viele Strafen für diverse Vergehen und Fehlverhalten zugewiesen bekommen, sodass die Gründe irrelevant waren. Mit Malik gemeinsam durch das Umland zu ziehen hatte für sie beide natürlich nicht den Charakter einer Strafe gehabt, auch wenn die Aufgabe an sich furchtbar langweilig war. Damals waren sie eng befreundet gewesen und hatten die Zeit ohne diese immer gleiche Routine als Novize genossen.

Glücklicherweise war zu jener Zeit beinahe jeder davon ausgegangen, dass Malik und er sich nicht ausstehen konnten, sodass er sogar zur Strafe ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen musste. Für sie beide war dieser Umstand natürlich das größte Glück gewesen. Zuerst hatten sie sich als Knaben zu ihrem Vergnügen in der Öffentlich spielerisch gezankt, später war es so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass sie es nicht mehr missen wollten. Sie hatten die Streitereien zwischen ihnen zu einer Kunstform weiter entwickelt und waren zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aneinander geraten. Die meisten hatten nicht hinter diese Fassade aus harmlosen Spötteleien und Wortgefechten geschaut und waren davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich nicht mochten, dabei war es das genaue Gegenteil.

Aus Altaïrs Sicht lagen alle Karten des Umlandes auf diesem Tisch. Selbst die Karte des Dorfes mit der netten Schänke. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie beide Alkohol getrunken hatten. Die Qualität der Karte war entsprechend schlechter, denn die Erinnerung an das Dorf hatte sie nach diesem Abend im Stich gelassen. Der Wirt hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihnen einige Getränke zu spendieren und da sie beide keinen Alkohol gewöhnt gewesen waren, war der Effekt umso heftiger gewesen. Sie waren nur mit der Hilfe eines anderen Novizen heil nach Masyaf zurückgekehrt und somit einer Auspeitschung entgangen. Hätte sie einer der Ausbilder oder gar Al Mualim persönlich derart betrunken gesehen, man hätte sie beide zur Höchstrafe verurteilt. Der Morgen danach war für sie beide höllisch gewesen, er hatte Jahre später noch einmal ähnliche Kopfschmerzen gehabt, als eine der Wachen ihm einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Es war allerdings tröstlich, dass es Malik nicht besser ergangen war, auch er hatte nach ihrer durchzechten Nacht gelitten.

„Ich selbst habe den Kartograph begleitet und kann Euch versichern, dass alle Karten auf diesem Tisch liegen. Meines Wissens nach ist seit dem auch kein Dorf hinzu gekommen."  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet." Leila sah deprimiert aus. „Also liege ich falsch."  
„Was hattet Ihr denn vermutet?"  
Leila sah ihn für einen Augenblick an, als sei diese ganze Situation ausschließlich Altaïrs Schuld. Dann schien sie ein Einsehen zu haben und setzte sich wieder. Kurz massierte sie sich noch ihre Schläfen und sah ihn dann an.

„Wollt Ihr das ernsthaft wissen?" Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er ihr seine Zustimmung.  
„Die Hauptfrage, mit der ich mich derzeit beschäftige ist weniger der Hintergrund der Tat, sondern woher der Mann kam. Zu dem Grund seines Handelns wird der Gefangene eisern schweigen, derzeit haben wir einfach kein Druckmittel in der Hand, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Ich wollte mit der Suche nach einem solchen Druckmittel beginnen, wenn ich weiß von wo der Mann gekommen ist. Jeder hat eine Schwachstelle und ich hatte gehofft, sie in seinem Heim zu finden. Er hatte weder Wasser noch Proviant dabei und roch nicht nach Pferd. Seine Kleidung war aber auch nicht so schmutzig, dass er tagelang auf dem staubigen Boden dieses Landes gewandert ist. Also vermutete ich, dass er aus der Nähe der Festung stammt. Habe ich nichts gegen diesen Mann in der Hand, besteht kaum Hoffnung, dass er mir mehr über die Tat verrät, lieber wird dieser Mann im Kerker sterben. Natürlich kann ich versuchen ihn dazu zu bewegen mir unbewusst zu verraten, wo sein Schwachpunkt ist. Doch all diese Informationen nützen mir nichts, wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ich seinen wunden Punkt finden kann. Was bringt es mir zu wissen, dass er zum Beispiel seine Frau über alles liebt, wenn ich nicht an sie heran komme?"  
„Aus Erfahrung kann ich Euch sagen, dass ein erwachsener Mann einen solchen Marsch durchaus drei Tage durchhalten kann. Aber nicht mit derart sauberer Kleidung. Der Mann im Kerker war meiner Meinung nach höchstens einen Tag und eine Nacht unterwegs. Zu Fuß." Er fragte lieber nicht nach, was genau Leila mit einem solchen Druckmittel vorhatte, denn das wollte er nicht wissen. Darüber würden sie lediglich wieder in Streit geraten und keiner würde nachgeben.

Leila nickte. „Genau das waren auch meine Schlüsse. Ich nehme an, Ihr kontrolliert die direkte Umgebung der Festung ebenso gründlich wie es die Brüder in Alamut tun. Ein Lager vor Euren Toren schied aus diesem Grund für mich aus. Daher hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass der Mann aus einem der Dörfer der Umgebung gekommen ist. Doch in keinem Dorf kannte man den Mann oder hatte zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalls einen Fremden zu Gast. Und Ihr wisst ja, wie misstrauisch die Dorfbewohner sind, so etwas würde ihnen kaum entgehen."

Kurz musste Altaïr nachdenken, woher Leila das wissen wollte. „Ihr habt in den zwei Tagen alle Dörfer besucht? Alleine?"  
Sie schien nicht ganz einordnen zu können, wie Altaïr das meinte denn sie zuckte nur die Schulter und meinte: „Sicher. Zu Pferd ist diese Strecke problemlos zu bewältigen."  
„Das Umland wird zwar kontrolliert, doch es ist gefährlich. Je weiter Ihr Euch von den Toren Masyafs entfernt, desto seltener wird das Gelände von uns kontrolliert. Und alles was weiter als einen Tagesmarsch entfernt ist, wird nur in unregelmäßigen Abständen kontrolliert, dazu zählen auch einige der Dörfer. Wieso habt ihr Al Mualim nicht Bescheid gegeben?"

„Weil ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann? Mein Pferd ist schnell und ich vermeide Gefahren recht gut. Rasin hat mir auch durchaus mitgeteilt, dass dies keine Lustreise ist. Und ich bin auch alleine hier her gereist. Was soll diese Frage überhaupt?"

„Ihr seid der Gast unseres Großmeisters. Es wäre über die Maßen peinlich, würde Euch in seiner Obhut etwas…" Leilas Blick hatte Altaïrs Gesicht verlassen und war nun auf einen Punkt schräg hinter ihm gerichtet. Ihr Ausdruck war skeptisch und lauernd, weshalb Altaïr einfach vergaß, was er eigentlich gerade sagen wollte und lieber nachsah, was Leilas Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Auch in Masyaf sollte man seinen Rücken besser nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen.


	15. Ein böser Plan

**Ein böser Plan**

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass heute Morgen schon jemand hier ist."

„Seid gegrüßt… Halim.", antwortete Altaïr gedehnt. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl mit diesem Mann in einem Raum zu sein. Der junge Assassine schien sein Training nach ihrem Zwischenfall schnell beendet und sich umgezogen zu haben. Nun stand er freundlich lächelnd im vorderen Teil der Bibliothek. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den jungen Mann und er steuerte direkt auf Leila zu, die aussah, als wisse sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

„Verzeiht, ich habe versäumt mich vorzustellen. Vorhin… das tut mir sehr leid, ich hoffe Euch ist nichts passiert." Er legte vorbildlich die rechte Faust auf Höhe seines Herzens und deute ein respektvolles Kopfnicken an. „Mein Name ist Halim an-Nabati. Ihr müsst die Frau aus Alamut sein, von der die gesamte Festung spricht. Ich habe Euch bereits gestern kurz hier gesehen, wollte Euch jedoch nicht stören."  
„Seid gegrüßt Halim. Mein Name ist Leila al-Baitar." Altaïr stellte fest, dass Leila Halim gegenüber deutlich freundlicher war als zu ihm, auch wenn er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erst seine Hand und später seine Klinge an ihrer Kehle gehabt hatte. Dennoch… dieser Umstand störte ihn.

Halims Blick glitt langsam zu Altaïr herüber, auch ihm schenkte er ein freundliches Nicken. Danach schienen ihm die vielen Karten auf dem Tisch ins Auge zu fallen, denn er war plötzlich hocherfreut und beugte sich über den Tisch, was Leila dazu veranlasste eiligst ihren Trinkbecher aus seiner Reichweite zu nehmen.  
„Hier sind sie ja! Ich habe diese Karten bereits überall gesucht." Er lachte vergnügt auf. „Nicht zu fassen, jahrelang interessiert sich niemand für diese Karten und jetzt gleich zwei Menschen auf einmal. Dürfte ich sie mir für ein paar Minuten ausborgen?"  
„Sicher, doch weiß ich nicht, was Ihr in ein paar Augenblicken zu finden hofft. Ich studiere sie schon einige Tage und bin noch immer nicht fertig."  
Halim lächelte nur, doch dieses Mal schien sein Lächeln ein wenig betrübt zu sein.  
„Glaubt mir Leila, mehr benötige ich wirklich nicht. Darf ich mich kurz setzen?"

Altaïr hätte sich einfach gesetzt. Die Grundlagen in der Kunst der Rücksichtslosigkeit hatte Halim anscheinend auch nicht verinnerlicht, stelle er kopfschüttelnd fest. Fragte dieser junge Mann etwa auch seine Attentatsziele, ob er sie höflichst ausschalten durfte?  
„Aber sicher, setzt Euch und nehmt Euch vor allem die Zeit, die Ihr braucht." Er war sich beinahe sicher, sich verhört zu haben, sprach dort wirklich Leila? Ihm hätte sie nicht nur einen Blick auf die Karten verwehrt, sie hätte auch noch Gift und Galle gespuckt, wenn er sich neben sie hätte setzten wollen. Was Altaïr wieder versöhnlich stimmte war die Tatsache, dass Leila ihm danach wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er hasste Störenfriede, da ging es für ihn ausschließlich ums Prinzip.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"  
„Dass Ihr alleine durch die Ebenen vor Masyaf geritten seid ohne uns darüber zu informieren."  
Leila wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand. „Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein, ich bin gesund zurückgekehrt. Das Problem ist vielmehr, dass ich nichts gefunden habe. Keinen Hinweis woher der Mann gekommen ist. Und das bedeutet, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Nun weiß ich nicht weiter, ich habe keinen Punkt, an dem ich ansetzen kann. Wenn der Mann nicht aus einem Dorf gekommen ist, wo kam er dann her?"

„Er kam wahrscheinlich genau von hier." Halim hatte sich in ihr Gespräch eingeschaltet. Während sie sich kurz unterhalten hatten, hatte der junge Assassine begonnen, die Karten der Dörfer geographisch zu ordnen und aneinander zu legen. So bildeten sie eine sehr gute Übersicht über Masyafs Umland. Eine große Karte, bestehend aus sieben kleinen. Doch wie der Mann das in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte, war Altaïr ein Rätsel. Nicht einmal er hätte das gekonnt und er hatte an der Erstellung dieser Karten mitgearbeitet. Halims Finger fuhren einmal über die Karte. Von einem Punkt mitten im Nirgendwo direkt in die Mitte, wo sich Masyaf befunden hätte, wäre eine Karte davon erstellt worden.  
„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"  
„Auf meiner Rückreise von Jerusalem bin ich beinahe einer Gruppe von Sklavenhändlern ins Lager geritten." Er schien ein wenig verlegen zu sein über diese Unaufmerksamkeit, Altaïr überraschte es jedoch nicht.  
„Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung, wie ein Attentäter ungesehen unter diesen Umständen nach Masyaf gelangen kann."  
„Wir kontrollieren das Umland, hier gibt es keine Sklavenhändler, das ist lächerlich." Altaïr konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ihnen Sklavenhändler entgangen wären. Das konnte nicht passieren, nicht bei Assassinen!

Halim lächelte schief. „Glaubt ihr ernsthaft die Händler wüssten das nicht? Sie wissen sehr genau wann die Brüder welches Gebiet kontrollieren und ziehen weiter, bevor wir sie sehen. Nehmt Einsicht in die letzten Berichte derjenigen Brüder, die das Umland kontrollieren. Bei fast jeder Kontrolle fanden sie Hinweise auf ein erst kürzlich aufgegebenes Lager mittlerer Größe. Es war nicht als Lager von Sklavenhändlern erkennbar, daher wurden keine weiteren Kontrollen befohlen. Bei geschickter Planung können die Sklavenhändler bis zu drei Monate an Ort und Stelle verweilen, bevor das Gebiet wieder von uns kontrolliert wird. Sie sind nicht groß genug, um genug Aufsehen zu erregen." Halim war nun im Redefluss und zeigte auf den Karten die verschiedenen Orte, an denen die aufgegebenen Lager von den Assassinen gefunden wurden. Er wusste nicht nur den exakten Ort sondern auch das Datum des Berichtes, wer das aufgegebene Lager gefunden hatte und in welchem Zustand es der jeweilige Bruder eingeschätzt hatte

„Woher… wisst ihr das alles?" Altaïr schwirrte der Kopf von den vielen Informationen, die innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf ihn niedergeprasselt waren.  
„Ich lese die Berichte. Ihr etwa nicht?" Halim schien ernsthaft erstaunt zu sein.  
„Selbst wenn, könnte ich mir nicht diese Details merken. Einige der Berichte, von denen ihr sprecht sind bereits sechs Monate alt."  
„Elf Monate!", korrigierte ihn Halim.  
"Ihr seid nicht zufällig über Ecken mit Malik al-Sayr verwandt, oder? Der steckt auch gerne seine Nase in Bücher und hat an fast allem etwas zu verbessern."  
„Nein, wir stehen leider in keinem Verwandschaftsverhältnis, auch wenn es eine große Ehre für mich wäre. Immerhin darf er sich zu Recht Hoffnungen darauf machen, demnächst zum Dai benannt zu werden."  
Eine Weile blickte ihn Altaïr nur an, die Information mit dem Dai war für ihn neu. Halim schien noch vollkommen andere Qualitäten zu haben. Sein Verstand funktionierte im Gegensatz zu seinem tollpatschigen Körper immerhin einwandfrei, wobei das noch untertrieben war.

„Fast ein ganzes Jahr…", murmelte Leila. Sie hatte sich Halims Ausführungen schweigend angehört und fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo am Ende der Bibliothek. „Keine Gruppe kann so lange so viel Glück haben. Pläne der Brüder werden durch dringliche Attentatsziele regelmäßig umgestellt und es gibt aus gutem Grund kein festgelegtes Muster bei der Kontrolle des Umlandes. Jeder Mensch hat seinen Preis, für den er bereit ist, seine Gefolgschaft zu schwören."  
„Ihr also auch?" Altaïr hatte diese Frage eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint und sie leicht spöttisch betont, doch der Blick aus Leilas Augen brachte ihn zum frösteln. Kurz meinte er einen unbändigen Hass aufblitzen zu sehen, doch dieser Ausdruck war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Halim seufzte, als trüge er die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern. „Wie Recht Ihr habt, Leila. Einer unserer Brüder muss die Händler mit Informationen versorgen, anders ist auch mir dieses Glück unerklärlich."  
„Habt ihr Al Mualim von euren Beobachtungen erzählt?"  
„Natürlich!", entgegnete Halim schon beinahe entrüstet. „Er sagte, solange ich keine eindeutigen Beweise hätte, sollte ich nicht die Bruderschaft bezichtigen, diesem Gesindel zu helfen. Ich bin damals nur knapp einer Bestrafung entgangen. Nachdem ich das Lager dann mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, habe ich den Meister noch einmal aufgesucht. Er schien mäßig an der Verfolgung interessiert zu sein, stattdessen sagte er mir nur, dass wir derzeit größere Probleme hätten."

Leila überlegte angestrengt. Nun, da ihre Theorie sich doch noch bestätigt hatte, schien ihr methodischer Verstand wieder verlässlich zu arbeiten. „Halim, konntet Ihr erkennen welche Art von Sklaven diese Bande verkauft?"  
„Wie meint Ihr das? Sklaven sind Sklaven. Sie waren in Käfigen." Halim klang unsicher, als hätte er Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen.  
„Frauen, Männer, Kinder? Welches Alter?"  
„Ich sah nur Männer. Insgesamt acht Sklaven auf vier Käfige verteilt. Das Alter würde ich zwischen 16 und 30 schätzen."  
„Lustsklaven oder Arbeitssklaven?"  
Nun wurde Halim rot. „Woran… erkenne ich den Unterschied?"  
„Habt Ihr Peitschen gehört? Waren die Gefangenen verletzt? Gut genährt? Waren sie attraktiv oder nicht?" Leilas Stimme war schon beinahe unwillig. Sie wollte ganz offensichtlich Antworten haben und zwar schnell.

Halims Blick wanderte wieder in die Ferne, als würde er sich das Bild des Lagers vor Augen rufen „Die Männer waren von großem Wuchs, nicht unansehnlich, keiner hatte Peitschenhiebe bekommen und sie schienen in einem guten Allgemeinzustand zu sein."  
„Lustsklaven also…"  
„Es könnten doch auch Arbeitssklaven gewesen sein?", wandte Halim schüchtern ein. Leila bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der schon fast mitleidig war. Halim war zu naiv für diesen Orden. Selbst Altaïr war klar, dass Arbeitssklaven unter wesentlich schlechteren Bedingungen gehalten wurden, immerhin waren sie auch deutlich günstiger.

„Wie lange wart Ihr in dem Lager, dass Ihr Euch an all diese Details erinnern könnt?" Altaïr war interessiert, er hielt sich selbst für einen guten Beobachter, aber Halim schien ihn in den Schatten zu stellen.  
„Nicht lange!" Zur Unterstreichung seiner Aussage schüttelte er dabei heftig mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin nur eilig daran vorbei geritten, nachdem ich meinen Fehler erkannt und das Lager in einen Alarmzustand versetzt habe. Doch ich kann mir Dinge gut merken und ich sehe sehr gewissenhaft hin."

„Altaïr, wer kann mir Auskunft über die derzeitigen Einsätze der Brüder erteilen, die das Umland kontrollieren?" Leilas Stimme war drängend.  
Wieder war die beinahe schon schüchterne Stimme Halims zu hören. „Ich kann das."  
„Ihr? Seit wann plant Ihr die Einsätze unserer Brüder?" Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Altaïr wusste, dass Halim nicht in diesem Bereich eingesetzt war, denn dann hätte er schon viel früher von ihm gehört. Nur die erfahrenen und kampferprobten Brüder durften das und Halim war weder das Eine, noch das Andere.

Der junge Assassine antwortet nicht sofort und schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Ich… ich bin nicht in die Planung eingebunden. Aber als ich Al Mualim berichtete, was ich sah und vermute, da… nun ja… da lag die Liste für diesen Monat auf seinem Tisch. Der Meister nahm sie schnell wieder weg, doch davor konnte ich einen sehr genauen Blick darauf werfen."

Altaïr war fassungslos. „Wenn wir von derselben Liste sprechen, dann befindet sich die gesamte Planung für einen Monat darauf. Ausbilder, Wachen, Kundschafter. Es müssen mehr als fünfzig Namen darauf stehen, hinzu kommen Zeitangaben und Aufgaben."  
Halim sah so aus, als wollte er einfach in einem Loch im Boden verschwinden, dabei hatte Altaïr seine Feststellung nicht abwertend ausgesprochen. Es war ihm nur unbegreiflich, wie sich ein Mensch so viel in so kurzer Zeit merken konnte.

„Euer Gedächtnis ist… einzigartig. Nie zuvor traf ich jemanden, der so eine Gabe besitzt." Es war das erste Mal, dass Altaïr so etwas wie Respekt aus Leilas Stimme herauszuhören meinte. Halim schien mit diesem Kompliment jedoch nicht gut klar zu kommen, denn er wurde noch roter und stammelte, dass das nichts Besonderes sei.  
„Halim, mit Eurem Wissen über die Vergangenheit, die Fundorte der Lager und die derzeitige Planung… meint Ihr, dass Ihr mit Hilfe der Karten wahrscheinliche Aufenthaltsorte der Sklavenhändler ausmachen könntet? Nachdem sie von Euch entdeckt wurden, werden sie weitergezogen sein."  
„Natürlich kann ich das tun. Allerdings sind es nur Vermutungen, ich kann Euch keine Sicherheit geben, dass einer dieser Orte auch tatsächlich korrekt ist."  
„Was genau habt Ihr mit diesen Informationen vor, Leila?", fragte Altaïr lauernd.  
„Das ist eine dumme Frage."  
Altaïr schlug aufbrausend mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch, dieses Weib machte ihn rasend. Wieder einmal hatte er den unstillbaren Drang sie zu lehren, wie sich eine Frau zu verhalten hatte. Dabei hatte er sich bislang immer für einen sehr toleranten Mann gehalten. Aber diese Frau…  
„Ihr werdet diese Händler nicht alleine aufsuchen, das verbiete ich!"

Leila und Halim blickten ungeniert unter seine Kapuze. Sitzend konnten sie sein Gesicht sicherlich gut betrachten, weshalb sich Altaïr lieber wieder setzte. Vor Frauen hatte er normalerweise keine Probleme mit seinem fremdländischen Aussehen, doch bei Leila lagen die Dinge anders, wie so vieles.

„Nun Halim, ich werde Euch mit diesen Karten nun lieber alleine lassen, Ihr habt noch ein wenig Arbeit vor Euch." Leila erhob sich und klopfte dem neben sich sitzenden Assassinen auf die Schulter. Dafür hätte Altaïr sie auch schütteln können, wusste es jedoch nicht ganz einzuordnen.  
„Heute Abend habt Ihr Eure Antworten." Halim schien sehr angetan zu sein, Leila zu helfen. Und Altaïr war in diesem Moment von dem Gedanken angetan, ihm aus Versehen ein Wurfmesser entgegen zu werfen. Sah er denn nicht, dass dieses Weib ihn absichtlich um den Finger wickelte, um danach alleine und beinahe unbewaffnet Sklavenhändler auszuspionieren?

„So schnell bereits? Würdet Ihr mich bei Sonnenuntergang an den Ställen treffen? Ich möchte Eure Erkenntnisse gerne für das Verhör morgen Mittag vorab studieren."  
„Selbstverständlich Leila, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Halims Augen strahlten beinahe, anscheinend wussten die anderen in Masyaf seinen Intellekt nicht allzu oft zu schätzen. Selbst Altaïr war es unverständlich, warum man Halim nicht enger in die strategische Ausrichtung Masyafs einbezog. Dieser junge Mann war eine wandelnde Bibliothek, das sollte man seiner Meinung nach nutzen oder ihn zumindest in ein Verbindungsbüro versetzen, dort war er hilfreicher als im Einsatz.

„Ihr werdet nicht alleine zu den Sklavenhändlern reiten, Leila!" Altaïr sah sehr wohl, was Leila vor hatte. Allerdings schien sich diese in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, ihn und seine Einwände zu ignorieren. Halim hatte ohnehin nicht verstanden, dass Leila ihn nur benutzte, um sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen, in diesem Punkt schien ihn sein Intellekt im Stich zu lassen. Sie verabschiedete sich erneut von Halim, ohne Altaïr auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Danach schritt Leila hoch erhobenen Hauptes am Tisch und damit auch an Altaïr vorbei. Ihm würde schon bald sein ohnehin sehr dünner Geduldsfaden reißen.

Leila ging gemäßigten Schrittes zum Ausgang der Bibliothek. Ihr war es natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Altaïrs Stimmung derzeit wieder einmal nicht die Beste war. Ihre Stimmung hingegen war so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte bereits eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung darüber, wie sie die benötigten Informationen von den Sklavenhändlern bekommen würde. Der Attentäter war die eine Sache, der Verräter unter den Assassinen in Masyaf eine ganz andere. Der Mann im Kerker dürfte nur über das Nötigste an Informationen verfügen, der Verräter innerhalb dieser Mauern dürfte über deutlich bessere Informationen verfügen.

Die Händler selbst würden ihr nicht sagen, welcher Assassine seinen Orden verriet, immerhin hatten sie ein wirtschaftliches Interesse daran, ihren Informanten zu behalten. Bei der menschlichen Ware sah das jedoch anders aus, doch die war gut geschützt. Ein stattlicher Lustsklave war ein Vermögen wert, denn gutes Aussehen, ein schöner Körper, Gesundheit und möglichst noch gute Umgangsformen in einem Menschen zu finden war selten. Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte sie sich auch selbst in einen der Käfige begeben, doch wenn sich die Händler auf Männer spezialisiert hatten, war das nicht möglich. Sie selbst hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen athletischen Körper vorzuweisen, dafür aß sie zu wenig. Je schlimmer ihre Lebenssituation war, desto weniger konnte sie essen.

Nur irgendjemand musste an diese wichtigen Informationen kommen. In ihrem verkommenen Geist hatte sich eine Idee geformt, für die sie die Hilfe dieses störrischen Assassinen brauchte. Altaïr war ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein nur ein winziges Stück davon entfernt, ihr diese Hilfe zu gewähren. Unfreiwillig, sicher, doch für sie zählten nur die Erfolge, nicht der Weg dorthin. Sie brauchte den Verräter, der die Händler mit Informationen versorgte.

Altaïr war aufbrausend, uneinsichtig und arrogant. Genau diese Eigenschaften machten ihn für Leila in solch einer Stimmung wie jetzt sehr berechenbar. Das war ein ganz anderer Mann als der Altaïr von heute Morgen. Nun bedurfte es wahrscheinlich nur noch eines einzelnen Satzes, damit ihr der stolze Assassine ins Netz ging. An der Schwelle, die sie aus der Bibliothek führte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Halim blickte ihr noch erfreut nach, Altaïr saß jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und atmete tief ein und aus. Er schien seine Wut zügeln zu wollen.

Ein knappes aber wenig freundliches Lächeln schlich sich auf Leilas Züge, er sollte ruhig versuchen, sein aufbrausendes Temperament zu zügeln.  
Altaïr war wirklich sehr berechenbar.  
„Halim, habt dank für Eure Hilfe. Eure Informationen werden mir den erhofften Durchbruch bringen, da bin ich mir sicher. Bis jetzt stand meine Mission auf Messers Schneide, doch ihr wendet das Blatt zu meinem Vorteil. Ich sehe Euch dann bei Sonnenuntergang. Friede sei mit Euch." Als sie sich umdrehte, hörte sie, wie ein Stuhl energisch zurück geschoben wurde.  
Er war wirklich sehr berechenbar, sie konnte sich da nur wiederholen.

Schnell hatte Altaïr sie eingeholt und hielt Leila grob an der Schulter zurück. Für heute würde sie ihm sein Temperament nachsehen, er würde für sein Verhalten noch früh genug büßen müssen. „Ich sagte bereits, Ihr werdet die Sklavenhändler nicht alleine aufstöbern!"

„Und wen soll ich Euer Meinung nach mitnehmen? Falls es Euch entgangen ist: Ich bin hier weder erwünscht, noch willkommen, sondern lediglich geduldet. Meine Mutmaßungen bringen Masyaf in Verlegenheit, weshalb ich Al Mualim nicht um Hilfe bitten kann. Und Freunde habe ich mir hier auch nicht unbedingt gemacht."

„Ich werde Euch begleiten und das ist keine Bitte." Altaïr war nah an sie heran getreten. Zwar berührte er sie noch nicht, doch man konnte den Zorn in seinen Augen sehen.  
Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. „Sollte ich mitbekommen, dass Ihr alleine losgeritten seid, dann finde ich Euch, schleife Euch nach Masyaf zurück und kette Euch persönlich an Euer Bett fest." Er machte eine Pause und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Er spaßte nicht damit, das sah sie sehr deutlich. „Und sollte mir Euer Bett nicht sicher genug erscheinen, werde ich Euch an meines ketten, ist das klar?" Leila hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, in ihrem Kopf ging sie bereits die Details ihres Plans durch, außerdem lenkten sie seine Augen bei so einer geringen Distanz jedes Mal aufs Neue ab. Allerdings kehrte ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei den Worten ‚ketten' und ‚Bett' wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück. Sie musste erschrocken genug aussehen, dass der Assassine zufrieden war und Leila hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie ihm besser zugehört hätte. Nun konnte sie jedoch schlecht nachfragen, denn das würde höchstwahrscheinlich eine böse Auseinandersetzung nach sich ziehen und möglicherweise mit ‚ketten' und ‚Bett' enden und das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden.

Das Duell ihrer Blicke dauerte an, doch irgendwann tat sie so, als würde sie aufgeben und Altaïr der Sieger sein. Sollte er sein Selbstbewusstsein ruhig noch etwas pflegen, es würde noch früh genug leiden. „Wenn Ihr darauf besteht, dann verspreche ich Euch, nicht alleine und nur in Eurer Begleitung nach diesen Händlern zu suchen.", erklärte sie ihm gespielt kleinlaut.

Altaïr war misstrauisch. Natürlich war er das, schalt sich Leila innerlich, immerhin war er nur arrogant, nicht dumm. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht ganz so übertreiben sollen, Aber er schien den tieferen Sinn hinter Leilas Handeln nicht zu erkennen und zeigte sich irgendwann mit einem Nicken zufrieden.  
„Dürfte ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten, Altaïr?"  
Wieder trat das Misstrauen in seine Züge, sie konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, worum es geht."  
„Würdet Ihr mir den Weg in die Küche zeigen? Ich weiß, wie ich aus der Haupthalle dorthin gelange, doch aus dem Gewölbe…" Leila zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln, „Diese Festung ist eine architektonische Katastrophe." Es stimmte sogar, dass sie von hier nur schwer die Küche finden würde.

Irgendwann nickte Altaïr ihr als Zustimmung zu und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen. Nach wenigen Metern hielt ihn Leila jedoch auf. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er etwas perplex an Ort und Stelle zurück blieb, ergriff sie hierfür mit einer Hand seinen Arm, mit der anderen seinen Handrücken. Die Berührung dauerte nur Wimpernschläge und kostete sie nicht annähernd so viel Überwindung, wie sie vermutet hätte, doch es reichte, um Altaïr offensichtlich vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Unsicher und erstarrt schielte er zu seiner Hand und plötzlich dämmerte Leila, dass er gerade an ihre erste Auseinandersetzung erinnert werden musste. Doch ihren Ring trug sie derzeit nicht, doch sie musste sich zum ersten Mal seit Langem ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, denn der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war höchst amüsant.  
„Wartet bitte, ich habe ein Buch auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Bevor Altaïr irgendetwas sagen oder in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte, war Leila bereits auf dem Rückweg zu Halim.

Zwei Fragen musste sie dem jungen Mann noch unbedingt stellen und zwar ohne Altaïr in der Nähe. Halim sah erfreut und neugierig aus, als Leila auf ihn zu eilte.  
„Verzeiht, dürfte ich Euch noch zwei Fragen stellen?"  
„Aber natürlich, ich stehe Euch immer für Fragen zur Verfügung."  
„Diese Sklaven… waren es eher schmächtige Männer oder durchtrainierte und muskulöse Kämpfer?"  
Halim musste nicht einmal überlegen, die Antwort kam prompt. „Nur ein Jüngling von schmächtiger Statur war unter ihnen. Der Rest bestand aus Männern, denen das Kriegshandwerk sicherlich nicht fremd ist, sie hatten zumindest die Statur von Kriegern."

Leila nickte hocherfreut. Genau diese Antwort hatte sie hören wollen. Krieger zwischen sechzehn und dreißig Sommern, wobei sie den schmächtigen Jüngling außen vorließ. Der Junge schien nicht die Sorte Sklave zu sein, welche diese Bande üblicherweise verkaufte, diese schätzte Leila eher auf zwanzig bis dreißig Sommer. Wahrscheinlich war der Junge ein lukrativer Auftrag.  
„Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet zwei Fragen.", riss sie Halim aus den Gedanken.  
„Ja, das stimmt.", bestätigte ihm Leila. Das Lächeln auf ihren Zügen war nicht ehrlich und die Stimme betont freundlich und unschuldig, sofern sie dazu überhaupt fähig war. Aber Halim war naiv und gutgläubig und merkte den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied nicht. „Wie alt ist Altaïr?"  
„Altaïr? Er müsste nun sechsundzwanzig Sommer zählen, wieso fragt Ihr?  
„Ach nur so, es hat mich interessiert. Habt Dank Halim."

Als sie zu Altaïr zurück kehrte, war dieser wieder einmal das Bilderbuchbeispiel eines schlecht gelaunten Assassinen. Immerhin war er schlecht genug gelaunt, um nicht zu bemerken, dass Leila überhaupt kein Buch bei sich trug, welches sie ja vorgegeben hatte vergessen zu haben. Und Leila kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie perfekt er für seine nächste Mission geeignet war. Auch wenn er davon noch nichts wusste und auch definitiv nicht eingewilligt hätte, die anderen Sklaven direkt vor Ort und inkognito zu befragen. Groß, kräftig und stolz stand er im Gang vor ihr, doch er hatte ohnehin stets die Ausstrahlung eines Kriegers.

Altaïr war im besten Alter und durch und durch perfekt geeignet, um ihn an die Sklavenhändler zu verkaufen.


	16. Auge um Auge

**Auge um Auge**

Der Weg zur Küche war schnell erledigt und Altaïr hatte Leila die ganze Zeit über misstrauisch gemustert. Er ahnte, dass sie etwas plante, immerhin war er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ihr Stimmungswechsel war beinahe beängstigend gewesen. Sie hatte viel zu schnell nachgegeben, als er verlangt hatte, dass er sie begleitete, sofern sie nach den Sklavenhändlern suchte. Er machte sich nichts vor, irgendetwas heckte dieses Weib wieder aus und höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen, was sie vorhatte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie ihn dabei außen vorließ, doch irgendwie hatte er in dieser Hinsicht ein schlechtes Gefühl. Nun, er hatte auch den letzten Anschlag überlebt. Das nächste Mal würde er sie jedoch nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen, er würde sein Recht auf Wiedergutmachung einfordern.

Leila schien sich betont unschuldig zu geben, das machte das ganze noch mysteriöser. Er mochte sie noch nicht lange kennen, doch dieses Verhalten konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie hatte ihn sogar als Dank leicht angelächelt. Spätestens in dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass er auf eine Katastrophe zusteuerte, Leila lächelte nicht. Dazu kam, dass sie ihn berührt hatte. Hatte er sie vielleicht falsch eingeschätzt? Vielleicht hatte er zu voreilig behauptet, ein Gefühl für ihr Verhalten zu haben, denn dieser Vormittag hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Dabei hatte er so amüsant begonnen.

Mit Proviant bis zum Abend beladen, setzen sie den Weg in Richtung Leilas Kammer fort. Altaïr konnte nicht genau sagen weshalb, aber er hatte lieber ein Auge auf sie. Nicht nur, weil er ihr nicht traute, sondern hauptsächlich weil er seinen Brüdern nicht traute, so paradox das auch für ihn selbst klang. Da war stets dieses ungute Gefühl, wenn er die teils eindeutigen Blicke der anderen sah. Masyaf war kein Ort für eine Frau, doch Altaïr war sich sicher, dass er die nächste Portion Gift verabreicht bekäme, wenn er ihr das sagen würde. Es wunderte ihn ohnehin, dass sie seine Begleitung duldete, immerhin hatte sie ihn nur gebeten, sie vom Gewölbe in die Küche zu führen. Von dort aus fand sie mühelos selbst in ihre Kammer zurück.

Vor Leilas Kammer angekommen, verabschiedete diese sich mit einem knappen Nicken und verschwand dann in ihrer Kammer. Altaïr kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, welcher Körper sich wohl unter dieser Robe verbarg. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie herausfinden oder dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen, das war es ihm dann doch nicht wert. Innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd machte sich Altaïr auf den Weg zu den Übungsplätzen denn bald würden die Novizen zu ihrem Mittagstraining erscheinen. Er hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen aufgrund der Hitze zusammenbrach, doch diese Strapazen gehörten nun einmal zur Ausbildung dazu.

Leila trat eilig in ihre Kammer ein und schloss ebenso geschwind die Tür. Sie war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise immer erleichtert, wenn sie aus Altaïrs Blickfeld verschwinden konnte. Üblicherweise machte sie sich in solchen Momenten immer Gedanken über sein Verhalten und versuchte seine impulsiven und zum Teil unvorhersehbaren Reaktionen einordnen zu können. Doch heute war etwas anders.

Sie wusste in dem Moment, als sie die Kammer betrat, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es roch anders und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, was schon immer ein sehr zuverlässiges Zeichen dafür war, dass ihr Gefahr drohte. War er etwa gekommen, der Schaitan?

Sie handelte instinktiv und sprang zur Seite. Ein Luftzug vor ihrem Gesicht sagte ihrem Unterbewusstsein, dass sie sich im Eifer des Gefechtes glücklicherweise die richtige Seite ausgesucht hatte und dem Angreifer nicht in die Arme gesprungen war.

Immerhin etwas verlief heute mal nicht in einer Katastrophe, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch nun blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich über seltsame Impulse, Verhaltensweisen und Gedankengänge ihrerseits zu wundern. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Der Angreifer hatte die Läden vor den Fenstern geschlossen und den Raum damit in schummriges Licht gehüllt. Ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an diese Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt. Normalerweise agierte sie, bevor sie zu einer improvisierten Reaktion gezwungen wurde, so wie jetzt. In solchen Fällen blieb sie so lange im Verborgenen stehen, bis sich ihre Augen vollständig an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Durch ihre ohnehin mittelmäßig starken Augen, konnte das mitunter etwas länger dauern.

So viel Zeit hatte sie nicht. Ihre Kammer war nicht besonders groß und die Sonne schien direkt gegen die Fensterläden. Blitzschnell hastete Leila zum Fenster und riss die Läden auf. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und sie hörte ein Fluchen aus der Richtung der Tür. Ihre Augen waren noch an die Helligkeit gewöhnt, der Angreifer jedoch wurde nun geblendet. Eine weitere Chance würde sich für sie nicht ergeben, erkannte Leila. Entweder versuchte sie nun, sich zu Wehr zu setzen oder ihr würde wahrscheinlich Schlimmes widerfahren.

Einst hatte sie sich geschworen, aufrecht in ihren Untergang zu gehen, ein hehres Ziel, welches nun auf die Probe gestellt wurde. Trotz all der Lektionen, die sie bereits durchlebt hatte, begann ihre Hand zu zittern. Sie fürchtete sich und dem übel zugerichteten Teil ihrer Seele missfiel diese Schwäche. Insgeheim hatte sie sich über dieses Gefühl erhaben gewähnt und sich bitter getäuscht. Doch galt das nicht für viele Verhaltensweisen? Wie viel von der Leila, die aus Alamut aufgebrochen war, steckte derzeit in ihr? Manchmal erkannte sie sich selbst kaum wider und das fand ebenfalls nicht ihr Wohlgefallen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen aufgeführt wie ein Weib, nun wurde sie offensichtlich wie eines behandelt, darüber sollte sie sich nicht wundern.

Sie fasste an ihren Gürtel und ergriff den ersten Dolch, den ihre fahrigen Finger ertasteten. Missmutig nahm sie wahr, dass es nicht die beste ihrer Klingen war, doch für eine Auswahl blieb keine Zeit mehr. Leila stockte kurz, als sie den Angreifer nun im Licht sah, er kam ihr bekannt vor. Es war der Mann, den sie im Kerker aus einem Impuls heraus vor seinen Schülern gedemütigt hatte. Wieder einmal musste sie zugeben, dass die Weisheiten des Schaitan nicht einer gewissen Wahrheit entbehrten. Wären ihre Gefühle nicht auf Grund der „Bastard" Äußerung hochgekocht, befände sie sich nun nicht in einer derart heiklen Situation.

„Du dreckige Hure!", schall es ihr wütend entgegen. Leila entlockten derlei Beschimpfungen nicht mal ein kaltes Schnauben, denn kaum etwas lag weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt. Der Angreifer, dessen Name ihr entfallen war, hielt ein Auge zugekniffen und bedeckte das andere mit einer Hand. Ihr sollte das Recht sein, so war seine Deckung offen. In Momenten wie diesen bedauerte sie, dass sie nie ein Talent dafür gezeigt hatte, Wurfmesser zu nutzen. Diese würden es ihr nun ersparen, sich dem Mann nähern zu müssen.

Blind griff sie auf den Tisch, neben dem sie stand und ihre Finger umfassten eine der zahlreichen Schälchen, die darauf standen. Sie waren schwer, immerhin mussten sie das Mahlen eines großen Mörsers aushalten. Leila warf die Schale und ging daraufhin in den Gegenangriff über. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich große Chancen ausrechnete, dass die Schale einen Glückstreffer landen würde, es sollte den Mann nur ablenken.  
Wie es schien, hatte sie ihr Glück noch nicht gänzlich verlassen, denn die Schale traf zwar nicht seinen Kopf, dafür aber die Hand, mit welcher er seine Sicht abschirmte und sorgte dafür, dass er sich selbst ins Gesicht schlug. Ein Fluchen drang an ihre Ohren.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte und zum Angriff mit dem Dolch ausholte erkannte sie, dass sie den Mann unterschätzt hatte. Er war ein Assassine, mit denen war nicht zu spaßen und sie waren keine einfachen Gegner. Seit frühester Jugend trainierte man sie darauf, auch verletzt ihre Mission noch zum Abschluss bringen zu können, wie hatte sie da annehmen können, eine kleine Schale würde ihn kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen?

Er schlug blind nach ihr und erwischte ihre Wange, sodass ein vernehmliches Klatschen erklang. Dennoch brüllte der Mann beinahe gleichzeitig auf, denn Leila hatte reflexartig ihren Dolch vor sich gehalten, der sein Handgelenk erwischt hatte. Grimmig bemerkte ein kleiner Teil von ihr, dass diese Wunde kräftig bluten würde. Selbst musste sie jedoch die kleinen Lichtpunkte vor ihren Augen loswerden und ihr Taumeln unter Kontrolle bekommen. Bevor das geschehen konnte, wurde ihr Handgelenk gepackt und verdreht, sodass sie den Dolch mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen fallen ließ. Danach wurde sie gegen die Wand geschleudert und zwischen dieser und dem Mann sprichwörtlich festgenagelt.

Der Mann roch widerlich und hatte ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht. Die noch immer tränenden Augen ließen das Erscheinungsbild grotesk wirken.  
„Na, erkennst du mich noch, kleiner Wildfang?"  
Leila versuchte ihre Arme aus dem Griff zu befreien, hatte damit jedoch keinerlei Erfolg. Je mehr sie sich bemühte, desto fester wurde der Griff und das wiederum hatte den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass es ihre Angst schürte. Sie musste sich an ihre Lektionen erinnern!

Mit zitterndem Atem versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen und blickte dem Mann fest in die Augen. Sie betete, dass ihre beinahe schon vorhandene Panik nicht zu sehen sein würde.  
„Oho, sie einer an, das Kätzchen hat Krallen. Und Mumm! Ich kann beides bei einer Frau nicht ausstehen!" Er holte mit einer Hand zum Schlag aus und Leila tat das Erstbeste, was ihr einfiel: Sie ließ ihre Beine wegknicken und sich zu Boden gleiten.  
Nicht nur, dass der Schlag in die Leere ging, auch das Gleichgewicht des Mannes wurde durcheinander gebracht. Der Griff löste sich und sie entkam seitlich von dem Mann, nicht jedoch ohne ihm noch einen schlecht platzierten Hieb in die Seite zu verpassen, der ihr Handgelenk protestieren ließ. Dennoch vernahm sie ein Japsen und kam sogar wieder auf die Beine, nur um erneut gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden.  
„Das war nicht sehr nett, ich denke du wirst mich nun um Verzeihung bitten, Hure!" Ein erneuter Schlag traf sie auf ihre Wange, doch den Schmerz spürte sie nicht. Vielmehr hatte sie das Gesagte überrumpelt. Dieser Widerling meinte ernsthaft, sie würde sich bei ihm entschuldigen? Nicht in eintausend Jahren und wenn er sie tagelang foltern würde.

Sie spürte ein kaltes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und wusste, dass sie nun einen Fehler beging, doch die Worte ließen sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Ihr wollt eine Entschuldigung? In der Tat tut es mir leid, dass ich Euch lediglich in die Arme der Ohnmacht getrieben habe. Rückblickend würde ich Euch darüber hinaus gerne noch zu einem Eunuchen machen, ihr Sohn einer räudigen Hündin", zischte sie ihm entgegen.

Kurz darauf folge die Konsequenz für ihre unbedachten Worte, denn ein weiterer, dieses Mal deutlich kräftigerer Schlag traf ihre Wange und dieses Mal spürte sie, dass es eine Faust gewesen war. Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und kollidierte mit etwas sehr Hartem. Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie brutal auf den Boden gestoßen, auch wenn sie das nur noch am Rande mitbekam. Mühsam und benommen versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Leila wusste in diesem Moment weder was ihr gerade geschah noch wo sich oben oder unten in diesem Raum befand. Sie spürte lediglich, dass jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte und spürte ein lautes Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf.

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so vorlaut und mutig, nicht wahr, Weib?" Leila konnte ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Ein erneuter Schlag traf sie ins Gesicht, warf sie wieder auf den Boden zurück und ließ sie ihr Blut schmecken. Ihr Kopf reagierte mir einem wütenden Protest in Form von Schmerzen auf diesen neuerlichen Schlag und sie konnte nur mit Mühe bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht mehr, sie konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Es war erniedrigend, doch sie konnte nichts weiter tun als auf dem Boden zu liegen und gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, denn sich dieser freiwillig zu ergeben, kam für sie nicht in Frage.

„Ich hatte dir angeboten, nett zu dir zu sein, das wolltest du nicht. Aber da du ja Altaïrs Gesellschaft so oft suchst, liegt dir anscheinend nichts an zuvorkommenden Männern. Soll mir recht sein. Du wirst dafür büßen, mich vor meinen Schülern so gedemütigt zu haben. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin…"  
Er musste sich über sie gebeugt haben, denn seine Hände waren plötzlich an ihrem Körper und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was er mit „fertig sein" meinte. Darüber hinaus bekam sie kaum noch Luft, denn er presste sein gesamtes nicht unerhebliches Gewicht auf sie. Leila spürte Übelkeit in sich aufkommen, das hier hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Es schepperte und kurz fragte sie sich, ob der Mann sie wieder geschlagen hatte. Sie sah ausschließlich wild umhertanzende Lichtpunkte und konnte durch den Luftmangel kaum etwas fixieren. Vielleicht spürte sie seine Schläge nur einfach nicht mehr?

„Ihr seid krank, Abbas." Benommen realisierte Leila, dass diese Stimme eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit der von Altaïr hatte. Apropos Altaïr, der hatte eigentlich auch allen Grund, ihr so etwas anzutun. Wollte er vielleicht mitmachen? Immer wieder kreiste der Gedanke „Auge um Auge" in ihrem vernebelten Geist.

„Geht sofort von dieser Frau herunter oder Ihr spürt meine Klinge." Anscheinend wollte er nicht mitmachen, stelle Leila fest. In ihrem benebelten Zustand fand sie diesen Gedanken beinahe schon amüsant.  
„Was denn, erhebt Ihr etwa Anspruch auf dieses Weib? Nach allem was sie getan hat, darf ich ja wohl etwas Spaß mit ihr haben. Sie weiß nicht wo sie steht und Alamut schnüffelt hier nicht einfach so herum, wenn ich es verhindern kann." Mit seiner Hand zeigte Abbas wieder einmal sehr deutlich, was er unter Spaß verstand.  
Warum meinte hier eigentlich jeder, sie berühren und belästigen zu müssen?  
Warum nur konnten die Männer hier in Masyaf nicht höflicher und zuvorkommender sein, als die Brüder aus Alamut?  
Sie hatte das dort bereits einmal durchmachen müssen, hier war sie nur zu Besuch!

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte Leila kurz darauf fest, dass das Gewicht von ihrem Oberkörper verschwunden war. Der anschwellende Geräuschpegel in ihrer Kammer sagte ihr, dass die beiden Männer anscheinend aneinander geraten waren. Sie fühlte sich noch immer nicht in der Lage, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Außerdem war sie damit beschäftigt, ihren Würgreiz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das Blut in ihrem Mund war hierbei nicht unbedingt förderlich. Natürlich hatte sie sich auf die Zunge beißen müssen, auf diese kleine Verletzung kam es im Endeffekt auch nicht mehr an, doch das Blut schmeckte widerlich.

Leider schien sich der Boden unter ihrem Körper zu bewegen und die Welt um sie herum drehte sich plötzlich mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit. Die Geräusche in ihrem Zimmer schienen aus sehr großer Entfernung zu kommen und ihr Blickfeld wurde allmählich immer kleiner. Das war gar nicht gut, sie verlor anscheinend allmählich die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

So schnell der Lärm aufgekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder abgeklungen. Sie spürte ein Rütteln an der Schulter und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ihre Arme versagten ihr den Dienst. Wie konnte sie sich auch aufsetzen, wenn sich alles in diesem Zimmer um sie drehte und sie dann auch noch geschüttelt wurde?  
Sah dieser Störenfried denn nicht, dass sich alles drehte? Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie eine Stimme und konnte nicht einmal sagen, wer da zu ihr sprach. Stattdessen wurde sie vorsichtig an den Armen in eine sitzende Position gezogen.

Es war eindeutig besser für ihren Magen zu sitzen, denn er rebellierte nicht mehr so stark wie noch zuvor im Liegen. Doch die Kammer drehte sich noch immer in einer beängstigenden Geschwindigkeit und so konnte Leila im Sitzen nur schwerlich die Balance halten. Beinahe wäre sie wieder zur Seite gekippt, doch plötzlich spürte sie Stoff an ihrer Wange und ihr Körper hatte Halt. Der unangenehme Geruch dieses ekelhaften Assassinen war verschwunden, dieser hier roch angenehm. Sie wagte einige tiefe Atemzüge und konnte allmählich die Augen öffnen. Das half ihr allerdings herzlich wenig, denn sie konnte kaum etwas sehen und das wenige, was sie erkannte, schien sich verdoppelt zu haben.

Altaïr war fassungslos und wütend auf Abbas, aber vor allem auf sich selbst. Er hatte es kommen sehen, doch wieder einmal hatte er nicht auf sein Gefühl gehört. Allerdings hatte er auch nie angenommen, dass Abbas derart weit gehen würde. So heimtückisch und verkommen hatte nicht einmal er ihn eingeschätzt.  
Eigentlich hatte er die Giftmischerin nur noch ein letztes Mal reizen wollen, da er absichtlich eines ihrer Bücher vergessen hatte. Er hatte es ihr nach einem kurzen Abstecher in seine eigene Kammer vorbei bringen wollen, nur um ihre Beherrschung etwas ins Wanken zu bringen. Doch dann hatte er vor ihrer Tür ein dumpfes Poltern und eine recht bekannte Männerstimme vernommen und seine Sinne hatten Alarm geschlagen. Dieses dumpfe Geräusch hatte so geklungen, als ob etwas… oder jemand an der Wand aufgekommen war. Und als er sich Leilas aufgeplatzte Stirn so besah, ahnte er bereits, was in jenem Moment genau an der Tür aufgekommen war. Wieder kochte Wut in ihm hoch, man schlug keine Frauen, doch Abbas schien ebenso wie viele seiner Brüder in dieser Hinsicht weniger Moral zu besitzen als Altaïr. Zu allem Übel hatte dieser Feigling Leila auch noch ins Gesicht geschlagen, es bildete sich bereits eine Schwellung an ihrem Wangenknochen, von der Beule mit der Wunde an ihrer Stirn einmal abgesehen.

Sie stöhnte unterdrückt auf und rang sichtlich bemüht mit ihrer Ohnmacht. Leila wollte ganz offensichtlich bei Bewusstsein bleiben, doch der Schlag auf ihren Kopf war hart gewesen. Diese Wunde musste genäht werden und innerlich grauste es ihm bereits davor, Leila zu dem Heiler in Masyaf bringen zu müssen. Der alte Mann war es gewohnt, Brüder des Ordens zu behandeln, die es herzlich wenig interessierte, ob die Wunde eine Narbe hinterließ oder nicht. Altaïr würde dem Heiler sehr nachdrücklich vermitteln, dass dieser bei Leila gefälligst bessere Arbeit zu leisten hatte, als damals bei ihm. Sicherlich war eine Wunde an der Lippe eine andere Sache als an der Stirn und er war auch nicht der vorbildlichste Patient gewesen, aber Leila sollte keine Narbe von ihrem Besuch davon tragen.

Da Leila gerade ohnehin geistig nicht gänzlich anwesend war, gestattete er es sich, die Arme etwas fester um sie zu legen. Die Erleichterung, die er verspürte nun da sie in Sicherheit war, machte ihm zu schaffen. Der Schock, sie verletzt auf dem Boden und Abbas über ihr liegen zu sehen, hatte ihm schon beinahe Schmerzen zugefügt. Es war, als hätte man ihm einen Hieb in den Magen verpasst. Kurz gestattete er sich, seine Wange an ihre Locken zu drücken und den Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen. Bei keiner der Frauen, die er einfach nur attraktiv fand, wäre er so erleichtert gewesen sie in Sicherheit zu wissen oder hätte ihn eine Verletzung derart mitgenommen. Er hätte diesen Frauen vielleicht geholfen, wenn sie in Not gewesen wären, doch das hier ging weiter. Hier hatte sich für ihn nicht für einen Moment die Frage gestellt, ob er eingreifen sollte oder nicht. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass seine Gefühle ihn bald vor große Probleme stellen konnten, denn dieses Verhalten kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder einen anderen Menschen derart an sich herankommen zu lassen, doch noch war es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät.

Sein Verhalten Leila gegenüber bereitete ihm große Sorgen, normalerweise hatte er keinen derart ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, dabei kannte er die Frau in seinen Armen kaum, von der Gefahr, die sie ausstrahlte, einmal ganz abgesehen. Mühsam schob er diese Gedanken und Gefühle von sich und hob die verletzte Frau vorsichtig hoch, er konnte später noch immer über seine närrischen Verhaltensweisen grübeln.

Altaïr war überrascht und beinahe bestürzt darüber, wie leicht Leila war. Die Robe täuschte darüber hinweg, dass sie die Nahrungsaufnahme anscheinend nicht sehr ernst nahm. Vorsichtig legte er ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie nuschelte etwas an seiner Schulter, was er mit viel Phantasie als „Was habt Ihr vor?", entschlüsselte, doch sicher war er sich da nicht.  
Vorsichtshalber antwortete er ihr. „Ich werde Euch zu einem Heiler bringen, Eure Kopfwunde muss genäht werden." Wieder ertönte ein Nuscheln an seiner Schulter, dieses Mal war sich Altaïr noch unsicherer, meinte aber „Bloß keine komischen Muster!" herauszuhören. Das musste er dem Heiler gleich allerdings ernsthaft und vor allem deutlich vermitteln. Er sollte sich beim Nähen Mühe geben.

Der Weg zum Heiler kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er konnte nicht schneller gehen, denn jede Erschütterung fügte der Frau in seinen Armen Schmerzen zu. Ihm kam nach der Hälfte des Weges einer seiner Novizen entgegen, der seinen Lehrer erschrocken und ein wenig ungläubig ansah. Er schien zu glauben, dass sein derzeitiger Ausbilder die Frau in seinen Armen so zugerichtet hatte. Da Leilas Kapuze nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle saß, konnte man ihr übel zugerichtetes Gesicht mühelos erkennen.  
„Junge, unterrichte die anderen Novizen darüber, dass das Training heute etwas später beginnt. Und schicke eine der Wachen in das Zimmer dieser Frau. Sie sollen den Mann in Gewahrsam nehmen, der dort liegt. Danach soll die Wache dem Meister davon berichten. Ich werde das Selbe tun, sobald ich kann. Hast du mich verstanden?" Der Junge nickte eifrig, anscheinend mehr als froh zu hören, dass es nicht Altaïr war, der für den Zustand dieser Frau verantwortlich war. Altaïr bemerkte durchaus wohlwollend, dass dieser Junge solche Gewalt nicht guthieß.

Der Heiler schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Musste ein Mann mal wieder sein Weib erziehen? Wieso bringt ihr mir eine Dorfbewohnerin, Altaïr?"  
Altaïr konnte seine Wut nur mühsam unterdrücken. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann gepackt und an die nächstgelegene Wand geschleudert. War er eigentlich der einzige Mann in der Festung, der es frevelhaft fand, seine Hand gegen eine Frau zu erheben. Und dann auch noch ein so schönes Gesicht zu beschädigen?  
„Dies ist der persönliche Gast von Al Mualim. Sie wurde von einem der Brüder heimtückisch angegriffen und so zugerichtet. Ich empfehle Euch also weniger Worte und mehr Taten folgen zu lassen. Es wäre ein diplomatisches Debakel, wenn unser Gast so zugerichtet nach Alamut zurück kehren müsste."  
Die Worte Al Mualim, persönlicher Gast und Alamut schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, endlich bewegte sich der Heiler. Der Alte bewegte sich für Altaïrs Geschmack allerdings viel zu langsam. In aller Ruhe sammelte er Salben, Verbände und Nähzeug ein. Würde einer von den Brüdern schwer verletzt hier eintreffen… nun sie könnten sich gleich selbst den Gnadenstoß versetzen.

„Ah… dieses Weib scheint den Bruder gereizt zu haben. Gast hin oder her, dann muss sie sich nicht wundern, wenn ihr jemand zeigt, wo sie steht.", schnarrte der Alte.  
Altaïr stand an der Wand neben der Pritsche, auf die er Leila gelegt hatte und blickte den Heiler nur unter seiner Kapuze hervor an. Er wusste, dass viele seinen Blick beängstigend fanden und dieser Mann hier schien keine Ausnahme zu sein. Lediglich das charakteristische, metallische Klicken mit einem anschließenden schabenden Geräusch war zu hören. Dem Heiler war klar, dass Altaïr soeben seine verborgene Klinge ausgefahren hatte. Diese Tatsache schien sein Arbeitstempo auf magische Weise zu beschleunigen und nebenbei den wohltuenden Effekt zu haben, dass der Heiler schwieg.

Glücklicherweise machte Leila erst Anstalten aufzuwachen, als der Heiler das Nähen bereits beendet und den Verband um den Kopf gelegt hatte. Sie setzte sich umständlich auf und Altaïr hielt sich an der Wand neben ihr bereit, sie, wenn nötig, aufzufangen. Von seiner Position aus konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie kniff die Augen mehrmals mühsam zusammen, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und die Stirn dabei kraus zu machen. Ihr Blick war dabei nicht geradeaus gerichtet, sie schielte leicht. Wäre diese Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Altaïr bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich schmunzeln müssen. Doch das hier war nicht amüsant, Abbas musste ihren Kopf sehr stark an die Wand befördert haben.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er ihn so schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Leila schien die Benommenheit wegschütteln zu wollen, was sich aber als schlechte Idee erwies. Sie geriet im Sitzen ins Straucheln und wäre ohne seine Hilfe vermutlich von der Pritsche gefallen. Er setzte sich neben sie und stützte sie vorsorglich. Leila ließ seine Nähe zu und lehnte sich sogar freiwillig an ihn, doch für Altaïr war es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie überhaupt nicht merkte, was sie gerade tat oder wer neben ihr saß. Für ihn fühlte sich diese Position jedoch merkwürdig vertraut an. Dass Leila eigentlich neben sich stand und benommen war, wollte Altaïr in diesem Augenblick lieber übersehen, die Situation war so schon bizarr genug.

Irgendwann schien sich Leila genug gesammelt zu haben, dass sie ihn bat, ihr ein Schmerzmittel zu besorgen. Altaïr zitierte den Heiler zu sich und gab ihm auf, was Leila ihm aufgetragen hatte. Die meisten der Pflanzen sagten ihm nichts, doch sie würde schon wissen, was sie sich gleich einflößte. Der alte Mann schien wenig begeistert zu sein und protestierte nachdrücklich, dass diese Kombination aus Pflanzen viel zu stark und gefährlich sei. Dennoch gab er Altaïr nach einigem Murren wonach Leila verlangt hatte, alle Zutaten waren bereits gemahlen und in Wasser gelöst. Skeptisch beäugte Altaïr das merkwürdige Gebräu, der Sud sah widerlich aus, überall schwammen kleine Pflanzenreste darin herum und das Wasser hatte eine mehr als fragwürdige Konsistenz angenommen. Von dem Geruch, der ihm den Magen umdrehte, einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Leila quittierte den Sud ebenfalls mit einem angewiderten Rümpfen ihrer Nase.  
„Hat der Heiler die falschen Pflanzen heraus gegeben?"  
„Nein, nein… muss so riechen … Medizin… soll helfen…" Leila war anscheinend noch immer nicht in der Lage flüssig zu sprechen und schien große Schmerzen zu haben. Sie benötigte drei Anläufe um den Becher zu leeren. Jedes Mal musste sie heftig atmen, um den Würgreiz zu kontrollieren, der sie erfasst hatte.  
Schnell brachte er den Becher zu dem Heiler, der ihn missbilligend ansah und kehrte dann zu Leila zurück. Er fand es faszinierend, doch er meinte nach einer Weile beinahe zusehen zu können, wie es ihr immer besser ging. Die Schmerzen schienen erträglich zu werden und irgendwann vernahm er ein erleichtertes Seufzen von der Frau vor ihm. Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick war weitestgehend klar und fokussierte ihn.

„Ihr habt mich gerettet." Es war keine Frage, eher eine ungläubige Feststellung. „Das… überrascht mich."  
„Bildet Euch nichts darauf ein, es war mehr ein Zufall und es wäre eine Blamage, wenn Euch etwas geschieht. Immerhin seid Ihr Al Mualims persönlicher Gast. Ich musste also handeln."  
Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann schüttelte sie behutsam den Kopf und schwang sich von der Pritsche. Vorsichtshalber hielt sie sich noch mit einer Hand fest. Als sie sich sicher zu sein schien, dass ihr Körper ihre Last tragen würde, ließ sie die Pritsche los und ging zum Ausgang. Altaïr sah ihr nach. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch ein Dank wäre doch nicht zu viel verlangt gewesen. Andererseits war dies Leila.

Sie war bereits halb um die Ecke gebogen, als sie noch einmal inne hielt, offensichtlich rang sie mit sich. Als sie sich an ihn wandte, drehte sie sich nur halb zu ihm herum, als fürchtete sie seinen Blick. „Ihr habt mir geholfen, obwohl ich es nicht verdiene. Danach brachtet Ihr mich zum Heiler und habt über meine Genesung gewacht. Ihr seid ein ehrbarer Mann, Altaïr, habt Dank." Damit verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld, eine Antwort wollte sie nicht abwarten.


	17. Die Ehrung des Kredos

**Die Ehrung des Kredos**

Leila war aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und Altaïr suchte seinerseits umgehend seinen Meister auf, denn es galt diese Tat zu strafen. Die Wache war nicht mehr in Al Mualims Arbeitszimmer und er hoffte, dass Abbas bereits im Kerker war. Der Großmeister schien ihn bereits zu erwarten, denn er blickte ihn abwartend aus seiner zurückgelehnten Haltung an.

„Altaïr, da seid Ihr ja. Würdet Ihr mir nun bitte erklären, weshalb mein bester Ausbilder auf Euer Geheiß im Kerker verweilt? Und diese Frau verletzt von Euch zum Heiler getragen werden musste?"

Bester Ausbilder, Altaïr hätte am liebsten gelacht, wenn die Aussage nicht so traurig und erschütternd gewesen wäre. Abbas war ein Dummkopf, brutal und stumpfsinnig. Altaïr erlebte gerade am eigenen Leib, was er seinen Novizen beibrachte, viel war es jedenfalls nicht.  
„Euer bester Ausbilder hat Eurem persönlichen Gast in ihrem Zimmer aufgelauert und sie brutal angegriffen. Aus diesem Grund ist er im Kerker. Und aus eben jenem Grund musste ich Euren Gast zum Heiler tragen."  
„Wie kam es zu diesem Übergriff? Ich hörte, die Frau hat angefangen. Abbas hätte demnach nicht falsch gehandelt, wenn er Wiedergutmachung fordert. Das ist sein gutes Recht."

Mühsam beherrscht versuchte Altaïr seine sachliche Fassade aufrecht zu halten. In solchen Momenten war er mehr als dankbar darüber, dass er auch innerhalb der Mauern Masyafs seine Kapuze trug. Es war irrelevant, was Leila getan hatte, Al Mualim hatte sie in einem Moment überschwänglicher Gönnerhaftigkeit seinen persönlichen Gast genannt und das stellte sie unter den Schutz des Meisters. Damit hatte niemand das Recht, Hand gegen sie zu erheben, ohne vorher die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis des Meisters zu haben. Es war irrelevant, was Leila getan hatte, denn die Gastfreundschaft in diesem Land war heilig und galt höher, als das individuelle Recht auf Rache.

„Ich war ebenfalls anwesend, als Euer persönlicher Gast und Abbas aneinander geraten sind. Er hat sie belästigt und sich ungebührend verhalten. Die gerechte Strafe für sein damaliges Verhalten wären Peitschenhiebe gewesen. Er hat unseren Orden in einem schlechten Licht dastehen lassen."

Al Mualim war offensichtlich nicht einverstanden mit dem, was Altaïr sagte, doch dieses Mal waren Recht und Gesetz dieses Landes auf seiner Seite.  
„Es wundert mich, dass Ihr für sie sprecht. Es kam mir zu Ohren, dass sie auch mit Euch Probleme hatte."  
„Wir sind zum Teil unterschiedlicher Meinung, doch ich habe Eurem Gast kein Haar gekrümmt."  
Der Alte sah ihn unzufrieden an, das war es nicht gewesen, worauf er hinaus wollte und dessen war sich der Adler Masyafs auch durchaus bewusst. Doch was zwischen Leila und ihm vorgefallen war, ging diesen Mann nichts an, das war privat. Er spürte, wie er bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich seine Stirn in Falten legte, dann und wann waren ihm seine eigenen Gedankengänge äußerst suspekt.

„Nun, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Sie ist mein Gast und daher erwartet sie keine Strafe für ihren Angriff auf Abbas. Aber ich bin auch nicht gewillt, ihn für sein Handeln zu strafen. Das Weib wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielt und nun hat sie sich verbrannt. Solche Dinge passieren. Abbas wird den Kerker umgehend und als freier Mann verlassen."

Plötzlich hatte Altaïr das Verlangen, sich auf seinen Meister zu stürzen, was in all den Jahren noch nie vorgekommen war, erst Recht nicht in dieser Intensität. Auch wenn er viele Strafen auferlegt bekommen hatte und ihm der Großmeister eine strenge Ausbildung angedeihen ließ, hatte ihn Altaïr doch immer respektiert. Doch im Grunde war Al Mualim in Bezug auf Frauen nicht anders als die Männer in Altaïrs Heimatdorf, die seine Mutter zu Tode peitschen ließen, nur weil sie eine Frau war. Er bereute bis heute zutiefst, dass er sie damals nicht hatte schützen können. Doch für seine Mutter konnte er nichts mehr tun, Leila hingegen konnte er durchaus noch schützen. Abbas würde sie wieder attackieren, sobald er aus dem Kerker entlassen war. Das nächste Mal würde er aber vorsichtiger sein und sie wahrscheinlich abpassen, wenn Altaïr nicht anwesend war. Das würde nicht geschehen, beschloss der Adler Masyafs!

„Meister, darf ich offen sprechen?" Ein Nicken seitens Al Mualim gab ihm die Erlaubnis hierfür.  
„Ich hatte die große Ehre von Euch persönlich unterrichtet zu werden. Ihr brachtet mir viele Dinge bei, auch wenn sich meine Einsicht in gewissen Angelegenheiten stets in Grenzen hielt. Unter anderem habt Ihr mir stets die Wichtigkeit vor Augen geführt, unseren Orden zu schützen. Aus diesem Grund stehe ich nun ohne Titel vor Euch, denn dabei versagte ich. Abbas hat mit seinem Handeln die Ehre unseres Ordens beschmutzt. Alamut wird zu Recht erzürnt sein, dass seine Gesandte von einem der unsren so zugerichtet wurde. Dazu kommt, dass sie hier ist, um uns zu helfen. Eine Hilfe, um die wir Alamut gebeten haben. Unseren Brüdern in Aleppo können wir nicht mehr trauen, seit Intrigen und Verrat in ihren Mauern Einzug erhalten haben." Altaïr machte eine kurze Pause um einschätzen zu können, wie sein Meister reagierte. Er schien interessiert zu sein. Also konnte er fortfahren.

„Wenn Alamut nun erfährt, dass der Täter keine Strafe für sein frevelhaftes Verhalten bekommen hat, sieht es so aus, als würden wir nicht zu unserem Wort stehen. Alamut ist und bleibt unser einziger Verbündeter in dieser Region, der sowohl fähig als auch willens ist, uns in Zeiten der Not zu unterstützen. Doch diese Allianz gefährden wir gerade für die gekränkte Eitelkeit eines wenig begabten Assassinen. Die Gastfreundschaft wiegt schwerer als das Recht darauf Auge um Auge Vergeltung zu fordern. Abgesehen davon, dass Abbas heimtückisch gehandelt hat und sich nur rächen wollte. Er hat nicht einmal offiziell Wiedergutmachung gefordert. Eine weitere Schändung unserer Werte."

Al Mualim schien dieses Themas überdrüssig zu sein. „Ihr mögt vielleicht Recht haben, doch um Abbas zu bestrafen braucht es jemanden, der eine Strafe fordert. Und das werde ich nicht tun, Gast hin oder her."  
„Ich tue es!"  
Kurz schien Al Mualim komplett aus dem Konzept zu kommen. „Ihr, Altaïr? Weshalb? Und vor allem auf welcher Grundlage? Ich bin der Einzige, der das fordern könnte."  
Dieses Spielchen beherrschte Altaïr ebenfalls. Wenn Al Mualim tatsächlich glaubte er könne Abbas schützen, lag er falsch.

„Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr mir die Verantwortung für das Wohl Eures Gastes übertragen habt? Das war gleich am Tag ihrer Ankunft."  
Der Alte zog die Augen zu Schlitzen und schien ernsthaft wütend zu werden. „Das war nur für den Tag der Ankunft gemeint. Ihr solltet das Weib nur in ihre Kammer führen!"  
„Nun, Ihr habt leider versäumt, dies zeitlich zu begrenzen. Ich muss also davon ausgehen, dass ich immer noch für das Wohl Eures persönlichen Gastes verantwortlich bin. Aus diesem Grund steht es mir auch zu, an ihrer statt Vergeltung zu fordern. Es ist sogar meine Pflicht!"

Der Meister sah aus, als könne er nicht glauben, was sein ehemaliger Musterschüler gerade sagte. Und wenn man es genau nahm, konnte selbst Altaïr nicht glauben, was er hier gerade tat. Doch er war im Recht. Natürlich hatte er den Auftrag seines Meisters so interpretiert, dass er nur bis zur Kammer für Leila verantwortlich war. Doch tatsächlich hatte sich Al Mualim zeitlich nicht festgelegt. Innerlich dankte er dem Rafik von Jerusalem für die unzähligen Diskussionen in ihrer Jugend, aus denen Altaïr allzu oft als Verlierer heraus gegangen war, weil Malik zu solchen Finten gegriffen hatte. Aber er war lernfähig und nun kamen ihm diese strategischen Finessen durchaus zu Gute.

„Ihr stellt tatsächlich das Wohl dieses Weibes über das Eures Bruders?"  
„Nein. Ich stelle unsere Werte, die Gesetze unserer Bruderschaft und unsere Allianz mit unseren Brüdern in Alamut über die persönliche Rache eines gekränkten Mannes. Genau das habt Ihr doch noch vor Kurzem von mir gefordert. Die Ehrung unseres Kredos und unserer Werte. Das Zurückhalten der eigenen Befindlichkeiten zum Wohle aller. Nichts anderes tue ich nun."

Altaïr sah, dass sich alles in Al Mualim sträubte, ihm das Recht auf Bestrafung einzuräumen, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Jedes Recht dieses Landes stand auf Altaïrs Seite und dazu noch die besondere Haltung ihres Ordens zu Werten wie Ehre und Aufrichtigkeit. Al Mualims Weisung, dass Altaïr für Leilas Wohl verantwortlich sei, war vorschnell und nicht durchdacht gewesen. Hätte er es tatsächlich nur für das Geleit bis zur Kammer ausgesprochen, hätte er nun keine Handhabe, doch das hatte er nicht getan.

„So sei es. Ich heiße es nicht gut, doch die Regeln und Gesetze sind eindeutig. Ihr habt das Recht und die Weisungsbefugnis, Euren Bruder nach Euren Gutdünken zu bestrafen. Doch die Todesstrafe verbiete ich.", presste der Großmeister mühsam beherrscht hervor.

Al Mualim kochte innerlich vor Wut. So sehr, dass er vergessen hatte wenigstens jetzt die Verantwortung für das Wohl des Gastes von Altaïr zu nehmen. Ihm sollte es Recht sein, so konnte er weiterhin ein Auge auf Leila haben. Bevor es dem Alten doch noch einfiel ihn von seinen Pflichten zu entbinden, entfernte sich Altaïr mit einem respektvollen Neigen seines Kopfes. Es wurde Zeit, Abbas eine Lektion zu erteilen.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, erblickte Altaïr eine der Wachen Masyafs. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Altaïr hoffte, dass es die Wache war, die Abbas in den Kerker gebracht hatte. Der Mann drehte sich um, als er Schritte vernahm.

„Ah Altaïr, da bist du ja, sei gegrüßt. Friede sei mit dir und so weiter und so fort. Aber lass uns gleich zum Punkt kommen: Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich diesen Schandfleck unseres Ordens aus dem Kerker holen soll, ich habe da schon so etwas vernommen."  
Altaïr hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, da war er bereits in einer festen, brüderlichen Umarmung. Ausgerechnet Nadim musste Abbas in den Kerker gebracht haben, manchmal konnte Altaïr kaum glauben, welche Zufälle es gab. Sie hatten gemeinsam das Novizentrainig absolviert, allerdings hatte sich Nadim weder durch großes Können noch Disziplin hervor getan, auch sein Mundwerk war alles andere als vorbildlich. Dazu ließen sein Respekt und seine Zurückhaltung arg zu wünschen übrig, weshalb er nie etwas anderes getan hatte, als Masyaf zu bewachen. Dabei brachte er alle Voraussetzungen mit, um ein gefürchteter Assassine zu werden, denn er war äußerst hoch gewachsen und hatte eine imposante Statur, die selbst Altaïr bei so manchem Trainingskampf Sorge bereitet hatte.

Man konnte diesem Mann einfach nicht böse sein, nicht einmal Altaïr konnte das. Nadim mochte ungehobelt erscheinen und gerade heraus seine Meinung sagen, doch er trug sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Er war der Einzige in ganz Masyaf, der es wagte, Altaïr noch immer wie im Kindesalter zu duzen. Das war etwas, für das er Nadim durchaus respektierte. Der Mann machte Anstalten, als wolle er Altaïr zerquetschen, schien letztlich jedoch ein Einsehen zu haben und ließ den Assassinen los.

„Ich grüße Euch auch, Nadim." Ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln seitens Nadim machte ihm deutlich, was er von dieser Anrede hielt.  
„Lass den Unsinn, Altaïr. Wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit, wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und nicht zu vergessen, dass ich Malik und dich betrunken aus dieser zwielichtigen Schenke zurück nach Masyaf getragen habe. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, welchen Titel oder Rang du derzeit inne hast… oder hattest.", fügte der Hühne schelmisch zwinkernd hinzu. Das wiederum brachte Altaïr dazu, in ärgerlich anzusehen.  
„Jetzt schau doch nicht so. Für mich bleibst du immer Altaïr, egal welchen Unfug du wieder einmal verbrochen hast. So wie damals in der Schenke."

„Ist gut Nadim, erinnere mich bitte nicht daran. Lass uns lieber auf die positiven Dinge zu sprechen kommen. Der Meister hat mir das Recht zugesprochen, Abbas für sein Handeln zu bestrafen. Lediglich der Tod wurde mir als Strafe verwehrt."

Nadim schien erfreut zu sein, diese Nachricht zu hören. „Das hätte ich dem Alten gar nicht zugetraut. Er schien mir nicht einmal sonderlich erfreut zu sein, dass ich Abbas in den Kerker gesperrt habe. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der weise Meister zu derlei Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen fähig ist, er sprach nicht unbedingt positiv über die Frau." Nadim hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er Al Mualim für zu alt und zu traditionsverhaftet ansah, um ein geeigneter Anführer ihrer Bruderschaft zu sein.

„Das stimmt. Er hatte ursprünglich nicht vor, ihn überhaupt zu bestrafen. Nun wird Abbas den Kerker so lange nicht verlassen, bis unser Gast abgereist ist."  
Nadim brummte zustimmend. „Und das ist alles? Mehr hast du nicht für ihn vorgesehen?"  
„Was denkst du, wie viele Peitschenhiebe angemessen wären für jemanden, der den persönlichen Gast des Meisters angegriffen hat?" Altaïr konnte ein gewisses Maß an Boshaftigkeit nicht verhehlen, als er diese Frage stellte.

Der Hühne lachte erfreut und klopfte Altaïr zustimmend auf den Rücken, was ihm die Luft aus den Lungen trieb. Dieser Mann hatte eindeutig viel zu viel Kraft.  
„So gefällt mir das, das ist der Altaïr, den ich kenne! Ich denke Abbas verträgt zwanzig Schläge. Immerhin war er bei der Frau nicht gerade zimperlich, also müssen wir es auch nicht sein. Du weißt, normalerweise habe ich nichts dafür übrig, doch ich biete dir an, ihn persönlich auszupeitschen. Den Brüdern, die das sonst tun, traue ich nicht, das sind alles seine Schüler. Die schlagen mir nicht kräftig genug zu." Dabei hob er einen seiner kräftigen Oberarme und schlug sich kräftig auf den angespannten Muskel. „Ich habe dieses Problem nicht, wie du weißt." Nadim war an die zwei Meter groß und eine mehr als eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Kraft war schon in der Ausbildung sein geringstes Problem gewesen.

Altaïr überlegte, denn zwanzig Schläge waren keine Kleinigkeit, insbesondere wenn Nadim die Peitsche führte. Doch als er an die Platzwunde an Leilas Kopf dachte, war seine Entscheidung gefallen.  
„So sei es. Zwanzig Schläge durch deine Hand. Und er bleibt im Kerker, bei Wasser und Brot."  
„Das wird ihm nicht schaden, der Gute ist seit einiger Zeit etwas aus der Form geraten. Damit tun wir ihm eigentlich sogar einen Gefallen. Willst du ihn vor den Brüdern strafen lassen?"  
Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich in Richtung Ausgang und Altaïr wog die Chancen und Risiken ab. Eine öffentliche Auspeitschung war die größtmögliche Demütigung und eine eindeutige Warnung an alle anderen, allerdings würde es wohlmöglich den Unmut gegenüber Leila verstärken. Zumindest bei all jenen, die Abbas trotz der eindeutigen Gesetze im Recht sahen und Altaïr vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie viele seiner Brüder dieser Meinung waren. Dafür hatte er einfach zu wenig Kontakt zu ihnen. Auf der anderen Seite würde es auch seine eigene Position in Masyaf nicht unbedingt bessern und es gab bereits viele in Masyaf, die einen Groll auf Altaïr hatten. Zum einen lag es an der Sonderbehandlung, die Al Mualim ihm hatte angedeihen lassen, zum anderen war wohl seine teils ruppige Persönlichkeit nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Tatsache. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah zu Nadim auf.

„Viele unserer Brüder waren erbost über diesen Frevel. Abbas' Angriff hat sich in Windeseile herum gesprochen, du weißt ja wie das hier ist. Hab Vertrauen in die Ehre deiner Brüder, Altaïr. Die Wenigsten stehen auf seiner Seite." Jeglicher Schalk war aus den braunen Augen seines Bruders verschwunden und er sprach mit einer ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit zu Altaïr.

„Dann wird die Auspeitschung öffentlich stattfinden, ich hoffe dass du Recht hast, Nadim. Ich werde nach dem Training der Novizen gemeinsam mit ihnen daran teilnehmen. Vielleicht lernen sie noch etwas über unsere Werte und unsere Definition von Ehre." Ein kurzes Drücken an seiner Schulter signalisierte Altaïr, dass Nadim verstanden hatte.

„Ach Nadim, eins noch!" Der Hüne stoppte und drehte sich fragend zu Altaïr herum. „In Jerusalem traf ich einen wirklich äußerst ungeschickten Assassinen. Ich habe ihn vorher noch nie in Masyaf gesehen." Zwischen Nadims Augen bildete sich eine ärgerliche Falte, ein seltener Anblick bei diesem Mann.  
„Du sprichst von Halim.", brummte er. Dabei schien er seinen Namen eher wie eine Krankheit zu empfinden. Hatte der junge Assassine etwa auch Nadim schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?  
„Genau über den spreche ich. Wie kam es, dass er seine Prüfung bestanden hat? Mir schien es eher so zu sein, dass er nicht einmal unfallfrei von seiner Kammer zum Übungsplatz findet."  
„Nun das ist eine Frage, die wir alle uns bereits gestellt haben." Schwang da etwa so etwas wie Verachtung bei Nadim in der Stimme? Nun war Altaïr verwirrt. Fürwahr, Halim war ungeschickt, aber diese heftige Reaktion hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet.

„Die offizielle Antwort war, er hätte die Prüfung zur 'Zufriedenheit seines Lehrers' abgelegt."  
Dies war wieder einmal eine jener Situationen, die Altaïr nicht verstand und lieber schwieg. Der andere würde schon weiter reden, wenn er sich ruhig verhielt, die wenigsten hielten Stille lange aus. Und tatsächlich, schon bald atmete Nadim gepresst aus und sprach weiter.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass wir einen Schandfleck zu einem Assassinen gemacht haben. Beobachte ihn eine Weile, dann wirst du dir schon deinen Teil denken können, wie genau Halim seine Prüfung zur Zufriedenheit seines Prüfers hat ablegen können." Nadim sah beinahe angewidert aus und Altaïr verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr, doch nachfragen würde er sicher nicht. Er hatte ohnehin das Gefühl, dass er das Thema nicht hätte anschneiden sollen. Nadim war ein äußerst freundlicher Mann, wenn man über seine polternde Art hinweg sehen konnte, doch so einen Ausbruch hatte er noch nie bei ihm erlebt. An Halims Intelligenz konnte es eigentlich nicht liegen, denn mit Malik war er ebenfalls hervorragend ausgekommen und dieser hatte seine Prüfung auch eher durch kluges Taktieren und Raffinesse als grober Gewalt bestanden.

Sie trennten sich am Ausgang zum Vorhof der Festung. Für Altaïr war es höchste Zeit, mit dem Training der Novizen zu beginnen und Nadim würde nun genug Arbeit damit haben, die Strafe vorbereiten. Er hoffte das Training würde ihm helfen, aus dem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder schlau zu werden.


	18. Eine Bestrafung mit Folgen

**Eine Bestrafung und unangenehme Entdeckungen**

Leila hatte sich schwerfällig zu ihrem Zimmer begeben und wann immer sie sich unbeobachtet wähnte, stützte sie sich vorsichtshalber an der Wand ab, um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Die Mittel des Heilers wirkten zu ihrem Glück, doch der alte Mann schien entweder nicht alle Pflanzen herausgegeben oder die Dosierung eigenmächtig reduziert zu haben. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Sud zu schwach gewesen war. Glücklicherweise mangelte es ihr niemals an eigenen Mitteln, da war sie sehr gewissenhaft.

Die Tür schien ihr auf einmal äußerst beengt zu sein, sie hatte Schwierigkeiten dort hindurch zu passen. Es war ihr unmöglich, die Größenverhältnisse richtig einzuschätzen, sodass sie nur mithilfe ihrer Hände vorsichtig tastend in die Kammer treten konnte. Sie hoffte, dass das niemand gesehen hatte, es musste mehr als erbärmlich gewirkt haben und Schwäche hasste sie mehr als alles andere. Das Geräusch der schließenden Tür hallte noch eine Weile in ihrem Kopf nach und sie schaffte es eben so, sich zu ihrem Tisch zu begeben, auf dem sie ihre Ingredienzien fein säuberlich geordnet aufgestellt hatte.

Mit letzter Kraft setzte sie einen weiteren Sud an, denn allmählich begann sie wieder doppelt zu sehen. Bald würde sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein, die Substanzen voneinander zu unterscheiden oder gar die richtige Menge abzuschätzen. Sie hoffe inständig, dass ihr Körper mit dem zweiten Gebräu fertig werden würde. Es wäre ein unangenehmes Missgeschick, wenn sie sich aus Versehen selbst vergiftete. Auch diese Mixtur schmeckte nicht besser als die letzte, doch Medizin hatte nun einmal diese Eigenschaft. Sobald sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlte, erhob sich Leila ächzend und schleppte sich zu ihrem Bett. Sie brauchte nun dringend Schlaf.

Als Leila erwachte, war ihr übel, wobei das noch eine Untertreibung war. Sie konnte nicht sehr lange geschlafen haben, denn der Stand der Sonne hatte sich lediglich geringfügig verändert und zudem wirkten die Schmerzmittel noch immer. Warum also war sie aufgewacht? Die Übelkeit alleine konnte es nicht gewesen sein, da war ein unangenehmes Gefühl gewesen, als ob sie beobachtet werden würde. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie einen relativ leichten Schlaf und war immer auf der Hut. Doch vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein, immerhin hatte sie einen starken Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen.

Nun da sie wach war meinte sie, einen unheilvollen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Schwach, doch sie roch ihn: Zedernholz.  
Er, der Schaitan, roch so. Kurz überkam sie Panik, denn wenn er hier wäre, würde ihre nächste Lektion höchstwahrscheinlich kurz bevor stehen, dann hätte er sie durchschaut. Mühsam zwang Leila ihren hektischer werdenden Atem unter Kontrolle um einerseits die Panik im Keim zu ersticken und andererseits nicht zu viel von diesem fürchterlichen Geruch einatmen zu müssen. Ihr Magen protestierte bereits nachdrücklich über diese ungewohnte Luftzufuhr.

Es nutzte niemandem, wenn sie jetzt die Nerven verlor, ihr selbst am allerwenigsten. Ihr Raum war leer und bot keinerlei Versteckmöglichkeiten. Abbas hatte sie nur überraschen können, weil er sich direkt hinter der Tür verborgen hatte und somit beim Eintreten nicht zu sehen gewesen war. Doch die Tür war geschlossen, das Zimmer mit einem Blick zu überschauen.  
Leer, niemand war hier. Diesen Satz wiederholte sie zig Male in ihrem Kopf, um die Panik kontrollieren zu können, die immer wieder an der Oberfläche aufflackerte.

Doch diese nagende Ungewissheit blieb, dieses ungute Gefühl, welches Leila bereits seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Alamut begleitete, ließ sich nicht einfach wegatmen. Der Schaitan würde bald kommen, in der Vergangenheit war ihr Gespür untrüglich gewesen. Warum also sollte es sie jetzt in Stich lassen? Der kräftige Schlag auf den Kopf wäre natürlich eine sinnvolle Erklärung, doch noch wagte Leila nicht daran zu glauben, dass sie sich irrte. Es war einfacher für sie, wenn der Schaitan sie nicht aus heiterem Himmel überraschte, denn dann hatte sie sich am wenigsten unter Kontrolle. Keine Kontrolle über die eigenen Gefühle zu haben bedeutete den Tod. Nicht für sie selbst, sondern für andere. Leila würde auf andere Art und Weise gequält werden, doch niemals nahm ihr der Schaitan das Leben.

Die Übelkeit wurde schlimmer und allmählich bekam sie in diesem stickigen, unterschwellig nach Zedernholz riechenden Zimmer keine Luft mehr. Sie musste dringend hier raus, ihre Hände zitterten bereits bedrohlich. Dies war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass einer ihrer Anfälle nahte und mit dieser Kopfverletzung war es unklug, am ganzen Körper heftig zu zittern. Draußen war es sicherlich noch heiß, doch alles war besser als in diesem Zimmer zu verweilen. Ihr war ohnehin gerade kalt. Wie immer, wenn sie an ihn dachte oder mit ihm konfrontiert war. Ungelenk und leicht schwankend begab sich Leila zum Ausgang des Zimmers. Sie bildete sich ein, dass der Geruch des Schaitan hier sogar noch intensiver war und konnte gerade noch ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Ihre Tränen mochten versiegt sein, doch diese verräterischen Geräusche hatte sie noch nicht in jedem Fall unter Kontrolle. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Schwungvoll riss sie die Tür auf und floh aus dem Zimmer, hier würde sie es keine Sekunde länger aushalten, ohne allmählich dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen!

Ihre Füße hatten Leila unbewusst nach draußen in den Vorhof geführt. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es war noch immer heiß. Genau genommen kam es ihr sogar noch heißer als an den vergangenen Tagen vor. Vorsichtshalber stellte sie sich in den Schatten, denn auch wenn sich die Sonne bereits anschickte am Horizont zu versinken, noch war sie kräftig. Leila wollte nicht Gefahr laufen, doch noch ohnmächtig zusammen zu brechen.

Sie sah, dass der Übungsplatz gut gefüllt war. Viele junge, noch nicht zum Manne gereifte Burschen trainierten eifrig und ungeachtet der Temperaturen. Ihre Sicht verschwamm, doch Leila meinte, Altaïr unter den vielen Jünglingen zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie auch in gesundem Zustand nicht in der Lage, ihn zweifelsfrei auszumachen, denn er stand am anderen Ende des Hofes und ihre Augen waren nicht die besten. Normalerweise trug nur Altaïr seine Kapuze, doch um sich vor der Sonne zu schützen, taten es ihm nun auch einige seiner Schüler gleich. Da Leila bis zur Dämmerung ohnehin nichts zu tun hatte und sie Halim nicht drängen wollte, ließ sie sich im Schatten nieder und beobachtete das Training der Novizen. Nach einer Weile war es selbst für sie zweifelsfrei zu erkennen, bei welchem Assassinen es sich um Altaïr handelte, denn er bewegte sich einzigartig. Leila hatte auch in Alamut keinen Assassinen gesehen, der sich vergleichbar elegant und kräftig zugleich bewegte. Selbstredend würde sie sich eher die Hand abschlagen lassen, als ihm das gegenüber zu erwähnen, sein Selbstbewusstsein war ohnehin bereits ungesund stark ausgeprägt.

Doch sie entschied sich zu bleiben, denn es gab weitaus Schlimmeres als Altaïr beim Training zuzusehen und ihre Kammer oder die Bibliothek standen derzeit nicht zur Debatte. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie Geister sah und ohne Grund in Panik geriet. Oder schlimmer, dass sie sich nicht irrte und der Schaitan tatsächlich noch immer in Masyaf war und plötzlich vor ihr stand.

Anscheinend war Leila nicht die Einzige, die sich das Training Altaïrs ansah. Der Vorhof war für diese Zeit überraschend voll, zumindest wenn sie es mit den frühen Morgenstunden verglich. Und nun, zu dieser Zeit, war es auf dem Platz vor der Festung deutlich unangenehmer als früh am morgen. Die Mittagshitze hatte die Steine und den Boden derartig aufgeheizt, dass diese nun ihrerseits zusätzliche Hitze abgaben und die Temperatur noch einmal in die Höhe trieb. Doch wie es schien, beschwerten sich die Novizen nicht.

Für Leila war es interessant zu beobachten, wie unterschiedlich die Novizen auch innerhalb ihres Jahrganges ausgebildet waren. Es gab zwei sehr begabte Burschen, die selbst ihr ins Auge fielen. Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell und präzise und auch bei unvorhergesehenen Angriffen konnten sie sich gekonnt verteidigen oder ihn für einen Gegenangriff verwenden. Andere würden noch einige Zeit benötigen, bis sie annähernd die Sicherheit und Fähigkeiten dieser beiden Anwärter erreichen würden. Falls sie es überhaupt jemals schafften. Viele der Zuschauer taten so, als würden sie nicht direkt das Training ansehen, doch ungewöhnlich viele, kleinere Gruppen von Assassinen standen unweit des Platzes und sahen verstohlen zu Altaïr. Leila konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, dieser Mann war eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung und ausnahmsweise schien er voll und ganz in seine Aufgabe vertieft zu sein. Er spielte niemandem etwas vor, höchstwahrscheinlich nahm er noch nicht einmal Notiz davon, dass er von zahlreichen Augenpaaren beobachtet wurde. Wie es schien, erfreute ihn die Aufgabe als Ausbilder, anders war Leila dieses Engagement nicht zu erklären.

Das Training schien bereits so gut wie beendet zu sein, was Leila bedauerte. Gerne hätte sie den Jungen noch etwas länger zugesehen, denn es lenkte sie von ihrem eigenen Lehrer ab, an den sie im Augenblick lieber nicht dachte. Allerdings verließen die Novizen den Platz nicht, sondern begaben sich lediglich in die Schatten, um sich dort teilweise schon gierig auf das bereitstehende Wasser zu stürzen.  
Leila runzelte die Stirn, verfluchte sich selbst aber kurz darauf, denn diese Geste schmerzte höllisch. Die Assassinen schienen noch irgendetwas vorzuhaben, denn auf einmal strömten aus der Festung zahlreiche weitere Männer auf den Hof. Hatte sie irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Vorsichtshalber drückte sie sich noch etwas weiter in den Schatten, sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das, was gleich geschah, mit ihr zu tun hatte. Was auch immer es war.

Leila sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen sehr hoch gewachsenen Mann aus der Festung kommen. Er überragte alle anderen um mindestens einen Kopf und bewegte sich sehr zielstrebig auf Altaïr zu. Sie ertappte sich dabei zu hoffen, dass ihm dieser Berg von einem Mann freundlich gesinnt war, denn abgesehen von seiner Größe schien er auch ausgesprochen muskulös zu sein.  
Als Leila jedoch sah, was die anderen Männer aus dem Inneren der Festung in Richtung Übungsplatz trugen, ließ sie das erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Es war ein großer, massiver Balken und damit war für Leila mehr als offensichtlich, was hier gleich stattfinden würde: eine Auspeitschung!

Eine innere Unruhe überfiel sie, denn aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund war sie davon überzeugt, dass Altaïr diese Strafe erhalten würde, weil er ihr geholfen hatte. Immerhin hatte er höchstwahrscheinlich einen seiner Brüder nieder geschlagen und solche Vergehen wurden auch in Alamut mit Peitschenhieben geahndet. Wäre ihr Kopf nicht durch den Schmerz und die Sorge überlastet gewesen, hätte sie wohlmöglich die fehlende Logik in ihren Gedankengängen bemerkt, so jedoch nicht. Die Assassinen arbeiteten mit einer erschreckenden Effizienz, als hätten sie diesen Balken bereits viele Male in diesem Vorhof aufgestellt. Wahrscheinlich kam sie damit der Wahrheit sogar näher, als ihr lieb war. In Alamut war es ähnlich gewesen. Beinahe im Wochenrhythmus wurde dort einer der Brüder bestraft. Irgendwann war es Rasin zu umständlich gewesen, den Balken dafür ständig auf- und wieder abbauen zu lassen, sodass er nun einen festen Platz hatte. Es ließ den Hof in der Festung nicht unbedingt gemütlicher erscheinen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Leila das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Peitsche noch öfter als ohnehin schon zum Einsatz kam. In Masyaf schien sich der Großmeister noch nicht für ein permanentes Aufstellen des Balken durchgerungen zu haben.

Leila zog sich mühsam an der Wand hoch, um zu Altaïr zu gelangen. Vielleicht würde ihm dann die Strafe erspart bleiben, wenn sie nur erklären konnte, wie es sich wirklich zugetragen hatte. Als sie sich gerade erfolgreich an der Wand hochgestemmt hatte, meinte sie plötzlich wüste Beschimpfungen aus dem Innern der Festung zu hören. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie sich nun neben Gerüchen vielleicht auch Stimmen einbildete, doch die Schimpftirade wurde allmählich lauter. Als kurz darauf auch andere auf diese Stimme reagierten und missbilligend die Augen verdrehten oder den Kopf schüttelten, war sie sich sicher, dass diese Dinge real waren und nicht nur in ihrem Kopf existierten.

Die Stimme kam Leila vage bekannt vor, doch ihr Kopf weigerte sich, in der gewohnten Schnelligkeit zu arbeiten. Der Lärm schwoll an und die Beschimpfungen wurden nun deutlich hörbar. Die meisten dieser Worte waren unflätige Bezeichnungen für eine Frau, was Leila dann doch nachdenklich stimmte. Sie blickte zu Altaïr, der absolut entspannt zu sein schien und abwartend zum Eingang der Festung blickte. Konnte es sein? Würde vielleicht gar nicht Altaïr bestraft werden?  
Andererseits gab es für Leila eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit. Ihr Täter konnte unmöglich bestraft werden, immerhin war sie nur eine Frau und der Großmeister verachtete sie. Und nur er konnte die Bestrafung fordern oder verhängen, denn sie unterstand als persönlicher Gast seinem Schutz und seiner Fürsorge. Diese vielen Fragen verstärkten ihre Schmerzen nur noch mehr und so beschloss Leila, ihrem Kopf die nötige Ruhe zu gönnen und der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen mochten.

Fest stand, dass hier gleich eine Bestrafung durchgeführt wurde und der Adler Masyafs sah nicht so aus, als würde er der Delinquent sein, der seiner Strafe entgegen sah. Wenn doch war er der würdevollste Mann, der ihr je untergekommen war. Die meisten schimpften und zeterten vor diesen Bestrafungen. Allerdings erforderten es die Sitten ihres Ordens, dass Kläger und Richter bei der Bestrafung anwesend waren. Doch auf dem Platz stand nur Altaïr, gemeinsam mit diesem Berg von einem Mann und dieser sah eher wie jemand aus, der die Peitsche führen würde. Früher war es in ihrem Orden üblich gewesen, dass sich der Ankläger selbst mit einer solchen Bestrafung rächte, mitunter führte das jedoch zu Fehden, die niemand innerhalb der Mauern einer Festung gebrauchen konnte. Also hatten die Assassinen bereits früh entschieden, dass nur bestimmte Männer solche Bestrafungen durchführen durften. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als klar denken zu können, doch ihre Gedanken waren noch immer viel zu langsam.

Die wütende Stimme war nun sehr nah, doch noch immer kam Leila nicht darauf, wem sie gehörte. Sie konnte sich gerade so beherrschen, ihre Stirn nicht in Falten zu legen, denn die Kraftausdrücke die von dem Mann verwendet wurden, waren teilweise sehr bildlich und drastisch. Aus einem ihr derzeit unerfindlichen Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Worte ihr galten. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag, als der zeternde Mann aus dem Tor und in den Vorhof geführt wurde. Wobei er vielmehr gezogen werden musste, denn er weigerte sich auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu laufen und ließ sich von den Wachen mitschleifen. Dabei zappelte er und stemmte sich gegen den Griff, konnte jedoch nichts ausrichten. Nachdem ihm eine der Wachen einen kräftigen Schlag in die Rippen verpasst hatte, hörte er jedoch auch auf, sich aktiv gegen die beiden anderen Assassinen zu wehren. Nun fiel Leila auch wieder der Name des Mannes ein, es war Abbas. Derselbe Mann, der sie früher am Tage heimtückisch und feige überfallen hatte.

Es schien tatsächlich so zu sein, dass er dafür nun bestraft wurde, obwohl es Leila schleierhaft schien, warum der Großmeister das angeordnet hatte. Immerhin war sie nur ein Weib und diese hatten in den Augen Al Mualims ohnehin jede Gewalt verdient, die ihnen widerfuhr.  
Abbas schien seine kommende Strafe nicht mit Würde oder Fassung ertragen zu wollen. Stattdessen schrie er und beleidigte weiterhin jeden, der dafür in Frage kam. Demnach machte es auch Sinn, dass sich Leila durch die wüsten Beschimpfungen angesprochen fühlte, denn sie war auch damit gemeint. Doch das bereitete ihr kein Unwohlsein, vielmehr war sie erleichtert, dass nicht der Falsche bestraft werden würde. Erleichtert und wenig elegant sackte sie wieder an der Wand herab, denn ihre Knie gaben einfach nach.  
Die Wachen waren eisern und führten Abbas unbeirrt weiter in die Mitte des Hofes, direkt auf den bereitstehenden Pfahl zu. Leila erkannte keine der beiden Wachen, zumindest waren dies nicht die beiden Assassinen, die sie zusammen mit ihrem Mentor im Kerker getroffen hatte. Man schien ihnen diese Aufgabe entzogen zu haben. Eine weise Entscheidung, wollte man die beiden nicht in einen Gewissenskonflikt bringen, denn Abbas hätte als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und Mentor sicherlich eine Sonderbehandlung von ihnen gefordert. Der große Mann neben Altaïr schien sichtlich guter Stimmung zu sein, denn als Abbas vor ihm stand, klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und schien etwas zu ihm zu sagen, was Abbas nur noch lauter zetern ließ.

Abbas Oberkörper wurde frei gelegt, was sich jedoch als größere Herausforderung heraus stellte, denn Abbas schien nicht im Entferntesten daran zu denken, den Wachen entgegen zu kommen. Schlussendlich schnitten sie sein Oberteil mit einem Dolch entzwei. Danach wurden seine Hände um den Pfahl gelegt und fest gebunden. Nun stand Abbas – mit dem Rücken zur Menge festgebunden – im Vorhof und war bereit für die Bestrafung. Leila wusste, wie diese Art von Bestrafung von Statten ging und in diesem Zustand sagte es ihr nicht zu. Gerade jetzt drehte ihr allein der Gedanke an die gleich johlende Menge den Magen um. So war es immer, die Menschenmasse wurde zu einer seelenlosen, blutgierigen Menge, die begierig nach immer mehr Schlägen verlangte. Es war ihnen egal, ob dort oben gerade ein Freund, ein Bruder oder ein Unschuldiger ausgepeitscht wurde, in jenem Moment wollte die Menge einfach nur Blut sehen und das machte sie unmissverständlich klar.

Die Assassinen verstummten allmählich, denn die Sitten forderten vor der eigentlichen Bestrafung eine förmliche Ansprache Altaïrs. Somit sollten Fehlurteile vermieden werden oder zumindest der Anschein einer gerechten Bestrafung erweckt werden. Hatte jemand in der Menge Beweise für die Unschuld des Delinquenten, konnte er diese vorbringen. Theoretisch würde die Strafe dann ausgesetzt werden, praktisch hatte Leila aber noch nie einen solchen Fall erlebt, obgleich es durchaus vorkam, dass jemand in der Menge Beweise für die Unschuld des Beschuldigten hatte. Doch meist sahen es die Zuschauer pragmatisch, denn der Gefangene rechnete ohnehin bereits mit der Bestrafung, war festgebunden und die Menge freute sich bereits auf das blutige Spektakel. Warum also sollte es jemand verhindern?

Altaïr schien in diesem Fall sowohl den Richter als auch den Ankläger zu repräsentieren, andernfalls hätte Leila dort ebenfalls stehen müssen. Doch sie war kein Mitglied der Bruderschaft und dazu noch eine Frau, daher war es undenkbar, dass sie Abbas anklagte. Es war für sie bereits verwirrend genug, dass dieser Mann überhaupt bestraft werden sollte.

Nun da die Menge ruhig war, tönten nur noch Abbas Schimpftiraden über den Hof. Immer wieder konnte man die Worte Verräter, Bastard und Schwächling heraus hören. Wie es schien, hatte sich der Mittelpunkt seiner Beschimpfungen von Leila zu Altaïr verschoben. Als es dem Adler Masyafs anscheinend zu viel wurde, trat er neben Abbas und sprach mit ihm. Was er auch sagte, der Angekettete verstummte augenblicklich. Insgeheim fragte sich Leila, was Altaïr ihm wohl zugeraunt hatte, um ihn ruhig zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn das irgendwann einmal fragen.

Danach wandte sich Altaïr wieder den Assassinen zu. Selbst auf diese Entfernung sah Leila, dass er einmal tief durchatmete, um zum Reden anzusetzen. Es musste schwer für ihn sein, diese Bestrafung zu vertreten, dazu auch noch öffentlich. Es würde zweifelsohne viele Brüder geben, die gegen die Bestrafung waren, eine Auspeitschung im Kerker wäre aus Leilas Sicht die weisere Entscheidung gewesen. Zumindest hätte es dem Verurteilten die Selbstachtung gelassen. Sie fragte sich, wann sich jene Brüder zu Wort melden würden, die Abbas im Recht sahen und die Menge aufwiegeln wollten.

Leila war überrascht als sie Altaïrs Stimme vernahm, denn es war keine Spur von Unsicherheit zu hören.  
„Verehrte Brüder! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um über unseren Bruder Abbas Sofian zu richten. Er hat unsere Ehre in den Schmutz gezogen, indem er die offizielle Gesandte aus Alamut und den persönlichen Gast unseres Meisters Al Mualim angegriffen hat. Es bedarf keiner Zeugen, denn die Tat wurde nicht bestritten. Zwanzig Schläge mit der Peitsche wurden als angemessene Strafe festgelegt und im Einklang mit unserem Recht beschlossen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und Leila war ihm dankbar, dass er ihre recht schwere Verletzung nicht thematisiert hatte.

„Bindet Ihn los Altaïr, das Weib hatte es nicht anders verdient. Wir sind Assassinen, das Weib gehört nicht dem Orden an. Ein Weib ist nur halb so viel Wert wie ein Mann und da sie keine der unseren ist und aus Alamut kommt, ist sie ohnehin nichts wert. Unser Bruder ist wichtiger!"  
Da waren ja die Aufwiegler! Sie hatten sich strategisch günstig am Rand platziert, damit die anderen Brüder nicht mäßigend auf sie einwirken konnten.

Altaïr überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, er schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein.  
„Ihr wollt also vor Euren versammelten Brüdern behaupten, dass ein Einzelner wichtiger ist als alles, was uns ausmacht? Als das Kredo? Unsere Werte? Die Sitten dieses Landes? Ist aus Eurer Sicht die Gastfreundschaft und der Schutz von Diplomaten nichts wert? Dann tretet vor und sprecht. Oder tut uns allen einen Gefallen und schweigt. Abbas hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, offiziell eine Wiedergutmachung zu fordern. Doch stattdessen schlich er sich heimlich in das Gemach des Gastes und attackierte diese feige. Und vergesst nicht, dass Alamut unser wichtigster Verbündeter ist! Wir mögen zwei Festungen sein, doch wir sind eine Bruderschaft."  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören, das überraschte Leila. Sie hatte bereits vor ihrer Reise von den lokalen Rivalitäten gehört. Die Assassinen in Alamut dachten geringschätzig von ihren Brüdern in Masyaf und umgekehrt. Dabei übersahen beide Festungen, dass derzeit nicht die Zeit war, um einen Zwist zu dulden.

Natürlich schwieg der Aufwiegler, auch wenn Leila von ihrer Position aus sehen konnte, dass seine Mitstreiter versuchten, ihn durch Rippenstöße zum Weiterreden zu bringen. Es war die eine Sache, aus dem Schutz der Menge heraus seine Meinung zu vertreten. Man war ein Gesicht unter vielen. Doch es war etwas gänzlich anderes, diese Meinung alleine vor einer Menschenmenge zu vertreten, die wohlmöglich auch noch anderer Ansicht war als man selbst. Es war typisch für diese Sorte Männer, sich nicht nach vorne zu wagen, sie waren feige und nur in einer Gruppe trauten sie sich aus der Deckung. Für gewöhnlich war dies allerdings eine selten anzutreffende Spezies Mann bei den Assassinen

Mit einem Nicken signalisierte Altaïr dem übergroßen Assassinen, dass er nun fortfahren durfte. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er seinen Bruder schonen wollen, so wie er die Peitsche hielt.  
Leila sah weg, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand ertrug sie einen solchen Anblick einfach nicht. Sie war nicht zimperlich, hatte sie doch oft genug und am eigenen Leibe die Peitsche zu spüren bekommen. Genau dort lag auch ihr Problem, denn all das erinnerte sie zu sehr an ihre Vergangenheit und den Schaitan. Der erste Knall ertönte und die Menge setzte dazu an zu jubeln. Das war der Teil des Auspeitschens, den Leila am meisten hasste. Sie befürwortete drakonische Strafen aus dem simplen Grund, dass sie abschreckend waren. Da war sie konservativ. Sie sah die Strafe als Mittel, um den Verurteilten davon abzuhalten, erneut gegen Recht und Gesetz zu verstoßen, niemals strafte oder folterte sie zu ihrem Vergnügen. Kurz kam ihr der Name Kahn in den Sinn und die Tatsache, dass sie bei ihm durchaus Vergnügen bei der Bestrafung empfunden hatte, doch sie verdrängte dieses Gefühl schnell wieder.

„Schweigt!" Wieder erklang Altaïrs Stimme, dieses Mal schwang jedoch Zorn in der Stimme mit. „Wir sind Assassinen, also benehmt Euch entsprechend! Was wir hier tun, tun wir um unsere Ehre wiederherzustellen und um unseren Bruder zu strafen. Das gibt keinem der Anwesenden das Recht, an seinem Leid Freude zu empfinden. Zeigt etwas mehr Respekt!"

Leila hatte sich während seiner Rede wieder an der Wand hochgezogen. Sie würde sich die nächsten neunzehn Schläge sicher nicht anhören, irgendwann würde auch Abbas anfangen zu schreien und ihr Kopf machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er das Knallen oder seine Schreie sonderlich gut ertragen. Beinahe hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Altaïr genau in ihre Richtung sah und sie im Auge behielt, doch auf diese Entfernung und mit ihren Augen war es schwerlich auszumachen.

So schnell es ihr Zustand zuließ, begab sich Leila in Richtung des Stalls. Bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen und dann war sie ohnehin mit Halim genau dort verabredet. So würde sie eben etwas früher dort sein, immerhin hatte sie dort ihre Ruhe und musste dem Spektakel im Vorhof weder zusehen noch zuhören. Je weiter sie sich entfernte, desto erträglicher wurde das Geräusch der Peitsche. Es war seltsam, eine Auspeitschung vor einer derart ruhigen Geräuschkulisse zu verfolgen, denn die Assassinen schwiegen nach Altaïrs Ansprache allesamt. Beinahe schienen sie von seiner Schelte peinlich berührt zu sein, so wie die Assassinen verstohlen miteinander Blicke wechselten. Doch noch deutlich seltsamer war für sie, dass Altaïr ihr in diesem einen Punkt sehr ähnlich zu sein schien. Sie wollte keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm entdecken und sie wollte auch keine vermeintlich positiven Charakterzüge an ihm wahrnehmen.

Die Strecke bis zum Stall kam Leila wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Rückweg nicht alleine schaffen würde. Allerdings hatte sie keine Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, denn derzeit war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt den Hinweg schaffen würde. Ihr Kopf schmerzte wieder, sie konnte kaum gerade gehen und die Übelkeit nahm mit jedem Schritt zu. Dabei hatte sie angenommen, dass ihr Magen erst nachts Probleme machen würde, so hatte sie es zumindest in den Büchern gelesen. Am Rande der Erschöpfung erreichte sie das Gebäude und beschloss, an der Rückseite zu warten, immerhin lag diese im Schatten und dort konnte sie entspannt auf Halim warten. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihn auch hören würde, denn das Blut rauschte bereits gefährlich laut in ihren Ohren.

Als Leila in den kühleren Schatten trat, stieß sie ein genüssliches Seufzen aus, das hier war viel besser.  
Sie stoppte.  
Wieder runzelte sie die Stirn und wieder verfluchte sie sich innerlich, als erneut kleine Lichtpunkte vor ihren Augen tanzten. Sie hatte doch gar nicht geseufzt, so etwas tat sie einfach nicht, sie war nicht der Typ für Seufzer.

Das bedeutete allerdings, dass sie es nur gehört hatte. Behutsam drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie die Quelle des Geräusches vermutete. Streng genommen wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was der Ursprung dieses Geräusches war, denn sie konnte es sich bereits denken. Doch was sie sah, überraschte sie dann doch. Probehalber schloss sie noch einmal die Augen und kniff sie danach zusammen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich das nicht einbildete. Doch das Bild blieb dasselbe.

Halim war bereits da. Er stand mit dem Rücken an den Stall gelehnt oder eher daran gepresst, denn vor ihm stand einer der begabten Novizen und schien förmlich in ihn hineinkriechen zu wollen. Sie küssten sich ganz eindeutig. Darin lag nichts romantisches und wäre Leila einige Augenblicke später her gekommen, hätte das Bild wahrscheinlich schon ganz anders ausgesehen. Der Novize war bereits mit einer Hand irgendwo in den tieferen Regionen von Halims Robe verschwunden, was diesen so genüsslich hatte seufzen lassen. Das war nicht gut.

Leila hatte davon gehört, dass auch Männer einander zugetan sein konnten, doch gerade unter den Assassinen war mit solch einer Anschuldigung nicht zu spaßen. Damit warf man sprichwörtlich den ersten Stein. Die Strafe dafür war der Tod, ohne Ausnahme. Es galt als widernatürlich, als Krankheit und diese wollte man möglichst ausrotten. Außerdem wollte kein Assassine einen Bruder an seiner Seite haben, der eventuell insgeheim an ihm Interesse hatte.

Warum musste ausgerechnet sie in diese private Angelegenheit hinein stolpern? Ihr musste ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen entwichen sein, denn die beiden Männer stoppten umgehend und sahen sie entsetzt an.

Zumindest sah Halim sie entsetzt an und schien allmählich so blass wie Altaïr zu werden, als er realisierte, wer ihn dort gerade ertappt hatte und vor allem wobei. Hektisch versuchte er seine Robe wieder her zu richten. Der andere Bursche schien das Ganze gelassen zu sehen und wandte sich auch recht schnell zum Gehen. Es mochte an ihrem derangierten Zustand liegen, doch Leila meinte für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages so etwas wie Boshaftigkeit in den Zügen des Novizen ausmachen zu können. Er schien seinem… Liebhaber nicht beistehen zu wollen und Leila wollte sich bei dieser Bezeichnung am liebsten schütteln. Auch schien er sich nicht erklären zu wollen, auch wenn es hierbei eigentlich nichts zu erklären gab.

Anscheinend hatten sie sich in Sicherheit gewähnt, da alle Assassinen der Auspeitschung beiwohnten. Niemand ging während eines solchen Spektakels an die Rückseite des Stalls! Aber zumindest Halim musste doch noch gewusst haben, dass sie in Kürze verabredet gewesen waren. Wieso war ein so überaus kluger Mann ein so dummes Risiko eingegangen?

Halim sah verzweifelt aus ob der Entdeckung seiner Neigung und Leila konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Den Sitten des Landes und des Ordens entsprechend wäre es nun ihre Pflicht, diesen Vorfall bei Al Mualim zu melden und damit beide Männer zum Tode zu verurteilen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem angewiderten Ausdruck verzog. Allerdings bewegten sich ihre Gedanken viel zu langsam und ihr Magen rebellierte zu heftig, als dass ihr nun die richtigen Worte einfallen wollten. Der junge Assassine setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Leilas Magen forderte nun endgültig seinen Tribut, den er bereits vor Stunden angekündigt hatte. Er schien nicht bis zur nächtlichen Stunde damit warten zu wollen und so musste sie sich abwenden und sich übergeben.


	19. Krankenpflege auf Assassinen Art

**Krankenpflege auf Assassinen Art**

Leila erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus einer tiefen, aber wenig erholsamen Ohnmacht. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf waren sofort wieder da. Vage erinnerte sie sich an den gestrigen Abend. Sie war am Stall zusammen gebrochen, wie überaus unangenehm. Nachdem ihr Magen sie so schändlich im Stich gelassen hatte und ihr Kopf das mit einem wütenden Brüllen in Form von Schmerz quittiert hatte, war sie gerade noch in der Lage gewesen zu ihrer Stute zu gehen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen weshalb, doch es schien ihr der einzig logische Ort zu sein. Das kleine Biest würde niemanden an sie heran lassen und die wenigsten wagten sich in die Nähe des Pferdes. Doch irgendwie war sie aus dem Stall in ihr Bett gekommen und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht ihr Verdienst war. Alarmiert versuchte Leila den Geruch von Zedernholz in ihrem Zimmer auszumachen, doch sie konnte nichts dergleichen riechen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich all das gestern nur eingebildet, ein Produkt ihrer Verletzung, der Angst und der Erschöpfung?

Sie verfluchte Abbas, dass er ausgerechnet gestern hatte kommen müssen. Vier Tage hatte sie bereits gezwungenermaßen tatenlos in Masyaf verweilen müssen, nun hatte sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Heute würde die nächste Befragung stattfinden, darauf hatte sie nun schon lange genug warten müssen. Schlimm genug, dass sie nach dem unsäglichen Zwischenfall gestern die Informationen von Halim nicht bekommen hatte. Der war nach ihrem kleinen Missgeschick mit ihrem Magen bereits verschwunden gewesen und das konnte Leila ihm auch nicht verübeln. An seiner Stelle hätte sie auch nicht gewartet. Er hatte gestern sicher die Informationen über die möglichen Standorte der Sklavenhändler dabei gehabt. Diese musste sie sich nun zeitnah besorgen, wer wusste schon, wann man Halim aufgrund seiner Neigung steinigen würde. Sie konnte ihre Schmerzen und die Verletzung nicht in Ruhe auskurieren, das musste warten.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf, darauf bedacht, jede unnötige Erschütterung zu vermeiden. Die letzten schmerzstillenden Mittel hatte sie gestern vor Sonnenuntergang zu sich genommen, dementsprechend war ihre Wirkung nun verflogen. Sehr sachte drehte sie ihren Kopf und ihren Körper in die Richtung des Tisches, der ihr die ersehnte Linderung versprach. In einem Anfall von weiser Voraussicht hatte sie gestern Nachmittag bereits zwei Tränke vorbereitet, sodass sie jetzt nur noch Wasser und Zeit benötigte, um ihre Schmerzen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ganz verstummen würden sie zwar nicht, doch immerhin würde sie einige Stunden handlungsfähig sein, mehr benötigte sie auch nicht.

Jeder Schritt war die Hölle, ihr Kopf schien zerspringen zu wollen und der Tisch mit ihren Phiolen erschien ihr plötzlich unendlich weit weg. Der Schweiß stand ihr bereits wieder auf der Stirn, als sie ihn erreichte und sich auf dem Schemel nieder ließ. Mit geübten Handgriffen füllte sie das Wasser in ihren Becher und verrührte dann alles zu einem vertraut übel riechenden Sud. Doch nur so würde sie der Befragung geistig folgen können, über die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen. Egal wie oft sie dieses Gebräu auch zu sich nahm, es wurde nie einfacher. Wieder musste sie gegen den Würgreiz ankämpfen, sodass sie im Anschluss Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Ein kleiner, sehr distanzierter Teil in Leila fand das durchaus positiv, denn ihre Augen schienen sehr wohl noch in der Lage zu sein, Tränen zu produzieren. Sie konnte also lediglich nicht mehr weinen, was eher an ihrem kranken Geist liegen dürfte. Leila hasste es, wenn ihre Gedanken sich in diese Richtung verselbstständigten. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Gesicht in die Handflächen und wartete darauf, dass das Dröhnen und Pochen endlich erträglicher wurde.

Ein energisches Klopfen ertönte an ihrer Tür und sie zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie konnte gerade so ein schmerzvolles Keuchen unterdrücken, denn sie wollte unter keinen Umständen signalisieren, dass sie in ihrer Kammer war. Vielleicht würde der ungebetene Gast aufgeben und sie in Frieden leiden lassen, wenn sie sich still verhielt. Doch der Störenfried schien keine Antwort zu benötigen, kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Wie unhöflich! Derzeit hatte sie aber nicht die Kraft, ihr Gesicht aus ihren Handflächen zu heben und dem Eindringling eben dies an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Verzeiht, seid Ihr bekleidet?" Die Stimme war männlich und sehr tief, doch sie kannte sie nicht.  
Leila wollte gerade niemanden sehen, noch war sie nicht auf der Höhe. Sie brummte, zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. Auch das quittierte ihr Kopf mit protestierenden hellen Lichtpunkten vor ihren geschlossenen Augen. Falls der Mann sie angreifen wollte, sollte er sich gefälligst beeilen, sie würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihn anzuschauen. Wenn sie ihn nur lange genug ignorierte, verschwand er vielleicht auch einfach wieder. Leider schien dem Mann nicht der Sinn danach zu stehen zu verschwinden, sie hörte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und kurz darauf signalisierte ihr ein Rascheln neben ihr, dass sich der Eindringling wohl neben sie gehockt hatte.

„Ihr scheint ja ganz schön was abbekommen zu haben, hm?" Innerlich gratulierte sich Leila, sie schien nicht nur ein sehr lästiges Exemplar von einem Mann neben sich zu haben, sondern auch ein sehr kluges, wenn er zu dieser geistigen Höchstleistung im Stande war. Sie würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, sondern ignorierte ihn standhaft.  
Immerhin schien die Medizin nach einer Weile zu wirken, bei dieser Dosierung war das eigentlich auch kein Wunder. So konnte sie immerhin langsam ihren Kopf aus den Händen heben und vorsichtig zur Seite schauen. Als sie den Mann erblickte, sah sie noch einmal schnell nach unten um sicher zu sein, dass er auch wirklich hockte. Tatsächlich, er hockte! Neben ihr befand sich ein Berg von einem Mann und musterte sie interessiert. Er schien in keinster Weise wütend darüber zu sein, dass Leila ihn eine geraume Zeit lang einfach ignoriert hatte. Irgendwoher kam er ihr bekannt vor, doch noch flossen ihre Gedanken eher zäh dahin.

„Altaïr schickt mich, Euch das hier zu bringen.", verkündete der Hüne fröhlich. Damit reichte er ihr ein Fladenbrot, einige getrocknete Früchte und etwas Fleisch. Was sie daraufhin in den Händen hielt, war eindeutig ein vollwertiges Frühstück. Meinte dieser Assassine das etwa ernst? Sie sollte essen? Wenn das ein Scherz seinerseits war, dann war es ein wahrlich schlechter.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, vielen Dank.", entgegnete sie schnippisch. Der Mann neben ihr schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, denn er lächelte sie nur schief an.  
„Altaïr sagte mir bereits, dass Ihr so reagieren würdet. Er teilte mir auch mit, dass ich Euch in diesem Fall Folgendes übermitteln soll: Solltet Ihr nichts essen, habe ich den Befehl, Euch hier einzuschließen. Altaïr hat für diesen Fall Eure Teilnahme an der Befragung untersagt. Mein Bruder drückte sich folgendermaßen aus: Er hätte Euch nicht gestern wiederholt geholfen, damit Ihr Euch nun wieder selbst schadet." Zum Schluss zuckte der Mann noch entschuldigend mit den Schultern und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Diese Geste sagte eindeutig aus, dass er nur der Bote war und sie ihn nicht für den Inhalt verantwortlich machen sollte. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verstand Leila den Drang, die Wut und den Frust ob einer Nachricht an dem betreffenden Boten auszulassen, auch wenn ihn genau genommen keine Schuld traf.

Leila schnappte empört nach Luft. Dieser arrogante… und gestern hatte sie Altaïr noch als aufrechten Mann bezeichnet. Heute schickte er einen Boten, weil er sich nicht selbst traute, ihr diese Dreistigkeit persönlich zu übermitteln?  
„Erstens hat er mir rein gar nichts zu befehlen und zweitens soll er gefälligst den Anstand haben, mir diese Frechheit persönlich ins Gesicht zu sagen." Sie klang selbst in ihren Ohren äußerst wütend und mühsam beherrscht. Normalerweise hatte sie sich besser unter Kontrolle. Doch wann immer das Gespräch auf diesen einen Assassinen kam oder sie gar mit ihm konfrontiert war, kochte sie deutlich schneller hoch als üblich.

Der Mann vor ihr seufzte. „Altaïr ist nicht in der Festung, er ist mit den Novizen im Umland trainieren. Das stand bereits seit Wochen fest. Damals natürlich noch mit einem anderen Ausbilder. Für den Fall, dass Ihr Euch so sträubt hat er mir noch aufgetragen Euch zu versichern, dass er das Recht hat, Euch hier einzuschließen. Es wurde ihm von Al Mualim persönlich zugesprochen. Und er hat auch vor, davon Gebrauch zu machen, ob Ihr nun wollt oder nicht. Glaubt mir, dafür dass ich Euch diese Nachricht überbringen muss, ist er mir ewig etwas schuldig."

Missmutig starrte Leila ihren Tisch an. Der Tag wurde immer besser. Nun, da der Schmerz langsam erträglich wurde, begann auch ihr Verstand wieder zu arbeiten.  
„Ich habe Euch schon einmal gesehen. Gestern. Ihr habt denjenigen ausgepeitscht, dem ich diese Kopfschmerzen zu verdanken habe."

Der Mann zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu und neigte sein Haupt. „Da habt ihr Recht. Mein Name ist Nadim. Stets zu Diensten." Auch wenn sein Verhalten leicht spöttisch war, konnte sie ihm doch nicht böse sein. Er strahlte eine jugendliche Leichtigkeit aus, die ihr so noch nicht untergekommen war. Dabei musste er in etwa in Altaïrs Alter sein und war somit eigentlich zu alt für derlei Späße.  
Er würde auch einen exzellenten Köder für die Sklavenhändler abgeben, bemerkte Leila. Wieder schoss der Schmerz in ihren Kopf und Leila war nicht mehr in der Lage, ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich war diese Reaktion das, was andere als gerechte Strafe für solch böse Gedanken bezeichneten. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, sah sie in Nadims besorgtes Gesicht. „Kann ich Euch irgendetwas bringen?"

„Ihr könntet dieses überflüssige Frühstück wieder mit zurück nehmen, das würde mir sehr gelegen kommen. Um meine Schmerzen kümmere ich mich selber, doch einen rebellierenden Magen kann ich nicht auch noch gebrauchen.", murrte Leila.  
Leider schien das der Hüne vor ihr äußerst vergnüglich zu finden, denn er lachte herzhaft. Da ihre Mittel bereits einen Teil ihrer Wirkung entfaltet hatten, tat ihr dieses laute Geräusch nicht mehr weh.  
Zu allem Überfluss schien diese gute Laune auch noch ansteckend zu sein, denn Leila ertappte sich dabei, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel minimal und doch unverkennbar hoben.  
„Altaïr hat versäumt mir zu sagen, dass ihr einen vorzüglichen Sinn für Humor habt. Nein das Frühstück werde ich sicher nicht wieder mit zurück nehmen. Mit Altaïr ist nicht zu spaßen. Doch ich würde gerne einmal nach eurem Verband am Kopf sehen."  
Durch die Kapuze konnte er ihn nicht sehen, sicherlich war er durchgeblutet. Und aus eben diesem Grund hatte Leila absolut keine Lust, dass Nadim ihn sich ansah.

„Das dürfte nicht nötig sein, ich gehe gleich zum Heiler." Das Lächeln, was Nadim ihr nun schenkte, erinnerte eher an ein freundlich aussehendes Raubtier und machte ihr deutlich, dass diese Bitte eher als Befehl gemeint war.  
„Ihr lügt und ich verstehe Euch sogar. Doch entweder begleite ich Euch nun umgehend zum Heiler, der höchst unerfreut sein wird Euch zu dieser frühen Stunde zu sehen, oder aber ich wechsle Euren Verband. Entscheidet Euch, habe ich Euch erst einmal über die Schulter geworfen ist es zu spät." So schnell dieser eiserne Ausdruck in Nadims Augen getreten war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden und hatte bereits wieder dem üblichen Schalk Platz gemacht.

Sie gab sich geschlagen. In ihrem Zustand und gegen diesen Mann käme sie ohnehin nicht an und ihr fehlte sogar die Kraft so etwas wie Empörung zu empfinden. Murrend schlug sie die Kapuze zurück und kurz sah sie einen Muskel in Nadims Gesicht zucken, als er das Ausmaß ihrer Verletzungen wahrnahm. Sie hatte sich noch nicht begutachten können, doch sie musste schlimm aussehen. Die Verletzungen waren angeschwollen, das spürte sie deutlich und sicherlich hatten sie bereits interessante Farben angenommen. Hinzu kam, dass Leila nie wirklich auf ihr Äußeres bedacht war und ihr erster Handgriff früh am Morgen demnach niemals der Bürste galt. Wahrscheinlich standen ihr ihre ohnehin störrischen Locken in alle Richtungen ab. Nadim atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den Leila nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Verzeiht, das hätte in dieser Festung niemals passieren dürfen. Was müsst Ihr nun von unserem Orden denken."  
„Dies war die Tat eines Einzelnen, wie könnte ich den gesamten Orden hierfür verantwortlich machen? Abgesehen davon, habe ich diese Reaktion in der Tat provoziert."  
Der Hüne machte Anstalten, dass er ihr widersprechen wollte, beließ es dann aber bei einem Kopfschütteln. Als er sie ungeniert musterte, blieb sein Blick in ihren Locken hängen und erneut trat ein verschmitzter Ausdruck in seine Augen, der ihn aus Leilas Sicht erschreckend sympathisch wirken ließ.

„Wärt Ihr nicht so schwer verletzt würde ich Euch jetzt ausfragen, was Ihr gestern Abend Schönes angestellt habt." Mit diesen Worten griff er vorsichtig in ihr Haar und zog einige Halme Stroh daraus hervor. Leila wusste worauf Nadim anspielte und natürlich auch, dass sie nichts in der Art angestellt hatte. Doch die Art wie er es sagte und wie er sie nun anzwinkerte ließ sie unweigerlich erröten.  
Nadim lachte erneut. „Und genau eine solch entzückende Röte würde dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht locker ließe. Hm, ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, dass Altaïr meinte, Ihr hättet den Charme eines Skorpions."  
Leila konnte nun ein gewisses Maß an Empörung nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Er hat was gesagt? Pah, das sagt der Richtige!"  
Nadims Augen blitzen schon beinahe vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Ich gebe Euch Recht, mein Bruder ist etwas speziell, doch auch er ist nicht gänzlich humorlos. Bei Gelegenheit kann ich Euch gerne mal einen Schwank aus unserer Jugend erzählen." Leila musste derart überrascht aussehen, dass Nadim nickend fortfuhr.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Euch das interessieren würde. Es gibt auch einige Dinge zu berichten." Er senkte verschwörerisch seine Stimme. „Aber diese Dinge habt ihr nicht von mir, wenn er Euch fragt. Seht es als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass ich Euch an seiner statt quälen muss."  
Leila war viel zu perplex um darauf zu reagieren. Nie zuvor hatte sie einen so offenen Assassinen getroffen. Er wirkte zwar etwas ungehobelt und schien nicht viel Wert auf übermäßige Höflichkeit zu legen, doch gerade das machte seine Gesellschaft erfrischend angenehm.

Nadim wandte sich von ihr ab und holte sowohl Verbandszeug als auch zwei Salben hervor. Das hatte ihm Altaïr also auch noch aufgetragen, sonst wäre er nicht derart gut vorbereitet hier aufgetaucht. Es war geschickt von Nadim gewesen, ihr nicht beides auf einmal mitzuteilen, sonst hätte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt und ihm sein Frühstück wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht geworfen.

Kurz bevor seine Finger ihren Kopf berührten sah sie in noch einmal aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sie freute sich, dass auch ein Hüne wie Nadim unter ihrem Blick zusammen zucken konnte.  
„Ich warne Euch, macht keine Dummheiten.", zischte sie ihm zu.  
Er lachte, doch dieses Mal klang es leicht nervös. „Keine Sorge Leila, ich hänge an meinem Leben."  
Leila drehte vorsichtig den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Ihr tut ja gerade so, als würde ich meinen Weg mit Leichen und Versehrten pflastern."  
Milde lächelnd tätschelte Nadim ihre Schulter und umfasste sanft ihr Kinn, damit sie den Kopf wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung drehte. „Ich fürchte nicht Euren Zorn..."

Um die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken und die schmerzenden Finger an ihrer Wunde besser ignorieren zu können, hielt Leila es für angebracht, das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.  
„Ihr habt Euren Bruder gestern nicht geschont."  
„Wäre Euch das lieber gewesen? Er hat bekommen, was er verdiente. Ich hätte ihn noch zu deutlich mehr verurteilt. Was Abbas getan hat, war auf mehr als nur eine Art und Weise verwerflich und schändlich. Er hat unsere Werte und damit die Bruderschaft mit diesem Angriff verraten."  
„Außerdem…" fügte er mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu „wusste Abbas dass Ihr der persönliche Gast des Alten seid. Die Strafen dafür sind eindeutig."  
„Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass der Meister eine Strafe für ihn gefordert hat.", murmelte Leila.  
„Das hat er auch nicht. Aber versucht nicht abzulenken. Ihr müsst etwas essen, sonst muss ich Euch einschließen." Fügte Nadim noch hinzu, als er Leilas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hatte äußerst schnell gearbeitet und den blutigen Verband an Leilas Kopf bereits gewechselt.

„Das schaffe ich nicht, das ist unmöglich! Sagt Altaïr einfach, ich hätte etwas gegessen."  
Nadim schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Eine Fähigkeit, um die ihn Leila gerade sehr beneidete. Würde sie das tun, würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich ohnmächtig werden.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht belügen, das kommt nicht in Frage. Würde er etwas verlangen, was Euch schaden würde, käme ich Euch entgegen, doch nicht so. Es ist nur zu Eurem besten."

Nicht einmal im gesunden Zustand aß sie vor dem Mittag, diese Menge vor ihr war ohnehin zu viel.  
„Bitte, versucht es wenigstens. Zeigt ein wenig guten Willen, dann helfe ich Euch mit dem Rest. Altaïr hat versäumt zu sagen, dass Ihr diese Portion alleine aufessen müsst. Er sagte nur etwas von aufessen." Dabei zwinkerte ihr Nadim wieder zu. Leila schnaubte ungläubig, dieser Mann vor ihr hatte vielleicht Nerven. Doch bei aller Freundlichkeit und Sympathie, die er ausstrahlte, machte er dennoch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er ihr das Mahl zur Gänze ersparen. Wollte sie an der Befragung teilnehmen, würde sie essen müssen.

Zögernd griff Leila zu dem Fladenbrot, es sah ihr noch am harmlosesten aus. Gerade hatte sie sich ein Stück davon in den Mund geschoben, hörte sie erneut Nadims Stimme.

„Sagt, was wüscht Ihr gleich von dem Gefangenen zu erfahren? Meines Wissens nach schweigt er eisern." Sie schenkte Nadim einen tadelnden Blick, dass er sie genau jetzt hatte fragen müssen.  
„Oh tut Euch keinen Zwang an, ich bin Schlimmes gewohnt bei all meinen Brüdern. Das gemeinsame Mahl in Masyaf erinnert zuweilen an eine Schlacht der schlechten Manieren. Sprecht ruhig, ich bin gut darin auszuweichen." Bevor Leila bewusst nachdenken konnte, hatte sich bereits wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen und sie knuffte Nadim gespielt empört auf die Schulter.

„So weit ist es schon gekommen, jetzt werde ich vom persönlichen Gast unseres hoch verehrten Großmeisters brutal geschlagen.", jammerte Nadim, während er sich theatralisch die Schulter rieb.

„Ihr seid unmöglich, hat Euch das schon mal jemand gesagt?"  
„Ihr meint heute? Oder generell? Meistens bekomme ich das mehrmals täglich zu Ohren, Ihr seid da leider nicht die Erste." Nadim erzählte es mit stolz geschwollener Brust, als sei diese Tatsache eine Ehre.  
Allmählich wunderte sich Leila schon gar nicht mehr über diesen seltsamen Mann. Doch ihr kam seine ursprüngliche Frage wieder in den Sinn.  
„Ihr wollt wissen, was ich heute von dem Gefangenen erfahren möchte? Jeder Mensch hat mindestens eine Schwachstelle. Ich habe eine Theorie, was den wunden Punkt des Gefangenen betrifft, heute möchte ich versuchen, Gewissheit darüber zu erlangen, damit ich im Anschluss gezielt nach dieser Schwachstelle suchen kann."

„Ihr werdet Ihn also nicht foltern?" Beinahe schien ihr Nadims Stimme hoffnungsvoll zu sein.  
Leila lächelte ihn milde an, für einen Mann seiner Statur schien er erstaunlich sanftmütig zu sein, sah man einmal von der Auspeitschung ab. Ein ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit war selten und eher hinderlich als Assassine.  
„Wenn Ihr unter Folter das vorsätzliche Zufügen körperlicher Pein versteht, dann lautet meine Antwort: nein. Informationen, die unter Schmerzen gewonnen wurden, sind unzuverlässig. Ich werde den Mann in der Zelle seelisch brechen, spätestens wenn ich seine Schwachstelle in den Händen halte. Und heute wird er mir sagen, was diese Schwachstelle genau ist und wo ich beginnen muss nach ihr zu suchen."

„Wie genau wollt Ihr das anstellen, wenn er nicht spricht?"  
Leilas Stimme war kalt als sie erneut sprach. „Er muss nicht verbal kommunizieren, es reicht mir schon seine Reaktionen zu beobachten. Wer weiß, vielleicht versage ich auch. Doch bislang habe ich immer erfahren, was ich wissen wollte."

Eine Weile sprach niemand mehr und Nadim schien sich eher unbewusst über die muskulösen Oberarme zu reiben, als sei ihm plötzlich kühl. Leila griff wieder nach dem Fladenbrot, sie wollte möglichst schnell aus dieser Kammer, da die Stimmung plötzlich gekippt war.

„Nun, Euch möchte ich wohl besser nicht zur Feindin haben, was?" Nadims Stimme hatte einen leicht nervösen Klang bekommen.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich weder willens noch fähig, Euch so zu brechen wie ich es mit dem Mann in der Zelle tun werde. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wir es niemals herausfinden müssen."


	20. Die Befragung

**Die Befragung**

Die zwei Wachen, die Leila bereits im Aufenthaltsraum mit Abbas kennen gelernt hatte, warteten bereits vor der Tür des Gefangenen. Sie musterten sie neugierig, hatten sie doch zweifelsfrei von ihrem Zusammenstoß mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gehört. Da die Platzwunde und der Verband jedoch weit oben an der Stirn waren und sie ihre Kapuze wieder trug, konnten sie nichts erkennen. Auch der Bluterguss an ihrem Wangenknochen war durch den Schatten verdeckt. Sie würde diesen beiden Jünglingen gegenüber sicher keine Schwäche zeigen!

Ohne sie eines Wortes zu würdigen, schritt sie an ihnen vorbei in den Kerkerraum. Es roch noch immer abstoßend, doch nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie vor vier Tagen. Der Gefangene saß an einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Leila war sich sicher, dass dieser Tisch vor ein paar Tagen dort sicher nicht gestanden hatte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gefangenen war ausdruckslos, seine Augen starr auf einen Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne gerichtet. Sie ahnte, dass er sich bereits auf die Schmerzen einstellte, ihr erging es in solchen Momenten nicht anders. Man zog sich in seinen Körper zurück, um die körperliche Pein besser ertragen zu können. Doch heute würde es keine Folter geben, zumindest keine physische. Der Attentäter sah noch immer blass aus, die vier Tage Ruhe und die Nahrung konnten allerdings auch keine Folter von mehreren Wochen wieder gut machen.

Die zwei Zöglinge von Abbas traten kurz nach ihr ein und setzten sich auf zwei der drei bereitstehenden Schemel. Anscheinend hatten sie wirklich vor, heute keinerlei Folter anzuwenden. Leila war es mehr als recht, es wäre kein guter Start für die Befragung gewesen, hätte sie die beiden Assassinen erst zu Recht weisen müssen.

Erwartungsgemäß stellten sich die beiden Assassinen im Gespräch mehr als plump an, es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich unter einem effektiven Verhör andere Methoden als das gesprochene Wort vorstellten. Doch heute ging es Leila weniger um die Antworten, die der Gefangene aktiv gab, sondern mehr um das, was er unbewusst durch seine Körpersprache zum Ausdruck brachte, vor allem seine Reaktion auf gewisse Fragen. Sie konnte sich jetzt noch nicht in das Gespräch einbringen, noch wäre es zu früh gewesen. Also ließ sie die beiden Assassinen die immer gleichen Fragen stellen, die für Leila ohnehin irrelevant waren, weil sie ihrer Meinung nach in die falsche Richtung zielten. Alle Fragen drehten sich ausschließlich um die Templer und wer von ihnen den Mann zu seiner Tat angestiftet hätte. Sie konnte sich soeben ein verächtliches Schnauben verkneifen, diese Kleingeistigkeit der Assassinen war schon beinahe beschämend.

Es war interessant zu beobachten, dass der Gefangene mit zunehmender Dauer des Gesprächs immer nervöser wurde, denn die erwarteten Schmerzen blieben aus. Wahrscheinlich hatten es die Assassinen früher bereits mit einer Befragung versucht, nur um kurz darauf in ihre alten Muster in Form von Folter zurück zu fallen. Doch eben diese Nervosität war genau das, was sie für ihren Teil der Befragung benötigte.

Leila schritt an dem Gefangenen vorbei, blieb mal in seinem Rücken stehen, mal an der Seite. Sie tat es eher unbewusst, weil ihr das lange Stehen auf der Stelle ein Schwindelgefühl bescherte, doch selbst die beiden Assassinen wurden allmählich nervös. Leila hatte bislang noch kein Wort gesagt, weder zu den beiden Männern des Ordens noch zu dem Gefangenen. Es war aus ihrer Sicht unnötig, doch die wenigsten Menschen ertrugen ein Schweigen sonderlich gut. Immer wieder wanderte der Blick der beiden Assassinen zu Leila und immer häufiger gerieten sie aus dem Konzept, wenn sie dem Gefangenen ins Gesicht sah und damit hinter den beiden Kerkermeistern stand.

Den beiden Zöglingen von Abbas war wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr sie ihr damit in die Hände spielten. Der Mann vor ihnen kannte nur die beiden Folterer, nicht jedoch Leila. Tage-, wenn nicht sogar wochenlang, hatten sie ihn gequält und nun saßen diese beiden Männer vor dem Gefangenen und fürchteten sich ganz offensichtlich vor einer dritten Person. Besser hätte es für Leila nicht laufen können.

Innerlich zollte sie dem Gefangenen Respekt. Er hatte sich außerordentlich gut unter Kontrolle. Noch immer war seine Haltung ungebrochen, stolz und unbeugsam saß er vor ihnen, obwohl er wissen musste, dass es für ihn hier nur noch den Tod gab. Er flehte nicht, er schrie nicht und er winselte auch nicht um Gnade. Vor seiner Gefangenschaft musste dieser Mann einst die Statur eines Kämpfers gehabt haben, eine vage Ahnung davon konnte man bei seiner Betrachtung noch bekommen. Nun sah er schmutzig und erbärmlich in seiner zerschlissenen Kleidung aus, der Glanz aus früheren Zeiten war verblasst. Doch noch immer loderte Kampfgeist in seinen Augen und Leila respektierte ihre Feinde, vor allem wenn diese Stärke bewiesen. Doch das würde den Mann vor ihr nicht retten. Am Ende würde sie der Grund sein, weshalb der Glanz in seinen Augen erlosch. Er würde letzten Endes nur ein weiteres der unzähligen Leben sein, welches sie beendete, ein weiterer Geist, den sie brechen würde.

Leila hatte sich vor ihrer Abreise gründlich die Aufzeichnungen über die Kreuzfahrer und die Templer durchgelesen. Insgeheim wollte Al Mualim nur seine Überzeugung bestätigt bekommen, dass dieser Mann von eben diesen altbekannten Feinden beauftragt worden war, ihn zu töten. Es war für die Assassinen das Einfachste einen bekannten Feind dieser Tat zu beschuldigen. Andernfalls hätte der Orden sich der Möglichkeit stellen müssen, dass es einen weiteren, derzeit noch unbekannten Feind gab, der ihnen nach dem Leben trachtete. Doch da Unwissenheit bei Menschen seit jeher Furcht auslöste, hatte man schnell mit dem Finger auf die Templer gezeigt. Selbst wenn sie die Wahrheit heute herausfinden würde, Al Mualim würde ihr keinen Glauben schenken, wenn sie ihm keine Beweise präsentierte.

Der Raum war bis auf die provisorische Bettstatt und den Tisch mit den Schemeln leer, zumindest schien es so, denn bei dem spärlichen Licht, waren Details kaum auszumachen. Zwei Lampen auf dem Tisch spendeten ausreichend Licht für die Mitte des Raumes, doch für mehr reichten sie nicht aus. Leila wollte sich ein wenig im Raum umsehen und gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit nutzen, die Reaktion des Mannes zu testen. Vielleicht war er bereits nervös genug, um ihr unbewusst mitzuteilen, wo sich ein genauerer Blick in der Zelle lohnen würde. Langsam schritt Leila hinter den beiden Assassinen zu der linken Seite des Raumes, doch der Gefangene reagierte darauf in keinster Weise und Leila fand auch nichts von Interesse.

Der Boden war mit Dreck und Unrat bedeckt und je genauer sie hinsah, desto öfter sah sie kleine Punkte über den Boden huschen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man dem Gefangenen erst kürzlich ein Behältnis zur Verfügung gestellt, um seine Notdurft unter etwas würdevolleren Umständen zu verrichten, doch das Ungeziefer war noch immer in der Zelle. Innerlich schüttelte sie sich und musste sich beherrschen, sich nicht zu kratzen, denn je länger sie auf diesen Boden sah, desto häufiger empfand sie einen penetranten Juckreiz an diversen Stellen ihres Körpers. Sie hatte nie verstanden, weshalb man eine Kerkerzelle so verdrecken lassen musste, dass es Ungeziefer in Hülle und Fülle beheimatete. Es machte die Gefangenen nur krank und kostete sie schneller das Leben. Und Tote gaben nun einmal keine Antworten mehr.

Die meisten dieser schemenhaften kleinen Punkte bewegten sich von ihren Füßen fort, wenn sie sich ihnen näherte, doch einer dieser Punkte, schien direkt auf ihren Fuß zuzukrabbeln. Selbstredend musste ausgerechnet dieser ein besonders großer Punkt sein. In den meisten Momenten reagierte Leila rational und beherrscht, warum sie diesem Ungeziefer nicht einfach auswich oder es kurzerhand zertrat, konnte sie später selbst nicht einmal mehr sagen. Doch dieses kleine, krabbelnde Etwas hatte eine kurzzeitig paralysierende Eigenschaft. Andererseits konnte sie auch nicht wirklich glauben, dass dieses Ding ausgerechnet auf sie zukam, es gab für so ein kleines Lebewesen Unmengen an Platz, da musste es doch nicht direkt auf sie zukrabbeln. Doch genau das tat dieses Ding und das hatte die unangenehme Folge, dass dieses Etwas erst auf ihren Fuß krabbelte und dann Anstalten machte, unter ihrer Robe zu verschwinden.

Schnell trat sie außerhalb des Lichtkegels, um sich hektisch zu ihrem Schienbein herunter zu beugen. Sie nahm an, dass sie nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war und konnte sich so einigermaßen ungestört dieses widerlichen Ungeziefers entledigen. Ihr Kopf protestierte nachdrücklich auf den steigenden Druck in ihrem Kopf doch sie würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn ihr irgendein Getier das Bein hoch krabbeln würde, während sie den Mann befragte. Damit würde sie ihre mühsam erarbeitete Autorität auf einen Schlag zu Nichte machen. Das Ding, was auch immer es genau war, hatte sich bereits zu ihrem Knie hochgearbeitet, sodass Leila sich gezwungen sah, das Etwas blindlings durch die Robe zu zerquetschen. Sie unterdrückte ein Würgen, als sie das Knacken einer brechenden Hülle auf ihrem Knie spürte und sich kurz darauf ein leicht klebriges Gefühl an eben jener Stelle ausbreitete. Nach diesem Verhör würde sie sich diese Stelle höchstwahrscheinlich wund waschen. In dieser Ecke der Zelle gab es nichts, was ihr bei der Befragung nützen würde, also ging Leila so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes.

Sie bezog erneut Stellung hinter den beiden Assassinen und wartete geduldig, bis diese erneut ins Stocken gerieten und die Augen des Gefangenen immer öfter zu ihrer verhüllten Gestalt huschten. Als sie sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, begann sie ihre kleine Wanderung fortzusetzen und ging zu der anderen Seite des Raumes. Die Reaktion des Mannes veränderte sich, je weiter Leila sich den Schatten näherte, die dem Gefangenen den Sichtkontakt zu ihr nur noch eingeschränkt zuließ. Immer wieder huschte der Blick des Mannes, seine Gelassenheit schien ihr plötzlich gespielt zu sein. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah sie, dass seine Hände nun nicht mehr locker, sondern verkrampft auf dem Tisch lagen und immer wieder befeuchtete er scheinbar nervös seine Lippen.

Als Leila aus dem Lichtkegel in den Schatten trat, benötigten ihre Augen einen Moment, um sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Der Mann sah immer wieder zu ihr, auch wenn er nur noch Schemen ausmachen konnte. Als sie ihrerseits mehr als nur grobe Schemen erkennen konnte, fiel Leila zuallererst auf, dass der Boden in der Ecke des Raumes sauberer war als im Rest der Zelle. Vor allem aber, war der Boden hier nicht lebendig. Es schien als hätte jemand mit den bloßen Händen versucht, eine Stelle auf dem Boden in der Größe von je zwei Armlängen in der Länge und Breite zu reinigen. Fein säuberlich zusammengelegt lag in der Ecke ein Fetzen Stoff, der Leila bei näherer Betrachtung von der Größe her an einen Gebetsteppich erinnerte. War dieser Mann hier etwa ein gläubiger Moslem?

Das würde die These, dass dieser Mann ein Templer war zwar nicht widerlegen, doch es bestärkte Leila darin, sie kritisch zu hinterfragen. Die Templer hatten sich ursprünglich aus Kreuzfahrern gebildet, wobei Leila bezweifelte, dass alle Unterstützer dieser Gruppe auch Christen waren. Zumindest hatte sie diese Information aus den diversen Quellen, die jedoch teilweise von fragwürdiger Herkunft gewesen waren. Sicherlich gab es auch Günstlinge und Helfer der Templer, die anderen Religionen angehörten, denn jeder Mensch hatte seinen Preis und die Feinde der Assassinen schienen äußerst zahlungskräftig zu sein.

Mehr als den improvisierten Gebetsteppich gab es in dieser Ecke des Raumes nicht zu sehen und so trat sie nach einer Weile zurück in den Lichtkegel und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gefangenen zu. Die beiden Assassinen kamen erneut aus dem Konzept, als sie so dicht hinter ihnen zum Stehen kam, dass nur noch wenig Platz zwischen ihren Körpern war. Allmählich fühlte auch Leila die steigende Nervosität, die Stimmung in der Zelle war gespannt und man begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Doch Leila fühlte sich ohnehin die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens unwohl und unbehaglich, daher konnte sie so etwas mühelos ignorieren. Den beiden Assassinen gelang das weniger gut und es hatte sich auch auf den Gefangenen übertragen. Sie hatten aufgehört Fragen zu stellen und da weder der Gefangene noch Leila bislang ein Wort verloren hatte, herrschte eine bedrückte und unangenehme Stille in dem kleinen Raum.

Der Gefangene hatte seine Hände auf dem Tisch verkrampft ineinander verschränkt, doch dann und wann ließ er den Daumen seiner rechten Hand zu seinem linken Handgelenk wandern. Zuerst hatte Leila einen Zufall vermutet, doch als sich diese Geste zwei weitere Male wiederholt hatte, war sie neugierig geworden, was wohl an dieser Stelle war, die der Mann so häufig berührte. Das schäbige Oberteil, welches ihm von dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, reichte ihm noch über die Handgelenke hinaus, sodass sie verdeckt waren. Doch dieses Rätsel würde sie schon noch lösen.

Zuvor galt es jedoch den Rest der Zelle zu erkunden. Wieder schlenderte sie betont entspannt und gemächlich an den Assassinen vorbei, um dieses Mal hinter den Gefangenen zu treten. Sie sah, dass er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, solange er es vermochte, doch schon bald war sie außerhalb seiner Sichtweite. Leila vermutete, dass er sich nicht die Blöße geben würde, sich nach ihr umzudrehen und wenn doch, galt es einen besonders gründlichen Blick in diesen Teil der Zelle zu werfen. Sie gab sich keine Mühe, sich möglichst lautlos zu bewegen, der Mann sollte ruhig hören können, wo sie sich gerade befand. Je näher sie seiner Schlafstätte kam, desto unruhiger schien er auf seinem Schemel zu werden. Ein unaufmerksamer Beobachter hätte es wohl nicht bemerkt, doch Leila entging in solchen Momenten nicht einmal eine unregelmäßige Atmung. Alles war wichtig, jedes noch so winzige Detail konnte ihr Aufschluss über die Schwäche ihres Opfers liefern. Sie war auf der Jagd und das ließ ungeahnte Kräfte in ihr frei werden. Vergessen waren die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages und die Kopfverletzung. Nun galt es dem Mann vor ihr seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Als sie an dem Lager aus feuchtem Stroh und fleckigen Decken angekommen war und mit dem Fuß durch das übel riechende Lager strich, schien es der Mann nicht mehr auszuhalten und drehte sich tatsächlich um. Barsch wurde er von den zwei Wärtern zu Recht gewiesen, sich wieder umzudrehen, doch er zögerte. Auf Leilas Gesicht zeichnete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln ab, doch da sie im Schatten stand blieb es den drei anderen Männern in dem Raum verborgen. Sie ließ sich neben dem Lager in die Hocke sinken und rümpfte angewidert die Nase, denn es roch hier unten wirklich fürchterlich. Moder, Fäulnis und menschliche Ausdünstungen verbanden sich zu einem wahrlich abstoßenden Geruch. Doch wenn Leila Antworten finden wollte, musste sie sogar noch weiter gehen und die Laken anheben. Leider würde ihr ein genauer Blick nicht erspart bleiben und wieder sah sie mehr als ein Lebewesen hektisch in den Laken umher krabbeln, als sie diese beiseite schob.

Nachdem sie alle zerschlissenen Laken sorgfältig ausgeschüttelt und beiseite gelegt hatte, kamen ihr allmählich Zweifel an ihrer Theorie. Bislang hatte sie noch nichts gefunden, was die Nervosität des Mannes erklären würde. Ihr Blick fiel auf das dreckige Bündel Lumpen, welches dem Gefangenen anscheinend als Kissen diente. Sie hatte nun schon alle Laken angefasst, also würde es keinen Unterschied machen, wenn sie auch noch diese schmutzigen Lumpen auseinander zog. Um eine äußerst gründliche Körperpflege würde sie nach dem Aufenthalt in diesem Raum ohnehin nicht herum kommen. Sie sehnte sich bereits jetzt nach Wasser und Seife.

Tatsächlich wurde sie unter dem letzten Stück Stoff fündig. Beinahe hätte man es übersehen können, doch Leila sah sofort, dass es hier nicht her gehörte. Es war ein kleines Band aus Stoff, wie es schien war es sogar mehrfarbig, doch um das genauer ausmachen zu können, reichte das Licht nicht aus. Leila beschloss, dass sie nun genug von der Zelle gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie den einzigen Gegenstand gefunden, der ihr in diesem Gespräch einen Vorteil verschaffen würde.

Wenn sie sich diese Band im Licht ansah, konnte sie die Gelegenheit auch gleich dafür nutzen, den Druck auf den Gefangenen zu erhöhen. Sie schlenderte wieder zurück und ging gemächlich zu dem noch freien Schemel. Da sie aber beileibe nicht vorhatte, sich zwischen die beiden Assassinen zu setzen, trug sie ihn an die kurze Seite des Tisches, sodass sowohl die beiden Zöglinge von Abbas als auch der Gefangene zu ihren Seiten saßen.

Sie ließ den Gefangenen keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als sie das kurze Band auf den Tisch legte. Er mochte sich gut unter Kontrolle haben, doch das Erschrecken war sogar für die beiden anderen Männer offensichtlich, als er sah, was genau Leila entdeckt hatte. Ein kaltes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als der Ausdruck des Mannes leicht gequält wurde. Nun konnte sie sich das Band näher ansehen, die Reaktion des Mannes war eindeutig genug gewesen. Es war dreifarbig und von sehr ungeschickten Händen geflochten worden. Der Stoff schien gerissen zu sein, denn die Enden waren ausgefranst und in der Mitte befand sich noch ein Knoten. Wenn Leila nicht alles täuschte, zierte dieses Band vor einiger Zeit wohl noch ein Handgelenk, bevor es von dort abgerissen worden war.

Das, was dort vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag, war nicht nur in farblicher Hinsicht äußerst unansehnlich, auch die stümperhafte Art wie das Band geflochten war, machte es aus ihrer Sicht zu einer Beleidigung für die Augen. So etwas würde nur jemand tragen, der den Künstler dieses Werkes wirklich liebte und kaum ein erwachsener Mensch würde so etwas verschenken. So viel hatte Leila eigentlich gar nicht gehofft zu erfahren.

Dieser Mann hier war weder ein Templer noch ein einfacher Mörder, den man für ein solches Attentat kaufen konnte. Sie hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit gehabt, sich trotz ihrer Kälte in die Menschen einfühlen zu können, die ihr im Kerker gegenüber saßen. Es war für sie unmöglich in Worte zu fassen, doch sie bekam ein gutes Gefühl davon, was den Mann antrieb und wofür er so eisern schwieg.

Liebe vermischt mit Verzweiflung war eine Kombination, die auch Leila vage bekannt vorkam. Doch hier ging es nicht um sie, sondern um den Mann vor ihr. Der Schaitan mochte ein Monster sein, doch er hatte durchaus Recht, wenn er behauptete, dass Gefühle eine Schwäche waren. Und sie war seit jeher darauf trainiert worden diese Schwächen aufzudecken und zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Allmählich spürte Leila, wie die schmerzlindernden Substanzen ihre Wirkung einbüßten. Es wurde Zeit, das Verhör zu einem erfolgreichen Ende zu führen.

Der Gefangene hatte seinen Blick starr auf das Band gerichtet, welches noch immer vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Leila legte ihre flache Hand darauf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
„Nun, ich denke die Höflichkeit gebietet es, dass ich mich zuerst vorstelle, bevor wir irgendwann in ein paar Tagen zu einigen sehr persönlichen und detaillierten Fragen kommen werden. Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache, auch meine Herkunft dürfte Euch nicht interessieren. Das Einzige was zählt und was Ihr wissen solltet ist, dass ich hergeschickt wurde, um Antworten zu erhalten. Für gewöhnlich bekomme ich immer, was ich von anderen verlange. Wisst Ihr auch warum?"  
Endlich spürte Leila wieder die gewohnte Kälte in sich, hier war sie in einer bekannten Situation und hatte die Kontrolle darüber. Niemand brachte sie hier aus dem Konzept, lediglich ihre wiederkehrenden Kopfschmerzen machten ihr zu schaffen. Der Gefangene sah sie an und Leila bemerkte das Zucken an seiner Schläfe und das Arbeiten seiner Kiefer.

Innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sie damit schon mehr erreicht, als es die Assassinen in mehreren Wochen vermocht hatten. Der Mann sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie hatte seiner unbeteiligten Fassade bereits Risse zugefügt.  
„Da ich um Eure Schweigsamkeit weiß, beantworte ich Euch die Frage auch so. Ich erfahre aus dem Grund immer alles, was ich wissen will, weil ich einen untrüglichen Sinn für die Schwächen meiner Opfer habe. Seit Kindesbeinen an wurde ich darauf trainiert, die Gefühle anderer Menschen wahr zu nehmen und gegen sie zu verwenden und ich darf behaupten, dass ich darin ausgesprochen gut bin. Nehmen wir Euch. Der Orden hält Euch für einen Templer. Ich hingegen halte das für Unsinn, auch wenn ich natürlich noch nicht sagen kann, wer Euch stattdessen beauftragt hat. Doch wisst Ihr was das Schöne an dieser Sache ist? Ihr werdet mich darum anbetteln, es mir sagen zu dürfen." Wann immer sie in einem Verhör an diesem Punkt angekommen war, hatte Leilas Stimme einen sanften Klang. Es schüchterte ihre Opfer mehr ein als Schreie und Schläge. Alles, was die erwarteten Muster durchbrach, verunsicherte ihre Opfer und genau das wollte sie erreichen.

Leila hatte sich Zeit ihres Lebens immer geweigert, die Brutalität und Kälte des Schaitan anzunehmen. Doch sie spürte erneut diese prickelnde Freude, die sie bereits bei Kahns Bestrafung gespürt hatte. Dieses Mal hielt sie dieses gefährliche Gefühl nicht zurück, denn die Assassinen in diesem Raum würden von diesem Verhör erzählen und es war für sie nur positiv, wenn sich die Bewohner Masyafs vor ihr fürchteten.  
Erneut ließ sie es zu, dass sich ihre Lippen zu einem kalten und bösen Lächeln verzogen und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

„Ihr ahnt es, nicht wahr? Diese einfältigen Assassinen haben Euch nur geschlagen, ich hingegen werde Euch brechen und das Werkzeug dafür habt Ihr mir in die Hände gespielt." Sie hielt das Band zwischen ihren Fingern eingeklemmt hoch.  
„Dieses Band ist wirklich ausgesprochen hässlich. Man möchte sagen, dass man denjenigen schon sehr lieben muss, um dieses Geschenk zu tragen. Derart stümperhafte Arbeit tragen für gewöhnlich nur Eltern, um ihren untalentierten Sprösslingen damit das Gefühl zu geben, nicht vollständig versagt zu haben. Den Farben und der ungeschickten Arbeit nach zu urteilen, dürfte dieses Band ein kleines Mädchen geflochten haben. Und ich wette, an eurem linken Handgelenk ist ein weiteres Band dieser jungen, doch nichtsdestotrotz unfähigen Künstlerin."

Wieder fuhr der Mann mit seinem Daumen an sein Handgelenk, sie hatte also richtig gelegen. Leila musterte ihn aus kalten Augen. Ja, es bestand eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Sie teilten dieselbe Entschlossenheit, beide würden sie schützen, was ihnen wichtig war, doch dieser Mann vor ihr würde dabei versagen.

„Falls Ihr Euch fragt, weshalb ich Euch all das erzähle und keine Fragen stelle, dann möchte ich Euch auch diesen Hintergrund erläutern. Ihr solltet begreifen, dass ich willens und fähig bin, den Antrieb hinter Eurer Tat zu verstehen und Eure Schwäche ebenso zu nutzen, wie es Eure Auftraggeber taten. Fragen würdet Ihr jetzt noch nicht beantworten, auch wenn es weise wäre, mir die Antworten vorher zu geben. Doch noch gebt Ihr Euch sicherlich der schwachen Hoffnung hin, dass ich das kleine Mädchen nicht finde oder ihr nichts antun würde. Seid Euch gewiss, ich werde sie finden und Euch ein Lebenszeichen von ihr in Eure Zelle bringen lassen. Was hättet ihr gerne? Einen Finger vielleicht oder doch lieber ihre Haare?"

Leila sah, dass der Mann mühsam beherrscht atmete und da war schon wieder diese unangenehme kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie hier gerade einen falschen Weg beschritt.

„Ich denke ich werde Euch beides überreichen. Das hier braucht Ihr sicherlich nicht mehr." Mit diesem Worten zog sie eine der Öl Lampen zu sich und hielt das Band nach oben.  
„Dann werdet Ihr auch nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich dem sehenden Teil dieser Welt einen Gefallen tue und dieses missgestaltete Kunstwerk verbrenne. Ihr sollt ja nicht annehmen, dass ich zu scherzen pflege." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie das Erinnerungsstück an die Tochter dieses Mannes in die Flamme fallen. Die Flammen waren unbarmherzig und zerstörten das einst sicher liebevoll überreichte Geschenk des kleinen Mädchens gnadenlos.

Die Reaktion auf ihre Tat folgte umgehend, doch damit hatte Leila bereits gerechnet. Der Mann sprang von seinem Schemel auf, der durch die Heftigkeit seiner Bewegung an das andere Ende der Zelle gestoßen wurde und versuchte sich auf sie zu stürzen. Leila wich ihrerseits aus und brachte sich hinter den Assassinen in Sicherheit, die nun endlich etwas zu ihrer Ehrenrettung tun konnten und sich auf den Gefangenen stürzten. Auch wenn der Gefangene noch geschwächt sein musste und sich gegen zwei ausgeruhte Assassinen zur Wehr setzte, hatten die beiden dennoch Mühe, ihn zu Boden zu reißen. Leila schien einen sehr wunden Punkt erwischt zu haben, denn diese Heftigkeit hatte selbst sie nicht erwartet, allerdings hatte sie dem Schaitan soeben auch alle Ehre erwiesen. Das war etwas, worauf sie besser nicht stolz sein sollte. Der Mann tobte und stieß Verwünschungen gegen Leila aus.  
„Macht mit mir, was Ihr wollt, doch Euch werde ich niemals etwas sagen, hört Ihr? Niemals! Lieber sterbe ich in diesem Kerker, Ihr teuflisches Weibsbild!", schrie er ihr entgegen.

Leila sah ungerührt zu, wie die Assassinen auf den Mann einschlugen, um ihn zu Boden zu zwingen. Etliche der gerade erst verschorften Wunden brachen wieder auf, doch das kümmerte sie nun nicht mehr. Schlussendlich brach der Gefangene auf dem Boden zusammen und die Assassinen hielten ihn auf dem Bauch liegend an Ort und Stelle. Das nächste Verhör würde frühestens in einigen Tagen stattfinden, zuerst musste sie selbst gesund werden und danach musste sie das Druckmittel finden. In dieser Zeit konnte der Mann vor ihr wieder genesen, viel zu tun hatte er hier ohnehin nicht. Sein eiserner Wille würde ihn schon irgendwie am Leben erhalten.

Als er schwer atmend am Boden lag und sie hasserfüllt anstarrte, ging sie wieder auf ihn zu und ließ sich nur eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt auf den Boden nieder.  
„Aber wer sagt denn, dass Ihr in diesem Kerker sterben werdet? Nein, für Attentäter wie Euch ist der Tod durch Erhängen oder Steinigung vorgesehen, mit Publikum und allem, was dazu gehört. Doch vielleicht stirbt in diesem Kerker ja eine andere Person stattdessen. Wie wäre es mit Eurer kleinen Tochter? Sie würde mit dem Wissen sterben, dass ihr Vater ihr Leiden hätte verhindern können, hätte er nur rechtzeitig geredet."

Wieder begann der Mann sich gegen die zwei Assassinen zu wehren, um sich auf sie zu stürzen, doch er war mittlerweile zu schwach um eine ernsthafte Gefahr darzustellen.  
„So seht Ihr aus, dass Ihr Gefallen daran hättet ein kleines Mädchen zu foltern und zu töten. Seid verflucht, Ihr und Eure ganze Sippe! Möge Euch ewige Verdammnis erwarten!" Er spuckte auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen und sah sie mordlüstern an. Sein Gesicht war zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze verzogen und seine Nüstern blähten sich unter seinen tiefen Atemzügen auf. Die Sehnen am Hals des Mannes traten unnatürlich weit hervor, alles an ihm schien angespannt zu sein. Würden die beiden Assassinen ihren Griff nun lockern, wäre ihr Schicksal damit besiegelt, schoss es Leila durch den Kopf.

„Na na na, wer wird denn gleich ausfallend werden und seine Manieren vergessen?" Leila sprach mit ihm, wie mit einem ungezogenen Jungen und das schien ihn noch wütender zu machen. Der Gefangene sah auf ihren Finger, den sie tadelnd vor seinem Gesicht bewegte und machte in diesem Moment den Eindruck, als wolle er ihn der Frau vor ihm am liebsten abbeißen.  
„Ich habe zu keinem Zeitpunkt gesagt, dass ich das Mädchen foltern und töten werde. Ihr seid hier in einer Festung von Assassinen. Da werden sich viele Freiwillige finden, Eurer Tochter die schlimmsten nur vorstellbaren Dinge anzutun. Frauen stehen hier nicht gerade hoch in Ehren."  
Mit diesen Worten schlug Leila die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und gestattete dem Mann einen Blick auf ihr entstelltes Gesicht. Seine Reaktion blieb ihr nicht verborgen, damit hatte der Mann nicht gerechnet.

„Der Mann, der mir das zugefügt hat, dürfte keine moralischen Bedenken haben, das auch einem kleinen Mädchen anzutun. Und der Großmeister dieser Festung wird ihm mit Freuden den Befehl dazu erteilen. Ihr habt das Schicksal Eurer Tochter an dem Tag besiegelt, als Ihr den Auftrag angenommen habt. Es war mehr als töricht von Euch zu glauben, Ihr könntet hier herein spazieren und den Großmeister des Ordens heimtückisch ermorden, ohne die entsprechenden Konsequenzen tragen zu müssen. Da Euch körperlicher Schmerz nichts ausmacht, sind die Assassinen natürlich erpicht darauf, Euch anderweitig zu strafen." Damit erhob sie sich und ging zum Aufgang der Zelle.

Wieder hörte sie den Gefangenen hinter ihr wütend aufbrüllen, doch allmählich waren Leilas Kräfte aufgebraucht und sie wollte keine Schwäche vor den Assassinen zeigen müssen.  
„Ich habe den Auftrag nicht angenommen, ich hatte keine Wahl! Sie haben mein kleines Mädchen entführt. Diese Monster hätten sie vor meinen Augen ermordet, hätte ich abgelehnt!" Der Hass war aus der Stimme des Mannes verschwunden, nun schien es eher Verzweiflung zu sein, die aus ihm sprach. Wäre Leila normal gewesen, hätte sie nun wahrscheinlich Mitleid mit ihm empfunden. Doch sie war nicht normal, in solchen Momenten wurde ihr diese Tatsache einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst.

Sie blieb ob dieser Worte im Türrahmen stehen und wandte sich dem Mann halb zu.  
„Ich weiß, doch das ändert nichts an den Konsequenzen. Manchmal haben wir im Leben nur die Wahl zwischen zwei falschen Entscheidungen. Hättet Ihr den Auftrag abgelehnt, hätte man Eure Tochter getötet. Doch dann hättet Ihr dem Kind immerhin die Zeit als Geisel Eurer Auftraggeber erspart." Mit diesen Worten schlug sie die Kapuze wieder über ihr Gesicht und verließ den Mann.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war das kleine Mädchen des Gefangenen zu finden. Entweder würde sie bereits bei den Sklavenhändlern Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort bekommen oder aber der Verräter im Orden, von dem sie mittlerweile überzeugt war, dass es ihn gab, würde ihr Näheres sagen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass der Verräter in diesen Mauern mit den Händlern zusammen arbeitete, andernfalls hätte sich der Attentäter nicht so weit unerkannt an Al Mualim heranschleichen können. Demnach würden ihr die Sklavenhändler oder besser gesagt deren Ware Hinweise auf das Aussehen und die Identität des Assassinen geben können.

Innerlich korrigierte sich Leila, nicht ohne dabei eine gewisse Schadenfreude zu verspüren, denn nicht sie würde diese Antworten erhalten. Diese Aufgabe würde Altaïr für sie erledigen. Doch nicht heute, der arrogante Assassine würde sie eher in ihrer Kammer einsperren, als sie heute ausreiten zu lassen oder sie gar zu begleiten. Leila wollte lieber nicht das Risiko eingehen herausfinden zu müssen, was Altaïr ihr damals vor der Bibliothek mit den Worten „ketten" und „Bett" genau angedroht hatte.

Doch so sehr sie das Jagdfieber auch gepackt hatte, sah Leila dennoch ein, dass sie für die nächsten zwei Tage in jedem Fall das Bett würde hüten müssen. Derzeit hatte sie das Gefühl, ein Ritt über mehrere Stunden würde ihr definitives Ende bedeuten. Eigentlich müsste sie vor ihrer verdienten Auszeit wirklich dringend Halim suchen, doch sie sah bereits doppelt. Würde sie erneut vor ihm zusammen brechen und den Inhalt ihres Magens vor seinen Füßen ausbreiten, würde Halim das sicher falsch verstehen.

Er würde ihr schon nicht weglaufen, in zwei Tagen konnte sie ihn immer noch aufsuchen.


	21. Das Biest hat einen Namen!

**Zwischenspiel – Das Biest hat einen Namen! **

Wenn Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad für gewöhnlich nach Masyaf zurückkehrte, fand er die Festung ruhig und geordnet vor. Es gab feste Aufgaben und Strukturen, die zu den verschiedenen Tageszeiten erledigt wurden. Darüber hinaus legte der Großmeister ihres Ordens Al Mualim einen großen Wert auf Ordnung und Instandhaltung, somit gab es keine herumliegenden Gegenstände und was beschädigt war, wurde umgehend repariert und ausgetauscht. Sie befanden sich im permanenten Alarmzustand, seit sie vor einigen Monaten plötzlich belagert worden waren und vor wenigen Wochen darüber hinaus ein Attentäter versucht hatte, den besagten Großmeister zu ermorden.

Doch heute war alles anders. Es war sogar derart grundlegend anders, dass dem sonst so beherrschten Altaïr die Gesichtszüge für einen kurzen Moment entglitten und er ungläubig auf das Bild starrte, welches die Festung ihm nun bot. Glücklicherweise ging er an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe von Novizen und verbarg sein Gesicht ohnehin vor den anderen, sodass niemand von dieser Nachlässigkeit Notiz nehmen konnte. Zu jeder Zeit herrschte hier Ordnung. Bis auf jetzt.

Die Novizen, mit denen er bis eben noch unterwegs gewesen war, reagierten weniger beherrscht auf den Anblick, den ihnen der Vorhof bot. Sie kicherten und lachten.

Irgendetwas hatte den Vorhof der Festung in ein bisher nie da gewesenes Chaos gestürzt und dafür gesorgt, dass er beinahe nicht wieder zu erkennen war. Ganz offensichtlich war ihre kleine Gruppe nicht die erste, die von diesem Zustand Kenntnis nahm, denn es waren bereits zahlreiche Brüder auf dem Hof. Allerdings machten es die Assassinen nicht zwangsläufig besser, denn sie liefen scheinbar aufgeregt durcheinander und gestikulierten aufschweifend über den Vorhof miteinander. Entfernt erinnerten Altaïr seine Brüder in diesem Augenblick an eine Gruppe aufgescheuchter Hühner und das sah diesem Orden eigentlich überhaupt nicht ähnlich

Der Boden des Übungsplatzes war gänzlich zerwühlt, überall auf dem Vorhof lagen Überreste von Kisten und sonstigen Dingen umher, die normalerweise ordentlich aufgereiht am Rand standen. Es sah aus… als wäre jemand mit der Statur von Nadim mehrfach mit einem Pflug über den Platz gerauscht. Die Assassinen, die versuchten das Chaos einzudämmen, riefen sich nun Worte zu und schienen sich organisieren zu wollen. Nur wofür, fragte sich Altaïr.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage kam in jenem Moment um die Ecke galoppiert. Es war Leilas Stute, warum war er nicht selbst auf diese nahe liegende Antwort gekommen?  
Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?  
Sie musste an diesem Nachmittag erst aus der Box und danach aus dem Stall ausgebrochen sein und hatte ihren Frust an dem Hof ausgelassen. Sie schien bereits eine ganze Weile dieses kleine Spielchen zu treiben, anders war das Chaos auf dem Platz nicht zu erklären, darüber hinaus waren bereits zahlreiche Brüder damit beschäftigt, sie einfangen zu wollen. Doch bislang schien dieses Unterfangen noch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt worden zu sein, denn das Pferd lief noch immer frei herum.

Kurz überlegte Altaïr, wie lange das Tier dieses Spielchen wohl noch fortsetzen wollte. Dem Durcheinander nach zu urteilen, dauerte es bereits eine ganze Weile und die Stute wirkte nicht, als würde sie dieses Spieles langsam überdrüssig werden. Mühelos tänzelte das Tier vor einem der Brüder davon, der sich nahe mit einem Seil bewaffnet an sie heran gepirscht hatte. Sie schien sich ganz offensichtlich einen Spaß aus dieser Jagd zu machen.

Also wollte ihr Altaïr diesen kleinen Schabernack auch nicht verderben, sie sollte Masyaf ruhig noch etwas in Aufruhr versetzen.  
Wer war er schon, ihr den Spaß zu verderben, immerhin bezeichnete man ihn als „Plage von Jerusalem". Erst kürzlich hatte er diesen verhassten Spitznamen bei einer Tuschelei seiner Brüder hier in Masyaf gehört, Malik schien in dieser Hinsicht wohl ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf Diskretion zu achten.  
Dazu kam, dass er heute schlicht und ergreifend keine Lust hatte, irgendjemandem zu helfen. Er war die gesamten letzten Tage viel zu oft damit beschäftigt gewesen zu helfen, genauer gesagt der Besitzerin dieser kleinen Höllenstute. Seine Brüder konnten das alleine regeln, immerhin waren sie weit in der Überzahl und ausgebildete Assassinen, eine einzelne Stute sollte keine derart große Herausforderung darstellen.

Er wandte sich an die Novizen, als sei nichts geschehen.  
„Wie Ihr seht werden wir unsere Übungen heute auf weichem Untergrund fortführen. Ihr werdet schneller ausrutschen und Euch unter diesen Gegebenheiten langsamer als üblich bewegen können, bedenkt das bei euren Kämpfen, sonst tragt Ihr unnötige Blessuren davon."  
Die Novizen sahen ihn ungläubig an. Natürlich hatte er ihnen heute bereits das Leben schwer gemacht, doch noch war das Tagespensum nicht erfüllt. Man konnte sich nun einmal nicht immer aussuchen, wo und unter welchen Umständen man seinen Kampf ausfechten musste. Darüber hinaus konnte man auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass man nur im gänzlich ausgeruhten Zustand auf einen Gegner traf.

„Wir sollen dort trainieren?", fragte ihn einer der Anwärter ungläubig und zeigte auf den vollkommen zerstörten Übungsplatz. Er schrumpfte unter Altaïrs Blick zusammen, als dieser ihn eine Weile stumm fixierte.  
„Oh ich vergaß, wenn Ihr angegriffen werdet, könnt Ihr natürlich den Kampf ablehnen, wenn Euch der Untergrund nicht zusagt. Natürlich werdet Ihr dort trainieren! Für diese Nachfrage gibt es sogar eine zusätzliche Übungsrunde. Möchte sonst noch jemand schlaue Fragen stellen?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und das verfehlte sein Ziel offensichtlich nicht, denn anscheinend hatten sich alle Fragen von selbst beantwortet und der vorlaute Novize bekam nicht nur einen Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt.  
Altaïr musste sich umdrehen, damit er sich nicht verriet. Er fand seine neue Aufgabe sehr unterhaltsam, doch er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, bevor er das zugab.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Übungsplatz angekommen, als ein zorniger Aufschrei über den Vorhof schallte. Anscheinend machte sich Leilas Stute gerade keine Freunde.  
„Hätte vielleicht einmal jemand die Güte endlich dieses Vieh einzufangen?" Altaïr blickte sich um, er kannte diese Stimme irgendwoher. Und tatsächlich, sie gehörte einem sehr begabten Schmied aus einem der umliegenden Dörfer. Bei ihm wurden spezielle Anfertigungen für besondere Anlässe und die versteckten Klingen in Auftrag gegeben. Seine Fähigkeiten waren weit über die Grenzen des Dorfes bekannt und er genoss ein hohes Ansehen innerhalb Masyafs. Gelegentlich lud Al Mualim den Mann sogar zu einem Essen ein, um die Beziehungen zu stärken.

Leilas Stute schien sich in ihren störrischen Kopf gesetzt zu haben, ausgerechnet diesen Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Derzeit zog sie einfach nur Kreise um ihn herum und tänzelte schnell weg, wenn er nach ihr schlug, doch wann immer sie die Gelegenheit sah, schnappte sie nach dem Mann. Als sie das nächste Mal Erfolg hatte, riss sie ein großes Stück Stoff aus der Bekleidung des Schmieds und tänzelte daraufhin ganz offensichtlich vergnügt aus seiner Reichweite. Manche behaupteten, dass man Tieren keine Freude oder derartige Gemütszustände ansehen konnte, doch man musste schon blind sein, um das Vergnügen bei diesem Tier zu übersehen.  
„Demjenigen, der mir dieses Biest vom Leibe hält verspreche ich ein persönlich angefertigtes Schwert!"

Altaïr wurde hellhörig. Das war ein durchaus verlockendes Angebot, selbst für ihn. Ein eigens angefertigtes Schwert war keine Kleinigkeit, gerade eines von diesem Schied. Seine Novizen sahen ihn abwartend an, hatten sie doch die Reaktion ihres Lehrers beobachtet. Doch noch zögerte der Adler Masyafs. Er hatte sich vor geraumer Zeit bereits vorgenommen, sein Können nicht mehr vor größeren Gruppen zur Schau zu stellen, man war so bereits nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Seinen Brüdern nun vor Augen zu führen, dass sie kläglich bei ihrer Aufgabe versagt hatten, war nicht unbedingt förderlich, die Missgunst zu mildern, die ihm seine Brüder entgegen brachten. Doch dieses eigens angefertigte Schwert brachte seine guten Vorsätze ins Wanken. Vielleicht sollte er sich künftig einfach keine Vorsätze mehr nehmen?

Er drehte sich um und schritt auf das Pferd zu, seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Einigen materiellen Dingen konnte nicht einmal Altaïr widerstehen. Leilas Stute hatte ihn bemerkt und gedanklich entschuldigte er sich bereits bei diesem lebensfrohen Tier, dass er ihr gleich den Spaß verderben würde. Da sie ihm jedoch wohlgesonnen war, beachtete sie Altaïr nicht weiter und schien sich schon wieder voll und ganz auf den Schmied zu konzentrieren.

Sie schnappte erneut nach ihm und der Schmied stieß wieder einmal eine Unmenge an Verwünschungen und Beschimpfungen aus, was das Tier jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu kümmern schien. In diesem übermütigen Zustand würde sie sich auch von Altaïr nicht bändigen lassen, da machte er sich nichts vor. Zumindest nicht, wenn er vor ihr stand und sie höflich darum bat oder ihr als Ersatz einen Apfel anbot.

Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf ihren Rücken zu schwingen und sie zu ihrem Glück zu zwingen. Natürlich hatten das auch seine Brüder bereits versucht, doch diese waren einfach zu vorsichtig gewesen und daher gescheitert. Manchmal musste man ein Risiko eingehen, um Erfolg zu haben. Dann war es auch keine große Herausforderung, sich auf den Rücken eines wild gewordenen Pferdes zu schwingen.

Leichfüßig nahm er Anlauf und korrigierte seine Bahn immer so, dass er hinter Leilas Pferd war. Einige seiner Brüder standen ihm hierbei natürlich im Weg. Zuerst versuchte er noch, ihnen so gut es ging auszuweichen, doch irgendwann war ihm diese Rücksicht zu lästig. Dazu kam, dass sie nutzlos im Vorhof herum standen, daher sah er es als sein gutes Recht an, sie auch zur Seite rammen zu dürfen. Vielleicht lernten sie dann daraus, dass sie ihre Umgebung besser im Auge behielten. Er hörte einige empörte Ausrufe hinter sich, doch Altaïr war bereits so auf seine Mission fixiert, dass ihm das gänzlich egal war. Sie standen zwischen ihm und seinem Schwert.

Er hatte sie beinahe erreicht und es versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich, dass er ihr Vertrauen gleich enttäuschen würde, doch anders konnte er sie nicht wieder in den Stall bekommen. Und irgendwann würde auch die Geduld der Assassinen aufgebraucht sein und man zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen, um sie von ihrer Zerstörungswut abzuhalten. Dennoch war Altaïr die einzige Person, die das Pferd nicht aufmerksam im Auge behielt, obgleich sie ihn bereits bemerkt hatte. Als er nah genug an dem Wildfang war, sprang er ab, stieß sich noch einmal mit den Händen auf dem Körper des Tieres ab und landete auf dem Rücken der Stute.

So weit so gut, nur ließ sie sich das natürlich nicht gefallen. Sie stieg, aber auch damit hatte er gerechnet. Als auch das nicht half, den Störenfried abzuwerfen, begann sie zu bocken und versuchte nach hinten zu schnappen. Wehe ihm, wenn er herunter fiele. Nun machten sich die diversen Reitstunden auf seinem Hengst bemerkbar, denn auch dieser war in seiner Jugend wild und ungestüm gewesen. Er war zwar bereits eingeritten worden, doch nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gewehrt, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Und das war häufig der Fall gewesen.

Irgendwann begann sich auch Leilas Stute zu beruhigen und Altaïr nutzte die Chance, ihr beruhigend über den Hals zu streichen und ihr diverse Entschuldigungen entgegen zu wispern. Er meinte durchaus ernst, was er zu ihr sagte, denn es tat ihm unsagbar leid, dass er dem armen Tier den Tag verderben musste. Das schien das beleidigte Pferd zumindest etwas versöhnlich zu stimmen, auch wenn die Ohren noch immer 'Angriff' signalisierten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie aus Frust nach ihm schnappen, sobald sie es bewerkstelligen konnte und das war sogar ihr gutes Recht, wie er fand. Doch so sehr sich die Stute auch wehrte, der lästige Reiter auf ihrem Rücken konnte sich halten und so sah sie irgendwann ein, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß, es ist genug." Beleidigt aber folgsam setze sich das Pferd in Bewegung. Den anderen Assassinen, die mit Seilen und Zaumzeug angelaufen kamen warf er nur warnende Blicke zu und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Er benötigte diese Hilfe nicht, das würde alles nur wieder kaputt machen. Leilas Stute hatte sich lediglich ihm gefügt, jedem anderen würde sie weiterhin mit Feindseligkeit und Angriff begegnen. Sie respektierte Altaïr, die anderen Assassinen jedoch nicht und das konnte er sogar verstehen. Die anderen hatten es nicht geschafft, sie zu bändigen, nun mussten sie nicht angelaufen kommen, sobald sie sich in Sicherheit wähnten. Es war nicht ihr Verdienst.

Als er vor dem Stall angekommen war, entschuldigte er sich ein weiteres Mal bei ihr und versuchte ihre Gunst zurück zu erlangen, doch sie schnaubte und schüttelte sich. Sie schien ernsthaft beleidigt zu sein. Er saß ab und erwartete fast, dass sie sofort nach ihm schnappte oder versuchte erneut auszubrechen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen schritt die Stute würdevoll in den Stall und in ihre offen stehende Box. Sie drehte sich nicht herum, sondern blieb mit dem Hinterteil voran darin stehen. Altaïr hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, dieses Verhalten verschlimmerte es allerdings noch einmal. Er trat an die Box heran und schloss sie.

Eine Weile blieb er noch bei ihr stehen und zögerte, ob er sie noch einmal ansprechen oder berühren sollte. Doch er konnte sich nicht einfach abwenden, das schlechte Gewissen würde ihn den wenigen Schlaf kosten, den er ohnehin nur hatte.  
„Jetzt lass mich doch nicht so stehen…" Er überlegte. Wie sollte er sie ansprechen? Pferd? Altaïr dachte angestrengt nach, ob er an jenem Morgen, als er Leilas Geduld strapaziert hatte, den Namen des Tieres gehört hatte. Doch er war sich sicher, dass keiner gefallen war. Konnte es etwa sein, dass sie überhaupt keinen besaß? Zuzutrauen wäre es der Besitzerin zumindest.

Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand auf die Flanke des Tieres und erschrak plötzlich heftig. Die Stute hatte warnend nach hinten ausgetreten, da die Box jedoch geschlossen war, hatte sie lediglich das Tor getroffen, was ein lautes Scheppern zur Folge hatte. Ja, sie war wirklich beleidigt.  
„Wie oft soll ich mich denn noch entschuldigen? Bald hätten sie dich ernstlich angegriffen." Irgendwie kam er sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, hier zu stehen und mit einem Tier zu diskutieren, denn sie konnte den Inhalt seiner Worte nicht verstehen. Dennoch zuckten bei diesen Worten die Ohren des kleinen Biestes zu ihm.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich von der Box ab und vergewisserte sich, dass er auch wirklich alleine im Stall war. Zuschauer konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, er kam sich ohnehin bereits lächerlich genug vor. Zielstrebig ging er zu der Box seines treuen Hengstes, der sich das Spektakel bereits eine ganze Weile interessiert angesehen hatte. Als er ihn passierte, meinte er schon beinahe ein spöttisches Funkeln in den Augen seines Hengstes zu sehen, auch wenn Altaïr wusste, dass er sich das einbildete.  
„Schau nicht so Anid, du trägst deinen Namen auch aus gutem Grund.", murmelte er ihm im Vorbeigehen zu. Er sah sich kurz vor der Box um und fand den Beutel, den er gesucht hatte. Wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergab, nahm Altaïr auch einige Kleinigkeiten für seinen Hengst mit aus der Küche, auch wenn die Köche das überhaupt nicht gerne sahen. Natürlich war das Wenigste davon gesund, doch das war Altaïr egal.

Es waren Naschereien für außergewöhnliche Umstände. So wie jetzt, wenn er vor einer beinahe fremden Stute zu Kreuze kriechen musste, weil er ihre Zurückweisung aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht ertrug. Seine Brüder würden vom Glauben abfallen, wenn sie ihn nun sehen könnten.

In dem Beutel fand er schnell, was er gesucht hatte und begab sich wieder zu Leilas Stute. Anid hatte anscheinend gerochen, was sein Herr in der Hand hatte und versuchte mit einem langen Hals an ihn heran zu kommen, bekam dafür aber nur einen sanften Stüber auf die Nüstern.

Vor der Box von Leilas Stute angekommen, schien seine Leckerei die Wirkung auch bei ihr nicht zu verfehlen und Altaïr war dankbar, dass Tiere beinahe immer käuflich waren. Man benötigte nur das richtige Lockmittel. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und versuchte wohl einzuordnen, was so verführerisch gut roch. Da sie es nicht sehen konnte und die Neugierde schlussendlich siegte, drehte sie sich zu Altaïrs Erleichterung doch noch in der Box herum.

„Du sollst mir nicht gleich verzeihen, aber du könntest wenigstens meine Entschuldigung annehmen." Nun, wie es schien hatte er jetzt ein gutes Argument in der Hand, welches das störrische Wesen davon überzeugen könnte, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Er streckte seine leere Hand nach ihrem Kopf aus und erst sah es so aus, als würde sich die Stute nicht entscheiden können, ob sie nach ihm schnappen oder lediglich den Kopf wegdrehen sollte. Schlussendlich gestattete sie ihm jedoch, sie zu berühren. Er strich ihr eine Weile über den Kopf und wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, dass die herzlose Besitzerin dieser Stute ihr anscheinend keinen Namen gegeben hatte.

„Du kannst nicht ohne einen Namen bleiben." Er sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Pferd, doch ihre Ohren zuckten aufmerksam zu ihm. Ein kurzes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen, als ihm ein passender Name in den Sinn kam, doch es war ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden.  
„Wenn deine Herrin dir schon keinen Namen gibt, dann gebe ich dir einen. Sarafina passt vortrefflich zu deinem Wesen und ich denke, fortan wirst du diesen Namen tragen."  
Der besagten Stute schien es herzlich egal zu sein, sie beäugte gierig Altaïrs andere Hand, denn allmählich wollte sie ihr Leckerchen haben. Er gab Sarafina, wonach sie verlangte und klopfte ihr abschließend noch einmal auf den Hals. Sie würde es ihm nicht nachtragen, da war er sich nun sicher und dieses Wissen erleichterte ihn ungemein.

„Sieh einer an, der gefürchtete Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad buhlt um die Gunst eines weiblichen Wesens, dass ich das noch erleben darf! Vielleicht ist für das Fortbestehen deiner Blutlinie doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, du sturer Esel."  
„Wie lange stehst du da schon, Nadim?", brummte er dem Hünen ärgerlich entgegen.  
Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich bereits wieder ein schalkhafter Ausdruck gebildet, den Altaïr leidenschaftlich zu hassen gelernt hatte, denn es bedeutete meist, dass die nachfolgenden Scherze auf seine Kosten gingen.

„Lange genug um dich bis zu deinem Lebensende damit in der Hand zu haben. Warte…" Mit diesen Worten trat Nadim endgültig in den Stall. Er musste am Eingang des Stalls im Schatten gewartet haben, sonst hätte Altaïr ihn sehen müssen.  
„Genau genommen habe ich dich ohnehin schon in der Hand, bei allem was ich über dich weiß. Allein mit deinen Jugendsünden könnte ich ganze Folianten voll schreiben."  
Altaïr verdrehte die Augen, denn das beruhte durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit, auch Nadim war kein Bursche von Traurigkeit gewesen. Doch ihm war sein Ruf herzlich egal, im Gegensatz zum Adler Masyafs.  
„Du kannst nicht schreiben, Nadim.", antwortete er ihm gedehnt.  
Das tat der guten Laune des Mannes jedoch keinen Abbruch, denn er wischte diesen Einwand mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung beiseite.  
„Jetzt sei nicht so kleinlich. Ich könnte deine wilden Jahre auch einfach jemandem erzählen. Der hübsche Wildfang, den ich heute Morgen betreuen musste, wäre sicherlich sehr daran interessiert."

Altaïr baute sich drohend vor Nadim auf und musterte ihn mit verschränkten Armen. Er mochte einen Kopf kleiner und neben Nadim beinahe schon zierlich aussehen, doch er hatte als Novize oft genug bewiesen, dass er ihm körperlich ebenbürtig war. „Das wagst du nicht.", zischte er ihm zu.

Natürlich war Nadim nicht beeindruckt, alles andere hätte Altaïr auch gewundert.  
„Hm…" Der andere legte gespielt nachdenklich einen Finger an seine Lippen. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich dann eher auf andere Dinge als das Reden bei ihr konzentrieren, wie wäre das?" Nadim unterstrich die Bedeutung seiner Worte noch mit einem bedeutungsvollen Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen.

Urplötzlich hatte Altaïr das dringende Bedürfnis, Nadim seine vergnügte Art heraus zu prügeln. Die Heftigkeit, mit der er das empfand, überraschte ihn selbst, sodass er sich wortlos umdrehte und vorgab, noch einmal Sarafinas Box zu kontrollieren. Zu seinem Verdruss folgte ihm Nadim.

„Hast du nicht diese Festung zu bewachen, Nadim?" So sehr er auch versuchte, die Wut aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten, es gelang ihm nicht.  
Er hörte, wie Nadim herzhaft in einen Apfel biss, was ihn jedoch nicht vom Reden abhielt. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso, störe ich dich etwa?" Alleine für das gespielt unschuldige Klimpern mit den Augen hätte ihm Altaïr am liebsten eine Lektion erteilt, doch er hatte sich noch gut genug unter Kontrolle, seine Launen nicht an Nadim auszulassen.

Wortlos wandte sich Altaïr zum Ausgang des Stalls, als ihn ein empörter Aufschrei Nadims dazu brachte, noch einmal zurück zu blicken.  
„Du unverschämtes Biest, das war meiner!" Leilas Stute hatte Nadim ganz offensichtlich seinen Apfel aus der Hand geklaut, zumindest war die Empörung des Hünen nicht gespielt.  
„Das Biest hat einen Namen!" War es vorhin noch die Wut gewesen, die er nicht aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten vermochte, war es dieses Mal unverhohlenes Vergnügen.  
„Ach was!", brummte Nadim missmutig. „Und der wäre? Biest fand ich bislang recht passend."  
„Ihr Name ist Sarafina." Der andere musterte die Stute kritisch und nickte im Anschluss zustimmend.  
„Wie passend. Du hattest schon immer den Hang, jedes Tier zu taufen, das ändert sich wohl nie."  
„Anscheinend nicht. Sag Nadim, was hältst du von einem kleinen Übungskampf nach dem letzten Mahl?"  
Der Angesprochene lachte mit seinem typischen, tiefen Ton. „Du willst wohl unbedingt verlieren, was?"  
„Wir werden sehen. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wem du von meinen angeblichen Jugendsünden erzählst." Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Altaïr von seinem Ordensbruder.

Eigentlich hatte Altaïr vorgehabt, sofort im Anschluss zum Trainingsplatz zurück zu kehren, er hatte bereits genug Zeit vergeudet, immerhin war die Lehrstunde noch nicht vorüber. Als er nach draußen und um den Stall herum ging, sah er eine kleine Gruppe Assassinen in der Nachmittagshitze stehen und miteinander diskutieren. Ihm war es egal, worüber seine Brüder derart hitzig debattierten, er hatte nun andere Dinge zu tun. Als sie ihn bemerkten, verstummten sie und sahen ihn an. Altaïr erwartete schon beinahe, die bekannte Verachtung und Missgunst in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, doch was er letztlich sah, überraschte ihn. Aus den Mienen seiner Brüder sprach lediglich Respekt und Bewunderung und das irritierte den Adler Masyafs so sehr, dass seine Füße ihn unbewusst zu dieser Gruppe trugen und vor ihr zum stehen kamen.

„Habt Dank, Altaïr. Das war eine beeindruckende Vorstellung."  
„Es ging mir nicht darum, irgendjemandem meine Fähigkeiten vorzuführen, ich wollte das Pferd lediglich vor Schaden bewahren.", wandte Altaïr ein.  
Er sah erstaunte Gesichter und konnte es ihnen auch nicht verdenken. Bescheidenheit war für gewöhnlich keine seiner Stärken. Daher fügte er noch in dem für ihn typischen trockenen Ton hinzu: „Außerdem wollte ich dieses Schwert."  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, doch dann fing der erste Bruder an leise zu lachen und bald stimmten die übrigen mit ein.  
„Fürwahr, darum werden wir Euch bald beneiden, Bruder."  
Altaïr stockte, das war seit Jahren das längste Gespräch mit seinen Brüdern, welches nicht in einem Streit endete. Außerdem wurde er äußerst selten als 'Bruder' bezeichnet, auch wenn er es genau genommen natürlich war.  
„Nun, wie dem auch sei, endlich ist dieses Biest weg."  
„Das Biest hat einen Namen!", sagte er bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Altaïrs Stimme war schärfer als beabsichtigt gewesen und seine Brüder sahen ihn schon wieder mit dem bekannten Misstrauen an. Wieso nur bezeichnete jeder seiner Brüder das Pferd mit so einem despektierlichen Namen?  
„Man lehrte uns, unseren Kontrahenten mit Respekt gegenüber zu treten. Sie hat es vollbracht, die Festung in helle Aufregung zu versetzen und sich der Gefangennahme bis zuletzt erfolgreich widersetzt. Ich denke es ist nicht zu viel verlangt, Sarafina den Respekt entgegen zu bringen, den sie sich durch diese Aktion verdient hat."

Verblüffung traf wohl am ehesten auf die Reaktion seiner Brüder zu. Einer von ihnen fing sich jedoch recht zügig und nickte zaghaft.  
„Ihr sprecht wahr, Altaïr. Es war nicht respektlos gemeint."  
Da diese Stimmung ihm ein Unwohlsein verursachte, verabschiedete er sich mit einem knappen Nicken von seinen Brüdern, um sich nun wirklich dem Training der Novizen zuzuwenden. Er war halb an der Gruppe vorbei, als er eine Frage vernahm, die ihn erneut ins Stocken brachte und ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht laufen ließ.  
„Kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, wie das Biest…. oder Sarafina überhaupt aus ihrer Box gekommen ist?"

Schnell fing sich Altaïr wieder und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Diese Frage hatte ein kurzes Aufblitzen an gestern Abend verursacht. Er hatte Leila die Auspeitschung von Abbas vorzeitig verlassen sehen. Da er um das Treffen mit Halim bei Sonnenuntergang wusste, hatte er sich vorsichtshalber im Anschluss an die Bestrafung davon überzeugen wollen, dass Leila den Umständen entsprechend wohlauf war. Außerhalb des Stalls hatte er sie nicht gefunden, deshalb war er in den Stall getreten und hatte die Box von Sarafina offen vorgefunden.

Als die Stute Schritte vernommen hatte, hatte sie abwehrend reagiert und ihn mit angelegten Ohren angesehen. Sobald sie Altaïr erkannt hatte, hatte sich jedoch auch ihre Haltung entspannt. Als er näher an die Box getreten war, hatte er den Grund für das Verhalten gesehen, denn ihre Herrin lag in Sarafinas Box, allem Anschein nach ohnmächtig und damit wehrlos. Er rechnete es Sarafina hoch an, dass sie ihre Reiterin beschützte, doch der Stall war kein Ort für eine Verletzte.  
Also war er in die Box getreten und hatte Leila hoch gehoben.  
Danach war er mit ihr in ihre Kammer gegangen.  
Und möglicherweise, ganz eventuell, hatte er versäumt, Sarafinas Box wieder zu schließen. Es war sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich.  
Aber er würde sich hüten, das irgendjemandem zu sagen.


	22. Tanz mit dem Teufel

**Tanz mit dem Teufel **

Als Leila am späten Nachmittag nach dem Verhör erwachte, waren die Schmerzen noch immer da, doch sie hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Immerhin waren sie nicht schlimmer geworden und sie war in der Lage zu denken, ohne diesen Sud getrunken zu haben. Darauf würde sie sich zwar nicht verlassen, sie freute sich dennoch über diesen kleinen Fortschritt. Doch dieser kurze Anflug fehlgeleiteter Freude währte nur kurz, denn sie fühlte sich auf eine andere Art und Weise seltsam. Plötzlich wünschte sich Leila ihre Kopfschmerzen zurück, denn diese hätten immerhin ihre Gedanken gelähmt. Erneut roch sie den Geruch von Zedernholz und dieses Mal war sie versucht ihn zu ignorieren und als Halluzination abzutun. Doch ihr Körper signalisierte ihr eindeutig eine Gefahr und die altbekannte Kälte war wieder in ihre Glieder gekrochen und hatte sich dort festgebissen. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie einen schlimmen Traum gehabt hatte, woher diese latente Angst nun genau kam, war ihr schleierhaft. Doch im Grunde wusste sie, dass es auch eine gänzlich andere Erklärung für das verräterische Verhalten ihres Körpers gab, nur wollte sie das nicht akzeptieren. Mittlerweile schlug Leilas Herz bereits unnatürlich schnell und sie musste sich beherrschen, ihren Atem ruhig zu halten.

Sie wagte kaum, sich aufzusetzen, doch sie konnte unmöglich ewig so liegen bleiben. Außerdem signalisierte es Schwäche, sollte sie sich dieses Mal täuschen und der Schaitan tatsächlich anwesend sein. Alles in ihr weigerte sich, diese Möglichkeit zu akzeptieren, doch auf ihr Gefühl war in diesen Dingen bislang Verlass gewesen. Gewissheit würde sie nur erlangen, wenn sie sich aufsetzte. Sehr langsam und sehr behutsam stemmte sie sich mit ihren Armen in die Höhe. Dabei hielt sie den Kopf absichtlich gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen, denn im Grunde wollte sie nicht sehen, ob ihr Schöpfer tatsächlich im Raum war.

Kein Laut war zu hören, alles schien wie immer zu sein. Von draußen drangen die bekannten Laute einer belebten Festung in ihr Zimmer und lediglich dieser unterschwellige Geruch ließ einen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie nicht alleine im Zimmer war. Und natürlich ihr untrüglicher Sinn für diesen Teufel. Eben jener Sinn schrie ihr wieder einmal zu, sie solle flüchten. Es nutzte nichts, sie musste sich ihrer eigenen Angst stellen, denn es wurde nicht leichter. Beinahe schien es ihr, als würde ihr durch jedes Treffen mehr Lebenskraft geraubt werden, je älter Leila wurde. Nach seinem letzten Besuch hatte sie einen ganzen Tag verschlafen. Leila hob den Kopf und sah zum Fenster.

Alles Hoffen und Einreden hatte nichts gebracht, denn da war er. Dieses Mal war nicht nur sein Geruch im Raum, sondern auch er selbst. Scheinbar vollkommen entspannt lehnte er an ihrem Fenstersims und hatte seine Arme überkreuzt. Sein Blick war dabei starr auf sie gerichtet. Alleine seine Augen trieben ihr bereits den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn, denn sie schienen schwarz wie die Nacht zu sein. Doch das Unheimlichste war, dass er so gut wie nie zwinkerte, als wolle er seinen Blick in sein Opfer hinein bohren.

Ihr Körper stand bereits unter höchster Anspannung, doch während ein Teil von ihr zur Flucht tendierte, wollte ein anderer Teil in ihr den Schaitan schlichtweg nur angreifen. Beides war keine Option. Bereits vor Jahren hatte sie nach diversen Fehlversuchen akzeptieren müssen, dass er viel zu stark war, um ihn direkt zu attackieren. Doch einige Gewohnheiten konnte man nun einmal nicht ablegen und so musste Leila diesem Drang jedes Mal aufs Neue widerstehen. Eine Flucht war ebenso aussichtslos, denn das hatte sie bereits mehrfach versucht. Wie der Schaitan es auch anstellen mochte, er fand sie immer und die Strafe war jedes Mal fürchterlich gewesen.

Der Schaitan schien wie immer die Ruhe selbst zu sein und wie immer lag dieses leichte Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, welches jedoch nie seine Augen erreichte. Dennoch vermochte er damit die meisten Menschen für den ersten Moment über seine bestialische Natur hinweg zu täuschen. Dieser Moment dauerte so lange an, bis man in seine Augen sah oder es für das Opfer zu spät war, noch die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Wie schön, du bist erwacht, mein Kind." Oh wie Leila es hasste, wenn er sie so nannte.  
Sie war nicht sein Kind! Leila war sein Opfer, seine Kreatur, sein Geschöpf, hoffentlich sein baldiger Tod, doch niemals sein Kind.  
All die Lektionen hatten einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit auf ewig zerstört, doch in diesen Momenten war Leila ausnahmsweise einmal dankbar dafür, denn es hatte eine innere Kälte bei ihr verursacht. Für gewöhnlich verabscheute sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie zum Teil bereits so war, wie sich der Schaitan sein Geschöpf vorstellte, doch nun suchte sie diese Kälte aktiv in ihrem Inneren. Leila klammerte sich an sie, ließ sie aufsteigen und betete zu allen Göttern, die ihr gerade einfielen, dass ihn das auch dieses Mal würde täuschen können.

„Wie schön Euch zu sehen." Ihr Ton drückte eher etwas wie „Fahrt zur Hölle" aus. Doch dem Schaitan schien es gleich zu sein.  
„Wie ist es dir in Masyaf ergangen?" Seine Stimme war eine Wohltat, sie war tief und er sprach in einer sehr angenehmen Lautstärke. Das ließ Leila noch ein kleines bisschen mehr Hass auf ihn empfinden, falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
Sie sah ihn nur aus kalten Augen an. Er erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort auf diese Frage? Anscheinend doch, denn der Schaitan schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
„Du weißt, dass ich Unhöflichkeit gar nicht schätze. Es scheint, als hätte ich deine Erziehung in dieser Hinsicht vernachlässigt, soll ich es nachholen?"  
Er drohte ihr und Leila fand diese Tatsache beinahe schon amüsant. Sie hatte nach all den Jahren allmählich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was ihn wütend werden ließ, so gut er es auch verbergen mochte. Gänzlich abgestumpft war ihr Schöpfer nicht, auch wenn er sie das gerne glauben ließ. Gerade in Momenten wie diesen blitzen bei ihm Gefühle auf, auch wenn diese lediglich Wut oder Enttäuschung widerspiegelten.

Ihr Lächeln war kalt und herablassend. „Ihr kommt hier ungebeten herein und stellt mir Fragen, deren Antwort Ihr bereits kennt. Und zu allem Überfluss meint Ihr, Eure Drohung würde mich interessieren, Ihr beleidigt mich. Was wollt Ihr?"  
Ihre Stimme war schneidend, sie hatte bereits seit einiger Zeit begonnen, ihm keine Folgsamkeit mehr vorzuspielen. Für so etwas war sie einfach zu alt und hatte zu vieles erlebt. Leila war ausgebrannt und kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren, da blieb ihr keine Kraft mehr für unangebrachte Unterwürfigkeit. Doch unter normalen Umständen fand sie immer einen sicheren Mittelweg, heute schien sie dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein, denn die Pferde gingen mit ihr durch. Leila vermutete die Ursache in der Kopfverletzung, im Grunde war es jedoch nicht wichtig, denn man reizte diesen Teufel besser nicht. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung lächelte der Schaitan nur und nickte anerkennend.  
„Du hast Fortschritte gemacht. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Hast du dir unser letztes Gespräch also endlich zu Herzen genommen?"  
„Welches Herz? Ich dachte das sei mein größter Makel gewesen, weshalb Ihr so erpicht darauf gewesen seid, es mir heraus zu prügeln. Oder alles zu meucheln, woran dieses Herz hing."

Er wischte ihre Bemerkung mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seiner Hand beiseite.  
„Du weißt, wie ich es meine. Deine letzte Lektion steht an. Allmählich werde ich ungeduldig, denn deine Formung dauert bereits fünfzehn Jahre an. Eigentlich hättest du sie zu deinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr beenden müssen. Doch ich gab dir einen Aufschub, wegen der widrigen Umstände damals."  
„Ihr meint, weil mein Leben wieder einmal am seidenen Faden hing. Verzeiht, ich bin untröstlich, dass ich Eure Erwartungen und die der anderen enttäuscht habe!"  
Das Lächeln war aus dem Gesicht des Schaitan verschwunden.  
„Was denn? Dachtet Ihr, ich wüsste nicht, dass Ihr nicht alleine handelt? Dass andere Eure Weltanschauung teilen?" Nun spiegelte auch ihr Ton eine gewisse Herablassung wider.  
„Diese Weltanschauung sollte auch die deine sein. Es erleichtert mich, dass du diese Erkenntnis gewonnen hast, denn es macht mir Hoffnung, dass du auch deine letzte Lektion meistern wirst. Umso wichtiger ist es, dass du es bald tust, denn deine Zeit läuft ab und einen weiteren Aufschub werden wir dir keinesfalls gewähren."  
„Wenn Ihr mir nicht sagt, welches meine letzte Lektion ist, wie soll ich sie bewältigen?"

Langsam wurde Leila wütend, zumindest interpretierte sie dieses Brennen in ihrer Körpermitte so. Er hatte ihr vor Wochen einen Besuch abgestattet und ihr bis zum Jahresende Zeit gegeben, ihre letzte Aufgabe zu absolvieren. Nur leider verweigerte er ihr jegliche Information darüber, was diese Lektion nun genau beinhalten würde. Sie müsse es selbst erkennen, hatte er ihr lediglich mitgeteilt.  
„Du wirst es wissen, wenn du uns wirklich verstehst und dich mit unseren Zielen einverstanden erklärst. Wenn kein Sträuben mehr in deinem Innern vorhanden ist und du unsere Weltanschauung nicht nur verstehst, sondern sie auch gutheißt. Dann wirst du den Weg erkennen, der dir bereits zu Füßen gelegt wurde, denn es gibt in diesem Falle nur eine logische Konsequenz."  
Er seufzte. „Man gewährte dir den Aufschub, weil du ein großes Potential hast. Entweder wirst du unser größter Erfolg… oder unser größtes Versagen, da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Würden wir dich nicht so dringend brauchen, wäre deine Formung wohl bereits abgebrochen worden, weil du seit einigen Jahren kaum noch Fortschritte zeigst."

Als er Leilas kurzes Erschrecken bemerkte, lächelte er ihr beinahe milde zu. Zu ihrem Entsetzen trat er zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich neben ihr in die Hocke sinken.  
„Glaub bitte nicht, dass ich das nicht bemerkt hätte. Doch du bist für uns etwas ganz Besonderes, also sehe ich über deine Makel hinweg, auch wenn ich sie eigentlich unserem Obersten mitteilen müsste."

Leila war maßlos verwirrt. Sie wusste das, was sie soeben gehört hatte, nicht einzuordnen und war versucht, die Worte des Schaitan als Lüge abzutun. Doch er hatte sie noch nie angelogen, so brutal seine Ehrlichkeit oftmals auch war. Er mochte das personifizierte Übel dieser Welt sein, doch niemals sprach er die Unwahrheit. Nur wenn es keine Lüge war, weshalb schien er sie dann zu schützen? Das war paradox und es erschütterte Leila auf eine Art, die sie weder fassen noch begreifen konnte. Es entbehrte jeder Logik und folgte keiner Erfahrung, die Leila mit ihrem Schöpfer gemacht hatte, dass er sie nun angeblich schützte. Nie hatte er sie geschont oder war ihr irgendwo entgegen gekommen. Doch anscheinend hielt er auf eine kranke Art und Weise seine Hand schützend zum Teil über sie. Aus welchem Grund? Dies war bereits jetzt das verstörendste Gespräch, welches je zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte.

Der Schaitan tätschelte beinahe gönnerhaft ihr Bein und trat zum Fenster. Das tat er immer. Bei jedem seiner Besuche gab er ihr scheinbar die Möglichkeit, ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Als Kind hatte sie diese Gelegenheit beinahe jedes Mal genutzt, doch mittlerweile wusste Leila, dass er nicht nur den Körper sondern vor allem auch die Fähigkeiten eines Kriegers besaß. Nie konnte sie ihn überrumpeln und immer wandte er ihre eigene Kraft gegen sie. Leila war bei jedem Versuch kläglich gescheitert, also blieb sie, wo sie war. In ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung wäre sie selbst für einen Novizen der Assassinen kein Gegner gewesen. Er wandte sich nicht um, als er weiter sprach.

„Vielleicht kannst du den Weg noch nicht erkennen, weil du tief in deinem Herzen doch noch so etwas wie Zuneigung oder gar Liebe empfindest." Das Wort 'Liebe' sprach er mit derart viel Verachtung aus, dass Leila kurz zusammen zuckte. Sie musste so damit beschäftigt sein, ihre Panik in Schach zu halten, dass ihr Kopf nicht einmal protestierte.  
„Vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen. Vor wenigen Wochen schienst du auf einem guten Weg zu sein und ich war guter Dinge, dass du deine letzte Lektion bald antreten würdest. Doch nun sagt mir mein Gefühl, dass du mir wieder entgleitest. Habe ich etwa nicht genau genug hingesehen und mich von einer Fassade narren lassen?"  
Nun, das traf ziemlich genau auf ihren derzeitigen Zustand zu, wie Leila befand. Sie dankte ihrem schmerzenden Kopf, der es ihr unmöglich machte, Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht zu zeigen. Der Schmerz betäubte und lähmte sie, was das betraf. Auch wenn er derzeit mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, hatte Leila in der Vergangenheit oft genug das Gefühl gehabt, dass er sie immer im Blick hatte.

Sie kannte den Schaitan lange genug, um die Botschaft hinter seinen Worten zu verstehen. Es war mehr als ein nachdenklicher Monolog gewesen, vielmehr war es ein Test oder eine Anklage, gegen die sie nun ihre Einwände vorbringen durfte. Würde sie nun nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit reagieren, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich jeden meucheln, der in letzter Zeit Kontakt zu ihr hatte. Halim, Nadim, ihr Stute… Altaïr. Ihr Magen begann wieder zu rebellieren, zumindest interpretierte Leila die empörten Hüpfer so.  
Doch der Schaitan fuhr bereits fort.  
„Mir ist das Interesse einiger Assassinen an dir natürlich nicht entgangen. Und deine Reaktion auf sie. Doch im Gegensatz zu Alamut scheinst du diesen hier freundlich gesonnen zu sein. Und sie dir. Du weißt, dass sich einer der Brüder ganz besonders hervor tut. Das ist etwas, was ich ganz und gar nicht schätze."

In der Sprache ihres Schöpfers waren diese Worte mit einem Todesurteil für Altaïr gleichzusetzen. Nun hatte Leila nur einen Versuch, das Misstrauen des Schaitan zu zerstreuen und dafür musste er ihr Glauben schenken. So gut sie auch darin war, andere zu belügen und zu täuschen, so regelmäßig versagte sie in diesen Dingen bei ihrem Schöpfer. Sie erhob sich vom Bett, laut genug, dass er es hörte und schritt auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich um und musterte sie. Diese Augen ließen Übelkeit in ihr aufkommen, denn sie waren so schwarz wie seine Seele. Kein Gefühl war darin zu erkennen. Vor ihr stand das seelenlose Monster, das ihr alles genommen und noch immer einen Trumpf gegen sie in der Hand hatte. Und er würde bald wieder zuschlagen, wenn sie ihn nicht überzeugte, die Finger von den Assassinen Masyafs zu lassen.

„Freundlich? Ihr hattet schon immer eine merkwürdige Definition von diesem Wort. Wie ich hörte war es für den Assassinen, auf den ihr zweifelsohne anspielt, eine Strafe, für mich verantwortlich zu sein. Doch die Gastfreundschaft fordert nun einmal einen Verantwortlichen. Glaubt mir, er tut dies nicht gern. Abgesehen davon habe ich noch etwas mit ihm vor. Lasst also bitte Eure blutrünstigen Finger von ihm, der Mann ist ein kleines Vermögen wert." Der Schaitan schien ausnahmsweise einmal überrascht zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie diesen Ausdruck noch nie bei ihm gesehen.

„Was denn? Dachtet Ihr etwa, ich könne einen Mann nicht so weit manipulieren, dass er tut was ich will und dabei in dem Glauben ist, er bestimme das Spiel? Oh bitte, ihr scheint zu vergessen, dass ich mit zehn Sommern sogar Euch bereits in dieser Hinsicht manipulieren konnte." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verfinsterte sich bereits wieder.  
„Hüte deine Zunge, kleine Leila."  
Leila lachte bitter auf. „Nein, das werde ich nicht! Auch Ihr seid nicht unfehlbar, selbst wenn Ihr diese Tatsache lieber verleugnen würdet. Ihr habt mich gelehrt andere Menschen für meine Zwecke auszunutzen und das habe ich vor. Wenn ich dafür ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit zur Schau tragen muss, dann sei es so, es ist ein geringer Preis für den erwarteten Profit. Also kommt mir nicht in die Quere oder Ihr dürft mir den finanziellen Schaden ersetzen, den Ihr mir damit zufügt."

Die Augenbraue des Schaitan wanderte eine Winzigkeit nach oben, doch für ihn war das wahrscheinlich mit einem überraschten Luftschnappen vergleichbar.  
„Finanzieller Schaden? Was hast du nur mit diesem Mann vor, kleine Leila?"

„Lasst Euch überraschen. Was die anderen beiden Assassinen betrifft… nun der Eine macht den Eindruck, als könne er mich in der Luft in zwei Hälften zerreißen, weshalb ich es bevorzuge, ihn nicht zu reizen. Der Andere hat ein schmutziges Geheimnis, mit welchem er mir für alle Zeit zu Gehorsam verpflichtet ist, sofern er nicht gesteinigt werden möchte. Wo also benehme ich mich Eurer Meinung nach freundlich? Wenn ihr diese Assassinen beseitigen wollt, bitte. Tut Euch keinen Zwang an. Aber wartet, bis ich in etwas über einer Woche abgereist bin. Ich möchte ungern beschuldigt werden, für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu sein."

Sie schien ihn nicht gänzlich überzeugt, im Gegenzug sein Misstrauen aber auch nicht geschürt zu haben. Er sah unschlüssig aus.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Doch nun zu deiner Aufgabe hier. Weshalb genau wurdest du nach Masyaf geschickt?"  
Wäre Leila körperlich in der Lage dazu gewesen, wären ihre Augenbrauen wahrscheinlich nun knapp unter ihrem Scheitel angelangt. Er wusste es nicht? Der Schaitan schien doch sonst immer alles über jeden ihrer Schritte zu wissen. Und es war kein allzu großes Geheimnis, weshalb sie hier her gesandt worden war. Aber wenn er es nicht wusste, wollte Leila ihm auch nicht den Gefallen tun, ihn vollends aufzuklären.

Scheinbar unbeteiligt drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem kleinen Tisch hinüber.  
„Das wisst Ihr nicht? Interessant.", sagte sie scheinbar unbeteiligt. Sie hörte ihn bereits Luft holen und beeilte sich fortzufahren. Zu sehr wollte sie ihn dann doch nicht reizen.  
„Ich vermute es ist ein politisches Ränkespiel Rasins. Er möchte Masyaf in einem schlechten Licht und Al Mualim als alt und unfähig dastehen lassen. Und ich soll das für ihn bewerkstelligen."  
Sie sah ihn an und erfreute sich an seinem leicht unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Leila kannte ihn nach all den Jahren so gut, dass sie wusste, er würde nicht weiter nachfragen, da es aus seiner Sicht seine Autorität untergraben würde. Er war nicht allwissend und das gestand er sich ungern ein. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Leila ihm nicht den Gefallen getan, ihm überhaupt nicht zu antworten. Dann hätte er sie strafen können. So hatte sie ihm nur eine unbefriedigende Antwort gegeben, damit würde er sich abfinden müssen.  
„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du hier weilst und eventuell unseren Angelegenheiten entgegen arbeitest. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass du uns Schwierigkeiten bereitest, wird du bestraft werden.", zischte er ihr noch zu, als sich der Schaitan an ihr vorbei zur Tür bewegte. Leila war erleichtert, die Audienz schien vorüber zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht von welcher Angelegenheit Ihr sprecht, dafür müsstet Ihr mir schon erklären, was hier vor sich geht."  
Unglücklicherweise schien er sich ihr nun doch noch einmal zuzuwenden und Leila ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass sie ihn mit ihrer unbedachten Äußerung schon beinahe zum Bleiben aufgefordert hatte. Er trat dicht an sie heran und umfasste ihr Gesicht. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie berührte und wollte in solchen Momenten einfach nur schreien.  
„Glaube mir, ich würde dich zu gerne in unsere Pläne einweihen, doch noch hast du unser Vertrauen nicht. Noch bist du keine von uns, doch bald ist es so weit. Und dann wirst du verstehen, mein Kind. Wenn du selbst einen Menschen formst, wirst du nachvollziehen können, wie schwer es für mich ist, dir nicht unsere Pläne darlegen zu dürfen."  
Er presste ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, das tat er fast immer und sie musste den Würgreiz unterdrücken. Der Geruch von Zedernholz schien sie zu umgeben und die Luft schien ihr plötzlich nicht mehr auszureichen. Doch sie durfte nicht die Fassung verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo sie so kurz davor stand ohne Schaden für sich und andere angerichtet zu haben, aus diesem Gespräch zu gehen. Zu allem Überfluss sah er sie nach diesem Kuss noch einmal an, musterte ihr Gesicht.  
„Wieso siehst du so blass aus?"  
„Weil ich einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen habe? Außerdem ist es mir neu, dass ich selbst… formen soll."  
„Was glaubst du, wofür ich dich ausbilde? Ich forme keine Anhängerin, sondern eine Schöpferin. Du wirst deinerseits unsere Lehre weitergeben. Doch auch wenn wir derzeit ein kleines Mädchen prüfen, ob sie würdig ist, wirst du nicht sofort formen. Für dich haben wir andere Pläne, denn davor wirst du uns beizeiten ein Kind gebären."

Sein Ton machte deutlich, dass er ihre Äußerung nicht verstand. Für ihn schien es das Logischste auf dieser Welt zu sein, dass Leila eben diesen Weg nach ihrer Formung beschreiten würde.  
„Ein Kind gebären?", hauchte sie fassungslos.  
„Natürlich. Euch Frauen ist diese Fähigkeit zu eigen und es gibt nur wenige in unseren Reihen. Ein Kind aus deinem Blut und dem eines anderen Schöpfers, wird die Krönung unserer Schöpfung sein. Es wird bereits durch seine überlegene Abstammung über den anderen Menschen stehen. Zwei makellose Menschen erschaffen ein Kind. Wohlmöglich ist dies der nächste Schritt, um diese Welt zu bekehren."  
„Der andere Schöpfer, werdet Ihr…?"  
Er fiel ihr schnell und harsch ins Wort „Nein, keinesfalls. Ein Anderer wird diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Leila meinte ohnmächtig werden zu müssen. Er hatte es zwar nicht geschafft, sie mit seiner Drohung gegenüber den Assassinen zu überraschen, doch mit diesen Informationen hatte er ihr soeben den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Nichts lag ihr ferner als ein eigenes Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Zum einen sprach sie der Akt der Zeugung für ein Kind wenig an. Doch mehr als das versetzte es sie beinahe in Todesangst, eine Mutter sein zu müssen. Wie konnte ein Geschöpf wie sie ein Kind behüten? Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass der Schaitan eine gänzlich andere Vorstellung zu den Themen Erziehung und Behütung hatte als sie, doch niemals könnte sie ihrem eigen Fleisch und Blut etwas Derartiges antun. Eher würde sie sterben, so wie es ihre Mutter für sie getan hatte.

Sie vermochte nicht einmal einem fremden Kind das anzutun, was ihr widerfahren war. Selbstredend konnte sie grausam sein, auch einem jungen Menschen gegenüber, doch niemals über so einen langen Zeitraum. Selbst zu formen stand für sie außer Frage. Für kurze Zeit könnte sie es sicherlich bewerkstelligen und ihre Gefühle zum Schweigen bringen, doch selbst das würde sie des Nachts bitterlich büßen.  
„Ich weiß, dass das alles neu für dich ist und wahrscheinlich war es zu früh und übereilt von mir, dir einen Teil deiner Zukunft bereits zu enthüllen. Doch du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich auf dein Initiationsritual freue"  
Der Schaitan war näher an sie herangetreten, während er ihr diese verstörende Zukunft beschrieben hatte. Er sah gut aus. Selbst aus direkter Nähe gab es nichts, was eben nicht wohlgefällig erschien. Mittlerweile war er kein junger Bursche mehr, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, sondern ein Mann im besten Alter. Ein Mann mit markanten, sehr maskulinen Gesichtszügen und tiefbraunen Augen. Sie hasste sie, so wie alles an ihm. Aber am meisten hasste sie im Augenblick seine Hände, die ihr Gesicht noch immer umfasst hielten. Mit seiner Statur wäre es ihm ein Leichtes, ihr nun das Genick zu brechen. Doch er begann nun auch noch mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange zu streichen. Allmählich begann ihr Magen wieder so stark zu rebellieren wie am Vorabend, lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten.

Er nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und Leila hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeatmet. Doch keinen Wimpernschlag später kam er ihr zu ihrem maßlosen Entsetzen sogar noch näher. Sie meinte sterben zu müssen, als der Schaitan zum allerersten Mal seine Arme um ihren Körper legte und sie in eine Umarmung zog. Das hier war ein Albtraum in einem Albtraum. Sie erwiderte diese Umarmung nicht. Da sie ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, musste sie immerhin seinen Geruch nicht direkt einatmen. Außerdem konnte sie so einen Punkt irgendwo am Ende des Raumes fixieren. Dort war ein hübscher, kleiner Fleck, den sie studieren konnte.  
Als er sich von ihr zurück zog, schien er über ihre unbeugsame Haltung nicht verärgert zu sein. Er schien sich sogar zu freuen, so weit er dazu in der Lage war.

„Meine kleine, unbeugsame Leila." Damit verließ der Schaitan Leila, die vollkommen verstört und verwirrt zurück blieb. Als sie sich sicher war, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde, übergab sie sich zitternd. Das war einfach zu viel, sie würde es niemals durchstehen.

Nachdem ihr Magen nichts mehr von sich gab, blieb sie einfach auf dem Boden zusammengekauert liegen. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und zog die Knie dicht an den Körper, denn sie spürte bereits wieder einen ihrer Anfälle auf sich zukommen, die mit beinahe jedem seiner Besuche einhergingen. Die Panik konnte sie nun nicht mehr zurück halten und das rächte sich nach jedem seiner Besuche auf die selbe Art.  
Allmählich verkrampften sich ihre Muskeln und begannen kurz darauf unkontrolliert zu zittern, ihr Atem ging rasend schnell und ihre Augen brannten durch all die ungeweinten Tränen. Leila presste ihre Augen fest aufeinander und versuchte dem Zittern ihres Körpers mit einer kontrollierten Atmung entgegen zu wirken. Doch wie jedes Mal würde alles vergebens sein, erst die sehnsüchtig erwartete Ohnmacht würde sie von diesem allumfassenden Zustand der Angst befreien können. Solange würde sie in Panik und zitternd auf dem Boden liegen bleiben. Durch ihre Kopfverletzung kam dieser Zustand schneller als gewöhnlich, doch darüber würde sich Leila sicher nicht beschweren.


	23. Die zweite Lektion - Am Scheideweg

**Leilas Geschichte: Die zweite Lektion – Am Scheideweg**

_Mein Leben zog nach dem Vorfall mit meiner Mutter wie ein Trugbild an mir vorüber. Nichts schien real zu sein, selbst der Schmerz schien nicht wirklich da zu sein. Es ist ein merkwürdiger Zustand und nur schwerlich in Worte zu fassen. Ich hatte nicht nur einen Schock erlitten, sondern auch jeglichen Lebensmut verloren. Glich ich vor diesem schrecklichen Tag einer kleinen Sonne, so war mein Licht nun verglüht._

_Der Schaitan hatte mich von dem Plateau, auf dem sich einst unsere Hütte befand, in das Zentrum von Damaskus gebracht. Ich wachte erst Tage nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen auf und durfte einen Monat lang das Bett nicht verlassen. Er hatte mir zahlreiche Brüche und Verletzungen zugefügt. Mein selbsternannter Schöpfer hatte mich nicht geschont. Der Mann, zu dem mich der Schaitan gebracht hatte, war ein fähiger Heiler und wahrscheinlich verdanke ich nur ihm, dass ich am Leben bin. Diesen Dank drückte ich ihm später auf meine ganz persönliche Art und Weise aus._

_Die Brandwunde an meinem Rücken benötigte Monate, bis sie gänzlich verheilt war und selbst heute, ja selbst in diesem Moment, da ich diese Worte nieder schreibe, schmerzt sie noch dann und wann. Doch auch wenn ich mich dieser Narbe wegen schäme, würde ich sie für nichts in dieser Welt eintauschen. Sie wurde mir im Vergleich zu all den anderen Narben an meinem Rücken nicht durch den Schaitan zugefügt. Zeit meines Lebens wird sie mich an das erinnern, was ich einst besaß und so plötzlich verloren habe. Ich kenne das Paradies. Ich weiß, dass Gefühle eine Schwäche bedeuten können, doch sie können auch ein Quell ungeahnter Kraft sein. Die meiste Zeit über empfinde ich meine Gefühle als lästig und hinderlich und allzu oft möchte ich sie einfach nur los werden. Dennoch weiß ich, dass dies der kleine aber feine Unterschied zwischen mir und dem Schaitan ist. Und niemals würde ich das freiwillig hergeben, was mich von diesem Mann unterscheidet._

_Der Heiler, bei dem ich in jener Zeit lebte, war kein Unmensch wie es mein Schöpfer ist. Doch nichtsdestotrotz war er ein böser Mann. Er hasste alle Menschen und war nur Heiler geworden, um Wissen darüber zu erlangen, wie und wo man einem Anderen die größtmöglichen Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Von ihm erhielt ich bereits mit fünf Jahren eine Ausbildung, die er sehr ernst nahm. Verstand ich etwas nicht beim ersten Mal, erhielt ich dafür Prügel, vergaß ich etwas, dann schlug er ebenfalls zu. Hinzu kamen der Entzug von Wasser und Nahrung und das regelmäßige Einsperren in dunklen Räumen. Zu Beginn der Züchtigung war ich verängstigt und weinte viel._

_Doch der Heiler brach mich nicht, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Je schlimmer er mich behandelte, desto trotziger wurde ich. Damals erkannte und begriff ich zum ersten Mal, dass Gefühle Schwäche bedeuten konnten. Sperrte ich meine Gefühle aus, haderte ich nicht mehr länger mit meinem Schicksal. Außerdem war mir der Heiler ein gutes Vorbild, jedoch im negativen Sinne. Er war jähzornig und verlor leicht die Kontrolle. Hinzu kam, dass dieser Mann selbstverliebt war und Lust daran empfand, andere leiden zu lassen. Das machte ihn berechenbar und schwach._

_Dennoch war der Heiler ein sehr erfahrener Mann. Auch wenn er von dunklen Motiven angetrieben wurde, brachte er mir doch vieles über den menschlichen Körper und seine Grenzen bei. Auch im Umgang mit Kräutern und Giften war er sehr versiert, dennoch kann ich heute ohne Arroganz behaupten, dass ich ihn bereits seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr übertreffe. Der Heiler hing an seinem Leben, diese moralische Grenze besaß ich jedoch nicht und so testete ich viele Dinge an mir selbst aus. Es mag unklug und sehr gefährlich gewesen sein, doch auf keine andere Art und Weise vermag ein Mensch mehr über die Wirkungsweise eines Mittels zu erfahren, als es am eigenen Leibe zu testen._

_Die Gefangenen, an denen der Heiler seine Mittel testete, schrien und wimmerten um Gnade. Auf diese Weise konnte man nur schwerlich darauf vertrauen, dass ein Mittel wirklich wie erhofft wirkte. Im Grunde hätten diese Leute jeden Effekt einer Substanz bestätigt, damit die Prozedur nur aufhörte. Ich jedoch war unvoreingenommen. Vielleicht testete ich es zu jener Zeit auch mit Vorliebe an mir selbst, weil ich wusste, dass sowohl der Heiler als auch der Schaitan strikt dagegen waren. Doch sogar meine über alles geliebte Mutter hatte bereits erkannt, dass ich einen starken Willen hatte. Hatte ich mir einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, konnten auch Prügel und andere Strafen mich nicht mehr davon abbringen._

_Zu Beginn meines Aufenthaltes bei dem Heiler hielt sich der Schaitan mit Besuchen zurück. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass ich seinen Anblick nicht sonderlich gut ertrug. Doch dann und wann schenkte er mir seine Aufmerksamkeit und beinahe immer hatte er etwas für mich dabei. Sehr gerne nahm er meinen Geburtstag zum Anlass, mir ein solches Geschenk zu überreichen. An die wenigsten kann ich mich klar und deutlich erinnern, nur die Erinnerung an ein ganz besonderes Geschenk ist so klar, als sei es gestern geschehen. Ich weiß nicht, an welchem Geburtstag der Schaitan zu mir kam, doch dafür erinnere ich mich umso deutlicher an den jungen Mann, den er bei sich hatte. Sein Opfer war schwer verletzt gewesen und trug Spuren von tagelanger Folter an seinem Körper. Der junge Mann war gänzlich verstört und wehrte sich nicht einmal mehr. Als er einmal den Blick hob, um mir in meine Augen zu sehen, erschrak ich fürchterlich und war froh, als er den Blick wieder senkte. Dieser Mann war gebrochen worden, das konnte sogar ich erkennen. Kein Lebensmut war mehr in ihm zu erkennen gewesen. Vor mir stand eine Hülle, willenlos und innerlich bereits tot. Es verstörte mich zutiefst und bescherte mir lange Zeit schlaflose Nächte. Zumindest so lange, bis ich eines Tages die Spiegelung meines eigenen Antlitzes in einer ruhigen Wasseroberfläche sah und feststellen musste, dass sich meine eigenen Augen nicht mehr viel von denen des Mannes unterschied._

_Der Heiler hatte angenommen, dass er den jungen Mann gesund pflegen sollte. Es kam häufiger vor, dass der Schaitan solch übel zugerichteten Menschen zu ihm brachte, weil er sich noch einen Nutzen von ihnen versprach. Doch seine Dienste waren für diesen Mann nicht von Nöten, wie der Schaitan schnell klargestellt hatte. Er schickte den Heiler zu meinem Entsetzen hinaus, denn das wiederum bedeutete für mich, dass nun eine Lektion folgte._  
_„Kleine Leila, ich möchte dir diesen jungen Mann vorstellen. Sein Name ist irrelevant, denn er hat sein Leben bereits verwirkt. Doch immerhin für eine Botschaft ist er noch zu gebrauchen." Wieder einmal war seine Stimme so sanft wie Seide und das versetzte mich wie jedes Mal in Panik. Je freundlicher er sprach, desto schlimmer würde das Kommende für mich werden._  
_„Dieser junge Mann hat versagt. Er ist unrein geblieben. Trotz aller Bemühungen hat er sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen losgesagt. Dieses ehemalige Geschöpf ging sogar so weit, dass er sich in eine junge Frau verliebte. Das schändlichste aller Gefühle, denn Liebe verursacht so viele Fehler, dass ich dafür das wenigste Verständnis habe. Versagen wird nicht toleriert. Aber ich schweife ab. Dieses ehemalige Geschöpf hat sich als unwürdig erwiesen und ich möchte, dass du sein Leben beendest. Mögest du niemals vergessen, was dir widerfahren wird, wenn du scheiterst. Außerdem sollst du die Macht spüren, die damit einhergeht, wenn man über Leben und Tod entscheidet. Nichts ist mit dem vergleichbar, was du fühlst, wenn du einen Unwürdigen vom Antlitz dieser Erde tilgst."_

_Ich musste in jenem Moment sehr entsetzt ausgesehen haben, wie hätte ich auch etwas anderes empfinden können? Doch da ich noch am Beginn meiner Formung stand, schien der Schaitan ausnahmsweise so etwas wie Verständnis für meine Verfassung zu empfinden. Vielleicht hatte er seine Grausamkeit auch schon zur Genüge an dem jungen Mann ausgelassen und war deshalb so entspannt. Er lächelte mir zu, auch wenn dieses nur auf seinen Lippen zu sehen war._  
_„Hab keine Scheu, kleine Leila. Du stehst über ihm, denn du bist mein Geschöpf. Er hat versagt und muss nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Damit ist es also dein gutes Recht, sein Leben zu beenden. Mit der Zeit wirst du dich an dieses Privileg gewöhnen. Es ist unsere Pflicht, die Welt von dieser Krankheit zu befreien, die andere als Gefühl bezeichnen."_  
_Mit diesen Worten überreichte er mir einen wunderschönen Dolch, den ich bis heute besitze. Sein Heft war wunderschön verziert und für eine zierliche Person gefertigt worden. Auch die Klinge selbst zeugte von einer beeindruckenden Schmiedekunst. Für gewöhnlich hatte der Schaitan nichts für derlei Tand übrig. Waffen hatten funktionell und wirksam zu sein, daher war ich über die filigranen Details verwundert._  
_„Du wunderst dich zu Recht über diese Waffe. Sie gehörte der unglückseligen Frau, in die sich dieser Narr verlieben musste. Der Dolch wurde bereits seiner früheren Besitzerin zum Verhängnis, nun wird er sein Leben ebenfalls beenden."_

_Ich zögerte, ein Leben zu nehmen kam mir falsch vor. Es war in einer erschreckenden Weise derart endgültig, dass ich nicht im Stande war, die Auswirkungen zu begreifen. Dieses Unbekannte sorgte für eine Furcht in meinem Herzen, die mich handlungsunfähig machte. Die Schuldgefühle wegen des Todes meiner Mutter plagten mich bereits, in manchen Nächten schienen sie unerträglich zu werden. Würde es mich daher zerbrechen, wenn ich nun aktiv ein Leben nähme?_

_Auch wenn der Dolch offensichtlich für eine Frauenhand gefertigt worden war, er war dennoch zu groß für mich. Ich hielt ihn ungeschickt in den Händen und hatte das Heft an meinen Oberkörper gepresst, sodass die Klinge nach vorne abstand. Unschlüssig sah ich auf den Dolch und wusste nicht, was ich nun tun sollte. Doch der junge Mann nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. Der Schaitan trat ihm brutal von hinten in die Kniekehle, sodass dieser vor Schmerzen stöhnend direkt vor mir zusammen brach. Als er sich mit den Händen vom Boden aufstützte und zu mir hoch sah, war die Spitze der Klinge nur wenige Finger breit von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Ich war unfähig den Dolch herunter zu nehmen oder mich in einer sonstigen Art und Weise zu bewegen. Der Mann sah auf den Dolch und die Leere verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick. Stattdessen trat ein Ausdruck von unendlichem Schmerz darin zu Tage. Er musste sicher die Tötung seiner Liebsten mit angesehen haben und der Schaitan ließ sich hierfür stets Zeit. Der Blick des jungen Mannes fiel auf mich. Ich würde gerne behaupten, dass er mir ein Lächeln oder dergleichen schenkte, doch das wäre gelogen. Die Leere war wieder in seine Augen getreten. Er umfasste meinen schmalen Rücken und zog mich mitsamt der nach vorne abstehenden Klinge zu sich an den Oberkörper._

_Die Klinge war unglaublich scharf, sodass ich kaum einen Widerstand an meinem Oberkörper spürte. Das Schicksal musste dem jungen Mann hold gewesen sein, denn der Dolch traf sein Herz. Sein Todeskampf war schmerzhaft, aber kurz._  
_Und ich spürte nichts. Keine Reue, kein Schuldgefühl und kein Bedauern erreichten mich. Es war der Beginn meines Weges, der mich nur um haaresbreite beinahe zu einem Schöpfer gemacht hätte. Denn dieses Nichts in meinem Innern war etwas, was ich mehr als nur begrüßte. Leider verschwand diese Leere im Laufe des Tages wieder, doch es war wie eine Droge für jemanden wie mich. Ich sehnte mich nach diesem Zustand zurück._  
_Heute trage ich den Dolch noch immer. So wie meine Narbe an meinem Rücken ein Mahnmal ist, so ist diese Klinge ebenfalls eine Erinnerung daran, niemals wieder diesen dunklen Pfad zu beschreiten._

_Der Schaitan stattete mir über die Jahre weitere Besuche ab, in denen er mir seine Weltanschauung näher brachte. Auch wenn ich damals noch ein Kind war wusste ich, dass diese Sicht krank war. Doch sie war auf der anderen Seite auch äußerst verführerisch, denn sie zeigte mir einen Weg auf, der mich aus dem Schmerz herausführen konnte. Ich hatte diesen Zustand bereits einmal erlebt und war süchtig danach geworden. Der Schaitan versicherte mir, dass mein Leiden in dem Moment endgültig aufhören würde, in dem ich vollkommen wäre. Vollkommenheit bedeutete für ihn das Ausmerzen der Schwäche der Schöpfung. So sehr ich mich heute auch dafür schäme, muss ich mir doch eingestehen, dass ich einst an einem Scheideweg stand. Nur ein kleiner Schritt hätte genügt und ich wäre wie der Schaitan geworden. Vielleicht wäre ich sogar noch grausamer geworden als er. Mit zehn Sommern entschied ich mich und wählte meinen Weg. Doch ich wählte nicht den Weg des Widerstandes, ich entschied mich, dem Weg der Schöpfer zu folgen._

_Über die Jahre entwickelte ich mich sehr zum Gefallen des Schaitan in die gewünschte Richtung. Die Tränen waren versiegt, der Schlaf war tief und traumlos und ich zeigte nur noch in sehr wenigen Momenten eine menschliche Regung. Ein halbes Jahr nach meinem zehnten Geburtstag entschied ich mich, einen Schritt weiter in meiner Formung voran zu schreiten und meine Macht zu testen. Es kam mir mehr als nur gelegen, dass mein Schöpfer mir alsbald einen Besuch in Damaskus abstattete. Doch dieses Mal kam er nicht zu mir, sondern ließ mich zu ihm bringen._  
_Der Heiler kam eines Morgens verspätet zu unserem gemeinsamen Unterricht und schien aufgeregt zu sein, da wusste ich bereits, dass der Schaitan eingetroffen war. So reagierte der Narr immer, wenn sein 'Meister' in seinem Heim auftauchte. Es war eine widerliche Mischung aus Verehrung und Anbiederung, die er dem Schöpfer entgegen brachte._

_»Geschwind, zieh dir deine besten Sachen an und mach dich zurecht, dein Meister wünscht dich zu sehen.« Bei jenen Worten strahlte sein Gesicht derart freudig, dass ich ihm dafür am liebsten beide Augen ausgestochen hätte. Es widerte mich an. Doch noch mehr störte mich, dass dieser Wurm meinte, mir Vorschriften machen und Befehle erteilen zu dürfen. Er war kein Geschöpf und kein Schöpfer und stand nach ihren Lehren damit weit unter mir. Das machte mich arrogant und ich wollte ihm für seine Anmaßungen eine Lehre erteilen._

_Also gab ich vor, mich folgsam zu erheben und trottete gemächlich in meine Kammer. Ich wusste, dass den Heiler diese Langsamkeit zur Weißglut treiben würde. Aus seiner Sicht ließ man den großen Meister nicht warten. Doch er war nur ein Lakai. Ich war dem Schaitan wichtig, nicht er._  
_In meiner Kammer wurde ich fündig und tauschte meine Kleidung gegen ein paar wahrlich zerschlissene und schmutzige Lumpen ein. Es waren Fetzen, die den Vorstellungen des Heilers am wenigsten entsprechen würden._

_Als ich wieder aus der Kammer trat, tobte der Heiler und packte mich an den Schulter, nur um mich dann rückwärts gegen die Wand zu schubsen. Er schrie und polterte herum, dass ich undankbar und kindisch sei und machte Anstalten, mich zu schlagen. Ich hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, doch ich war kein kleines, verängstigte Kind mehr und die Furcht vor körperlicher Pein hatten sie mir erfolgreich ausgetrieben. Würde er einmal zuschlagen, würde er sich in eine Art Prügel-Rausch hinein steigern. Doch um meinen Rang auszutesten, ging ich dieses Risiko ein. Er hatte bereits zum Schlag ausgeholt, als ihn meine leise aber doch eiskalte Stimme innehalten ließ._  
_»Wagt es auch nur einmal die Hand gegen mich zu erheben und ich erzähle ihm, dass Ihr für diese Erscheinung verantwortlich seid. Ich bin gespannt, was der große Meister davon hält, dass sein schmieriger Lakai seine Wünsche nicht erfüllt hat. Ihr seid nur ein Wurm, ein Mittel zum Zweck, wagt es nie wieder, das zu vergessen. Hört auf, ständig Eure Position mir gegenüber zu verkennen oder es wird Euch noch leid tun.«_

_Ich wartete nicht ab, wie der Heiler reagieren würde, sondern schob mich an ihm vorbei. Selbstredend rammte ich ihm im Vorbeigehen noch meine Schulter in den Wanst. An der Tür zu seiner Hütte angekommen, rief ich ihm ungeduldig entgegen._  
_»Beeilt Euch Lakai, trödelt nicht, sonst muss ich auch das dem Meister berichten.«_  
_Der Heiler kam meiner Aufforderung prompt nach und bestärkte damit meine kindliche Arroganz. Ich begann auf ihn herab zu blicken, denn er hatte mir deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich die bessere Verhandlungsposition hatte. Zwar hatte mir meine Mutter bereits einen Teil ihrer gutherzigen Werte vermittelt, doch die Hälfte meines damaligen Lebens war ich unter dem Einfluss des Schaitan und seiner Weltsicht aufgewachsen. So begann ich in meinem Geiste zu planen, wie ich dem Heiler anderweitig eine Lektion erteilen konnte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich über ihm stand._

_Ich trödelte absichtlich auf dem Weg, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wo er mich hinführte. Auf dem Weg fiel mir eine Scherbe in den Blick, die ich zuerst ein paar Male mit den Füßen weiter trat. Allmählich begann sich eine Idee in meinem Geist zu formen, auf die ich heute nicht mehr stolz bin. Ich hob die Scherbe auf und blieb mitten im Weg stehen. Da sich in der Gasse zu dieser Zeit ansonsten niemand befand, stand ich keinem im Wege und musste auch nicht befürchten, plötzlich angerempelt zu werden. Prüfend fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über die Schnittkante der Scherbe und musste feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich sehr scharf war. Der Heiler hatte bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr neben ihm her lief und drehte sich um._  
_»Was machst du da, Kind? Beeil dich, oder ich mache dir Beine!«_

_Ich maß den Heiler abschätzig und mein Plan war in jenem Moment beschlossen. Man sagt, Kinder seien nicht zu Boshaftigkeit im Stande. Vielleicht war ich mit zehn Sommern kein Kind mehr, denn ich war in jenem Moment durchaus dazu in der Lage._  
_Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen hob ich die Scherbe an meine Wange und fügte mir selbst einen langen Schnitt im Gesicht zu. Er war nicht tief, doch er blutete stark. Der Heiler schien an Ort und Stelle festgewachsen zu sein, denn er japste lediglich nach Luft, kam aber nicht auf mich zu. Entfernt erinnerte er mich damals an einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen und es vertiefte meine Verachtung ihm gegenüber noch. Also fuhr ich fort._

_Der nächste Schnitt verlief über meinen Handrücken und die Wunde danach verlief meine linke Flanke herunter. Oben an der Stirn fügte ich mir einen letzten, langen Schnitt zu. Sie alle waren weder tief, noch gefährlich. Doch sie saßen an Stellen, die zu einer erhöhten Blutung neigten. Mir lief das Blut in kleinen Rinnsalen aus den zwei Schnitten über mein Gesicht und meine zerschlissene Kleidung sah durch das Blut an meiner Flanke noch erbärmlicher aus. Endlich schien der Heiler aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und kam mit einem erstickten Japsen auf mich zu._

_»Was im Namen des Allmächtigen tust du da, Kind! Bist du des Wahnsinns?«_  
_Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern wischte einmal mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht, sodass meine Handfläche nass vor Blut glänzte. Der Mann nahm mein Gesicht mit spitzen Fingern in Augenschein und tat damit genau das, was ich mit meinem Verhalten bezweckt hatte. Meine blutige, kleine Hand umfasste eine seiner großen, schwieligen Pranken und ich tat so, als wollte ich seine Hand von meinem Gesicht ziehen. In Wahrheit war es mein bestreben, mein Blut auf seiner Hand zu verteilen. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, tadelnde Worte vor sich hinzumurmeln, während er die harmlosen aber heftig blutenden Schnitte in Augenschein nahm. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte ich, um ihm die Scherbe, welche ich noch immer in den Händen hielt, unbemerkt in eine seiner Taschen zu schieben._

_»Die Schnitte sind nicht tief. Warum hast du das getan? Warum…. Wo willst du hin? Warte, Kind! «_

_Damals klang ich viel zu monoton für eine Zehnjährige, als ich mich an ihm vorbei schob und die Gasse weiter hinunter ging._  
_»Der Meister hat gerufen, wir sollten ihn nicht warten lassen, was meint Ihr?«_

_Hätte der Heiler gewusst, was bald auf ihn zukam, wäre er wahrscheinlich schreiend davon gelaufen und er hätte Recht daran getan._  
_Ich kann am heutigen Tage, da ich diese Ereignisse zu Papier bringe, nicht mehr sagen wie lange wir noch durch die heißen und staubigen Gassen gegangen sind. Doch ich erinnere mich sehr wohl an das Verhalten meines Begleiters. Vor diesem Ereignis war er mir gegenüber herablassend und hochmütig, doch nun war er zweifelsohne nervös. Er wusste nicht, wie der Schaitan auf mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild reagieren würde und er hatte begonnen, mich zu fürchten. Von einem auf den anderen Moment war ich für ihn unberechenbar geworden. Ein Zustand, den ich bis heute bevorzuge. Nichts ist mir verhasster als Menschen, die mich mit einem Blick durchschauen können._

_Wir gingen zielstrebig auf einen heruntergekommenen und bereits windschiefen Verschlag vor den Toren der Stadt zu. Nicht einmal die Straßenkinder schienen diesen Ort aufzusuchen, wohl aus Angst, er würde ihnen des Nachts über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrechen. Mir war es einerlei, sollte heute mein Leben beendet werden, wäre es mir egal gewesen._

_Als wir eintraten bemerkte ich als erstes, dass alle Fenster vernagelt waren. Von außen war es mir nicht aufgefallen. Als zweites fiel mir auf, dass das Gebäude nicht aus einem, sondern aus zwei Räumen bestand. Für diese ärmlichen Verhältnisse war es eine unübliche Raumaufteilung. Der Schaitan war bereits anwesend und eine schmale Falte auf seiner Stirn war das einzige Zeichen seiner Missbilligung. Kein Lächeln lag wie üblich auf seinen Lippen, doch dafür bildete sich in jenem Moment eines auf meinen. Sein Blick hatte mich noch nicht getroffen, bislang hatte er nur den Heiler fixiert._  
_»Verzeiht mein Herr, doch das Kind…«, begann sich der Wurm zu winden._

_»Schweig still und behellige mich nicht mit deinen Unzulänglichkeiten. Ich gab dir einen Befehl und du ließest mich warten. Ich rate dir, dass dies nicht zur Gewohnheit wird.«_

_Der Heiler war noch bleicher geworden, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er stank bereits unangenehm und unverkennbar nach Angst. Nun wandte sich der Schaitan mir zu. Oft genug hatte er mir gepredigt, dass man keine Gefühle haben und diese schon gar nicht zeigen sollte. Doch auch er konnte in diesem Moment nicht verhehlen, dass er nicht frei von Regungen war. Seine Augen weiteten sich beinahe unmerklich, doch ich sah es. Ungerührt sah ich ihm entgegen._

_»Was zum… « Ich war überrascht, auch wenn ich es mir offensichtlich nicht anmerken ließ. Mit dieser deutlichen Verblüffung hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Körperliche Gewalt war das Mittel seiner Wahl, warum war es ihm nun also ein Dorn im Auge, dass ich verletzt war?_

_»Mein Herr, wenn Ihr mich doch nur erklären ließet…«_  
_»Noch ein Wort aus deinem Munde ohne dass ich dich zum Reden aufgefordert habe und ich schneide dir die Zunge heraus«, zischte ihm der Schaitan zu. An mich gewandt fuhr er fort »Sprich, woher stammen deine Verletzungen, kleine Leila?«_

_Ich musste mich zusammen reißen, um bei seiner Bezeichnung 'kleine Leila' nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Doch heute würde ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen, daher unterließ ich es._  
_»Es war eine Bestrafung Eures Lakaien«, log ich ungerührt. Ich sah noch, wie der Heiler empört und der Todesangst nahe nach Luft schnappte, doch ein einziger Blick des Schaitan genügte, um ihn verstummen zu lassen._  
_»Eine Bestrafung wofür?«_  
_»Das weiß ich nicht, doch ich werde sie wie so oft verdient haben.« Ich spürte damals, wie diese boshafte Freude in mir aufstieg. Mir war vollkommen klar, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich das Todesurteil des Heilers aussprach und er mir im Grunde nichts getan hatte. Dennoch wollte ich meine Fähigkeiten und Grenzen austesten und das erforderte Opfer, die ich damals mehr als nur willens war zu akzeptieren. Ich wollte ihn leiden sehen._

_»Ist das wahr? Sprich rasch!«_  
_»Nein, natürlich nicht, ich habe das Gör nicht angerührt, wie Ihr befohlen habt. Sie hat verrückt gespielt, sich in Lumpen gehüllt und sich selbst verletzt. Bitte, Ihr müsst mir glauben, nie würde ich gegen Euren Befehl verstoßen, Meister!«_

_Der Schaitan kam auf mich zu und ließ sich vor mir in die Hocke gleiten. Beinahe zärtlich umfasste er mein Kinn und drehte mein Gesicht behutsam so hin, dass er meinen Schnitt sehen konnte. Danach zog er ebenso vorsichtig mein Gewand an den Schnitten auseinander, um auch diese zu begutachten._  
_»Sieh mich an, kleine Leila.« Sein Ton war wieder freundlich, doch damit konnte er mich schon lange nicht mehr täuschen._  
_»Dieser Mann dient mir seit vielen Jahren treu ergeben. Davor diente er anderen ebenso zuverlässig. Ich tendiere also dazu, ihm Glauben zu schenken. Doch ich kann in deinen Augen keine Lüge und kein Streben nach Rache erkennen. Was ist geschehen?«_

_In jenem Augenblick war ich zu keinem Stück mehr die Leila, die vor fünf Jahren noch innig mit ihrer Mutter gekuschelt und jeden Tag als Geschenk begrüßt hatte. Damals war ich beinahe schon sein Geschöpf. Ich sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen und berührte sein Gesicht. Es überraschte ihn, denn nie zuvor hatte ich ihn freiwillig berührt. Ich trat näher an ihn heran und schlang meine kurzen Arme um seinen Hals, um meine Lippen direkt neben sein Ohr zu bringen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich den mehr als nur nervösen Heiler sehen, der mich beschwörend ansah und den Kopf schüttelte._  
_»Ich sagte Euch bereits, dass ich nicht weiß, weshalb er mich dieses Mal strafte. Er nennt mir niemals seine Beweggründe. Doch er schlug mich, verletzte mich mit einer Scherbe und schliff mich dann hier her, sodass ich nun derart unschicklich vor Euch trete. Und solltet Ihr einen Beweis für das Vergehen Eures Lakaien suchen, dann seht in seinen Taschen nach. Er hat meines Wissens nach versäumt, die Scherbe wegzuwerfen. Darüber hinaus klebt noch immer mein Blut an seinen Händen.« Mit diesen Worten trat ich von ihm zurück, unbeteiligt wie eh und je._

_Wenn ich heute diesen Tag vor meinem inneren Auge passieren lasse, schäme ich mich vor mir selbst. Doch es ist mir ebenso ein Rätsel, wie ich diese Nähe zu dem Schaitan erdulden konnte. Es muss mich sehr viel Kraft und Überwindung gekostet haben, denn bis zum heutigen Tage war ich nie wieder in der Lage, dieses Schauspiel zu wiederholen. Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Sein Blick brannte sich noch eine Weile in meinen, schien jedoch nichts von dem zu finden, wonach er gesucht hatte._

_Selbstredend fand der Schaitan bei seinem Lakaien durchaus das, was er suchte, immerhin hatte ich es dort ohne das Wissen des Heilers deponiert. Dieser schrie, schimpfte und winselte um Gnade, doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Dieses Wort war seinem Meister fremd. Genau diese Tatsache war ein Grund, weshalb ihm sein unterwürfiger Helfer ein solches Maß an Verehrung entgegen gebracht hatte. Nun würde es ihm selbst zum Verhängnis werden._

_Damals empfand ich ein großes Maß an Stolz und fehlgeleiteter Freude. Doch es ist ein Teil meiner selbst und meiner Vergangenheit. Diese Seiten sollen mich stets daran erinnern, wie mich der Schaitan formen will und dass er damit bereits einmal beinahe Erfolg hatte. Ich ergötzte mich an der Pein des Heilers. Er verlor nicht nur ein Körperteil an jenem Tag und war fortan nicht mehr von einem Aussätzigen zu unterscheiden, denn der Schaitan vermochte es ganz famos Brand- und Schnittwunden an den richtigen Stellen zu setzen. Der Meister ließ seinen Diener bewusst am Leben, damit er für die folgenden Jahre nie vergaß, welche Konsequenzen Ungehorsam nach sich ziehen konnte._

_Der Heiler hatte seine Strafe verdient, dennoch käme es mir falsch vor, seine Folter detailliert in diesem Buch festzuhalten. Sie war fürchterlich und derart grausam, dass sie mir noch Unwohlsein beschert, wenn ich mich an diesen Tag erinnere. Weniger die Folter an sich, sondern vielmehr meine Freude über seine Schreie und seine Pein lassen mich des Nachts schweißgebadet hochschrecken._

_Ich ließ den Schaitan noch einige Jahre in dem Glauben, dass er an jenem Tag das Richtige getan hatte. Nachdem der Heiler sich in ein blutiges und wimmerndes Bündel aus Haut und Knochen verwandelt hatte, wandte mein Schöpfer seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zu._

_»Nun, kleine Leila, wie du siehst, stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Doch dein Besuch hatte eigentlich einen anderen Grund. Es gibt aus meiner Sicht keinen Anlass, weshalb wir deine nächste Lektion verschieben sollten. Folge mir. Und gib Acht, dass du nicht auf dem Blut ausrutschst. Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Dreck ein einzelner Mensch verursachen kann.«_

_Ich tat wie mir befohlen. Erst später erkannte ich, dass ich an jenem Tag zwei Lektionen erhalten hatte. Und es war einer Erinnerung an meine geliebte Mutter zu verdanken, dass ich es als solches erkannte._  
_Die erste Lektion hatte ich durch den Heiler erfahren. Sie machte mir deutlich, dass ich am Scheideweg meiner Entwicklung stand. Würde ich meiner dunklen Seite weiter nachgeben, wäre ich in kurzer Zeit wie der Schaitan geworden. Doch an jenem Tage kümmerte mich diese Tatsache nicht, das folgte erst später._  
_Die zweite Lektion, wartete in dem anderen Raum auf mich. Als ich wahrnahm, was mir mein Schöpfer als eigentliche Lektion präsentierte, war ohnehin jeder mögliche Zweifel nebensächlich geworden. Ich sah, was mir der Schaitan als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte und plötzlich loderte blanker, alles verzehrender Hass in mir. Nie zuvor oder danach hatte ich je wieder eine ähnliche Mordlust verspürt wie in jenem Moment. Der Schaitan präsentierte mir tatsächlich ein absolut perfektes Geschenk._


	24. Die dritte Lektion - Rache

**Leilas Geschichte: Die dritte Lektion – Rache**

_Der Schaitan hatte mich in den Nebenraum geführt. Nie zuvor hatte ich so ein intensives Gefühl von Hass verspürt und selbst heute krampfen sich meine Eingeweide bei dem Gedanken an diesen Anblick zusammen. Er hatte mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht und ausnahmsweise war ich froh, ein solches Präsent von ihm zu erhalten._

_Fein säuberlich drapiert waren vier Männer in dem Raum fest gekettet worden. Ich benötigte keinen zweiten Blick, um sie zu erkennen. Es waren jene Bestien, die fünf Jahre zuvor meine Mutter überfallen, gefoltert, missbraucht und anschließend getötet hatten. Sie hatten sich unbeobachtet gewähnt, doch mir war kaum ein Detail in meinem Versteck verborgen geblieben. Je älter ich wurde, desto klarer wurden die Zusammenhänge und das Verständnis, was sie meiner Mutter angetan hatten._

_Seit diesem Vorfall waren fünf Jahre ins Land gezogen._  
_Fünf Jahre, in denen ich diese Nacht wieder und wieder erlebt hatte._  
_Fünf Jahre, in denen ich an kaum etwas anderes als an meine Rache denken konnte._  
_Fünf Jahre in denen ich Zeit genug hatte, um mir genau zu überlegen, was ich den Männern meinerseits antun würde._

_Und der Schaitan hatte sie mir auf dem Silbertablett geliefert. In jenem Moment wäre ich ihm am liebsten vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen. Endlich wähnte ich mich am Ziel meiner Rachegelüste und so wie mich mein Schöpfer von der Seite musterte, musste diese mörderische Freude in meinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen sein. Ich hatte an jenem Tag ohnehin bereits die Grenze eines guten Menschen überschritten, was machte es da schon, wenn ich noch vier weitere Leben auf Ewig zerstörte?_

_Vor geraumer Zeit hatte ich bereits beschlossen, dass ich den Männern ihr Leben nicht nehmen würde. Ich würde ihnen ihre Würde, ihr makelloses Äußeres und zahlreiche Gliedmaßen, doch nicht ihr Leben nehmen. Der Tod war eine viel zu schnelle Strafe für diese Mörder, sie sollten leiden, wie ich es getan hatte. Sie sollten aus tiefstem Herzen den Tag verfluchen, an dem sie meine herzensgute Mutter nur zu ihrem Vergnügen ermordet hatten. Es sollte ihnen so ergehen wie mir, denn ich meinte damals, dass es für mich leichter werden würde, wenn ich sie für ihre Taten büßen ließe._

_Mein mordlüsterner Blick verließ die vier Gestalten nur kurz, um den Rest des Raumes zu nutzen. Der Schaitan hatte tatsächlich an alles gedacht. An beiden Seiten des Raumes stand je ein kleiner Tisch mit diversen Gegenständen darauf. So wie ich es einschätzte, befanden sich auf der einen Seite diverse Ingredienzien für die Zubereitung von Giften. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich allerhand Werkzeuge die nur einem Zweck dienten: den größtmöglichen Schmerz zu verursachen. Die Auswahl war tatsächlich beeindruckend und hätte wohl jedem Kerkermeister zur Ehre gereicht._

_Ich war bereits so sehr in meinen Rachephantasien abgetaucht, dass ich das Handeln des Schaitan nicht hinterfragte. Dies war ein Fehler, den ich danach nie wieder beging, denn es war eigentlich mehr als offensichtlich, was mein Schöpfer mit diesem Geschenk bezweckte. Doch ich war erst zehn Sommer alt und seit fünf Jahren traumatisiert, damit entschuldige ich heutzutage meine Naivität an jenem Tag. Auch wenn alles in mir danach schrie, endlich mit der Folter der Männer zu beginnen war ich doch noch so weit bei klarem Verstand, dass ich zuerst die Erlaubnis meines Schöpfers einholte._

_Als er meinen Blick spürte, schenkte er mir seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit._  
_„Wie ich sehe, hast du diese edlen Herren wieder erkannt, kleine Leila? Ich hielt es für angemessen, dir in diesem Jahr ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zu überreichen. Dein Geburtstag hat sich zum fünften Mal gejährt, seit du in meiner Obhut bist, daher verdienst du eine besondere Würdigung deiner bisherigen Leistungen. Du sollst wissen, dass ich momentan äußerst zufrieden mit deiner Entwicklung bin." Mit diesen Worten strich er mir über mein verfilztes Haar und ging dann zu den Männern am anderen Ende der Wand hinüber._

_„Wie du siehst, habe ich Vorkehrungen getroffen. Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, wie man einen Menschen dazu bringt, Informationen preis zu geben, die er lieber verschweigen würde. Schmerz mag eine primitive, doch nichtsdestotrotz sehr effiziente Art der Informationsgewinnung sein. Allerdings musst du vorsichtig sein, kleine Leila. Sinn und Zweck der Folter ist niemals der Tod des Befragten, sondern seine gelockerte Zunge. Aus diesem Grunde empfehle ich dir auch, selbige nicht herauszuschneiden. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir selbst dieser Fehler in meiner Anfangszeit unterlaufen ist. Es war kaum noch zu verstehen, was mir der dumme Narr mir im Anschluss sagen wollte, denn ohne seine Zunge klang ein Wort wie das nächste." Gegen Ende war seine Stimme immer nachdenklicher geworden und er schien kaum noch mit mir zu reden._

_„Wie dem auch sei, ich weiß durch den Heiler, dass du trotz deiner jungen Jahre bereits versiert mit Giften bist. Doch ich rate dir, diese nur sehr bedacht einzusetzen, sonst endet das Verhör schnell tödlich für die Opfer. Heute werde ich dir zeigen, wie man mit gewöhnlichen Folterwerkzeugen umgeht. Es gibt wirklich erquickliche Erfindungen, auch wenn ich eher ein Befürworter der klassischen Folter bin. Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach benötigt ein erfahrener Folterer lediglich einen Dolch, eine Peitsche und einen Stock. Notfalls kann auch eines der letzten beiden Dinge fehlen."_

_Ich hörte meinem Schöpfer kaum mehr zu, an jenem Tag hatte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ein Ziel, auf welches ich beinahe zwanghaft fixiert war. Ich war wie ein tollwütiger Hund, der nur darauf wartete, von der Kette gelassen zu werden, um dann jeden zu attackieren, der ihm in die Reichweite seines Gebisses kam. Ein Wort des Schaitan würde hierfür genügen, dass ich mich auf den erstbesten Mann stürzte. Hätte ich in jenem Moment besonnener reagiert und nachgedacht, wäre ich heute wahrscheinlich eine Schöpferin. Dann wäre die Lektion des Schaitan ein voller Erfolg gewesen und ich hätte meinen Weg in die falsche Richtung weiter beschritten. So habe ich lediglich etwas Schuld auf mich geladen, indem ich diesen Weg verführerisch fand und ihm kurzzeitig gerne gefolgt wäre._

_Ich zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper und der Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn. Jede Faser meines Körpers war angespannt und ich vermochte mich nicht zu bewegen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich die weiteren Ausführungen des Schöpfers bezüglich körperlicher Folter und der Wirkungsweise der unterschiedlichen Instrumente. Er war ein fähiger Lehrmeister, wie ich im Nachhinein zu geben muss, denn sein Wissen in diesem Bereich schien grenzenlos zu sein._

_Irgendwann tauchten die Füße des Schaitan in meinem Blickfeld auf. Mir war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte._  
_„Meine kleine Leila, es wird Zeit für den praktischen Teil deines Unterrichts."_  
_Mein Blick schoss zu meinem Schöpfer hoch und danach zu dem Mann, den ich von allen in diesem Raum am meisten Hass entgegen brachte. Er hatte meiner Mutter die mit Abstand schlimmsten Dinge angetan und er sollte meine Rache vor den anderen spüren._

_Was ich danach tat, entzieht sich meinem Bewusstsein. Ich muss in einer Art Blutrausch gewesen sein, denn das nächste, an das ich mich klar und deutlich erinnern kann ist der Zeitpunkt, als ich mit dem Mann fertig war._  
_Er war irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage zu schreien und als er hustete, würgte er Blut nach oben, als ich ihn fertig gefoltert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich im wahrsten Sinne den Hals blutig geschrien. Mein Atem ging stoßweise und ich war erschöpft, doch auf eine andere Art war ich auch so wach wie nie zuvor. Ich empfand ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl. Als ich ein paar Schritte nach hinten trat, nahm ich erst das volle Ausmaß meiner Tat wahr. Ich war wirklich gründlich, methodisch und endgültig in meiner Folter vorgegangen. Nach und nach hatte ich ihm jeden Zeh und jeden Finger abgeschnitten._  
_Mein Schöpfer hatte mir zuvor diverse Ratschläge erteilt, unter anderem auch, dass ich stark blutende Wunden mit einem heißen Eisen verschließen sollte. Das sollte mein Opfer am Leben erhalten, damit es nicht aus den zahlreichen Wunden verblutete. Allerdings schien ich das Eisen nicht nur für das Verschließen der blutenden Wunden genutzt zu haben. Der Mann war auf einem Auge geblendet, das andere hatte ich ihm gelassen. Ich tat ihm noch viele weitere und brutale Dinge an, die ich lieber nicht detailliert ausführen möchte. Dennoch bereue ich mein Handeln bis zum heutigen Tage nicht._

_Als ich mich blutverschmiert zu dem Schaitan umdrehte, war eine missbilligende Falte auf seinem Gesicht, doch damals schockierte mich dieser Anblick nicht. Ich wusste, dass ich einen Fehler begangen haben musste, obwohl ich seine Ratschläge befolgt hatte. Vor sich auf dem Boden hatte er seine drei favorisierten Folterinstrumente liegen. Einen Dolch, eine Peitsche mit Eisennägeln am Ende und einen Stock._

_„Kleine Leila, du hast dem Mann keine einzige Frage gestellt. Ich denke ich kenne deine Beweggründe, weshalb du den Mann so hast leiden lassen, doch ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit, deine Strafe hierfür zu beeinflussen. Entscheide weise, was du mir nun antwortest."_

_Mein Blick war fest, ich empfand weder Reue noch Bedauern. Egal welches Vergehen ich in seinen Augen begangen hatte, es war mir gleich, die Strafe dafür würde ich akzeptieren._  
_„Warum hast du dem Mann das angetan?"_  
_„Weil er meine Mutter misshandelt und ermordet hat." Meine Stimme war gleichgültig und monoton. Ein kompletter Gegensatz zu der Leidenschaft, die ich während der Folter noch verspürt hatte._  
_„Dein Motiv war also Rache? Vergeltung?"_  
_Allmählich begriff ich, welchen Vergehens ich mich schuldig gemacht hatte. Der Schaitan hatte mir eine Falle gestellt. Er hatte das einzige Geschenk gewählt, bei dem er sicher sein konnte, dass meine Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen würden. Und ich war ihm blindlings in die Falle getappt. Ich drehte mich zu dem blutigen Mann herum und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Tief in meinem Innern suchte ich nach Reue, Bedauern oder Mitleid, doch ich fand nichts davon. Hätte ich genauso gehandelt, wenn ich um die Strafe gewusst hätte? Das vermag ich heute nicht mehr zu sagen._

_Doch lügen würde ich nicht und so bejahte ich seine Frage wahrheitsgemäß. Was er hörte machte meinen Schöpfer nicht glücklich, doch er nickte._  
_„Das ist frevelhaft und du wirst deine Strafe erhalten. Doch da du mich nicht belogen hast und zu deinen Taten stehst, wird der Dolch nicht zum Einsatz kommen. Eine Frage steht dir noch bevor, die darüber entscheidet, ob du die Peitsche oder den Stock erhältst. Bereust du deine Tat?"_  
_Meine Antwort kam umgehend. „Nein."_  
_Der Schaitan wirkte nachdenklich. „Normalerweise müsstest du für diese Antwort nun die schlimmere Strafe erhalten. Doch ich halte dir zu Gute, dass du dein Trauma vielleicht erst verarbeiten musstest, um frei für unsere Lehren zu sein. Manchmal muss man etwas beenden, um etwas anderes zu beginnen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dir die Möglichkeit zur Rache früher geben sollen. Da du mir gegenüber aufrichtig warst, erhältst du die schwächste Strafe: den Stock."_

_Beinahe hätte ich aufgelacht. Eine schwache Strafe gab es bei diesem Mann nicht. Ich würde höchstens keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen, denn die Peitsche hätte meine Haut in Fetzen gerissen. Der Stock mochte harmlos aussehen, doch ich kannte den Schaitan schon zu lange und wusste, dass er ein Meister darin war, Schmerz zu verursachen._

_„Da dies mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich war, verspreche ich dir, dass die Strafe keine bleibenden Schäden an dir hinterlassen wird. Nachdem ich dich bestraft habe, ist es dir überlassen, was du mit den Männern tust. Egal aus welchem Grund du den Männern weitere Schmerzen zufügst, es wird für dich ohne Folgen sein. Eine Strafe für vier Vergehen, das finde ich gerecht."_

_Ich erwiderte nichts, was hätte ich auch schon sagen sollen. Es war zwecklos um Gnade zu betteln und hätte meine bevorstehende Züchtigung ohnehin nur verschlimmert. Also blickte ich ihm hasserfüllt entgegen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Der Schaitan bückte sich in aller Ruhe zu dem Stock und wog ihn prüfend hin und her._  
_„Er ist aus Bambus gefertigt. Sehr leicht und biegsam, doch beinahe nicht zu zerbrechen. Setz dich auf den Stuhl in dem anderen Raum, kleine Leila."_  
_Ich war versucht mich zu weigern, doch Schwäche wollte ich ihm gegenüber nicht zeigen. Also ging ich nach kurzem Zögern in die Mitte des anderen Raumes. Nun, wo ich den Stuhl nüchtern betrachtete, drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass der Schaitan von Anfang an geplant hatte, mich mit diesem Geschenk zu betrügen. Der Stuhl stand bereits so, als sei er für eine Bestrafung wie geschaffen. Kaum, dass ich saß und meinem Schöpfer trotzig ins Gesicht schaute, traf mich auch schon ein Schlag seiner flachen Hand im Gesicht. Er hatte so kräftig zugeschlagen, dass ich nach hinten geschleudert wurde und mitsamt des Stuhles umkippte. Die Folge war selbstverständlich Benommenheit, ich konnte nichts anderes tun als stöhnend und um Bewusstsein ringend auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben. Offensichtlich war genau das sein Ziel gewesen, denn ich meinte etwas an meinen Beinen zu spüren. Kurz darauf wurden diese an den Stuhlbeinen fixiert, sodass meine Füße horizontal in den Raum standen._

_Als der Schöpfer zu mir trat und mir meine Lumpen von den Füßen zog, ahnte ich bereits, was kommen würde. Ich hatte den Heiler bei einer solchen Arbeit beobachtet. Der Schaitan würde mit dem Stock auf meine blanken Füße schlagen. Keine offenen Wunden würden die Folge sein, sofern der Folterer sein Handwerk verstand und da bestand bei diesem Monster nicht der geringste Zweifel daran. Doch den Schreien der Gefangenen nach zu urteilen, die dem Heiler zum Opfer gefallen waren, erwarteten mich höllische Schmerzen._

_„Fünfzig Schläge sind allgemein eine milde Strafe. Da du ein Kind bist, wäre ich geneigt, dir eine solche Strafe angedeihen zu lassen. Doch du bist mein Geschöpf und hast einen großen Frevel begangen. Daher erhältst du achtzig Schläge pro Fuß."_  
_So benommen ich auch war, diese ungeheure Zahl erreicht mich dann doch durch den Nebel hindurch. Doch als ich wieder in der Lage war, mich zu bewegen, war ich bereits vollständig und äußerst sorgfältig an den Stuhl gefesselt._

_Die Strafe war ein Ritt durch die Hölle. Jeder Schlag schmerzte gleich stark, wenn nicht mehr. Der Schmerz schien bis in meine Finger zu reichen, wenn er besonders gut traf. Wenn man mich sonst schlug, begann die Pein irgendwann zu verblassen, als ob sich mein Körper daran gewöhnte, doch dieses Mal trat dieser Effekt nicht ein. Achtzig Schläge pro Fuß erduldete ich diese nie zu enden scheinende Pein. Bis zum diesem Tag dachte ich, ich wüsste was Schmerzen sind. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass Schläge auf die nackten Füße eine derartige Qual darstellen konnten. Irgendwann wurden seine Hiebe stärker und ich vermute, dass ich kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verloren haben muss._

_Plötzlich war der schäbige Raum verschwunden und ich konnte meine Mutter wieder sehen. Sie war keinen Tag gealtert und so sanft wie eh und je. Es war eine Erinnerung an meine Kindheit, wie ich nach einiger Zeit feststellte. Sie war lange Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten, doch die Ereignisse in diesem Raum hatten sie wohl wieder an die Oberfläche befördert._

_Meine Mutter war unverheiratet und damit der willkommene Sündenbock für jedwede Beschimpfung und Schuldzuweisung. Trocknete irgendwo ein Brunnen aus, dann war es die Schuld meiner Mutter, weil die umliegenden Dörfer für ihre Lasterhaftigkeit bezahlten. Das ist nur ein Beispiel von vielen. Eine Familie tat sich besonders hervor. Ich war ihnen ein Dorn im Auge. Das Ehepaar war nur ein wenig älter als meine Mutter, doch es verging keine Woche, in der sie nicht auf unser Plateau kamen um ihr Vorwürfe und Vorhalten zu machen. Oft betitelten sie meine Mutter mit furchtbaren Bezeichnungen, doch nie wurde sie zornig. Zwar entschuldigte sie sich auch nicht, doch sie erduldete die Demütigungen klaglos. Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren die beiden neidisch, denn offensichtlich war die Frau nicht in der Lage, eigene Kinder zu empfangen. Was liegt da näher, als eine allein stehende Frau mit einem liebreizenden Mädchen so lange zu malträtieren, bis sie das Kind loswerden wollte?_

_Dazu kam es jedoch nie. Je älter ich wurde desto schlimmer wurden ihre ungebetenen Besuche. Doch kein Gebaren von den beiden war je so schlimm gewesen wie an dem Tag, als sie dafür büßten. Sie schrien und beschimpften meine Mutter und sagten ihr offen ins Gesicht, dass eine lasterhafte Frau wie sie überhaupt nicht die Gnade verdiente, ein Kind zu haben. Wie immer war meine Mutter ruhig geblieben, da drehte die Frau des Mannes durch. Sie bespuckte meine Mutter und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Ihr Mann griff ein, doch ich hasste die beiden ab jenem Moment._  
_Seine Frau keifte und schrie wie von Sinnen._  
_„Du lasterhaftes Weib solltest niemals ein Kind haben. Es sollte unseres sein! Nicht deines."_  
_„Ich hasse euch!" Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich neben meine wie versteinert stehende Mutter getreten war und den Saum ihres Gewandes ergriffen hatte. Noch weniger hatte ich gemerkt, dass ich zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte. Doch diese drei kleinen Worte brachten die beiden Fremden zum schweigen. Sie starrten mich an und die Frau sah beinahe verletzt aus. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte sie sicherlich nur aus Verzweiflung und Eifersucht so gehandelt. Heute könnte ich den beiden ihre Verfehlungen nachsehen, damals war ich selbstredend noch zu jung dafür._

_„Ich wünschte ihr beide wäret tot!", schrie ich noch hinterher. Ich wusste damals eigentlich noch nicht, was sich hinter diesem Wunsch genau verbarg, der Tod an sich war zu unbegreiflich für ein Kind dieses Alters. Doch ich wusste, dass man so etwas nicht sagte und dass Erwachsene es schlimm fanden. Aus diesem Grund schrie ich es den beiden entgegen. Und der Effekt war verblüffend. Die Frau taumelte zwei Schritte zurück, als hätte ich sie physisch angegriffen und ihr nicht nur etwas entgegen gerufen. Der Mann sah ebenfalls verletzt aus. Ich fühlte mich in jenem Moment nicht nur im Recht, sondern hatte darüber hinaus auch das Gefühl, etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Ich hatte meiner Mutter beigestanden. Als ich zu ihr hoch sah begegnete ich ihrem Blick. Sie sah nicht wütend, sondern traurig aus. Meine Mutter ging vor mir in die Hocke und strich mir über das Gesicht._  
_„So etwas sollte man niemandem wünschen, mein kleiner Schatz."_  
_„Aber die beiden haben dir weh getan."_  
_Sie lächelte mich wehmütig an. „Ja, das haben sie. Doch das macht die beiden noch nicht böse. Und das gibt niemandem das Recht, ihnen den Tod zu wünschen, auch uns nicht. Frage dich, warum die beiden so sind. Schau sie dir an, meine kleine Sonne."_  
_Ich tat, was meine Mutter verlangte und konnte auch nach einigen Augenblicken nur hilflos mit meinen kleinen Schultern zucken._  
_„Sie sehen noch immer böse und gemein aus.", maulte ich._  
_„Das mag sein, doch sie kommen nun Jahr für Jahr zu uns. Seit dieser Zeit, ist es ihnen noch nicht gelungen, ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen. Sie sind traurig, verzweifelt und schämen sich. Damit sie sich besser fühlen, kommen sie zu mir und geben mir die Schuld daran."_  
_„Und dafür hasse ich sie!", rief ich empört aus._  
_„Das ist dein gutes Recht. Und was sie tun, ist unrecht. Es ist richtig, dass dich das empört. Doch das darf nicht dazu führen, dass du ebenso Unrecht tust. Noch bist du wahrscheinlich zu jung, um alles zu verstehen. Versuche zuerst den Grund für das Handeln dieser beiden zu begreifen, bevor du urteilst. Und sei nicht zu rasch mit einem Todesurteil bei der Hand."_  
_Das Ehepaar hatte schweigend zugehört und sprach auch jetzt kein Wort. Ich musterte sie kritisch. Für mich sahen sie noch immer wie zwei Schakale aus._  
_„Die beiden sind neidisch auf dich, Mama?"_  
_„Ja, sie gönnen mir kein Kind."_  
_„Aber das ist böse und dafür darf ich wütend auf sie sein?"_  
_„Ja, das darfst du."_  
_„Die Frau möchte unbedingt ein Kind haben und deswegen ist sie so traurig, dass sie böse wird.", stellte ich mit simplem 'gut und böse' Denken fest._  
_Meine Mutter lächelte milde. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken."_  
_Nachdenklich zog ich meine Nase kraus, wie ich es damals immer getan hatte. Meine Mutter fand es früher entzückend._  
_„Ich muss sie nicht mögen?", fragte ich noch einmal kritisch nach._  
_„Nein, das musst du nicht."_  
_Dann trat ich auf die beiden Erwachsenen zu und sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Meine Arme hatte ich wütend in die Seiten gestemmt und die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt._  
_„Ihr macht meine Mama traurig und ich mag euch nicht. Meine Mama kann nichts dafür, dass ihr kein Kind habt. Ich hasse es, wenn ihr zu uns kommt. Und ich hasse euch. Verschwindet und kommt nie wieder."_

_Die beiden sahen mich noch eine Weile erschrocken an, ehe sie sich unsicher anblickten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zogen sie von dannen und wagten es auch nicht, meiner Mutter noch einmal ins Gesicht zu blicken. Wie eine viel zu kleine Wache stand ich noch grimmig drein blickend vor meiner Mutter, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren._

_„Nun, meine kleine, grimmige Sonne, so schnell werden die beiden sicherlich nicht wieder kommen." Sie seufzte kurz. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das mit ansehen musstest."_  
_„Haben sie dir doll wehgetan?"_  
_„Nein, nein, ich habe mich nur erschrocken.", versicherte mir meine Mutter eilig. Dennoch bemerkte ich den roten Abdruck auf ihrer Wange._  
_„Es war doch in Ordnung, dass ich sie fortgeschickt habe. Und dass ich böse mit ihnen bin?"_  
_„Natürlich. Ihnen den Tod zu wünschen wäre falsch, denn es ginge zu weit und wir sind nicht weise genug, um über so etwas zu entscheiden. Doch du hast ihr Handeln hinterfragt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie etwas derartiges so schnell nicht wieder tun. An diesem Verhalten habe ich nichts auszusetzen."_  
_Meine Mutter schloss mich in die Arme und ich genoss ihre Nähe und ihren vertrauten Geruch._  
_Ich spürte, wie ich aus der Ohnmacht allmählich wieder aufwachte. Meine Mutter verschwamm vor meinem inneren Auge und es brachte mich der Verzweiflung näher, als mir lieb war, sie ein weiteres Mal zu verlieren._

_Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich noch immer auf dem Boden, doch meine Beine waren nicht mehr an die Stuhlbeine gefesselt. Der Schaitan stand in Sichtweite und hatte den Stock bereits beiseite gelegt._  
_„Du bist wach, wie schön. Deine Strafe ist vorüber. Du wirst die nächsten Tage wohl Schmerzen beim Laufen haben, nichtsdestotrotz kannst du bereits jetzt deine Füße benutzen."_  
_Ich war von den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Stunden noch benommen. Nicht nur die Strafe des Schaitan, auch mein Handeln gegenüber dem Heiler und mein Blutrausch verwirrten mich. Heute Morgen hatte ich mich in einem Zustand der Leere befunden. Zorn, Verachtung und Rache hatte ich gespürt, doch die ungeliebte Trauer war nicht da gewesen. Nun schmerzte der Verlust meiner Mutter wie am Tag ihres Todes. Dazu kam, dass mein Handeln einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommen hatte. Ich wollte nicht werden, wie der Schaitan, denn das hätte das Andenken an meine Mutter auf unwiederbringliche Art und Weise zerstört. Das war mir durch meine Ohnmacht klar geworden. Doch genauso war mir klar geworden, dass ich niemals so sein könnte, wie die Frau, die für mich gestorben war. Ihre Güte würde ich niemals besitzen._

_Mühsam stemmte ich mich hoch, darauf bedacht meine geschundenen Fußsohlen nicht übermäßig zu belasten. Ein keuchender Schmerzlaut zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Ecke des Raumes. Dort lag der Heiler, den der Schaitan beinahe zu Tode geprügelt hatte, für ein Verbrechen, welches er nicht einmal begangen hatte. In dem anderen Raum wartete der Peiniger meiner Mutter, ebenfalls schwer verletzt und dem Tode nahe._  
_Ich musste die Zähne fest zusammen beißen, um keinen verräterischen Schmerzenslaut über meine Lippen kommen zu lassen, als ich mich in eben diesen Raum begab. Neben dem Hauptpeiniger meiner Mutter, warteten noch seine drei Helfer auf ihre Strafe. Als ich vor den vier Männern stand, war ich von den vielen Gefühlen überfordert, die mich förmlich überrannten. Die unerwünschte Nähe des Schaitan hinter mir machte es nicht besser. Ich ertrug seine Anwesenheit nicht länger. Mühsam beherrscht drehte ich mich zu ihm und richtete das Wort an ihn._  
_„Meine Strafe habe ich erhalten, ich darf nun also nach meinem Belieben mit den Männern verfahren?"_  
_„So ist es, mein Kind."_  
_„Meine Lektion ist beendet?" Ein Nicken seinerseits signalisierte mir seine Zustimmung._  
_„Dann würde ich jetzt gern allein mit den Männern sein."_  
_Verwundert legte der Schaitan seine Stirn in Falten. Damit hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet._  
_„Ich möchte ein wenig mit meinem Geburtstagsgeschenk alleine sein. Ein Schüler lernt manchmal am besten, wenn er das Erlernte nicht unter der Aufsicht seines Lehrers ausprobiert. Ich würde mich wohl nicht trauen einige der Dinge zu tun, wenn Ihr mir dabei über die Schulter schaut." Was ich sagte entsprach sowohl der Wahrheit als auch der Unwahrheit. Es ist seltsam und schwer in Worte zu fassen, doch ein Teil von mir log ihn damals an. Ich wollte alleine sein, um in Ruhe über das Vergangene nachdenken zu können. Ein anderer Teil von mir sann noch immer auf Rache und sprach damit die Wahrheit. Ich hatte bereits eine Vorstellung davon, was ich mit den übrigen drei Männern tun wollte und fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, den Schaitan hinter mir zu wissen. Allerdings musste ich mir vorher noch über die Motivation meines Handelns klar werden und dafür wollte ich alleine sein._

_Der Schaitan schien nicht einverstanden zu sein, doch wahrscheinlich war das mehr auf seine gekränkte Eitelkeit zurück zu führen._  
_„Wie du meinst, bei Sonnenaufgang bin ich wieder zurück. Falls du ein heißes Eisen benötigst, musst du zu der Feuerstelle außerhalb der Hütte gehen.", entgegnete er mir gepresst. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich diese Dreistigkeit früher oder später büßen würde, doch das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Seine Schritte entfernten sich und ich hörte, wie er den Heiler mit sich schleifte. Kurz darauf kehrte Stille in die Hütte ein. Ich war nun wirklich allein mit meinen Opfern. Kurz sah ich den entstellten Mann an, der wimmernd an der Wand hing und plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr klar sehen. Tränen waren in meine Augen gestiegen und rannen in kleinen Rinnsalen meine Wange hinab. Ich bereute meine Taten nicht, doch es machte mir deutlich, dass ich das Andenken an meine Mutter mit der Lust an der Folter beschmutzt hatte. Das hätte sie ganz sicher nicht gutgeheißen. Würde sie mich nun verachten, wenn sie noch am Leben wäre? Wäre sie enttäuscht von mir? Vermutlich. Und genau dieser Gedanke schmerzte wie Feuer in meinem Brustkorb. Die Männer hatten keine verbundenen Augen, wohl damit sie die Folter ihrer Kameraden ungefiltert mitbekamen. Doch keiner der Männer wagte es, seinen Blick vom Boden zu heben, so sehr fürchteten sie mich._  
_Dennoch wollte ich nun für eine Weile ungestört sein und zog mich in den anderen Raum zurück. Dort rollte ich mich auf dem Boden zusammen und ließ die Tränen weiter ungehindert über meine Wange laufen._  
_Als die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, hatte ich meinen Entschluss gefasst. Die übrigen drei Männer würden nicht ungeschoren für ihre Tat davon kommen. Ich würde fortan versuchen, die Strafe der Männer nicht zu genießen, denn das war ein Weg, den meine Mutter nicht für mich gewollt hätte. Umgehend musste ich mich korrigieren, meine Mutter hätte all das nicht für mich gewollt, doch gewisse Dinge waren nun einmal nicht zu ändern. Ich war nun in der Hand des Schaitan und musste versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Doch bei aller Güte war die Frau, die mich auf die Welt gebracht hatte, keine Befürworterin von Straffreiheit gewesen. Man sollte lediglich maßvoll aus ihrer Sicht damit umgehen und genau das würde ich nun tun._

_Ruhig und gefasst ging ich zu den Gefangenen zurück. Einer von ihnen hatte tatsächlich den Mut, mir ins Gesicht zu blicken, als er meine Schritte vernahm._  
_„Ihr wisst, wer ich bin?" Ich hatte diese Frage an keinen bestimmten Mann gestellt und anscheinend fühlte sich auch keiner von ihnen angesprochen. Lediglich der entstellte Mann begann leise zu wimmern und zu schluchzen. Also trat ich an den nächsten Mann heran und bog seinen Kopf brutal an den Haaren nach oben._

_„Wagt es nicht, mich noch einmal zu ignorieren. Sprich, du Wicht!"_  
_„Nein, ich weiß nichts."_  
_Ich lachte verächtlich. Natürlich hatte der Schaitan ihnen nicht gesagt, weshalb sie nun leiden mussten, das sah ihm ähnlich._  
_„Gut, dann will ich mich vorstellen. Ihr habt von fünf Jahren eine Frau in ihrer Hütte überfallen. Euer Auftrag war es, ihr Kind zu entführen. Stattdessen habt ihr nur sie angetroffen und sie über Stunden geschändet und anschließend die Hütte in Brand gesetzt. Weißt du nun, wen du vor dir hast?"_  
_Die Augen des Mannes huschten im Raum umher, vermieden jedoch den direkten Blickkontakt mit mir. „Wir haben über die Jahre viele dieser Aufträge erhalten. Manchmal waren die Kinder da, manchmal nicht."_  
_Angewidert und erschrocken taumelte ich von dem Mann zurück. Der Überfall auf meine Mutter war einer von vielen für diese Tiere gewesen. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie sich nicht einmal mehr an sie erinnern. Sie war für diese Männer lediglich ein Opfer unter vielen._  
_„Wer gab euch diese Aufträge? Sprecht!" Das letzte Wort hatte ich geschrien._  
_„Der Mann, der uns herbrachte. Der, der Euch die Anweisungen gegeben hat. Es ist immer der gleiche Auftrag gewesen. Das Kind holen und die Eltern loswerden. Wie wir das tun und was wir mit ihnen anstellten, war uns überlassen.", wimmerte mir einer der Männer entgegen._

_Es hätte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen, doch plötzlich hörte ich nur noch ein Rauschen. Ich musste mich setzen. In Ermangelung eines Schemels setzte ich mich auf den staubigen Boden. Der Schaitan hatte den Befehl gegeben. Warum wunderte es mich eigentlich? Immerhin hatte er es mir gegenüber angedeutet, als er mich nach der Tat vor unserer Hütte besucht hatte. Er war es, an dem ich Rache nehmen sollte, die erbärmlichen Tiere vor mir waren nur seine Handlanger gewesen. Dennoch würden sie ihre Strafe erhalten. Es war meine Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nie wieder ein ähnliches Verbrechen begehen konnten. Benommen und wie in Trance erhob ich mich. Für ihre Strafe würde ich ein heißes Eisen benötigen. Der Heiler hatte die Strafe, die ich für die Männer vorgesehen hatte, aus purem Vergnügen an einigen jungen Männern durchgeführt und mich dabei zusehen lassen. Er hatte es eine Kastration genannt. Und genau das würde ich nun den drei Männern antun. Zusätzlich würden sie noch dafür bezahlen, mir meine Mutter genommen zu haben. Und Diebe bestrafte man damit, dass man ihnen die rechte Hand abschlug._

_Die gellenden Schreie der Männer verursachten keine Freude und kein Mitgefühl in mir. Darüber war ich hinweg. Einmal hatte ich bereitwillig den Weg beschritten, den mir der Schaitan gezeigt hatte. Der Mann, der in Wahrheit hinter dem Verbrechen an mir und meiner Mutter stand. Diesem Monster würde ich niemals wieder freiwillig folgen. Ich würde mich rächen auch wenn es mich das Leben kosten würde._


	25. Selbstschutz

**Selbstschutz**

Leila erwachte schweißgebadet aus ihren Albträumen. Ihr Atem war so heftig, als wäre sie stundenlang gelaufen und sie musste geschrien haben. Sie spürte wie ihre Unterlippe bebte und ihre Augen mit dem bekannten Brennen signalisierten, dass bei einem normalen Menschen nun Tränen kommen würden. Doch sie war nicht normal. Bitterkeit stieg in ihr hoch und ihr Hals begann nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu schmerzen. Früher hatte sie dieses Brennen immer gespürt, wenn sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter geweint hatte. Damals war ein blutiges Knie das größte Unheil gewesen, was ihr widerfahren konnte. Das war lange her, denn die Unschuld, die sie damals ausgezeichnet hatte, war vor langer Zeit gestorben.

Ihr Kopf pochte unangenehm und mit einem kurzen Blinzeln vergewisserte sie sich, dass sie alleine war. Die Dunkelheit machte es Leila schwer, irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch bald schon konnte sie durch das Licht des Mondes Schemen ausmachen und war überzeugt, dass der Schaitan weg war. Es war tiefste Nacht in Masyaf und ihre Kammer war unangenehm abgekühlt. Die Verschläge vor den Fenstern standen offen, kein Wunder dass die unbarmherzige Kälte der oberen Ebenen Einzug in ihre Kammer gefunden hatte. Sie erhob sich und ihr Tagebuch fiel ihr in den Schoß. Als ob der Besuch dieses Monsters noch nicht genug gewesen war, hatte sie sich nach dem Erwachen natürlich umgehend weiterquälen müssen. Sie hatte ihre Lektionen wieder und wieder gelesen, damit sie sich immer vor Augen führen konnte, was sie beinahe geworden wäre. Leila hatte bereits von Menschen gehört, die sich als Strafe selbst geißelten. Sie hatte sich selbst früher Wunden zugefügt, bevor der Schaitan aus Angst vor einer Selbsttötung verboten hatte. Nun bestrafte sie sich eben auf diese Weise.

Egal was sich ihr selbsternannter Schöpfer als ihre letzte Lektion ausgedacht hatte, Leila war sich in diesem Moment absolut sicher, dass es sie zerstören würde. Sie war bereits kurz davor, zusammenzubrechen. Jeder Mensch hatte eine Grenze, bis zu welcher er Schmerz und Pein ertrug. Leila musste es am besten wissen, immerhin hatte sie bereits viele Menschen vorsätzlich gebrochen. Nun stand sie selbst an dieser Schwelle und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch bis zum Ende des Jahres durchhalten würde. Der Dolch, den sie damals dem jungen Mann ins Herz gerammt hatte, schlich sich in ihre Gedanken und wirkte auf einmal sehr verführerisch.  
Wer sagte ihr, dass der Schaitan seine Geisel nicht längst ermordet oder gebrochen hatte, mit der er Leila kontrollierte und in der Hand hatte? Vielleicht lebte sie nur noch für einen Geist? Unbewusst war ihre Hand bereits zu dem Schaft gewandert und hatte sich darum geklammert.

Ein energisches Hämmern an ihrer Tür ließ sie zusammen zucken. Kurz meinte sie, das Pochen in ihrer Brust würde für immer aussetzen, so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken. Doch sie schalt sich selbst eine Närrin, der Schaitan klopfte nicht, er war einfach irgendwann da, wenn man sich nichts ahnend umdrehte. Doch der ungebetene Gast schien ebenso wenig auf eine förmliche Einladung zu warten wie der Schöpfer, denn kurz darauf stürmte eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt in ihre dunkle Kammer. Auch wenn sie die Gestalt meinte zu erkennen, konnte sie doch einen erstickten Schrei nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie musste wahrlich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stehen, wenn sie sich bereits so weibisch benahm, stellte sie fest.

„Was zum… Leila habt Ihr gerade so geschrien?" Im Dunkeln konnte Leila seine Mimik nicht erkennen, doch die Bewegungen des Kopfes machten deutlich, dass der Mann im Raum hin und her sah. Seine Statur ließ bereits wenig Zweifel daran, wer vor ihr stand, doch spätestens als Leila seine tiefe Stimme vernommen hatte, wusste sie, dass Nadim in ihrem Raum stand.  
Da Leila ihrer Stimme nicht traute, sprach sie lieber nicht und starrte den Hünen nur erschrocken und schwer atmend an. Ungebetener Besuch hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie hatte dem Schaitan nur mit Mühe weismachen können, dass sie niemandem hier Sympathien entgegen brachte, da war das, was Nadim gerade tat, wenig hilfreich. Eigentlich sollte sie nun den Wunsch verspüren, ihn auf der Stelle zu vergiften, warum hatte sie nun also nur den Drang, sich wie ein hilfloses Wesen an ihn zu klammern?

„Seid Ihr wohlauf?" Leider hatte dieser ungehobelte Mann anscheinend nicht vor, ihre Kammer freiwillig wieder zu verlassen. Zu allem Überfluss verriet sie auch noch ihr Körper, denn statt zu nicken, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
Doch Nadim schien es gesehen zu haben und kam schnurstracks auf Leila zu. Jeglichen Anstand missachtend setzte er sich auf den Rand ihres Bettes und legte ihr eine seiner riesigen Hände auf den Arm. Großartig, wenn das so weiterging, würde sie gleich wahrscheinlich auch noch in Tränen ausbrechen, ging es Leila durch den Kopf. Sie musste bereits flach atmen, um nicht aufzuschluchzen.  
„Ihr habt mir einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt, ich dachte, hier würde sich eine Horde Bestien in Eurem Zimmer befinden."  
Wieder konnte Leila nur ihr Haupt schütteln, immerhin betrog sie ihr Körper dieses Mal nicht. Schatten der Vergangenheit zählten nun einmal nicht als Bestien. Lange saß der hochgewachsene Assassine einfach nur neben ihr, doch die Stille war nicht unangenehm und auf eine merkwürdige Weise beruhigte Leila die Nähe des Mannes. Ihr Atem ging nach einer Weile wieder normal und sie hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Nadim strahlte Selbstbewusstsein, Kraft und Ruhe aus. Nicht einmal die Berührung seiner Hand störte sie. Für gewöhnlich hätte sie ihm nun eigentlich ihren Dolch über die Hand ziehen müssen, um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen, dass man sie nun einmal nicht berührte!

Als Nadim das nächste Mal seine Stimme erhob, war sie ungewohnt leise und sanft für diesen sonst so polternden Mann.  
„Ich kenne solche Schreie, Leila al-Baitar. Daher denke ich, dass ich richtig lag, als ich Euch in Gefahr wähnte. Doch Eure Widersacher sind nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Meine Kindheit verbrachte ich bereits in dieser Festung und auch Assassinen kennen so etwas, wie innere Dämonen. Ihr mögt die meisten Menschen durch Eure Fassade täuschen können, doch ich habe schon nach unserer ersten Begegnung geahnt, dass ihr Schlimmes erlebt haben müsst. Habt keine Furcht, ich werde Euch sicher nicht bitten, mir Eure Geschichte zu erzählen. Ihr würdet es ohnehin nicht tun, wohlmöglich könnt Ihr es nicht einmal. Darüber hinaus wärt Ihr schlecht beraten, ausgerechnet mir Eure Probleme zu erzählen. So ziemlich jeder meiner Brüder hält mich für einen grobschlächtiges Trampeltier und damit liegen sie gar nicht mal falsch." Das tiefe Lachen Nadims erreichte auch Leila. Offensichtlich konnte nichts diesem Mann seine gute Laune verderben. Zwar lächelte sie nicht, doch die Finsternis um sie herum schien für einen kurzen Moment weniger düster zu sein.

Nadim hatte Leila nur für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick auf den Mann hinter dieser polternden Fassade gestattet. Nun war er wieder der ungehobelte Assassine, als den sie ihn kennengelernt hatte.  
„Das war jetzt aber genug Trübseligkeit für mich. Gewöhnt Euch nicht daran, ich kann schlechte Stimmung nicht ausstehen. Und Ihr verkörpert gerade all das, was ich nicht schätze: Trauer, Schmerz und ganz simple schlechte Laune. Aber macht Euch keine Sorgen, ich bin hier, um Euch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich werde einfach so viel reden, bis Ihr nicht mehr in der Lage seid, Euren dunklen Erinnerungen hinterher zu hängen. Doch dafür werde ich Euch nun mitnehmen. So grübelnd kommt ihr nur auf dumme Gedanken." Mit diesen Worten umfasste Nadim Leilas Hand, die noch immer den filigranen Schaft des Dolches umklammert hatte. Ertappt sah sie ihn an. Gönnerhaft tätschelte er ihren Kopf und fing sich dafür einen empörten und bösen Blick ihrerseits ein. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Doch Nadim ging großzügig darüber hinweg und steckte den Dolch zurück an den Gürtel um Leilas Hüfte.

„Ich sehe Euch diese kleine Dummheit nach, Ihr seid noch jung. Doch das gibt mir Recht darin, Euch nicht Euren grüblerischen Gedanken oder inneren Dämonen zu überlassen. Da Ihr sicher nicht freiwillig aus Eurer Kammer heraus kommt, werde ich einfach das tun, was ich am besten kann." Nadim legte eine künstlerische Pause ein und wartete, bis Leila zu ihm aufsah. Eigentlich wollte sie um nichts auf dieser Welt aus der Kammer, doch andererseits wollte sie auch nicht alleine bleiben. Dieser Zwiespalt war seltsam.

„Ich werde Euch einfach zu Eurem Glück zwingen. Wenn ich eines in dieser Festung voller Sturköpfe gelernt habe, dann ist es, dass man manche Leute nicht um ihre Erlaubnis bitten sollte. Menschen wie Euch, muss man vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Darin seid Ihr übrigens einem der Unseren sehr ähnlich. Ihr wisst schon, von wem ich spreche. Und wenn ich es recht bedenke, ist der Grad der Ähnlichkeit was Eure Sturheit angeht schon beinahe unheimlich." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Mann von seinem Platz. Seine Hand nahm er jedoch nicht weg. Stattdessen umfasste er Leilas zierliches Handgelenk und zog sie ohne zu fragen hoch, als wöge sie nicht mehr als eine Feder. Durch den Schwung stieß sie gegen Nadim, der sie mit beiden Händen auf den Schultern stoppte und sie noch eine Weile dort liegen ließ. Der Trost, den er ihr damit bot war etwas, was sie niemals erwartet hätte. Sie konnte mit Ablehnung und Anfeindungen umgehen, doch mit Freundlichkeit hatte sie große Probleme. Leila hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet und wagte nicht, in Nadims Augen zu sehen. Noch war sie zu erschüttert und hatte Angst, dass all ihre inneren Dämonen in ihren Augen standen.

„So, genug Trübsal geblasen. Ich bin ein Mann und brauche spätestens alle vier Stunden etwas zu essen, sonst werde ich leidlich. Und das wollt Ihr unter Garantie nicht erleben. Selbst meine Brüder ergreifen dann die Flucht. Oder aber sie versuchen, mich aus dem Raum zu komplimentieren. Da ich es nicht ausstehen kann alleine zu essen, habt Ihr nun die große Ehre, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich spüre bereits, wie die finsteren Krallen des Hungers nach mir greifen, also bitte nicht trödeln. Kommt, ein wenig mehr Eile, wenn ich bitten darf."  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehte er sie um und schob sie in die Richtung der noch immer offen stehenden Tür. Als Leila nach draußen trat, musste sie ihre Hand schützend vor ihre Augen legen. Die Lichtquellen im Gang schmerzten und sie wandte stöhnend den Kopf zur Seite.  
Als sie immerhin ein Auge öffnen konnte, schielte sie zu dem Berg von einem Mann neben ihr. Nadim musterte sie prüfend, doch ohne Mitleid. Das war etwas, was Leila in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung nicht ertragen hätte und für dieses Verhalten war sie ihm dankbar. Man vergaß bei seinem entspannten Verhalten schnell, dass er selbst als Assassine ausgebildet worden war. Dieser Mann war ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter und sicherlich nicht dumm. Für gewöhnlich würde Leila nun Abstand von ihm halten, doch seine unkonventionelle Art machte das unmöglich. Er durchbrach mit dieser Art so ziemlich jede Abwehr, die sie sich über die Jahre angeeignet hatte. Nadim rollte einfach darüber hinweg und sie konnte ihm das noch nicht einmal nachtragen.

Irgendwann kehrte wieder dieses übermütige Funkeln in die Augen von Nadim zurück und er drehte sich gespielt neugierig zu beiden Seiten.  
Als er ihren fragenden Blick sah, zuckte er mit den Achseln, trat auf Leila zu und besaß die Unverfrorenheit, ihr die Kapuze ihrer Robe über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
„Nichts für ungut, Leila. Ihr seid wahrlich eine Augenweide… unter normalen Umständen. Nur im Augenblick seht ihr wirklich fürchterlich aus. Wenn uns jemand so sähe, würden meine Brüder noch an meinem exzellenten Geschmack zweifeln. Ihr wisst ja, wie das in solchen Festungen ist. Diese Neuigkeiten würden sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, auch wenn meine Absichten Euch gegenüber absolut edel und rein sind." Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf und seufzte gequält. Leila war noch zu benommen von den vergangenen Ereignissen, um darauf reagieren zu können. Abgesehen davon wusste sie nicht einmal, ob sie unter normalen Umständen etwas auf diese gut gemeinten Spötteleien erwidert hätte. So ein Verhalten war Leila schlicht und ergreifend nicht gewöhnt.

Doch Nadim schien das auch gar nicht zu erwarten, er amüsierte sich auch alleine sehr gut. Unbeirrt legte er – die Sitten dieses Landes erneut missachtend – eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und dirigierte sie damit in Richtung Küche. Leila wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie in ihrer dunklen und kalten Kammer geblieben wäre, doch im Moment erschien ihr Nadim wie ein strahlender Retter. Ein ungehobelter Retter mit nicht vorhandenen Manieren und einem eigensinnigen Humor, berichtigte sich Leila.

Leila kehrte erst im Morgengrauen zurück in ihre Kammer. Die Kälte war noch da, doch die Luft roch dafür frisch und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne fielen durch die offenen Verschläge. Nadim hatte ihr bis zum Schluss Gesellschaft geleistet. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört, dass Leila schweigsam war, er hatte genug für sie beide geredet. Und gegen Ende der Nacht hatte er ihr sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern können. In ihrem Leben hatte es bislang nur zwei Personen gegeben, die sie zum Lächeln gebracht hatten. Ihre Mutter und die Person, die der Schaitan als Druckmittel gegen Leila in der Hand hatte.

Als sie in ihre Kammer eintrat, war der Schatten auf ihrer Seele immerhin erträglich geworden und drohte nicht mehr, sie zu verschlingen. Nun konnte Leila auch wieder rational denken und beschloss beinahe im selben Atemzug, dass sie sich zwei Tage Ruhe gönnen würde. Müßiggang war unter anderen Umständen etwas, das sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Doch die Kopfverletzung und die Strapazen der letzten Tage würden sie nur schwächen, wenn sie sich nicht schonen würde. Sie konnte bereits einen Erfolg vorweisen, denn der Gefangene hatte geredet. Zwar hatte er nicht selbst zu seinen Motiven geredet, doch er hatte indirekt Leilas Version bestätigt. Mehr würde sie höchstens aus ihm heraus bekommen, wenn sie sein Kind in die Finger bekäme. Vielleicht ließe sich das ja arrangieren. Hierfür musste sie jedoch erst einigermaßen gesund werden.

Sie würde Halim erst danach aufsuchen und ihn um seine Einschätzung zu den Aufenthaltorten der Sklavenhändler zu befragen. Jede Aufregung würde ihre Symptome in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung nur wieder verschlimmern. Die Zeit mit Nadim hatte ihr gut getan, doch er hatte ihr auch die Last von ihren Schultern genommen, indem er ihr die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Sie kannte sich, hätte sie erst einmal die möglichen Standorte der Sklavenhändler, käme ihr Entschluss sich zu schonen schneller ins Wanken als ihr lieb sein konnte. Sollte sich Halim in der Zwischenzeit vergnügen mit wem er wollte. Früher oder später würde man ihn für seine Abartigkeit steinigen. So waren nun einmal die Regeln in diesem Teil der Welt.

Mit routinierten Handgriffen wusch sie sich äußerst gründlich, wechselte danach ihre Kleidung und entsorgte dann das benutzte Wasser aus dem Fenster. Nach jedem Besuch des Schaitan fühlte sich Leila schmutzig und besudelt. Und jedes Mal wusch sie sich so lange, bis ihre Haut bereits gerötet war, so auch heute. Sie hatte aus ihrer Sicht unendlich viel Schuld auf ihre Schultern geladen und damit das Andenken an ihre Mutter mehr als nur beschmutzt. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Mutter heute wahrscheinlich von ihr abwenden würde, wenn sie ihre Tochter so sähe. Oder Leila tat ihr wieder Unrecht und beschmutzte ihr Vermächtnis damit noch mehr. So oder so fühlte sie sich schlecht.

Sie verweilte am Fenster und sah dem Treiben des erwachenden Masyaf zu. Solche banalen Dinge beruhigten Leila in jenen Augenblicken ungemein und wieder stahl sich ein Brennen in ihre Augen. Es zeigte ihr, was sie nie würde sein können: normal.

Hätte sie die Lektionen des Schaitan früher verstanden, wären weniger Menschen ihretwegen ums Leben gekommen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und dann würde nun ein Mensch weniger unter seiner Gefangenschaft zu leiden haben. Er hatte nicht nur Leilas Leben zerstört, sondern auch das jenes Menschen, der ihr Mutter, Freundin und Seelenverwandte ersetzt hatte. Vor Leilas Augen hatte er sie nieder geschlagen und entführt. Seit jenem Tag hatte der Schaitan ein Druckmittel gegen sie in der Hand.

Würde sie sich das Leben nehmen, würde er Zahra langsam zu Tode quälen, entwickelte Leila sich nicht angemessen, dann ebenfalls. Sie wusste nicht, wo er sie festhielt, also konnte sie ihre Freundin auch nicht retten.  
Ihre liebste Zahra war zu dem einzigen Halt geworden, den Leila seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr je gehabt hatte. Selbst jetzt, da ihrer beider Leben auf Messers Schneide stand, gab ihr alleine die Hoffnung Kraft, dass Zahra noch am Leben war.

Ein Jahr lang hatte sie Gelegenheit gehabt, diese wundervolle Frau erleben zu dürfen, die Leila trotz ihrer Vergangenheit so bereitwillig und mit offenen Armen aufgenommen hatte. Dieses eine Jahr hatte sie vor dem Abgleiten in die ewige Kälte bewahrt, doch sie beide hatten einen hohen Preis hierfür bezahlt. Leila war zur Strafe ausgepeitscht und einer Horde Männer vorgeworfen worden, die eine damals fünfzehn Jahre junge Frau sehr zu schätzen gewusst hatten. Ein prägendes Ereignis für sie, auch wenn viele Frauen in diesem Alter bereits verheiratet waren. Ihre Freundin hingegen war entführt worden. Eine Heilige in den Händen des Teufels, so würden es die Christen formulieren. Für Leila war der Sachverhalt deutlich simpler, Zahra war in der Gefangenschaft des Schaitan. Sie benötigte keine fiktiven Wesen, um die Grausamkeit und Ungerechtigkeit besser darstellen zu können, der Schaitan war bereits die Krönung der Boshaftigkeit.

Alles in Leilas Leben stand und fiel mit dem Tode von Zahra. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, noch eine Person auf dem Gewissen zu haben, die der Welt so viel hätte geben können. Während der letzten Tage hatte sie sich nicht nur mit ihrer Vergangenheit beschäftigt, ihr war auch klar geworden, dass sie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. In diesem Zustand befand sie sich eigentlich schon seit mehr als einer Dekade, doch allmählich wurde der Wahnsinn in den Tiefen ihres Geistes stärker. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie er an den mittlerweile fragilen Wänden ihres Verstandes rüttelte. Nur ein Fehltritt und ihr Verstand würde unter dem Ansturm der Schuldgefühle und Trauer zusammenbrechen. Natürlich war sie durch die Lektionen kalt und grausam geworden, doch sie war noch genauso weit davon entfernt, ein seelenloses Monster zu werden, wie zu Beginn ihrer Formung. Sie würde nie so werden wie der Schaitan, doch sie würde auch nie so werden können, wie all die anderen Menschen.

Leila war durch all die Geschehnisse anders geworden, sie gehörte weder zu den Schöpfern noch zu den 'normalen' Menschen. Man fand sie unheimlich, kalt, gefühllos und verurteilte sie für ihre grausamen Methoden. Das war das gute Recht all jener, die nicht wussten, was Schmerz und Leid wirklich bedeuteten. Doch andererseits würden eben diese normalen Menschen Leila niemals in ihrer Mitte dulden, das hatte sie früh gelernt. Zahra war eine strahlende Ausnahme gewesen, ihr Herz war so rein und voller Güte gewesen, dass sie Leila akzeptiert hatte, ohne Vorwürfe und Verurteilungen. Ein Blick auf Zahra hatte damals genügt, um Panik in Leila aufsteigen zu lassen. Sie hatte gesehen, was für ein Mensch Zahra war und wollte von ihrem Hof flüchten. Doch dazu hatte es ihre spätere Freundin nicht kommen lassen. Sanft aber bestimmt hatte sie die Bediensteten aus dem Weg geschoben, die zwischen ihnen standen und Leila kopfschüttelnd in eine Umarmung gezogen. Sie waren Fremde gewesen und doch hatten sie sich erkannt. Leila hatte in Zahra einen Quell unerschöpflicher Güte gesehen und Zahra hatte in Leila ihre Aufgabe gesehen. Eine gequälte Seele, die ihrer Hilfe bedurfte und sie hatte ihr diese Unterstützung ohne zu zögern gewährt. Selbst als Leila sie auf die drohende Gefahr hingewiesen hatte, war Zahra nicht zurück geschreckt. Drei Mal hatte Leila versucht von dem Hof fortzulaufen, den ihre Freundin mit ihrem Gatten bewohnte.  
Jedes Mal hatte Zahra sie mit verschränkten Armen und tadelndem Blick bereits draußen erwartet.  
Jedes Mal war sie wieder mit ihr zurück gekehrt, obwohl sie damit bewusst gegen jedes Gebot ihres selbst ernannten Schöpfer verstieß.  
Jedes Mal war ein Teil von Leila froh darüber gewesen, nicht gegangen zu sein, obwohl ein noch viel größerer Teil ihrer Selbst der unausweichlichen Katastrophe fassungslos entgegen geblickt hatte.

Eine Bewegung unten im Hof zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein Reiter kam soeben in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo in den Hof geritten. Leila runzelte die Stirn, was ihr ein undamenhaftes Fluchen entlockte. Warum konnte sie sich nicht merken, dass das mit ihrer Kopfverletzung äußerst schmerzhaft war? Sie war doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff. Es war weniger der Reiter, der Leila aus ihren grüblerischen und trüben Gedanken riss, sondern die Kombination aus Pferd und Reiter.  
Das dort unten war definitiv ihre Stute! Sie tänzelte vergnügt und sah äußerst zufrieden nach dem Ritt aus. Leila konnte sie sogar verstehen, war sie doch nun bereits einige Tage nicht ausreichend bewegt worden. Anscheinend hatte sich einer der Assassinen ein Herz gefasst und sie beschäftigt. Doch das Problem an dieser Sache war, dass ihr störrisches Pferdchen niemanden auf ihrem Rücken duldete. Leila korrigierte sich. Es gab wahrscheinlich doch jemanden, den sie als Reiter akzeptieren würde. Somit war für sie auch offensichtlich, wer dort gerade durch das Tor geritten war. Eigentlich hätte es Leila anhand der Haltung des Reiters klar sein müssen, denn er strahlte bereits von Weitem eine Arroganz aus, die Leila zornig machte.  
Bevor sie bewusst über ihr Handeln nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sich von dem Fenster abgewandt. Der Müßiggang konnte noch einige Augenblicke warten, erst musste sie ihren Standpunkt klarmachen! Was fiel diesem arroganten Assassinen bitte ein, ihr Pferd für einen vergnüglichen Ausritt zu nutzen?

Altaïr klopfte Sarafina vergnügt auf den Hals. Er hatte bereits geahnt, dass sie Feuer hatte, doch mit so viel Temperament hatte er nicht gerechnet. Anid war ein wahrer Musterknabe im Vergleich zu dieser Stute. Auch wenn sie ihn respektierte, hatte sie doch keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, seine Autorität zu untergraben. Aber gegen Ende ihres Ausrittes hatte Sarafina diese kleinen Spielchen unterlassen und sich einfach nur an der Möglichkeit erfreut, ihre angestaute Kraft loszuwerden.

Er war bereits abgestiegen und führte Sarafina in den Stall, als Altaïr aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt aus dem Tor in den Vorhof treten sah. Von der Statur her konnte es eigentlich nur Sarafinas Herrin sein und sie schien wütend zu sein. Zumindest hatte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und stampfte eher missmutig auf ihn zu, statt sich mit der sonst ihr eigenen Eleganz zu bewegen. Altaïr musste sich abwenden, damit er sich nicht durch ein Schmunzeln verriet. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich daran stören würde, wenn er ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen ihre Stute entwendete. Keiner seiner Brüder wagte es, ihm derart respektlos zu begegnen, wenn man einmal von Nadim absah. Daher empfand er ihre Art als äußerst erfrischend. Doch noch mehr mochte er es, wenn sie aktiv seine Nähe suchte.

„Habt Ihr kein eigenes Pferd, welches Ihr zu Schanden reiten könnt? Was fällt Euch ein?"  
Altaïr tat einfach so, als würde sie nicht existieren und ging weiter in den Stall hinein, ohne sie einer Antwort oder eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Ich… ich rede mit Euch. Wagt es nicht, mich zu ignorieren! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Ihr mich hört!" Die Empörung in Leilas Stimme erheiterte Altaïr ungemein, allerdings verwunderte ihn ihre Dünnhäutigkeit. Sein empfindliches Gehör vernahm, dass sie nun ihre Schritte beschleunigte und sich an Sarafina vorbei drängte, die hinter Altaïr ging. Ein erfreutes Schnauben signalisierte ihm, dass die Stute ihre Herrin erkannt hatte. Allerdings schien diese gerade nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, sich Sarafina zuzuwenden.  
Kaum dass Leila hinter ihm angekommen war, spürte Altaïr auch schon, wie er erstaunlich kräftig herumgedreht wurde. Für eine Person mit einer solch zierlichen Statur hatte sie überraschend viel Kraft. Altaïr revanchierte sich, indem er ihre Oberarme mit beiden Händen fest umschloss und sie ein wenig näher zog, was Leila ein Japsen entlockte, was irgendwo zwischen erschrocken und empört lag. Er vernahm den intensiven Geruch von Seife, sie musste sich vor kurzem äußerst gründlich gewaschen haben. Nicht, dass sie sonst unangenehm roch, ganz im Gegenteil, doch diese Intensität war überraschend.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich Eure Dreistigkeit mutig oder närrisch finden soll. Es gab bereits Personen, die ich für deutlich weniger getötet habe."  
Da Leila zu ihm hoch sah, konnte er deutlich sehen, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. Es war diese Art von Dreistigkeit, die Altaïr äußerst ansprechend fand. Oft genug hatte er sich bereits gefragt, ob sie in anderen Sitationen ebenso unerschrocken und forsch reagieren würde. Diese Gedanken durfte er nicht allzu weit ausführen, er war immerhin auch nur ein Mann.  
„Ja, wie auch immer. Ihr habt Eure Hände von meinem Pferd zu lassen, sowohl die mit fünf, als auch die mit vier Fingern, ist das klar und deutlich genug für Euch?" Unwirsch schlug sie seine Hände weg.  
„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?", fragte Altaïr lauernd und kam ihrem Gesicht noch ein wenig näher. Leila wich nicht zurück, auch wenn sie vor einigen Tagen an der Mauer eher beschämt reagiert hatte.  
„Wenn Ihr das nicht tut, wacht Ihr eines Morgens mit abgeschnittenen Ohren auf, ist das klar?" Sie hatte sogar den Mut, ihm ebenfalls noch ein kleines bisschen näher zu kommen. Er meinte unter ihrer Kapuze dunkle Schatten in ihrem Gesicht ausmachen zu können, doch genau vermochte er es in diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht zu sagen.  
„Ihr droht mir, kleine Giftmischerin?" Sein Blick glitt zu ihren Lippen. Es wäre so einfach… Und ihn reizte es zu erfahren, wie sie wohl darauf reagieren würde. Darüber hinaus würde es ihr klar machen, dass sie sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte, wollte sie keine Konsequenzen fürchten müssen.

Leila hatte bereits zum Sprechen angesetzt, als Sarafina ihren eigenen Beitrag zu der Konversation beitrug. Da ihre Herrin sie nicht beachtet hatte, forderte die Stute nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf drastischere Art und Weise ein. Sie zupfte an Leilas Gewand und erwischte eine derart ungünstige Stelle, dass die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf gezogen wurde. Zu Altaïrs tiefem Bedauern hatte die Stute damit den Moment zerstört, denn Leila zog sich ob dieser Dreistigkeit von ihm zurück und schenkte dem Pferd ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Du kleines Biest, lass das. Gib… gib mir die Kapuze. Du sollst los lassen. Oh, ich hätte dich auf diesem Markt stehen lassen sollen, du undankbares Ding. Der Verkäufer hat mich gewarnt, aber ich wollte ja nicht hören…"  
Leila beschwerte sich noch eine ganze Weile, doch Altaïr hörte ihr kaum mehr zu, so vergnüglich er diesen kleinen Ausbruch auch fand.

Leila sah schlimm. Nicht nur die Wunde an ihrer Stirn und die bläuliche Färbung an ihrem Jochbein mehrten diesen Eindruck, sondern vielmehr die tiefe Erschöpfung in ihrem Gesicht und etwas anderes, was Altaïr nicht ganz deuten konnte. Was war ihr bitte widerfahren, dass sie so elend aussah? Doch was es auch war, höchstwahrscheinlich war das der Grund, weshalb Leila nun so leicht aus der Haut fuhr.  
„Was starrt Ihr denn so, Altaïr? Ich habe Euch schon einmal geraten, dass Ihr häufiger die Festung verlassen solltet, wenn Ihr eine Frau so anstarren müsst." Offensichtlich war er nun wieder das Objekt ihres Zorns.  
„Ihr seht furchtbar aus.", stellte Altaïr trocken fest. Leila hatte bereits wieder Luft geholt – zweifelsohne um ihm einen Schwall an Verwünschungen entgegen zu werfen – doch nun stieß sie diese einfach nur geräuschvoll wieder aus.  
„Ihr seid nicht der Erste, der mir heute dieses zweifelhafte Kompliment macht."  
„So? Wer war denn der andere?" Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang er unangemessen neugierig und hätte sich dafür am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.  
„Die Woche hier in Masyaf war nicht unbedingt erholsam oder gar förderlich für meine Gesundheit.", überging Leila seine Frage.  
Das ließ zwar eine ärgerliche Falte zwischen seinen Augen erscheinen, doch so erschöpft wie sie aussah, wollte er sie nicht mit Fragen behelligen.

„Seht, in Eurem Zustand seid Ihr weder jetzt noch in zwei Tagen dazu in der Lage, mit Eurem Pferd auszureiten. Daher habe ich das heute getan, Eure Stute hatte ein wenig Bewegung bitter nötig. Sie hat kürzlich erst vor lauter Langeweile den Vorhof nach einem Ausbruch verwüstet." Altaïr versuchte sich ausnahmsweise an einem versöhnlichen Tonfall und schien damit sogar Erfolg zu haben. Leilas gesamte Haltung schien in sich zusammen zu sacken. Sie sah wahrlich kraftlos und erschöpft aus.  
„Dann sollte ich Euch wohl danken. Ich…" Leila rang ganz offensichtlich mit sich und suchte nach Worten. Altaïr konnte sie verstehen, ihre Wut war nichts anderes, als fehlgeleitete Sorge gewesen. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte er sie nun zappeln lassen, doch sie sah so aus, als könne sie jeden Moment unter ihrer eigenen Last zusammen brechen.

„Schon gut. Kommt, ich geleite Euch in Eure Kammer und versorge danach Eure Stute." Den Namen Sarafina behielt er lieber für sich. Hinterher regte Leila das nur wieder auf. Es war nur ein Gefühl, doch Altaïr war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie ihrem Tier aus einem bestimmten Grund keinen Namen gegeben hatte.  
„Ich finde den Weg, lasst gut sein.", entgegnete Leila ihm müde.  
„Oh sicher und hinterher muss ich Euch wieder in Eure Kammer tragen, weil ihr auf dem Weg dahin ohnmächtig geworden seid. Nein, ich begleite Euch."  
Altaïr sah, wie die Empörung auf Leilas Gesicht zurückkehrte.  
„Ein einziges Mal bin ich ohnmächtig geworden und das nur, weil jemand meinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen hat. Jetzt tut nicht so, als geschähe das jeden Tag!"  
„Manches hängt einem leider ewig nach, verehrte Giftmischerin."  
Leila legte ihren Kopf schief und ein listiges Funkeln kehrte in ihre Augen zurück.  
„Ihr meint so wie Euch Eure Jugendsünden ewig nachhängen?" Allein für diesen honigsüßen Ton schwankte Altaïr dazwischen, sie wahlweise über sein Knie zu legen oder sie gegen die Wand zu drücken und Leila anderweitig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Was war nur heute mit ihm los?  
„Vergesst es, ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass Ihr darüber nie etwas erfahren werdet.", stellte er klar.

Er machte Anstalten, ihr die Kapuze auf den Kopf zu ziehen, die ihr Sarafina so heimtückisch herunter gezogen hatte, als Leila seine Hände weg schlug.  
„Wagt es ja nicht, diese Dreistigkeit hat sich heute auch schon jemand erlaubt."  
Mit einem simplen „Hmh" ließ Altaïr diese Worte im Raum stehen. Damit war für ihn klar, von wem Leila bereits dieses zweifelhafte Kompliment bezüglich ihrer Erschöpfung bekommen hatte. Es störte ihn, wie er feststellte.

Den Weg zu Leilas Kammer legten sie schweigend zurück. Sie hätte sich gerne eingeredet, dass ihr Altaïrs Anwesenheit unangenehm war, doch das wäre gelogen. Gerade jetzt beruhigte sie seine Nähe ungemein und auf eine gewisse Weise schätzte sie Altaïrs Art, die Dinge anzugehen. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr und behandelte sie dennoch vergleichsweise respektvoll, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete. Wobei respektvoll wohl zu weit ging, der Adler Masyafs respektierte ausschließlich sich selbst. Vielmehr behandelte er sie normal. Das Sehnen bei diesem Gedanken in ihrer Brust schob Leila energisch beiseite, so etwas konnte sie gerade überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.  
Vielleicht wäre er auch der einzige Mann, der sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen den Schaitan wehren konnte, doch dieser Feigling wusste, wann ein anderer Mann eine Gefahr darstellte und kämpfte dann mit List und Tücke. Er würde Altaïr erst betäuben und ihn danach beseitigen, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass ihm der Assassine körperlich weit überlegen war. Darüber hinaus war der Schaitan ein versierter Fallensteller, es wäre also durchaus denkbar, dass er gezielt Jagd auf den Assassinen machte, um ihn zu beseitigen.

War es wohlmöglich genau diese Tatsache, die Leila so weich werden ließ? Die Sicherheit, die dieser Mann durch seine Fähigkeiten und Kraft ausstrahlte? Er wäre sicherlich auch nicht zimperlich, den Schaitan zu töten. Altaïr war kein zurückhaltender Mann, erst recht nicht, wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Doch leider wusste er nicht, womit er es schon bald zu tun haben könnte. Leila konnte ihm schlecht erklären, in welche Schwierigkeiten er sie beide mit seinem Verhalten brachte. Sie hatte früh lernen müssen, dass der Schaitan großen Wert auf Diskretion legte. Einmal hatte sie gewagt, sich anderen anzuvertrauen und sowohl sie selbst als auch die armen Seelen, denen sie von ihrem Martyrium erzählt hatte, hatten dafür zahlen müssen. Entweder waren sie verschwunden oder brutal ermordet worden. Danach hatte der Schaitan ihr einen Besuch abgestattet und ihr sehr eindrücklich vermittelt, dass sie niemandem von ihrer Geschichte erzählen durfte. Damals hatte er zum ersten Mal eine Peitsche mitgebracht und fortan hatte sie keine normalen Schläge mehr erhalten. Eines musste man dem Schaitan lassen, er ging ganz famos mit der Peitsche um und hinterließ unter Garantie Narben.

Sie verabschiedete sich vor ihrer Kammer höflich von Altaïr. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm noch etwas sagen wollen, doch ebenso wie Leila schien auch der Assassine nach Worten zu suchen und beide sahen ein wenig ertappt aus, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Somit unterließen sie es beide, etwas zu sagen und gingen ihres Weges.

Egal was der Grund für die Sympathie war, Leila entschied in jenem Moment, dass sie schnellstmöglich einen Keil zwischen sie beide treiben musste. Nur wie genau sie das anstellen sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Er ließ sich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Darüber hinaus half er ihr nun schon zum wiederholten Mal und hatte offensichtlich einen merkwürdigen und für Leila verwirrenden Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt. Bislang hatte Leila allerdings noch jeden ihrer Pläne irgendwie umsetzen können, so war sie zuversichtlich, dass ihr auch dieses Unterfangen gelingen würde. Selbst Altaïr hatte einen wunden Punkt, der ihr seinen Hass einbringen würde, wenn sie ihn nur fände.


	26. Altaïrs Schwachpunkt

**Altaïrs Schwachpunkt**

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Leila hätte beinahe entnervt aufgestöhnt, aber eben nur beinahe. Sie hatte sich zwei Tage lang geschont, ihre Kopfschmerzen waren auf ein sehr erträgliches Maß gesunken und sie wollte nun endlich die Antworten von Halim bekommen. Allmählich fühlte sich Leila physisch und psychisch dazu in der Lage, die Sklavenhändler zu suchen und vor allem wieder unter Menschen zu gehen. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte sie sich beharrlich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und jedes Anklopfen ignoriert. Ganz besonders Altaïr hatte sie weder sehen noch hören wollen. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder, wenn er in der Nähe war. Es schien ihr beinahe, als hätte sie all die Kälte und Gefühllosigkeit nicht nur verloren, sondern auch noch viele unerwünschte Emotionen hinzu bekommen. Sie war nicht sie selbst, so viel stand für Leila schon einmal fest, doch das 'warum' ihrer Handlungsweise verstand sie nicht.

Auch Nadim hatte sie ignoriert, nur leider war dieser Mann hartnäckiger als Altaïr und hatte sie schlichtweg abgepasst, wenn Leila nach draußen gehuscht war, um sich Wasser zu holen. Auf Nahrung konnte sie verzichten, nicht jedoch auf Wasser. Natürlich war Nadim gänzlich anderer Meinung, was ihre Nahrungsaufnahme anging und so hatte er sie jedes Mal mit in die Küche geschleift. Einmal hatte er sogar die Unverfrorenheit besessen, sie nachts über seine Schulter zu werfen. Leila hatte getobt und ihm die schlimmsten Verwünschungen und Krankheiten an den Hals gewünscht. Doch das hatte lediglich den Effekt gehabt, dass sich Nadim vor Lachen beinahe gekringelt hätte, so amüsant fand er ihren Ausbruch. Er hatte sogar angemerkt, dass man Meister Rasin doch sicherlich fragen könne, ob Masyaf Leila behalten dürfe. Als sei sie ein Haustier! Dennoch meinte es der Hüne bei allen Spötteleien nie böse, das wusste Leila. Es war Nadims Art der Fürsorge und Wertschätzung, weshalb auch immer er ihr beides angedeihen ließ. Es unterstützte all die Gefühle, die sich ungewollt bei ihr eingenistet hatten und das war wiederum etwas, was Leila nicht wollte. Dennoch brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Sie kam sich selbst erbärmlich vor, denn ein Teil der alten Leila war noch immer in ihr vorhanden und schüttelte nur verächtlich den Kopf über das emotionale und schwache Weib, in das sie sich allmählich verwandelte. Beinahe schien es, als kämpften seit dem Moment, da sie Altaïr das erste Mal hautnah erlebt hatte zwei Seelen in ihrem Körper und ein Sieger stand noch lange nicht fest. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde es ohnehin nur Verlierer geben.

Insgeheim fürchtete Leila, dass der Schaitan Nadim oder gar Altaïr etwas antun könnte. Sicher, sie waren Assassinen, einer von ihnen sogar der Beste, den der Orden je hervor gebracht hatte, dennoch waren auch sie fehlbar. Die Aberkennung von Altaïrs Rang war der beste Beweis dafür, dass auch dem Adler Masyafs Fehler unterliefen. Ab sofort würden Leila und ihr Verhalten diesen Personen gegenüber unter verschärfter Beobachtung stehen, wie auch immer der Schaitan dies anstellte. Er konnte sich nicht unbemerkt in der Festung aufhalten, früher oder später hätte Leila ihn entdeckt und das wusste er. Der Schaitan konnte ihr in dieser Hinsicht nichts vormachen. Woher er also all diese Informationen hatte, war ihr schon seit Jahren schleierhaft.

Doch noch schleierhafter war Leila derzeit der Aufenthaltsort von Halim. Sie war bereits den gesamten Vormittag durch diese Festung geirrt, hatte ihn aber nirgendwo ausfindig machen können. Nicht einmal in seiner Kammer schien er gewesen zu sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich dort hinein geschlichen hatte, war diese noch immer unberührt gewesen.

Leider blieben ihr damit nicht allzu viele Möglichkeiten, denn Al Mualim konnte sie nicht fragen und zu viel Aufmerksamkeit wollte sie auch nicht erregen. Solange sie nicht wusste, wer in Masyaf Informationen an die Sklavenhändler weitergab und somit eventuell indirekt an dem Attentatsversuch beteiligt war, hielt sie sich lieber bedeckt. Sollte sich das Ganze als falsche Fährte erweisen, hatte sie immerhin niemanden falsch bezichtigt. Je nachdem wie scharf man die Gesetze dieses Landes auslegte, konnte eine solche falsche Bezichtigung empfindliche Strafen haben. Unterstellte man jemandem eine Tat, die dieser nicht begangen hatte, erwartete einen die Strafe, die der Täter laut Gesetz bekommen hätte. Für Verrat gab es den Tod als Strafe, wahlweise als Enthauptung, durch den Galgen, Steinigung oder Vierteilung. Gerne kombinierte man auch die verschiedenen Arten, wie Leila festgestellt hatte. Neuerdings neigte man dazu, Verurteilte im Anschluss in Stücke zu schneiden und die Körperteile an gut sichtbaren Stellen aufzuspießen. Sie konnte über solche Grausamkeiten nur den Kopf schütteln, ein abgetrennter Kopf neben einem Tor hatte noch niemanden von einem Verbrechen abgehalten. Zumindest war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass man mit psychischem Druck sehr viel mehr erreichen konnte.

Die letzte verbliebene Option, die Leila für sich sah, war der Adler Masyafs, auch wenn sie sich dabei mehr als nur unbehaglich fühlte. Je öfter sie in seiner Nähe war, desto merkwürdiger fühlte sie sich. Einerseits wollte sie tunlichst seine Nähe vermeiden und am liebsten reißaus nehmen, sobald sie ihn von weitem erblickte. Andererseits hatte sie in den letzten zwei Tagen stehts Ausschau nach ihm gehalten und war erst ruhig genug geworden sich hinzulegen, wenn sie ihn gesund im Vorhof gesehen hatte. So arrogant und aufbrausend er oftmals auch war, käme es für Altaïr doch niemals in Frage, seine Bruderschaft zu verraten. Ihm konnte sie also vertrauen, da er ohnehin dem Gespräch mit Halim beigewohnt hatte und über die Einzelheiten informiert war. Vielleicht konnte er unauffällig in Erfahrung bringen, wo sich dieser andere seltsame Assassine mit dem Hang zur Ungeschicklichkeit derzeit befand. Leila hoffte inständig, dass Halim nicht die Nerven verlor, wenn er ihr gegenüberstand. Sie selbst hatte derzeit nicht vor, seine widernatürliche Neigung zu thematisieren, doch es würde Fragen aufwerfen, wenn er dieses Thema vor anderen anschnitt, weil er glaubte, Leila hätte ihn verraten.

Natürlich befand sich Altaïr auf dem Übungsplatz, gemeinsam mit seinen Novizen. Da die Gruppe nicht vollzählig war, schien die offizielle Übung bereits abgeschlossen zu sein. So, wie Leila es beurteilte, gab er seinen Schülern auch nach dem harten Training die Möglichkeit, mit ihm weiter an ihren Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Und nicht wenige schienen von diesem Angebot Gebrauch zu machen. Wahrscheinlich konnte Altaïr selbst einigen seiner ausgebildeten Assassinen Brüdern noch das eine oder andere beibringen, die Novizen taten also gut daran, von ihm zu lernen. Allmählich war bei seinen Schüler die Furcht einem grenzenlosen Respekt gewichen, denn sie hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen, wenn er denn einmal sprach. Zumindest galt das für alle bis auf einen.

Der Novize, der sich so begierig auf den willigen Halim gestürzt hatte, schien diese Verehrung nicht zu teilen. Beinahe unbeteiligt stand er daneben und folgte Altaïrs Ausführungen. Zwar machte er alles nach, was sein Lehrer von ihm verlangte, doch ihm fehlten das Feuer und die Begeisterung, die seine Brüder ausstrahlten. Er wirkte kalt. Und das machte Leila stutzig, denn dafür war er eigentlich noch zu jung. Kurz ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie ähnlich unbeteiligt auf andere wirken musste, beinahe desinteressiert. Irgendwas stimmte für sie ganz und gar nicht mit diesem Jungen.

Leila bezog einen Warteplatz im Schatten und verweilte dort, um Altaïr bei seinem Training zu beobachten. Er hatte sich als guter Lehrer erwiesen, der mit seinen Schülern zwar sehr hart umging, dabei aber immer gerecht blieb. Altaïr forderte Höchstleistungen von seinen Novizen und diese brannten darauf, sie auch zu erbringen. Leila wollte ungern mit ihnen tauschen, ihr Lehrer hatte jedem von ihnen bereits eine Blessur zugefügt, doch sie beschwerten sich nicht. Harte Schläge gegen ihre Abwehr nahmen sie schweigsam hin, genauso Hiebe, die durch sie hindurch gingen. Der Adler Masyafs tauchte ungesehen neben seinen Schülern auf und zeigte ihnen oftmals recht drastisch ihre Versäumnisse und Fehler auf. Doch es wirkte, denn sie wurden selbst für einen Außenstehenden ersichtlich schnell besser. Keiner von ihnen beging denselben Fehler zwei Mal und vermutlich würde das einigen von ihnen einmal das Leben retten.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit schien Altaïr bemerkt zu haben, dass er aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet wurde. Er ließ die Übung zu Ende durchführen und löste die Gruppe dann auf, um auf Leila zuzugehen. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung sah er mürrisch aus, so weit sie das unter der Robe ausmachen konnte. Das würde ihr das folgende Gespräch vereinfachen. Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte Altaïr auch immer mal wieder andere Anwandlungen gehabt. Nie hatte er sie wirklich unsittlich berührt, sah man einmal von dem Zwischenfall mit der Mauer ab, der sie immer noch wütend machte, doch oft genug hatte sein Verhalten ein Prickeln in ihrem Nacken ausgelöst. Oder aber es hatte ihren Magen in einen merkwürdigen Aufruhr versetzt. Es waren beides Gefühle, die sie sowohl mochte als auch hasste, was ein merkwürdiger Zwiespalt für Leila war. Normalerweise handelten weder sie noch ihr Körper derart widersprüchlich, dass sie sich selbst ein Rätsel war. Und dieser Aufruhr begann schon wieder, sobald sie sich seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bewusst war. Am liebsten hätte sie leise vor sich hin geflucht, doch das wäre dann wirklich ein merkwürdiges Verhalten gewesen. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie ihn einerseits regelrecht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte und ihn gleichzeitig in den entferntesten Winkel des heiligen Landes wünschte?

„Schaut an, der verehrte Gast zeigt sich wieder innerhalb der Festung. Womit verdiene ich diese Aufmerksamkeit, Leila?" Er schien es ihr ernsthaft übel zu nehmen, dass sie das Klopfen an ihrer Tür ignoriert hatte.  
„Ich muss mit Euch reden." Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, unerwünschte Fragen einfach zu ignorieren, eine Diskussion mit diesem Sturkopf brachte sie ohnehin nicht weiter, also unterließ sie es gleich. Vorsichtshalber hatte Leila ihre Stimme gesenkt, noch nicht zu einem Flüstern, doch sie sprach leise. Da sie deutlich kleiner war als Altaïr, konnte sie die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen sehen, die sich bei ihren Worten gebildet hatte. Ein kurzer Blick an Altaïr vorbei zeigte ihr, dass noch nicht alle Novizen vom Platz verschwunden waren. Einige unterhielten sich noch und schienen die Übungen des Trainings zu diskutieren oder sich gegenseitig Tipps zu geben. Doch was sie ernsthaft störte, war dieser eine bestimmte Novize, Halims Novize, wie sie ihn gedanklich bezeichnete. Leila und Altaïr standen abseits des Platzes und er kam ihnen nicht nah genug, um für einen Beobachter auffällig zu wirken. Doch für Leila war er genau das. Immer wieder blickte er scheinbar beiläufig in ihre Richtung. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen war Leila froh, sich in ihrer Kammer so weit gesammelt zu haben, dass die gewohnte Kälte in ihren Augen stand. Spätestens jetzt wusste sie, dass dieser Novize nicht normal war. Geschöpfe wie sie – und damit meinte sie das nicht einmal im Sinne des Schaitan – erkannten einander ohne Worte. Der Junge strahlte eine unheimliche Kälte aus.

„Nun?", fragte Altaïr. Er schien ihren Blick richtig zu deuten, denn er sah zu der Seite, wo sich der Übungsplatz befand. Im Stillen dankte Leila ihm für seine Diskretion, denn er bewegte seinen Kopf dabei um keinen Zoll.  
„Ich fürchte Masyaf beherbergt tatsächlich einen Verräter und ich denke, wir werden beobachtet. Also tut bitte, was Ihr am Besten könnt und tragt Eure schlechte Laune offen zur Schau.", wisperte Leila ihm zu. Kurz verschwand Altaïrs rechte Augenbraue aus ihrem Blickfeld, bevor er einen wahrlich düsteren Ausruck annahm. Leila musste dem Drang widerstehen, unwillkührlich einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen, der Adler Masyafs wirkte gerade wirklich angriffslustig.  
„Sprecht!" Sie spürte einen erleichteren Hüpfer in ihrer Brust, denn Altaïrs Ton stand in einem krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Haltung. Er spielte also mit. Behutsam drehte sie dem Platz ihren Rücken zu, denn sie wagte nicht, dass irgendjemand von ihren Lippen lesen konnte. Ihr Gefühl sagte Leila, dass sich die Sache mit den Sklavenhändlern zu einer brisanten Angelegenheit entwickelt hatte.

„Ich habe den gesamten Vormittag über versucht, Halim zu finden. Er ist weder in seiner Kammer, noch in der Bibliothek. Mittlerweile habe ich ganz Masyaf nach ihm abgesucht, doch keine Spur von ihm." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Halims Novize erneut ein kleines bisschen näher gekommen war. Möglichst laut und erbost schob sie ein:„Und diese Dreistigkeit werde ich nicht länger dulden, habt Ihr das verstanden?", hinterher.  
Für einen Wimpernschlag verzog Leila peinlich berührt das Gesicht und auch Altaïrs Ausdruck war für einen kurzen Moment erheitert. Sie hasste Scharade. Zum Glück war ihr Gegenüber nicht so einfältig, wie er sich oftmals gab um drehte ihr mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Rücken zu. Er bewegte sich vom Übungsplatz und damit den neugierigen Ohren fort, denn nicht nur Halims Novize schielte immer wieder verstohlen zu ihnen hinüber. Doch wo bei ihm Leilas innere Stimme Alarm schrie, waren die Beweggründe der übrigen Jungen wohl eher pure Neugierde am Privatleben ihres Ausbilders. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken, immerhin war Altaïr bereits zu Lebzeiten eine wandelnde Legende geworden.

„Wagt es nicht, Euch abzuwenden, Assassine!", rief Leila ihm erbost hinterher, um ihm sodann eilig zu folgen. Als sie sich dem Stall näherten, erkannte Leila, dass dieser verlassen war, hier konnten sie also miteinander reden ohne belauscht zu werden. Lediglich die Verabschiedung musste für die entfernten Beobachter nach einem Streit aussehen und das sollten gerade sie zwei problemlos vollbringen. Sie kannte ihn erst wenige Tage, doch bislang war noch kaum eine Begegnung ohne eine Auseinandersetzung zu Ende gegangen.

Altaïr blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Leila herum. Ihn umgab noch immer eine Wolke des Zorns und der Verachtung, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Leila wusste, wie sie aussahen, wenn er wirklich zornig war. Kurz ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass er schon bald wieder äußerst zornig mit ihr sein würde, wenn sie ihn verkaufte.  
„Sprecht, was beunruhigt Euch, Leila. Und vor allem, was kann ausgerechnet ich für Euch tun?" Sie seufzte, warum musste er so freundlich sprechen? Ihr war es lieber, wenn sie den Drang, ihm ins Gesicht schlagen zu wollen, unterdrücken musste.

„Ich komme zu Euch, weil Ihr ohnehin bereits über unsere Vermutung informiert seid, dass ein Verräter hinter den Anschlägen steckt. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass Halim plötzlich nicht mehr auffindbar ist, immerhin verfügt er nun über Informationen, die einem Verräter in der Bruderschaft gefährlich werden könnten."  
„Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass einer der unseren mit den Sklavenhändlern zusammen arbeitet?" Es lag kein Vorwurf und keine Ablehnung in seiner Stimme, nur sachliche Nüchternheit.  
„Bis heute Morgen war es nur eine Vermutung, doch nun bin ich mir sicher. Masyaf mag groß sein, doch ein Assassine verschwindet nicht einfach so."  
„Vielleicht wurde er kurzfristig auf eine Mission geschickt.", gab Altaïr zu bedenken.  
„Ja, oder Halim war derart ungeschickt, dass er von einem Turm gefallen ist.", schob Leila sarkastisch ein, was ihr erneut eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres Gegenüber einbrachte.  
„Ich bin einfach misstrauisch und vorsichtig. Darüber hinaus glaube ich, dass Halim etwas zugestoßen ist. Wenn ich mich nun nach ihm erkundige, kommen zu viele neugierige Fragen auf. Und ich brauche diese Informationen von Halim. Eine Woche meiner Zeit ist bereits um, ich selbst würde eine weitere benötigen, um alle nötigen Informationen auszuwerten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Al Mualim mir niemals die Berichte zur Verfügung stellen würde." Normalerweise neigte Leila nicht dazu sich zu erklären, doch sie benötigte nun einmal Altaïrs Hilfe und er würde sie ihr verweigern, wenn sie seine Autorität einfach so untergrub. Auf der einen Seite war er eine Ausnahme, weil er Frauen nicht schlug, doch sofern ausgerechnet eine Frau es wagte, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen, war er ebenso empfindlich in seiner Ehre gekränkt, wie all die anderen Männer. Es war nicht so, dass es Leila groß störte, wenn Halim nicht mehr unter den Leben weilte, weil er ein höflicher, junger Mann mit ausgezeichneten Manieren war, sondern vielmehr, weil er Informationen mit ins Grab genommen hatte, die sie benötigte.

Altaïr wirkte nachdenklich. „Ich werde sehen, was ich herausfinden kann. Als Ausbilder ist es mein Recht die Planung der Brüder einzusehen. Sollte Halim kurzfristig auf eine Mission geschickt worden sein, muss das dort eingetragen sein. Ich treffe Euch so bald ich kann in Eurer Kammer." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ sie mit einer herrischen Geste seiner Hand stehen. Leila hoffte, dass es für einen Außenstehenden so ausgesehen hatte, als hätten sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt. Insbesondere für diesen unheimlichen Novizen. Nach einer Weile kehrte auch Leila zurück in die Festung. Sie konnte nun nichts weiter tun als zu warten und auf Altaïrs Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen, dabei hasste sie es, von jemandem abhängig zu sein.

Altaïr hatte es vorgezogen nicht vor Leilas Tür gesehen zu werden. Was er herausgefunden hatte, machte ihn misstrauisch und so wollte er lieber ungesehen mit der Giftmischerin sprechen. Mittlerweile teilte er ihr ungutes Gefühl, irgendwas lief in Masyaf, was er noch nicht vollends verstand. Doch was es auch war, es war definitiv nichts Gutes. Somit erklomm er nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit die Mauer der Festung, um in Leilas Kammer zu gelangen. Er kam zügig voran, doch das lag nicht alleine an seinen herausragenden Kletterkünsten, vielmehr war ihm der Weg vertraut. Dennoch würde er sich hüten, irgendjemandem gegenüber zuzugeben, die letzten zwei Tage des Nachts in Leilas Kammer nach dem Rechten gesehen zu haben. Da sie ihm nicht geöffnet hatte, hatte er das als sein gutes Recht – ja sogar als seine Pflicht – angesehen, immerhin war er noch immer für ihr Wohl verantwortlich. Mit dieser Begründung fühlte er sich ein kleines bisschen weniger erbärmlich, also hielt er daran fest.

Als er sich durch das offene Fenster schwang, sah er sie und hielt inne. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und musste auf dem Rücken eingeschlafen sein. Die Kapuze war im Liegen nach hinten gerutscht. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht sagen, wie ihre Verletzungen derzeit aussahen, obwohl sie den Verband nicht mehr trug. Ihr Gesicht hatte einiges abbekommen, auch wenn die Schwellungen zum Großteil bereits zurückgegangen waren. Im Schlaf sah Leila beinahe friedlich aus. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das unbeugsame Weib, welches er in den vergangenen Tagen erlebt hatte. So sah sie wie jede beliebige schlafende Schönheit aus.

Er betrachtete sie gerne, stellte er fest. Doch im selben Atemzug musste er sich eingestehen, dass es weniger ihr Äußeres war, was ihn neugierig werden ließ. Es war der Mensch, der hinter ihrer kalten und zum Teil erschreckend gnadenlosen Fassade steckte. Was ihm von ihrem Verhör zu Ohren gekommen war, hatte ihn ob der Grausamkeit beinahe schockiert. Doch es hatte ihn nicht abgestoßen, denn da war auch immer wieder ein anderer Teil von Leila, der zum Vorschein kam. Die Momente, in denen ihre Menschlichkeit aufblitzte, waren für ihn die interessantesten. Und aus diesem Grund betrachtete er sie nun bereits eine Weile beim Schlafen, auch wenn er eigentlich dringend mit ihr reden musste. Unbewusst war er näher an sie heran getreten und bereits neben ihrem Bett angelangt. Er fragte sich, wie viele Menschen bereits die Möglichkeit hatten, Leila derart verletzlich zu sehen und ob diese noch lange genug gelebt hatten, um sich an diesen Augenblick zu erinnern. Die junge Frau war sehr erpicht darauf, jeden Anschein von Schwäche zu vermeiden. Auch wenn Altaïr wusste, dass das, was er nun tun würde, mehr als gefährlich war, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und fuhr der schlafenden Frau hauchzart über ihre unverletzte Wange. Sie rührte sich vorerst nicht, dennoch wollte er nicht übermütig werden und das Spiel noch weiter treiben. Leila würde es alles andere als witzig finden, wenn sie aufwachte, während er über ihre Wange strich.

Nach einer Weile begann sie unruhig zu werden, anscheinend war ihr Traum mittlerweile unangenehm. Dennoch wagte er es nicht sie durch ein Rütteln aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Er kannte sie nicht und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Altaïr wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren, nachdem sie durch seine kleine Torheit eben nicht erwacht war. Ihm stand nicht der Sinn danach, sich einen Dolch aus der Schulter ziehen zu müssen. Viele seiner Brüder weckte man besser nicht aus einem tiefen Schlaf, warum sollte das bei Leila anders sein? Sie machte nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, als sei ihr Leben bislang sonderlich harmonisch oder gar friedlich verlaufen. Lautlos schlich er wieder zurück zum Fenster und räusperte sich vernehmlich.

Leila zuckte im Schlaf zusammen und saß einen Wimpernschlag später aufrecht im Bett. Zwei Atemzüge benötigte sie, um sich zu sammeln und sich dann im Raum umzusehen. Die wenigen Kerzen im Raum waren beinahe heruntergebrannt und spendeten kaum noch Licht. Altaïr verließ seinen Platz am Fenster und zündete eine weitere Lampe an. So konnte sich Leila immerhin noch in Ruhe sammeln.

„Ich habe Euch nicht kommen hören." Ihre Stimme klang für Altaïr noch leicht verschlafen. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise tat es ihm sogar leid, sie geweckt zu haben. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen zeugten nicht unbedingt von einem Übermaß an Schlaf.  
„Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich die Tür nicht genutzt habe." Um ihr in diesem Moment, kurz nach dem Aufwachen das Denken zu erleichtern, nickte Altaïr zum Fenster. Auf dem Tisch brannte nun eine neue Lampe und er setzte sich auf den Schemel. Leila hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht so weit gesammelt, dass sie die Kapuze wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Stattdessen war ihr Kopf noch immer unbedeckt und er konnte die nachdenkliche Falte zwischen ihren Augen sehen.  
„Ihr seid ernsthaft hier herein geklettert? Die Tür wäre der einfachere Weg gewesen."  
„Ich wollte vermeiden, dass man mich sieht. Immerhin steht Euer guter Ruf auf dem Spiel.", ergänzte er spöttisch. Es war allerdings wahr, ein Mann hatte zu solch später Stunde nichts in der Kammer einer unverheirateten Frau zu suchen.  
„Außerdem habt ihr Euch in den vergangenen Tagen in dieser Kammer eingeschlossen, ich wollte nicht halb Masyaf aufwecken müssen, um mit Euch zu reden." Es ärgerte ihn noch immer, dass sie ihn so vehement ignoriert hatte.  
„Also weiß niemand, dass Ihr hier seid? Das ist gut." Sie wirkte beinahe erleichtert auf ihn. Und irgendwie kratzte auch das an seinem Selbstwertgefühl. „Konntet Ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen?" Altaïr nickte, was er erfahren hatte, war unerfreulich gewesen.

„Halim ist noch immer in Masyaf. Genauer gesagt befindet er sich derzeit in der Zelle neben Abbas. Man warf ihn vor zwei Tagen in den Kerker, die wenigsten wissen davon." Leilas Reaktion verblüffte ihn. „Ihr wirkt nicht im Mindesten überrascht, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich wüsste nicht, welchen Verbrechens sich Halim schuldig gemacht haben sollte, Ihr etwa?"  
Sie zögerte. Ganz eindeutig schien die Giftmischerin etwas zu wissen.  
„Verdammt noch einmal, Leila. Sprecht! Ihr batet mich um Hilfe und nun hüllt Ihr Euch in Schweigen? Was geht hier vor?"  
„Ich… weiß nicht was genau hier vorgeht. Doch ich vermute, dass Halim mir die Informationen über die Sklavenhändler nicht geben sollte. Das sollte anscheinend um jeden Preis verhindert werden. Es bedeutet für mich jedoch, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg bin."  
„Aber Ihr solltet diese Informationen doch bereits vor zwei Tagen erhalten?" Allmählich verstand Altaïr gar nichts mehr.  
„Es ist… etwas dazwischen gekommen. Dazu kam, dass meine Kopfverletzung nicht sonderlich hilfreich war."

„Man hält Halim versteckt, niemand darf zu ihm. Selbst die Wachen stellen ihm seine Mahlzeit und das Wasser nur in die Zelle und setzen keinen Fuß hinein. Doch diese Anweisung sich von Halim fern zu halten kommt direkt von Al Mualim. Und der versorgt die Sklavenhändler sicher nicht mit Informationen.", gab Altaïr zu bedenken.  
„Das mag sein, doch es bedarf nur der richtigen Beschuldigung, damit man einen Mann wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt und nicht öffentlich über ihn spricht, sondern ihn stattdessen heimlich verschwinden lässt." Noch immer verstand Altaïr nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Es war kein Verbrechen geschehen, welches eine solche Strafe rechtfertigte.  
„Leila Ihr sprecht in Rätseln. Ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf, dass Ihr mir alle Einzelheiten erzählt."  
Sie rang mit sich, das sah er. „Nun denn. Vor zwei Tagen war ich mit Halim bei den Ställen verabredet, Ihr wisst das. Ich begab mich aber schon früher zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Halim war bereits da. Einer Eurer Novizen ebenfalls. Die beiden waren… einander sehr zugetan. Daher glaube ich, dass Halim der Unzucht mit einem Manne bezichtigt wird. Manch einer glaubt, dass es ansteckend sein könnte. Also isoliert man so jemanden am besten, bevor er mit seiner krankhaften Neigung die ganze Festung ansteckt."

Altaïrs erste Reaktion war, es als Unsinn abzutun. Doch dann kam ihm die Reaktion von Nadim in den Sinn. Er hatte verächtlich über den jungen Assassinen gesprochen. Damals schon hatte er sich gefragt, was der Grund für diese Abneigung sein könnte, denn weder die Ungeschicklichkeit noch die Intelligenz hätten so etwas bei Nadim ausgelöst.  
„Einer meiner Novizen? Das ist merkwürdig, denn was ich gehört habe besagte, dass eben einer dieser Novizen direkt zu Al Mualim gegangen ist. Es soll Sinan gewesen sein."  
„Lautet der Name dieses merkwürdigen Novizen Sinan? Der sehr… in sich gekehrte Novize, der heute wie zufällig immer näher kam, als wir uns unterhielten?" Altaïr nickte zustimmend.  
„Zufällig eben jener Novize war an diesem Abend bei Halim. Allerdings sah es eher so aus, als sei die Initiative von ihm ausgegangen. Halim stand recht passiv an der Stallwand. Er muss direkt im Anschluss zu Al Mualim gegangen sein, um es falsch darzustellen. Entweder hatte er Angst, ich würde diesen Vorfall melden und er wollte mir zuvor kommen…. Oder Halim hat ihm unvorsichtigerweise von seiner Aufgabe erzählt und er wollte vermeiden, dass das Treffen stattfindet."

„Ich hasse Intrigen!", fluchte Altaïr. „Entweder ist Sinan ein heimtückischer Feigling oder er steht auf Seiten des Verräters. Welch wunderbare Aussichten. Ein vergeudetes Talent."  
„Wir brauchen diese Informationen von Halim, sonst finden wir die Sklavenhändler nie. Dafür ist das Gelände zu weitläufig." Hatte Leila etwa gerade tatsächlich „wir" gesagt? Sie schien selbst kurz verwirrt zu sein.  
„Einer von ihnen wird gesteinigt. Nun lautet die Frage, wer. Halim ist nützlicher als Sinan, schuldig sind sie ohnehin beide."  
„Nützlich?", fragte Altaïr lauernd. „Ist das alles, was Euch dazu einfällt? Ihr sprecht hier von zwei Menschenleben." Leila zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern.  
„Die Gesetze sind eindeutig. Wenn die beiden nun, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, meinen, dagegen verstoßen zu müssen, kann es Konsequenzen haben. Und Sinan hat seinen Kopf selbst in die Schlinge gelegt, als er zu Al Mualim gegangen ist."

„Diese Frage stellt sich nicht. Halim ist bereits für schuldig befunden. Man hatte ihn vorher bereits verdächtigt. Ihr würdet nur erreichen, dass beide in den Kerker gesperrt werden."  
Leila schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein. Solange Ihr mich zu Al Mualim begleitet und mir an den richtigen Stellen zustimmt, tauschen Sinan und Halim nur ihre Plätze."  
„Und wie erkenne ich die richtigen Stellen in Eurem sicherlich ausgeklügelten Plan?" Altaïr hatte bis vor kurzem keinen allzu großen Hang zum Sarkasmus gehabt, das musste an Leila liegen. Allerdings hatte er Halim vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls ohne schlechtes Gewissen einem möglichen Tod überlassen, Leila tat hier nichts anderes. Doch es störte ihn, dass sie so skrupellos war und so derart sorglos mit Leben spielte. Das war seine Aufgabe, nicht die Aufgabe einer Frau. Und schon gar nicht Leilas Aufgabe.

„Eigentlich hatte ich Euch für klug genug gehalten, dies alleine zu erkennen. Ich kann Euch aber auch ein Handzeichen geben.", zischte sie ihm ungehalten entgegen.  
Altaïr stieß sich ungehalten von dem Tisch ab, an dem er gerade saß und ging auf Leila zu. Sie erhob sich aus ihrer sitzenden Position und reckte Altaïr trotzig ihr Kinn entgegen. Er packte sie recht unsanft an den Armen und beugte sich zu ihr herab, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Handbreiten trennten.  
„Ich glaube Ihr solltet Euch beizeiten wieder einmal an Eure Manieren erinnern. Derzeit bin ich der Einzige, der Euch auch nur ansatzweise Glauben schenkt, also zeigt etwas mehr Respekt, Weib!"  
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Leila von seinen Worten beeindruckt wäre. Das war sie auch nicht. Ein verächtliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, doch was Altaïr tatsächlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, waren ihre nachfolgenden Worte.  
„Ich soll Euch gegenüber Respekt zeigen? Und wenn nicht, was tut Ihr dann? Wollt Ihr mir Respekt einprügeln oder gar mit der Peitsche beibringen? Oder wollt Ihr mich gleich rücklings auf mein Lager pressen und mir zeigen, wo mein Platz Euch gegenüber ist? Glaubt mir, so etwas beeindruckt mich schon lange nicht mehr! Das haben bereits andere versucht."  
Altaïr konnte die Momente in seinem Leben an einer Hand abzählen, an denen er geschockt war. Dieser hier würde dazu zählen.

Leila hatte diese Dinge gar nicht sagen wollen. Es gab zu viel von ihr preis und eigentlich hatte sie ihn auch nicht so angreifen wollen. Sie kannte Altaïr weder besonders lange noch besonders gut und seine positiven Charakterzüge musste man wahrlich erst suchen, aber Frauen gegenüber würde er keine Gewalt anwenden, so viel wusste sie. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, Altaïr vor den Kopf zu stoßen, schon zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Anscheinend hatte sie diesen Weg nun durch Zufall gefunden. Er ließ Leila umgehend los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Doch der Schock in seinen Augen war schon beinahe schmerzhaft.

„Was denkt Ihr von mir?", fragte er sie tonlos.  
Leila hatte nun die Option ihre Aussage zu relativieren oder ihm noch weiter vor den Kopf zu stoßen. In seinem eigenen Interesse war es besser, wenn Altaïr sie hassen würde. Der Schaitan war bereits misstrauisch geworden.  
„Wollt Ihr das wirklich wissen? Ich denke nicht." Leila sah ihn einfach nur kalt an und hoffte, dass es genügen würde, um dem Assassinen vor ihr, vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Eine Weile reagierte Altaïr überhaupt nicht, er schien das Gesagte erst verarbeiten zu müssen. Als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah, war eine Kälte darin, die der ihren in nichts nach stand. Er war nicht einfach zornig, diese Auseinandersetzung hatte jede Basis zerstört, die sie in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut hatten. Und das war auch gut so. Leila wusste, dass Altaïr Gewalt gegenüber Frauen sehr kritisch gegenüber stand. Eigentlich war sie neugierig, weshalb das so war, denn eine Frau zu schlagen war gesellschaftlich durchaus akzeptiert. Es musste etwas in seinem Leben geschehen sein, was ihn zu einem edleren Verhalten Frauen gegenüber bewogen hatte. Ihm nun ein solches Handeln zu unterstellen war für ihn sicherlich schlimmer als ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Unter normalen Umständen gab es auch keine Entschuldigung für so eine Unterstellung, doch hier war nichts normal und es ging ihr um das Leben dieses Dummkopfes. Würde er sich weiter um sie kümmern, käme der Schaitan. Manchmal hatte Leila das ungute Gefühl, dass es gar nicht immer darum ging, Leila eine Lektion zu erteilen, oftmals erschien ihr der Schaitan regelrecht eifersüchtig zu sein. Insbesondere wenn es Männer waren, die sich um Leila kümmerten, eine Tatsache, die sie bereits einmal ausgenutzt hatte.

„Machen wir uns nichts vor, Altaïr. Ihr hättet Euch niemals so um einen Gesandten aus Alamut gekümmert, wäre ich ein Mann. Ich weiß um Euren Ruf und ich weiß auch, dass Ihr mich anziehend findet. Dem Reiz des Verbotenen seid ihr schon immer sehr zugetan gewesen, nicht wahr? Aber ich dulde keinen Mann in meinem Bett, also könnt Ihr aufhören, Euch um mich zu kümmern. In einer Woche bin ich bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg, lasst uns unseren Kontakt zueinander bis dahin auf ein Mindestmaß reduzieren, was meint Ihr?"

„Das dürfte wohl das Beste sein, fürwahr. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr benötigt meine unbedeutende Hilfe nicht, um Halim aus dem Kerker zu holen. Morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang erwarte ich Euch an den Ställen, Ihr habt exakt zwei Versuche, die Sklavenhändler ausfindig zu machen, danach habe ich Besseres zu tun, als Euch zu begleiten." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Altaïr um und schwang sich leichtfüßig auf die Mauer des Fensters, um sich dann kraftvoll abzustoßen und nach unten zu springen. Leila meinte beinahe, dass ihr das Herz stehen bleiben würde, wieso sprang dieser Narr denn? Zügig ging sie zu ihrem Fenster und sah noch, wie Altaïr aus dem Heuhaufen unter ihr herauskam und atmete erleichtert aus.

Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Altaïrs Schwachstelle zu finden und auszunutzen, er hasste sie. Eigentlich hätte es sie freuen müssen, warum nur wurde sie dann dieses brennende Gefühl in ihrer Brust nicht los? Es war kurzzeitig so schlimm, dass sie sich für eine Weile auf ihr Bett setzen musste, um sich zu sammeln.  
Allmählich meldeten sich die Kopfschmerzen wieder zu Wort, doch nun hatte sie keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Es galt nun, Halim und Sinan die Plätze tauschen zu lassen.


	27. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

**Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen **

Auch wenn der Abend bereits weit fortgeschritten war, so war sich Leila dennoch sicher, dass der Großmeister Masyafs noch immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer anzutreffen sein würde. Was sollte ein alter Mann auch sonst den lieben langen Tag tun? Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, band sie ihre Haare zusammen und zog sich die Kapuze auf den Kopf. Leila traute ihren Fähigkeiten noch nicht so weit, dass sie den Blick auf ihr Gesicht freiwillig preisgeben würde.

Im Gegensatz zu Rasin bevorzugte es Al Mualim ganz offensichtlich, dass sich niemand bei einem Stellvertreter anmelden musste. Also betrat Leila das Arbeitszimmer des Meisters ohne sich anzukündigen. Der Alte würdigte sie keines Blickes, doch damit hatte sie bereits gerechnet, so ein Verhalten brachte sie schon lange nicht mehr aus der Fassung.

Nach einer ganzen Weile blickte Al Mualim hoch und tat gespielt überrascht, dass Leila vor ihm stand.  
„Oh verzeiht, ich habe Euch gar nicht kommen hören. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuchs?" Sein Ton war dermaßen scheinheilig, dass Leila sich genötigt fühlte, ihm ein ebenso falsches Lächeln zu erwidern. Sicher lag es an seinem fortgeschrittenen Alter und den damit einhergehenden Folgen wie Starrsinn und Schwerhörigkeit, dass er sie erst jetzt wahrnahm.

„Ich wollte Euch nur über ein unerfreuliches Vorkommnis vor zwei Tagen berichten." Al Mualim legte seine Feder beiseite und schon wieder glitzerten Spott und Verachtung in seinen Augen.  
„Ich hörte bereits von Eurem kleinen Zwischenfall, da der Betreffende seine Strafe gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch erhielt, gibt es hierzu nichts mehr zu sagen." Jegliche gespielte Freundlichkeit war aus den Zügen des alten Mannes gewichen und er griff bereits wieder nach seiner Feder. Für ihn schien das Gespräch damit beendet zu sein. Leila war dennoch kurz aus dem Konzept gekommen, denn wenn Al Mualim ausdrücklich gegen die Bestrafung von Abbas gewesen war, musste es alleine Altaïrs Verdienst sein, dass er ausgepeitscht worden war. Wieder meldete sich das nagende schlechte Gewissen, doch diesen Keil hatte Leila zwischen sie beiden treiben müssen. Er sollte sie lieber hassen als grausam und brutal dafür hingerichtet zu werden, dass Leila ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, als der Schaitan befürwortete.  
„Davon spreche ich nicht." Al Mualim sah ehrlich verwundert aus, als er den Blick wieder hob.  
„Sprecht, Weib, was meint Ihr dann?"  
„Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht als Euer persönlicher Gast, Euch über eine Beobachtung zu informieren." Sie machte absichtlich eine Pause um abzuwarten, wie der Meister reagieren würde. Immerhin legte er die Feder beiseite, sie hatte also wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Sprecht weiter.", forderte er sie auf. Alleine diese befehlsgewohnte und herablassende Art des Greises brachte ihr Blut zum kochen, äußerlich blieb sie jedoch gelassen.

„Einer der Novizen hat einen Assassinen, während dieser von Euch erwähnten Bestrafung, vor meinen Augen unsittlich berührt. Er scheint den Assassinen damit derart beschämt zu haben, dass er seither nicht aufzufinden ist, obwohl er mir sein Ehrenwort gab, mich durch Masyaf zu führen." Das greise Oberhaupt des Ordens musterte sie misstrauisch mit schräg gelegtem Haupt.  
„Ihr wisst, dass das schwerwiegende Anschuldigungen sind, die Ihr vorbringt?"  
„Natürlich, doch dieses widernatürliche Verhalten ist schändlich für die Bruderschaft. Wie Ihr darauf reagiert, ist Euch überlassen."  
„Ihr sagtet, dass der Novize der Täter war und dass es während der Auspeitschung stattfand? Seid Ihr Euch da sicher?"  
„Selbstverständlich bin ich mir da sicher. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich der Assassine gewehrt hat, den Novizen aber nicht verletzen wollte. Immerhin war dessen Hand in den Gewändern Halims verschwunden, nicht umgekehrt."  
Nachdenklich strich sich der Meister über seinen grauen Bart und musterte Leila intensiv.  
„Ich höre diese Anschuldigungen nicht zum ersten Mal. Eure Informationen decken sich mit dem, was ich bereits erfahren habe. Zumindest was die Beteiligten und den Zeitpunkt anbelangt. Doch wurde mir berichtet, dass der Assassine die Initiative ergriffen hat."

Leila schnaubte verärgert, das hatte sie bereits erwartet. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wer das beurteilen will. Nachdem ich den Novizen gestört habe, ist er geflüchtet und der arme Halim war gänzlich verstört. Kein anderer kann das gesehen haben."  
„Eben jener Novize kam noch während der Bestrafung zu mir und berichtete es mir so wie Ihr es gerade getan habt. Doch die Täterschaft schrieb er Halim zu. Und da es bereits vorher Gerüchte über seine Neigung gab, bin ich gewillt, ihm Glauben zu schenken."

„Ah, der Täter wird überrascht und bezichtigt einen anderen der Tat, das kam ja wirklich noch nie vor.", erwiderte Leila sarkastisch.  
„Hütet Eure Zunge, Weib, sonst bin ich versucht, sie Euch herausschneiden zu lassen.", zischte ihr der Alte entgegen.  
„Meister Al Mualim bei allem Respekt, doch ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe. Und ich weiß auch, welche Blicke mir Halim zugeworfen hat und ich bin wahrlich nicht von mir eingenommen." Innerlich entschuldigte sich Leila bei Halim, doch der Zweck heiligte nun einmal die Mittel. Sicher hatte er sie angestrahlt, doch war er eher begeistert gewesen, dass endlich jemand seinen Verstand zu schätzen wusste.

„Was hat der Beschuldigte denn zu den Vorwürfen gesagt?"  
„Halim schweigt, seit er mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert wurde."  
„Nun, das ist nicht weiter überraschend. Er musste zuerst diesen Übergriff erdulden und im Anschluss wurde er von seinem Meister dieses Verbrechens bezichtigt. Das muss ein großer Vertrauensverlust für ihn gewesen sein." Al Mualims Augenbrauen zogen sich schon wieder bedrohlich zusammen, doch dieses Mal wies er sie nicht zurecht. Nachdenklich schüttelte der Großmeister den Kopf.  
„Ich habe Halim umgehend isolieren lassen, er sitzt im Kerker. Selbst wenn Ihr Recht hättet, kann ich ihn unmöglich einfach freilassen, zumindest die Wärter haben eine Ahnung, welches Verbrechen Halim zur Last gelegt wird. Sie würden ihn schlimmstenfalls abpassen und zu Tode prügeln."  
Leila zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern. Sobald sie ihre Informationen hatte, war es ihr relativ egal, was mit dem anderen Assassinen geschah.

„Schickt ihn fort. Ihr habt doch sicherlich einige Erkundungsaufträge, die er erledigen kann, bis sich die Wogen in Masyaf geglättet haben. Und sollte sich die Lage danach immer noch nicht beruhigt haben, schiebt Ihr Halim einfach in eines der Verbindungsbüros ab, das ist doch in Masyaf geübte Praxis. Ich erinnere da nur an Malik al-Sayf." Leila hatte ihre Stimme zum Schluss extra freundlich klingen lassen, diese Spitze hatte sie beim besten Willen nicht unterlassen können, doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie nicht zu Recht gewiesen.  
Der Blick des Alten durchbohrte sie beinahe. „Und Ihr schwört bei allem, was Euch teuer ist, dass die Initiative dieser Unzucht nicht von Halim ausging? Ein Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen?"  
Es war leicht für Leila dies zu bejahen, denn Halim war in der Tat passiv gewesen, dass er es darüber hinaus genossen hatte, ließ sie unter den Tisch fallen.

„Ja Meister Al Mualim, das schwöre ich. Ein Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen." Leila horchte vorsichtig in sich hinein, ob es ihr Leid tat, dass sie Sinan nun geopfert hatte, doch sie spürte keine Reue. Das war gut, denn das machte das Nachfolgende einfacher.  
Al Mualim schien ihr äußerst nachdenklich zu sein, was sie nicht verwunderte, immerhin ging er davon aus, einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben. Nach einer Weile nickte er vorsichtig und erhob sich von seinem Platz.  
„Dann ist es entschieden. Der Novize wird für den Frevel, den er begangen hat, in den Kerker gesperrt. Halim wird gleich morgen früh nach Akkon aufbrechen und eine Kundschaftermission ausführen. Ich kann ihn hier derzeit nicht gebrauchen. Begleitet mich in den Kerker." Das war keine Frage seitens Al Mualim, sondern ein eindeutiger Befehl und Leila hütete sich, ihm zu widersprechen. Sie brauchte die Informationen von Halim und bis dahin würde sie sich fügen.

Die Hälfte des Weges lag bereits hinter ihnen, als Al Mualim erneut das Wort an sie richtete. Da Leila zu dieser Zeit bereits ihre nächsten Schritte plante, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
„Man sagte mir, dass Ihr den Gefangenen zum Reden gebracht habt?"  
Leila war kurzzeitig irritiert, denn Al Mualims Tonfall war weder herablassend noch beleidigend gewesen. Es war eine sachliche Frage. Sie blickte vorsichtig zur Seite und nickte. „Er sprach, das stimmt. Doch er verriet keine Einzelheiten."  
„Hm, dann habt ihr in der Tat vollbracht, was keinem meiner Männer zuvor gelungen ist. Denkt Ihr, dass Ihr weitere Einzelheiten von ihm erfahren könnt?"  
Sie spürte wie sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Wenn ihr Plan funktionierte, würde der Gefangene ihr alles verraten, was sie wissen wollte und zudem noch einen der Assassinen belasten. „Das habe ich vor, sonst wäre ich bereits abgereist."  
Al Mualim schien diese Antwort zu genügen und beinahe meinte Leila aus dem Augenwinkel das kurze Aufblitzen von Respekt in seinem Gesicht wahrzunehmen. Dennoch würde dieser halsstarrige alte Mann niemals auch nur annähernd so viel Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten haben, wie Rasin.

Die Haltung der Wachen im Kerker spannte sich umgehend an, als sie Al Mualim sahen. Trotz seines Alters schienen sie ihn uneingeschränkt zu respektieren, kein leichtes Unterfangen bei Assassinen.  
„Öffnet die Zelle von Halim!", verlangte der Großmeister barsch. Die Wachen zögerten kurz, besannen sich dann aber und schlossen die Kerkertür zügig auf. Leila trat unaufgefordert hinter dem Großmeister in die Zelle, es fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass Halim mit einer unbedachten Äußerung alles kaputt machte, wo sie doch so kurz vor ihrem Ziel stand.  
Der junge Assassine sah furchtbar aus. Seine Robe war schmutzig und er sah plötzlich hager aus, als hätten ihm die Wachen weder Wasser noch Nahrung zukommen lassen. Ein kurzer Blick in der Zelle zeigte ihr, dass Halim zwar beides in der Zelle hatte, es jedoch nicht angerührt zu haben schien. Er war wach und saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand, ein Bein aufgestellt und einen Arm darauf gestützt. Für die gegen ihn vorgebrachten Anschuldigungen schien er recht gelassen zu sein. Der Blick mit dem er den Großmeister bedachte war weder schüchtern noch gebrochen, er war kämpferisch und Leila kam nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu respektieren. Sie hatte ihn schwächer eingeschätzt, doch hier offenbarte er eine gänzlich unerwartete Stärke. Al Mualim war vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen und schien nach Worten zu suchen. Es kam sicherlich nicht häufig vor, dass er sich irrte und dies auch zugeben musste.

„Halim, die gegen Euch vorgebrachten Vorwürfe wurden entkräftet.", begann der Großmeister. Halims Blick wurde misstrauisch, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass die Vorwürfe mehr als nur berechtigt waren. Sein Blick zuckte zu Leila, er schien sie vorher noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn Überraschung spiegelte sich kurz auf seinem Gesicht wider. Kaum merklich schüttelte Leila den Kopf und sah den jungen Assassinen beschwörend an. Sie hoffte inbrünstig, dass er sie verstand und den Mund hielt.  
„Bis das Urteil gegen den wahren Schuldigen vollstreckt und Euer Name damit reingewaschen wurde, werdet ihr nach Akkon reisen. Ich benötige dort einen fähigen Kundschafter. Morgen früh werdet Ihr aufbrechen. Bis dahin rate ich Euch eindringlich, Euch bedeckt zu halten. Verlasst Masyaf vor dem Morgengrauen und kehrt erst zurück, wenn ich es Euch gestatte."  
Halim sagte kein Wort, er starrte seinem Meister lediglich wütend entgegen. Leila vermutete, dass Al Mualim die Loyalität Halims auf ewig verspielt hatte, auch wenn die Vorwürfe nicht von der Hand zu weisen waren. Da der Alte aus seiner Sicht wohl alles gesagt hatte, drehte er sich um und bewegte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Kurz blieb er noch einmal stehen und wandte sich an Leila, die ihren Posten in der Mitte des Raumes noch nicht verlassen hatte.

„Würdet Ihr Euch anstelle des Heilers um ihn kümmern, Weib? Man sagte mir, Ihr würdet Euch mit Heilpflanzen auskennen." Auch dies war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Ihr sollte es recht sein, so konnte sie Halim umgehend befragen.  
Al Mualim verließ den Kerker und schien seine Wachen gleich mitzunehmen, denn ein kurzer Blick nach draußen verriet ihr, dass die Tür nicht mehr bewacht wurde. Zügig ging sie auf Halim zu, der sie nun nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Seine Mine spiegelte das gleiche Misstrauen wider, welches er schon Al Mualim entgegen gebracht hatte und Leila konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.  
Sie hielt ihm auffordernd ihre Hand hin, damit sie ihn hochziehen konnte. Leila vermutete, dass Halim nichts für Frauen übrig hatte und das vereinfachte es ihr ungemein, ihn zu berühren.  
„Kommt, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Auch wenn die Wachen fort waren, sprach Leila leise. Wer wusste schon, was Halim gleich sagen würde. Menschen neigten in so einer Situation dazu, sich anzupassen, also würde der junge Assassine höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls leise antworten, sollte er denn überhaupt etwas sagen.  
„Wieso tut Ihr das? Warum helft Ihr mir?" Leila hatte richtig gelegen, auch Halim hatte geflüstert. Sie schenkte ihm ein freudloses Lächeln. „Ich helfe allerhöchstens mir selbst, nicht Euch. Trotz Eurer merkwürdigen Neigungen schuldet Ihr mir noch etwas. Daher ließ ich Euch den Platz mit Eurem kleinen… Gespielen tauschen. Und jetzt kommt, wer weiß ob man es sich nicht noch anders überlegt. Morgen früh müsst Ihr bereits aufbrechen."

Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand vor Halim, immerhin hatte sie nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit. Es galt noch seine Ergebnisse durchzusprechen und er hatte ihr darüber hinaus noch einen persönlichen Gefallen zu tun, wie sie in diesem Moment beschloss. Halim sah sie trotzig an und stemmte sich dann aus eigener Kraft in die Höhe. Ihr sollte es recht sein, die Hauptsache war, dass er allmählich aus dieser übel riechenden Zelle kam. Als er stand, maß sie ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Er war schmutzig und brauchte dringend ein Bad, etwas zu essen und Wasser, so viel stand schon einmal fest. Doch zuerst musste sie ihn ungesehen in sein Zimmer bringen, denn auch wenn man Halims Vergehen nicht aktiv kommuniziert hatte, war das Gerücht doch ziemlich sicher in Masyaf herum gegangen. Leila hatte weder die Kraft noch die Möglichkeit Halim vor aufgebrachten Brüdern zu schützen. Schnell griff sie um seinen Kopf herum und zog ihm seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Bis zu seinem Gemach musste das reichen. Fest packte sie seinen Oberarm und zog ihn hinter sich aus der Zelle hinaus. Innerlich verfluchte sie Al Mualim, dass er Halim kein Geleit bis zu seinem Gemach zugesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich glaubte der alte Mann tatsächlich, dass niemand in der Festung von den konkreten Anschuldigungen wusste, dabei blieb fast nichts in Masyaf wirklich geheim.

Sie hatten bereits den Großteil des Weges geschafft, doch noch immer war Halim Leila unheimlich. Er war auf der gesamten Strecke weder gestolpert noch gestürzt, doch er schwieg eisern und sah absolut verschlossen aus, sofern sie etwas von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Diese Situation musste ihn mitnehmen, nur weshalb war Leila schleierhaft. Er hatte doch ahnen müssen, dass seine Neigung irgendwann herauskommen würde und Al Mualim ihn vorschnell verurteilte. Doch über seine Beweggründe konnte sie ihn noch immer befragen, sofern sie in dem vermeintlich sicheren Gemach angekommen waren. Bislang waren sie kaum anderen Assassinen begegnet und jene, die ihnen entgegen gekommen waren, hatten den beiden verhüllten Gestalten kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Beinahe hätte sich Leila gestattet, so etwas wie Hoffnung zu spüren, dass alles gut gehen würde. Zum Glück war sie durch ihre bisherige Lebenserfahrung mehr als nur pessimistisch eingestellt, so verwunderte es sie auch nicht, als plötzlich drei Assassinen kurz vor Halims Gemach aus den Schatten traten und den Korridor mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen blockierten.  
„Stimmen die Gerüchte also, unser kleiner Halim ist entlassen worden. Gut für uns." Leilas Gedanken rasten, sie hatte nicht einmal eine Chance gegen einen dieser Assassinen, gegen drei von ihnen erst Recht nicht. Langsam kamen die drei Männer näher und Leila stellte sich vor Halim.

„Netter Versuch, Weib, verschwinde, sonst erteilen wir dir auch eine Lektion." Sie blieben nicht stehen und hatten mittlerweile bereits die Hälfte der ursprünglichen Distanz überbrückt.  
„Eine Lektion? Ihr meint so wie Euer Bruder Abbas mir eine Lektion erteilt hat? Verzeiht wenn ich mich irre, doch das ist ihm nicht sonderlich gut bekommen, nicht wahr?"  
Die Männer hielten noch immer nicht an. Der Sprecher war in ihrer Mitte und trat auf Leila zu. Unsanft umfing er ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Abbas hat den Fehler begangen und ließ sich erwischen. Geht uns aus dem Weg und Euch passiert nichts, Gesandte!"  
„Halim wurde von den Vorwürfen freigesprochen, geht uns aus dem Weg!", zischte sie dem Mann vor ihr zu. Sie hasste Berührungen jedweder Art. Hinter ihrem Rücken fasste sie an ihren Ring und drehte ihn mit dem Stachel zur Handfläche. Mochte das Gift auch nicht tödlich sein, so würde es dem Mann vor ihr doch immerhin höllische Schmerzen zufügen, die Rezeptur hatte sie bereits dahingehend angepasst. Leila hatte sich einst geschworen niemals kampflos in den Tod zu gehen und das hatte sie auch heute nicht vor. Halim war ihr leider auch keine große Hilfe, er benahm sich eher so, als ginge ihn all das nichts an.

„Was geht hier vor?" Leila spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung über sich hereinbrechen, als sie die Stimme erkannte, sie gehörte Altaïr. Er musste hinter ihnen in den Gang getreten sein. Vage meinte Leila sich zu erinnern, dass seine Kammer weiter hinten auf dem Gang lag, höchstwahrscheinlich war es purer Zufall, dass er in diese kleine Auseinandersetzung geplatzt war. Der Mann vor Leila trat weder von ihr zurück noch schien er sonderlich von dem Eintreffen des anderen Assassinen beeindruckt zu sein, Leila beschloss für sich, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war.  
„Verschwindet, Altaïr. Wir dulden keinen solchen Schandfleck innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Geht weiter, das hier geht Euch nichts an.", zischte ihm der Mann vor Leila zu. Ein falsches Wort und diese Situation würde eskalieren. Leila hätte keine Chance, auch nur mit annähernd heiler Haut hier heraus zu kommen, Halim wäre es vermutlich egal und Altaïr täte gut daran, sich dann ausschließlich um sich zu kümmern. Nach ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung würde er das wohl auch tun, auf ihn konnte sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr zählen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Altaïr neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war, doch der Griff um ihr Kinn blieb eisern und so konnte Leila den Kopf nicht drehen.

„Halim wurde von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen, wenn Ihr jemanden büßen lassen wollt, dann knöpft Euch bitte den Richtigen vor." Altaïrs Stimme war mehr als nüchtern, so kannte Leila ihn gar nicht. Der Mann vor ihr schien ebenfalls verwundert zu sein, er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem hinzugekommenen Assassinen zu und zog die Augenbrauen verwundert zusammen.  
„Wen meint Ihr?"  
„Der den Ihr sucht ist noch ein Novize, sein Name ist Sinan. Ihr belästigt hier gerade den falschen Bruder."  
Der andere Mann schien nicht überzeugt zu sein, unschlüssig blickte er immer wieder zu Halim. „Wenn das so ist, wieso verteidigt sich dieser Feigling dann nicht? Wieso lässt er eine Frau vor sich treten, wenn die Vorwürfe haltlos sind."  
„Wir sprechen uns erneut, wenn Ihr von einem anderen Mann belästigt wurdet und im Anschluss bezichtigt werdet, dass es genau umgekehrt war. Warum sollte er etwas bestreiten, vor zwei Tagen hat ihm auch keiner Glauben schenken wollen."  
„Die Gerüchte über seine Neigungen sind nicht neu, er hatte doch schon immer eine Vorliebe für Männer."  
„Nun, manchmal bedarf es nur eines heimtückischen Gerüchtes und der gute Ruf eines Mannes ist auf Ewig zerstört. Was meint Ihr, soll ich es Euch vorführen und behaupten, Ihr wäret heute Nacht in meine Kammer gekommen, um mich unsittlich zu berühren? Wem würde man wohl eher glauben? Oft geht es nicht um den Wahrheitsgehalt eines Gerüchtes sondern um das Kräfteverhältnis zwischen dem, der das Gerücht streut und dem, auf den es sich bezieht."  
Das wollte der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe wohl nicht riskieren und die Argumentation Altaïrs schien sein schlichtes Gemüt zu überzeugen.  
„Hm, was Ihr sagt klingt logisch… wirklich schade, was machen wir denn nun mit der angebrochenen Nacht?" Mit diesen Worten lenkte der Mann vor ihr wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Leila.  
„Aber Ihr seid sicherlich hauptsächlich hier, um Euren kleinen Augenstern vor Euren ungehobelten Brüdern zu beschützen, nicht wahr? Wir sollen die Kleine hier sicherlich in Ruhe lassen, liege ich da richtig, Altaïr?" Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte der Assassine vor ihr seine Hand von ihrem Kinn genommen und ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Stattdessen hatte er seine Hand schmerzhaft fest in ihre Haare gekrallt und ihren Kopf in Altaïrs Richtung gebogen.

Leila konnte ihm nun endlich ins Gesicht sehen. Altaïrs Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung und jegliche Wärme war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, so sie denn jemals wirklich dagewesen war. Er sah beinahe gelangweilt aus, als er dem Assassinen vor Leila wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.  
„Tut was Ihr nicht lassen könnt aber lasst die Finger von einem unserer Brüder. Nur ein Rat, von Bruder zu Bruder." Ein wenig Hoffnung regte sich wieder in Leila, dass Altaïr sie nun doch noch retten würde. Immerhin hatte er es bereits zwei Mal aus eigenem Antrieb getan.  
„Und der wäre, Altaïr? Man sollte Frauen nicht schlagen?" Ein böses Gelächter der drei anderen Assassinen war die Antwort darauf.  
Als ihr Blick wieder auf Altaïr fiel, verstummten sie augenblicklich, denn ein eiskaltes Lächeln hatte sich auf seine Lippen gestohlen, welches selbst Leila einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ihr solltet nur nicht so dumm sein, Euch wie Abbas erwischen zu lassen. Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als eine Bestrafung für Euch zu fordern, damit Alamut uns weiterhin gewogen bleibt. Doch was ich nicht weiß…"  
Den Rest des Satzes ließ Altaïr ungesagt im Raum stehen, doch es war ohnehin klar, was er meinte. Ein kleiner Teil von Leila weigerte sich zu glauben, dass er das ernst meinte und beharrte darauf, dass er sie doch noch in letzter Sekunde aus dieser Notlage herausholen würde. Doch offensichtlich hatte der Adler Masyafs andere Pläne, denn er zog Halim hinter sich hier und überließ Leila in der Gewalt der drei Männer. Leila konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust nur schwerlich einordnen, doch er schnürte ihr den Atem ab. Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft, Altaïr ernsthaft zu verärgern, er hatte sich von ihr distanziert. Eigentlich hätte sie das glücklich stimmen müssen, denn genau das hatte sie erreichen wollen, doch sie war es nicht. Nicht einmal die Furcht vor den Männern konnte diesen Schmerz lindern. Doch das Bild blieb das gleiche, Altaïr ließ sie in diesem Gang zurück, er war bereits um die Ecke gebogen und damit außer Sichtweite. Es war ihm also tatsächlich gleichgültig, was nun mit ihr geschah. Auch die drei Assassinen schienen nicht genau zu wissen, was sie von diesem Verhalten denken sollten. Schlussendlich schienen sie sich jedoch damit abzufinden, sodass Leila drei Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Unser Bruder scheint ja doch ganz akzeptable Einstellungen zu haben, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Glück für uns, Pech für Euch."  
Leila biss ihre Kiefer aufeinander, sie würde definitiv nicht betteln oder winseln, da konnten die Männer lange warten.  
„Oh, keine Sorge, Ihr mögt ja unter normalen Umständen ansehnlich sein, doch ich habe bereits ein Weib und derzeit ist Euer Anblick wirklich keine Zierde. Nein. Uns geht es darum, dass wir etwas dagegen haben, dass Alamut sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischt. Glaubt Ihr denn, wir sehen nicht, was Rasin für Spielchen treibt? Wir wollen Euch hier nicht. Und das werden wir Euch jetzt nachdrücklich vermitteln, damit es selbst ein Weib versteht. Darin habe ich Übung, mein Weib ist auch etwas schwer von Begriff."  
Wahrscheinlich war es die Intention des Assassinen gewesen, Leila mit der Androhung körperlicher Gewalt zu verängstigen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht an ihr als Frau interessiert war. Mit allem anderen konnte sie leben. Bereits als junges Mädchen hatte sie gelernt, den Schmerz während der Folter teilweise auszublenden, diese Narren hatten ihr gerade eher ihre Angst genommen, als neue zu verursachen.  
„Wir werden am besten einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, damit Ihr niemals vergesst, dass Ihr in Masyaf nicht erwünscht seid. " Er griff langsam an seinen Gürtel und holte einen Dolch hervor. Leila spürte, wie die gewohnte Kälte wieder zurück kehrte. Sie war ausgebildet worden, genau solche Situationen stoisch zu ertragen, dieser Narr hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde. Er mochte ihr Narben zufügen, doch sie würde ihn später qualvoll und langsam zu Tode quälen. An diesem Gedanken hielt sie sich fest, er gab ihr die nötige Kraft. Der Assassine hielt ihr den Dolch an die Wange und übte solange Druck aus, bis das erste Blut floss.  
„Habt Ihr noch irgendetwas zu sagen?" Wahrscheinlich nahm er jetzt an, dass sie um Gnade betteln würde, ja nicht ihre Optik zu beschädigen, doch nichts hätte Leila in jenem Moment weniger interessieren können. So ließ sie ihr grausames Lächeln wieder zurückkehren und kurz meinte sie, ein Zögern in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen.  
„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat… Macht ein schönes Muster, nichts Gewöhnliches, auch wenn Ihr eher einen einfältigen Eindruck macht." Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme gelangweilt und der Assassine geriet tatsächlich aus dem Konzept.  
„Glaubt Ihr etwa, ich beliebe zu scherzen?"  
„Nein, Humor ist etwas für Menschen mit Verstand. Den spreche ich Euch allerdings ab", zischte sie ihm zu.

Die Ohrfeige kam nicht überraschend, doch sie war hart und durch ihre noch nicht verheilte Kopfverletzung war sie doppelt schmerzhaft. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, hatte Leila eine Hand an ihrer Kehle und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mannes war wutverzerrt.  
„Ich bringe Euch schon noch zum Schreien!"  
Damit führte er seinen Dolch an Leilas Dekolleté. Der Schnitt den er ihr dort zufügte, war schon deutlich schmerzhafter, denn er war tiefer als der an ihrer Wange. Er zog seinen Dolch einmal quer darüber, von einem Brustansatz zum anderen. Doch auch dieses Mal ließ Leila keine Regung erkennen, auch wenn sie spürte, wie ihr allmählich kleine Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten. Dieser Mann würde sie wahrscheinlich in kleine Häppchen schneiden, wenn sie ihm nicht die Befriedigung gab zu schreien, doch genau das würde niemals geschehen.


	28. Halims Sünden

**Halims Sünden**

Die Schmerzen waren Leila egal, sie hatte so etwas schon mehrfach durch gestanden, sie würde es auch ein weiteres Mal ertragen. Schlimmer wog derzeit die unberechtigte Enttäuschung über das Verhalten Altaïrs. Der Anführer dieser Männer hatte bereits zu einem Stich in ihre Seite ausgeholt, als erneut eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang.

„Was macht ihr drei denn hier? Hat Euch die Strafe von Abbas nicht gereicht? Seht zu, dass ihr aus meinen Augen verschwindet, sonst peitsche ich Euch an Ort und Stelle aus. Schandflecke des Ordens, ich fasse es nicht." Die Stimme war Leila bekannt, doch das Entsetzen, was aus ihr sprach und ihr eigener Schrecken ließen ein zügiges Erkennen derzeit nicht zu.  
Die Männer traten umgehend von Leila zurück, anscheinend hatten sie vor diesem Assassinen noch deutlich mehr Respekt als vor Altaïr. Leila war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was den Besitzer der Stimme anging. Doch da sie nun ihren Kopf wieder drehen konnte, warf sie einen Blick nach hinten und sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt: Nadim war in den Gang getreten. Den Assassinen umgab förmlich eine Wolke der Missbilligung und die drei Männer drehten auf dem Absatz um und verschwanden in Windeseile in die Tiefen der Festung.

Kurz zuvor hatte Leila schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, so brauchte sie einige Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Sie hatte immerhin schon einmal geglaubt, dass Rettung nahte, nur um dann eines Besseren belehrt zu werden. Nadim trat auf Leila zu und verschaffte sich einen kurzen Überblick. So schlecht gelaunt war er aus direkter Nähe mehr als nur einschüchternd, immerhin überragte er Leila um anderthalb Köpfe, von seiner Statur wollte sie lieber gar nicht erst anfangen. Es schien, als suche Nadim jemanden, denn er blickte mehrmals nach links und rechts.  
„Ist bei Euch alles in Ordnung? Ihr zieht die Unglücke ja förmlich an." Leila blieb nichts anderes übrig als wenig geistreich zu nicken, ihre Stimme wollte sie noch nicht benutzen. Nadim schien das vorerst jedoch auszureichen, denn sein Gesicht entspannte sich ein wenig. Er ließ seine Hände auf ihre Schultern wandern und drückte sie kurz. Es war seine Art ihr zu zeigen, dass er für sie da war, das hatte sie bereits gelernt.  
„Und wie habt Ihr Euch dieses Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Seid Ihr durch Masyaf gelaufen und habt jeden Euch begegnendem Assassinen darum gebeten, seinen Dolch an Euch zu prüfen?" Der gutmütige Spott in seiner Stimme half Leila erstaunlicherweise, die Furcht zügig zu verdrängen.

„Habt Ihr Altaïr irgendwo gesehen? Er hätte hier eigentlich entlang kommen müssen." Wieder nickte sie, doch dieses Mal hatte es den gegenteiligen Effekt, denn Nadims Züge verhärteten sich wieder.  
„Dieser Esel ist hier entlang gekommen und hat nicht eingegriffen?" Darauf wollte Leila lieber nichts erwidern, denn eigentlich traf Altaïr keine Schuld, sie hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Der Hüne vor ihr schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „So kenne ich ihn gar nicht", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
„Nun, ich habe ihn wohl indirekt darum gebeten. Wir hatten eine Auseinandersetzung und ich habe darauf bestanden, den Kontakt zu mir auf ein Mindestmaß zu beschränken."  
Warum erklärte sie sich eigentlich gerade? Und dann auch noch vor Nadim? Leila schob es in diesem Moment aus purer Bequemlichkeit auf ihre Kopfverletzung, dass sie so untypisch handelte. Obgleich es häufig so war, dass sie sich und ihre Verhaltensweisen kaum wiedererkannte, wenn Altaïr mit im Spiel war. Dies war ein weiterer Grund für sie, Masyaf schnellstmöglich zu verlassen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Früher oder später würde ihr entweder ein folgenschwerer Fehler unterlaufen oder diese Flut von Emotionen würde ihren Verstand einfach hinfortspülen, direkt in die Arme des Wahnsinns.

„Kommt, ich bringe Euch in Euer Zimmer." Energisch schüttelte Leila ihren Kopf, sie musste nun zu Halim, es galt diese Informationen endlich zu erhalten, für die sie ein solches Risiko in Kauf genommen hatte. Und wehe diesem ungeschickten Assassinen, wenn sie nichts taugten!  
„Ich muss dringend mit Halim reden, Nadim! Diese Schnitte habe ich sicher nicht umsonst erduldet, der Mann schuldet mir etwas und ich treibe Schulden sehr gewissenhaft ein."  
„Aber Eure Wunde…", setzte der Hüne an.  
Sie wischte seinen Einwand mit einem unwirschen Wedeln ihrer Hand beiseite.  
„Pah, ich habe schon viel Schlimmeres durchstehen müssen. Das ist ein langer Kratzer, mehr nicht. Macht davon bitte keine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung."  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bereits wieder zusammen und Nadim baute sich in seiner eindrucksvollen Gestalt vor ihr auf. Leila hingegen reckte angriffslustig ihr Kinn nach vorne und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte. Nadim handelte aus Sorge um sie, daher beeindruckte es Leila dieses Mal herzlich wenig, wenn er versuchte sie einzuschüchtern.  
„Eure Wunde muss genäht werden."  
„Später!"  
„Dann ist es zu spät und eine Narbe bleibt zurück."  
„Bei derart vielen Narben auf meinem Körper kommt es auf eine mehr oder weniger nicht an"  
„Ich zwinge Euch wenn nötig."  
„Und ich vergifte Euch, wenn Ihr das tut!"

Kurz duellierten sich die beiden noch mit ihren Blicken, bis Nadims Gesichtszüge wieder sanfter wurden und kurz darauf seine Schultern verräterisch zu zucken begannen.  
„Leila al-Baitar, Ihr seid die wahrhaft sturköpfigste Frau, die mir je begegnet ist und die Wenigsten würde das als Kompliment bezeichnen."

Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. So wie ihr die aufbrausenden Verhaltensweisen von Altaïr oft ein Rätsel waren, so war ihr Nadim ebenfalls nicht geheuer. Doch wo bei Altaïr ein Fluchtreflex ausgelöst wurde, hatte sie diesen Drang bei dem Hünen nicht. Wieso das so war, würde sie einmal in einem ruhigen Augenblick überdenken. Anscheinend machten ihre Gefühle, die sie seit dem Eintreffen in Masyaf unglücklicherweise zu besitzen schien, einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Männern. Leila war sich einerseits nicht sicher was das genau zu bedeuten hatte, andererseits wusste sie nicht, ob sie das überhaupt wissen wollte. Die Antwort würde ihr sicherlich nicht gefallen. Sie wollte sich ganz allgemein nicht mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen müssen, denn in ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrem Geist existierten nur Dunkelheit und Schmerz, welcher durch eine panische Angst vor menschlicher Nähe abgerundet wurde. Wer ihr nahe und auf eine Art teuer geworden war, den konnte man ihr auch nehmen. Was sie nicht besaß, konnte man ihr nicht nehmen. Dieser Gedanke erinnerte Leila an den persönlichen Gefallen, den sie später einfordern würde.

„Dann lasst mich Euch wenigstens zu der Kammer dieses kleinen Knabenliebhabers bringen. Und kommt mir bloß nicht damit, dass er entlastet wurde, ich weiß um seine Neigung. Wenn er auch nur ein falsches Wort an Euch richtet, schneide ich ihm die Augen heraus. Oder etwas ganz anderes ab." Jeder Schalk war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, Nadim meinte das Gesagte toternst. Kurz ging Leila durch den Sinn, dass Nadim als leiblicher Bruder sicherlich eine Herausforderung gewesen wäre, er schien seine Fürsorge ihr gegenüber bereits sehr ernst zu nehmen, dabei war er ihr gegenüber in keinster Weise zu diesem Verhalten verpflichtet.

„Das wird er nicht, er wird bis zum Ende seines Lebens in meiner Schuld stehen. Sein Leben liegt in meinen Händen, Nadim. Regt Euch nicht auf, vor dem Morgengrauen ist er abgereist."  
„Mir wäre es lieber, er würde es sofort tun oder wäre nie aus diesem Kerker heraus gekommen.", maulte der Assassine.  
„Was habt Ihr nur gegen Halim? Er hat Euch doch sicher nichts in dieser Hinsicht getan."  
Nadim hob die Schultern und blickte etwas ratlos drein. „Es ist… es ist unnatürlich. Ich habe ihn des Öfteren aus dem Gemach eines seiner Ausbilder kommen sehen. Nicht diesem Widerling Abbas, bevor Ihr das missversteht. Es ekelte mich jedes Mal."  
Leila legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf den Unterarm, dieses Bedürfnis hatte sie urplötzlich überkommen.  
„Aber dennoch habt Ihr es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu verraten. Ihr habt ein wirklich weiches Herz, Nadim."  
Er lächelte schief. „Erzählt das bloß keinem, Ihr wisst doch, mein guter Ruf und so weiter. Kommt, wenn der tollpatschige Schandfleck bereits vor dem Morgengrauen abreist, habt Ihr keine Zeit zu verlieren, die Nacht ist nicht mehr jung."

Nadim geleitete sie tatsächlich bis zu der Tür, die zu Halims Kammer führte. Als Leila ihn fragte, ob er an dem Gespräch teilnehmen wolle, lehnte Nadim dies sehr bestimmt ab. Zuerst hatte sie vermutet, es hinge mit dem Ekel zusammen, welchen der Hüne Halim gegenüber empfand, doch damit lag sie falsch. Nadim teilte ihr unumwunden in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall mit, dass er sich nun ein wenig mit Altaïr unterhalten würde. Kurz war Leila versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, doch andererseits wusste der Adler Masyafs sich zu wehren, daher unterließ sie es.

Glücklicherweise bewohnte Halim ein alleiniges Gemach, denn auch unter Assassinen war es nicht unüblich, sich eine Kammer zu teilen. Immerhin waren die Kapazitäten der verschiedenen Festungen begrenzt und die Brüder oft genug auf Reisen, um eine gemeinsame Kammer zu rechtfertigen.  
Leila klopfte an und handhabte es dann ebenso wie Nadim: Entgegen ihrer eigentlichen Art ging sie einfach in die Kammer hinein.  
Halim saß schmutzig und teilnahmslos auf seinem Bett. Irgendjemand – Leila vermutete insgeheim Altaïr – hatte ihm eine große Schüssel Wasser und ein kleines Stück Seife nebst Leinentüchern bringen lassen. Doch der Assassine hatte nichts davon bislang angerührt und sah einfach nur zutiefst erschüttert aus. Von dem Trotz und dem unverhohlenen Misstrauen ihr gegenüber war nichts mehr zu sehen. In diesen Momenten bedauerte Leila ihre überschaubaren Gefühlsregungen nicht, denn emotionale Menschen waren für sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und Halim schien doch recht gefühlsbetont zu sein.

Leila straffte ihre Haltung und spürte sofort ein unangenehmes Brennen auf ihrer Brust. Das würde sie den Anführer dieser Männer noch büßen lassen. Sie wusste noch nicht wie, doch das würde sich beizeiten schon ergeben. So etwas hatte sich bislang immer ergeben, Kahn würde das sicher bestätigen, so er denn noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Mit festen Schritten ging sie zu dem jungen Mann hinüber.  
„Halim! In wenigen Stunden müsst Ihr bereits aufbrechen. Es wird Zeit, Eurem Versprechen nachzukommen und Euch für die Reise fertig zu machen."  
Als er zu ihr aufsah, sahen seine Augen merkwürdig trüb und kraftlos aus. Leila trat direkt vor ihn und sah ihn entschlossen an.  
„Was wollt Ihr, Leila? Lasst mich in Frieden und geht." Die Trauer und der Schmerz aus seiner Stimme erreichten sogar Leila, also handelte sie, wie man es von ihr erwartete.

Es klatschte und Halims Kopf flog zur Seite. Als er erneut zu ihr blickte, war dieser betäubte Ausdruck immerhin verschwunden. Leila beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
„Jetzt hört mir ganz genau zu, wenn Ihr hier weiterhin in Selbstmitleid versinken wollt, kann ich Euer Leben auch gleich beenden. Es würde niemanden stören. Ihr lebt, also seid dankbar dafür, reißt Euch verdammt noch einmal zusammen und lasst Euch nicht so hängen!"  
Leila war zufrieden, als sie sah, wie Wut und Kampfgeist in seine Mimik zurückkehrte. Das war ein guter Anfang.  
„Was wisst Ihr denn schon? Jeder scheint der Meinung zu sein, mich aufgrund meiner… Neigung herumschubsen und ausnutzen zu dürfen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, kann man mir auch gleich in den Rücken fallen, ich bin ja nichts wert! Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man alles aufgeben muss, was einem wichtig ist und dennoch immer wieder enttäuscht wird."

„Ach, ist das so? Davon habe ich also keine Ahnung?" Leilas Stimme war lauernd und eiskalt. Sie bewirkte, dass Halim unbewusst ein wenig vor ihr zurückwich.  
„Ich glaube eher, dass Ihr keine Ahnung von wirklichem Leid und Schmerz habt. Hört auf, Euch wegen Eurer Andersartigkeit selbst zu bemitleiden und macht das Beste daraus. Ihr schuldet mir darüber hinaus noch etwas. Sowohl die Informationen der Sklavenhändler als auch einen persönlichen Gefallen. Entweder erweist Ihr mir beides oder Ihr werdet diese Nacht nicht überleben."

Sie sah, wie sich Halims gesamte Haltung anspannte und er sich bereit machte, sie nun seinerseits heftig anzugehen, als sein Blick an ihr hinabwanderte und seine Augen plötzlich kurgelrund und sorgenvoll wurden.  
„Ihr… Ihr blutet. Und das nicht gerade wenig." Mit diesem Stimmungsumschwung hatte Leila nicht gerechnet und war kurz etwas konsterniert. Sie hatte sich soeben streiten wollen, wieso machte Halim jetzt nicht mehr mit? Als sie selbst an sich herabsah, runzelte sie ärgerlich die Stirn. Ihre Robe sah abscheulich aus, da konnte sie das Verhalten des jungen Mannes sogar nachvollziehen. Sie hatte nie verstanden, weshalb der Orden der Assassinen sich ausgerechent für weiße Roben entschieden hatte, bei dem blutigen Handwerk, welches sie ausübten.

Bevor sie wieder nach oben sehen konnte, wurde sie von zwei Handen sanft an den Schultern gepackt und nachdrücklich auf das Bett dirigiert, dann war Halim auch schon ans andere Ende seiner Kammer geeilt, um dort geschäftig Dinge zusammenzusuchen.  
Leila konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wieso konnte er nicht erst einmal mit ihr zu Ende streiten? Allerdings hatte sein Blick sogar auf sie einen besänftigenden Eindruck, irgendwie musste sie dabei an einen Hundewelpen denken.

Als Halim zurückkehrte, balancierte er die volle Wasserschüssel und diverse andere Utensilien, die Leila aus der Entfernung und bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht recht einordnen konnte. In jedem Fall schwappte das Wasser bereits bedrohlich in der Schale hin und her. Bevor das ganze in einem Desaster endete, erhob sich Leila zügig, um dem überladenen Halim zumindest die Wasserschale abzunehmen.

„Halim, was tut Ihr denn da?"  
„Ihr seid verletzt! Wann ist das passiert? Bis vorhin war noch kein Blut auf Eurer Robe!" Halims Stimme klang so, als sei Leila kurz vor dem Verbluten, was sie dann doch ein wenig verunsicherte. Sie spürte kein Blut hinab laufen, doch das war auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, immerhin hatte sie ihre Oberweite mit einer straffen Bandage abgebunden, welche jede Flüssigkeit aufsaugen würde.  
Abgesehen davon hatte Halim zumindest die Anfänge der Auseinandersetzung, die hierzu geführt hatte, mitbekommen, auch wenn er eher abwesend gewirkt hatte.  
„Eure drei Freunde meinten, sich in mir verewigen zu müssen, da Sie Euch schon nicht in Eure Einzelteile zerlegen durften. Ihr standet doch daneben."  
Halim wurde blass um die Nase. Von dem verbitterten, jungen Mann von eben war nichts mehr vorhanden, dieser Umschwung war Leila schon beinahe unheimlich. Doch Halims Sorge schien ihr nicht aufgesetzt zu sein, er wirkte ehrlich bestürzt. Erst jetzt, wo er die Konsequenzen seiner Lethargie vor Augen hatte, schien er zu realisieren, was er mit eben jenem Verhalten angerichtet hatte.

„Sie haben Euch meinetwegen verletzt? Ich …ich war so zornig in diesem Moment… auf Al Mualim, auf Euch, aber hauptsächlich auf mich selbst. Wie konnte ich nur so einfältig und so blind gewesen sein? Ein Teil von mir wollte sogar, dass sie mich zu Tode prügeln, versteht Ihr das? An Euch habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht nachdem ich… nun als Altaïr den Namen von… Ihr wisst schon wem nannte, da wurde mir klar, dass gar nicht Ihr mich verraten habt, wie ich bis dahin annahm. Ab diesem Moment ist alles verschwommen. Das nächste, was ich bewusst wahrgenommen habe, seid Ihr." Damit rieb er sich seine verräterisch rote Wange, auf der sich allmählich Leilas Hand abzeichnete.  
Nun ging auch Leila auf, weshalb Halim ihr mit so viel Misstrauen und Gleichgültigkeit begegnet war. Es hatte sie bereits verwirrt, weshalb es der junge Mann überhaupt nicht für nötig befunden hatte, sich selbst und damit auch sie aus der misslichen Lage zu bringen. Er hatte geglaubt, Leila hätte ihn und seinen Liebsten zum Tode verurteilt, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es eben diese geliebte Person gewesen war, die ihm das angetan hatte.

„Schaut Euch an, das ist alles meine Schuld, bei Allah. Wie soll ich das je wieder gutmachen? Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass sie Euch etwas antun könnten. Als mir klar wurde, wer mich verraten hat, konnte ich an nichts mehr denken. Ich war so dumm. Schon wieder." Tränen füllten Halims Augen und kurz meinte Leila einen Anflug von Mitleid mit ihm zu empfinden, doch dafür war nun keine Zeit mehr. Er würde es so durchstehen müssen.

Eine Weile starrte Halim einfach nur auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne, bis er wieder zu ihr sah. Sein Blick war fest, aber ohne Lebensmut und Leila hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie das Gespräch zwischen ihnen beiden enden würde. Halim hatte resigniert, auch wenn Leila die Hintergründe noch nicht komplett verstand.  
„Ihr habt Recht. Ich bin nicht nur durch meine Neigung eine Schande, sondern auch durch meine Feigheit. Mein Egoismus hat Euch Schaden zugefügt, das werde ich wiedergutmachen. Die versprochenen Informationen erhaltet Ihr ebenfalls. Danach bitte ich Euch demütigst, mein Leben zu beenden. Ich kann so nicht mehr weiterleben und wäre eine Gefahr für den Orden und andere. Man hat mich bereits zwei Mal ausgenutzt, sodass Informationen über diese Festung nach außen gedrungen sind. Da ich nicht fähig zu sein scheine, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden, ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir bleibt und gleichzeitig die gerechte Strafe für all meine Verfehlungen."  
Leila verdrehte die Augen, jetzt wurde es ihr aber allmählich zu bunt. Sie holte aus und schlug ihm auch auf die andere Wange.  
„Wofür war das denn jetzt?"  
„Dafür, dass ich mir Eure vor Selbstmitleid und Resignation geprägte Geschichte anhören musste. Außerdem war mir danach."  
Der Blick Halims war unbezahlbar, wie Leila befand.  
„Ich verlange, dass Ihr Euch wie ein Mann benehmt, nicht wie ein weinerliches Weib. Und dann möchte ich wissen, was es mit Euren Verfehlungen auf sich hat. Aber zuallererst möchte ich die Standorte der Sklavenhändler erfahren, denn bei Sonnenaufgang werdet Ihr bereits nach Akkon unterwegs sein und ich mich auf die Suche nach diesem Gesindel machen müssen."

Der tollpatschige Assassine sah beleidigt aus, als er sich erhob und erneut zu seinem Tisch ging, der vor Schriften und Aufzeichnungen beinahe überquoll. Als er zurück kam, hatte er mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem trotzigen Kind als einem gestandenen Mann. Er fühlte sich offenbar missverstanden und nicht ernst genommen und lag damit gar nicht mal so falsch.  
„Ich will doch nur das Richtige tun."  
„Nein, Ihr wollt Euch aus der Verantwortung stehlen und das lasse ich nicht zu. Wenn Ihr jemanden dazu bringen wollt, Euch das Leben zu nehmen, fragt Eure Brüder. Sie werden sich darum reißen, nur wird es weder schmerzfrei noch schnell vonstatten gehen. Ich tue es jedenfalls nicht. Ansonsten tut es selbst, doch da Ihr gläubig zu sein scheint, bedenkt: Der Freitod ist eine Todsünde." Sie war in diesem Moment froh, dass sich in diesem Punkt immerhin alle Religionen einig waren, so kam sie nicht in die Verlegenheit, die eine Glaubensrichtung mit der anderen zu verwechseln.  
„Ihr seid grausam!" Leila tat diesen Einwand mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Und wenn schon, dafür war Halims Wunsch feige, auch das war keine rühmliche Eigenschaft.

„Das hier sind die möglichen Standorte, die ich anhand der Aufzeichnungen als sinnvoll und vor allem möglich erachte." Halim hatte aus den vorhandenen und sehr detaillierten Karten Maliks eine kleine, recht grob gehaltene Karte gezeichnet. Darauf waren etwa zehn mit einem 'X' markierte Orte.  
„Hättet Ihr nicht noch mehr Orte markieren können?", ätzte Leila. „Wie soll ich alle diese Orte überprüfen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen?"  
„Das ist Euer Problem, nicht meines. Ich habe diese Karte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen angefertigt. Ihr werdet mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass ein Punkt zu viel auf der Karte nicht so verheerend wäre, wie einer zu wenig, nicht wahr?", erwiderte der Assassine schnippisch. Kurz sah er Leila in die Augen, bevor sie wieder etwas runder wurden und er den Blick abrupt abwandte. Sie unterließ es ihn zu fragen, was er denn nun schon wieder hatte.

„Es…. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht so angehen. Meine Nerven sind leider nicht die besten. Ich erkläre Euch die Karte gerne, denn nicht jeder markierte Punkt ist gleichberechtigt mit den anderen. Einige sind wahrscheinlicher als andere. Aber vorher muss ich Eure Wunde waschen und versorgen, das wollt Ihr ganz sicher nicht von unserem Heiler machen lassen. Nicht an dieser Stelle", nuschelte Halim.

Leila blickte nach unten und versuchte das Ausmaß des 'Kratzers' zu erfassen, doch er war an einer derart ungünstigen Stelle, dass sie keine Einzelheiten ausmachen konnte. Lediglich das Blut fiel auf dem weißen Stoff sofort ins Auge. Alles in ihr sträubte sich, hier in dieser Kammer einen Teil ihrer Robe ablegen zu müssen, doch alleine konnte sie ihn nicht nähen. Leider würde es nicht allein bei der Robe bleiben, die Bandage müsste wohl auch weichen. Andererseits hatte Halim nichts für Frauen übrig, damit war er der geeignetste Kandidat in ganz Masyaf für diese Aufgabe.

„Ich wurde bereits als Rafik ins Gespräch gebracht, daher weiß ich also, wie man so eine Wunde behandelt, seid unbesorgt."  
Leila war alles andere als unbesorgt, dieses Gespräch verlief nicht gerade so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet an diejenigen Assassinen geraten, die sich nie nach einem vorhersehbaren Schema verhielten, sondern immer wieder Konventionen verletzten?  
Behutsam striff sie sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und löste den Gürtel ihrer Robe. Sie musste tief durchatmen und sich die ganze Zeit über wie ein Mantra immer wieder sagen, dass Halim kein Interesse an Frauen hatte.  
Trotzdem war es schwer und plötzlich fühlten sich ihre Arme an, als hingen Gesteinsbrocken daran. Halim schien es zu bemerken, denn er strich ihr einmal kurz über den Kopf, wie man es bei einem kleinen Kind täte und half ihr dann. Wobei das eigentlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, er übernahm eher die gesamte Arbeit, ihren Oberkörper so weit wie nötig von dem Stoff zu befreien und Leila konzentrierte sich darauf, dass das Zittern nicht Überhand nahm.

Halim arbeitete ausnahmsweise einmal schnell, genau und vor allem routiniert. Ihm unterlief kein Missgeschick und er vermied es, ihr allzu große Schmerzen zuzufügen, auch wenn es kaum möglich war, wenn man in die Ränder einer frischen Wunde stach. Dennoch hatte Leila in diesem Moment andere Probleme als den Schmerz, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unangenehme Erinnerungen von vor fünf Jahren mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin fertig." Halims ruhige und besänftigende Stimme erreichte sie wie aus weiter Ferne. Als sie an sich hinab blickte stellte sie fest, dass er sie sogar wieder halbwegs angekleidet hatte.  
„Ich befürchte, dass dennoch eine Narbe zurück bleiben wird", führte er entschuldigend aus. Leila war dies einerlei, es war ohnehin nicht zu ändern.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und zog ihre Robe wieder an den richtigen Platz. Etwas unschlüssig sah sie auf die Bandage, die sonst um ihren Oberkörper gewickelt war. Ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie in den Händen zu halten. Ein kurzer Blick ließ sie schmerzlich das Gesicht verziehen, man sah ihre Rundungen selbst durch diese weit sitzende Robe. Seit damals hasste sie das, was sie so offensichtlich als Frau ausmachte, sie ekelte sich vor diesen … diesen Merkmalen. Kurz durchlief sie ein Zittern, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie an diese drei unheilvollen Tage von vor fünf Jahren zurückdachte.  
Hier war nun aber nicht der rechte Ort, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, schalt sie sich.

„Halim", noch immer war Leilas Stimme leicht kratzig und zittrig, „Ihr erwähntet Fehler von Euch, welche die Festung in Gefahr brachten. Erzählt es mir." Nach einer Weile fügte sie noch ein „Bitte" hinzu.  
Der Assassine sah geknickt aus und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Pritsche nieder.  
„Ich habe die Festung verraten. Zwei Mal sogar, um genau zu sein."  
Leila war nicht überrascht, mit so einer Art der Erklärung hatte sie gerechnet. Sie bezweifelte jedoch sehr stark, dass Halim tatsächlich jemanden absichtlich verraten hatte, das passte einfach nicht zu diesem Mann. Da er noch mit sich rang, setzte sie das Mittel ihrer Wahl ein, um ihn zum Reden zu bewegen: Schweigen. Es mochte für andere banal klingen, doch die wenigsten ertrugen eine angespannte Stille über einen längeren Zeitraum. Leila hingegen machte es nichts aus, einen anderen Menschen anzuschweigen, dieses Unbehagen konnte sie problemlos zu ihren ganzen anderen unterdrückten Emotionen sperren. Gerade in Masyaf schien ihr zwar ihre Kälte abhanden gekommen zu sein, doch sie war noch immer in der Lage, ihre Gefühle weitestgehend zu unterdrücken, sofern nicht zwei sehr spezielle Assassinen in ihrer Nähe waren, die sie häufig genug aus dem Konzept brachten.

„Ihr… Ihr habt eben kurz gelächelt, Leila." Halim sah sie erneut aus kurgelrunden Augen an. Leila verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. „Habe ich nicht!"  
„Fürwahr, das habt Ihr. Nur für einen Wimpernschlag, doch es war ein Lächeln."  
Die junge Frau atmete gepresst aus. „Halim. Lasst mich das ein für alle mal klarstellen. Ich habe nicht gelächelt und wenn Ihr diesen Raum unversehrt verlassen wollt, beharrt Ihr nun besser nicht auf Eurem Standpunkt, sondern erzählt von Eurem Verrat." Sie hatte versucht, möglichst kalt zu klingen, hatte ein gewisses Maß an Nervosität jedoch nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen können. Am liebsten hätte sie nun geflucht, das Verlangen verspürte sie in letzter Zeit auch vermehrt.

Trotz ihrer harschen Worte schien Halim nicht im Mindesten gekränkt oder gar eingeschüchtert zu sein, er selbst schien sogar kurz zu schmunzeln.  
„Euer Verrat Hailm!", drängte die junge Frau. Zumindest damit hatte sie Erfolg, denn sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz und er sackte erneut in sich zusammen. Irgendwie erfüllte Leila dieser Umstand kurzzeitig mit grimmiger Freude.  
„Ihr wisst, dass die Anschuldigungen gegen mich keinesfalls so falsch waren, wie Ihr es gegenüber Al Mualim zum Ausdruck gebracht habt. Ich war schon immer so. Ich musste mein Dorf verlassen, weil sich auch dort bereits dieses Gerücht verbreitet hatte. Mein Vater hat einen nicht geringen Einfluss, er hatte Verbindungen zur Festung und so landete ich trotz meiner offensichtlich kärglichen Eignung bei den Assassinen. Doch auch hier, bei all der Vorsicht, die ich walten ließ, kamen Gerüchte auf. Irgendwann beging ich den Fehler, mich einem jungen Mann aus einem der entlegeneren Dörfer zu offenbaren. Er hatte mich offensichtlich umworben und ich war naiv genug, ihm zu glauben. Das war dumm von mir, denn fortan erpresste man mich. Zuerst weigerte ich mich, doch andererseits hatte ich nicht vor, schon so frühzeitig von dieser Welt zu gehen und was sie wissen wollten, waren Kleinigkeiten. Lieblingsspeisen der Meisterassassinen oder unseres Großmeisters, solche Dinge. Irgendwann fragte man mich über Al Mualims persönlichen Tagesablauf aus. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei… oder wollte es nicht, denn es war offensichtlich, dass sie es nicht aus purem Interesse erfragten. Dann erfolgte der Anschlag auf Al Mualim, von dem ich erst später erfuhr, denn damals war ich auf einer Mission. Da wurde mir klar, dass ich es beinahe ermöglicht hätte, den Großmeister zu ermorden. Wisst Ihr, weshalb der Attentäter scheiterte?" Leila verneinte es, denn über die genauen Umstände des Anschlages wusste sie tatsächlich erstaunlich wenig, bedachte man ihre derzeitige Aufgabe.

„Sie hatten keinen Erfolg, weil Al Mualim an diesem Tag von seinem gewohnten Rhythmus abwich. Als ich das Ausmaß meines Frevels erkannte, machte ich meinem Erpresser gegenüber deutlich, dass ich nichts mehr preisgeben würde, eher ließe ich mich hinrichten. Die nachfolgenden Tage verlebte ich in ständiger Angst vor einer Entdeckung, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen kam Sinan auf mich zu." Schmerz trat in Halims Augen, Verbitterung durch die Enttäuschung, die er erlitten hatte. Und da war noch etwas in Halim, was unter der sonst so ruhigen und freundlichen Oberfläche brodelte: Selbsthass.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, die Zufälle waren zu eindeutig, doch wisst Ihr was, Leila? Ich wollte es nicht sehen! Viel zu sehr war ich in meinem Selbstmitleid gefangen, dass mich ständig mit meinem Schicksal hadern ließ. Zu allem Überfluss antwortete ich diesem Verräter auch noch auf die Frage, was denn Euer Auftrag an mich war. Ich hätte es wissen können, nein, ich hätte sogar wissen müssen, dass dies eine Falle war. Doch statt ihm mit Misstrauen zu begegnen, plauderte ich freimütig heraus, dass es wohl Sklavenhändler in unserer Umgebung gibt und Ihr es für nötig erachtet, einen genaueren Blick auf sie zu werfen und ich Euch die nötigen Informationen hierfür liefere. Wahrscheinlich war ich noch zu euphorisch ob Eures Vertrauens in meine Fähigkeiten, um das Offensichtliche nicht zu sehen. Allerdings hatte Sinan auch durchaus überzeugende Wege, mein Vertrauen zu erschleichen."

„Oder es war dem Umstand geschuldet, dass Ihr verliebt seid? So etwas macht bekanntlich blind." Es war in der Tat bemerkenswert leichtsinnig und wenig weitsichtig gewesen, so freimütig über ein derart heikles Thema Auskunft zu geben. Doch andererseits konnte sie ihn verstehen. Mit solch einem Einwand schien Halim allerdings nicht gerechnet zu haben und kurz meinte Leila, dass seine Augen ein wenig mehr glänzten als gewöhnlich. Dennoch wahrte er die Fassung und unterdrückte seinen Schmerz weit genug, um die Tränen zurückhalten zu können. Es schien ihm außerordentlich viel an Sinan gelegen zu haben und Leila verspürte einen Groll auf den Novizen.

Halim schien es zu reichen, dass Leila ihn nicht verurteilte, doch weshalb sollte sie es auch tun? Der junge Assassine war das lebende Beispiel, weshalb ihr selbsternannter Schöpfer der Meinung war, dass Gefühle mit Schwäche gleichzusetzen waren. Ausnahmsweise hatte er damit Recht, doch hier störte es Leila nicht. Sie hatte lieber zehn von Halims Art um sich als einen Schaitan.  
Er erklärte ihr im Anschluss geduldig seine Karte und die Kreuze, empfahl ihr den Weg, der aus seiner Sicht am erfolgversprechendsten war und erläuterte noch einmal genau, weshalb er welchen Ort als aussichtsreich eingestuft hatte. Am Ende fühlte sich Leila leicht erschlagen von den Ereignissen des Tages und den vielen Informationen. Zu viel war ihr heute widerfahren und das Wenigste hiervon war auch nur ansatzweise positiv gewesen.

„Eine Sache noch, Halim. Ich fordere von Euch einen persönlichen Gefallen. Er mag sich anfangs nach nichts anhören, doch mit der Zeit werdet Ihr das Ausmaß dieser Gefälligkeit erkennen. Es steht Euch nicht frei, mir den Gefallen zu verweigern, ich fordere ihn als Gegenleistung für die Rettung Eures Lebens."  
Halim starrte sie verunsichert an und erinnerte Leila in jenem Moment an eine Gazelle vor einem Löwen. Sie verspürte beinahe den Drang zu lächeln, aber eben auch nur beinahe. Der junge Assassine würde diesen Teil des Abends noch sehr oft verfluchen, dessen war sie sich sicher, doch es änderte nichts an der Forderung, die sie sodann an ihn stellte.  
Wie Leila es erwartet hatte, schien sich Halim der Tragweite ihres Gefallens nicht bewusst zu sein, doch das würde schon noch geschehen. Sie war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er sie noch einmal zurückhielt.

„Leila! Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich nicht verurteilt habt. Das war mehr als ich erwartete und sicherlich mehr, als ich verdiene."  
Sie sah ihn neutral an. Für Sentimentalitäten war sie seit jeher nicht empfänglich, das würde sich auch heute nicht ändern.  
„Ich heiße nicht gut, was Ihr seid oder tut. Und Ihr stellt für einige Personen das perfekte Beispiel dar, weshalb Gefühle eine Gefahr für sich und andere darstellen, die ausgelöscht gehört. Ihr habt mir geholfen und niemand kam zu Schaden. Dabei belassen wir es."  
„Dennoch. Ich habe alle Brücken zu meinem alten Leben abgerissen, um hier neu zu beginnen. Frei von meinen alten Sünden, man könnte beinahe sagen, wie neugeboren. Ihr ermöglicht es mir, Buße für meine Fehler zu tun und vielleicht eines Tages doch ein normales Leben zu führen." Halim sprach weiter, doch Leila hörte nicht mehr zu.  
Sie meinte zu spüren, wie sie bleich wurde und ihr die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Plötzlich ergab das verstörende Gespräch mit dem Schaitan bezüglich ihrer letzten Lektion einen Sinn.

_»Du wirst es erkennen, wenn du uns verstehst und dich mit unseren Zielen einverstanden erklärst. Dann wirst du den Weg erkennen, der dir bereits zu Füßen gelegt wurde, denn es gibt nur eine logische Konsequenz« _

Um neu geboren zu werden, musste man alle Brücken zu seinem alten Leben abreißen, damit hatte Halim vollkommen Recht. Und der Schaitan hatte auf seine Art und Weise ebenfalls Recht, denn wenn Leila diese Tatsache akzeptierte, gab es für ihre letzte Lektion in der Tat nur eine logische Konsequenz. Leila würde genau das tun müssen, sie würde den letzten Bezug zu ihrem alten Leben auslöschen müssen, um neu zu beginnen.

Mit grausamer Klarheit erkannte Leila, was der Schaitan von ihr erwartete. Ihre letzte Prüfung würde der Tod desjenigen sein, der sie an ihre Menschlichkeit kettete.

Sie würde Zahra töten müssen.


	29. Sackgassen

**Sackgassen**

Leila stand pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit am Stall Masyafs und wartete auf Altaïr. Beinahe nahm sie an, dass er sie absichtlich warten lassen würde, doch noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu sehen waren, erkannte sie seine Gestalt auf der Treppe zum Vorhof. Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos, beinahe schon geschäftsmäßig, als er auf sie zukam und sie mit einem knappen Nicken grüßte. Keine Frage, wie es ihr am Abend zuvor ergangen ist, kam von ihm, es schien ihm vollkommen egal zu sein. Doch Leila hatte sich bereits in der Nacht genug gefangen, um ihre kalte Maske zu tragen. Nach allem, was ihr gestern widerfahren war, fand sie, dass das durchaus eine beträchtliche Leistung darstellte.

Ohne in seiner Bewegung inne zu halten schritt er an Leila vorbei und betrat den Stall. Als er sie passierte meinte Leila, eine leichte Schonhaltung an ihm auszumachen. Nadim schien sich ausgiebig mit ihm unterhalten zu haben. Sie folgte ihm und wäre beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen, denn er war kurz hinter dem Eingang abrupt stehen geblieben.

Altaïr war geschockt, als er den Stall betrat. Die Box, in der bis gestern Abend noch Leilas Stute gestanden hatte, war leer. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es lächerlich war, trat er dennoch mit großen Schritten an die leere Box und sah hinein. Lediglich ihr Zaumzeug hing noch an Ort und Stelle, von dem Pferd war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. Er drehte sich zu der Giftmischerin um, die ihn unbeteiligt zu mustern schien. Hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, dass ihr Tier nicht mehr da war?

„Wo ist Sarafina, Leila?", fragte er fassungslos.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn fragend an. „Wen meint Ihr?"  
„Wen soll ich schon meinen, natürlich Eure Stute!"  
Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und musterte ihn einen Augenblick aus diesen furchtbar kalten Augen. Wie hatte er nur jemals annehmen können, dass sich etwas Menschliches hinter dieser Maske verbarg?  
„Sarafina? Meine Stute hat keinen Namen und das aus gutem Grund."  
„Es ist mir vollkommen gleich ob Ihr Eurem Tier einen Namen gegeben habt oder nicht. Jedes treue Pferd verdient einen respektvollen Namen, nennt sie wie Ihr wollt, für mich bleibt sie Sarafina. Und jetzt beantwortet mir meine Frage, wo ist sie?", fauchte er sie an.  
Ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden aus seinem Blickfeld und sie ging gemächlich auf ihn zu. Leila warf nur einen gelangweilten Blick in die Box und zuckte danach mit den Schultern.  
„Weg?" Ihr Ton machte ihm mehr als deutlich, was sie von seiner Frage hielt.  
„Das sehe ich, meine Frage war, ob Ihr wisst, wo sie ist?", presste er hervor.  
„Ich nahm an, sie würde noch hier stehen. Anscheinend tut sie das nicht, mehr kann ich Euch auch nicht sagen. Wollen wir vielleicht allmählich los reiten?"

Mühsam beherrscht ballte Altaïr seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können? Diese Frau war kein Mensch, sie war ein gefühlskaltes Ungeheuer.  
„Interessiert es Euch denn gar nicht, wo sie ist?"  
Er hörte sie nur entnervt schnaufen und hatte einen der seltenen Momente in denen er kurz darüber nachdachte, doch eine Frau zu schlagen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Weg ist weg. Der ganze Stall ist voll mit Pferden, gehören diese alle einem Bruder oder dem Orden, sodass ich es mir für heute borgen kann?"  
Angewidert trat er von der Frau vor ihm zurück, er ertrug ihre Nähe nicht mehr. Mittlerweile bereute er schon, dass er sie zu ihrem Schutz begleiten wollte, eigentlich wäre es ihm gerade lieber, sie würde alleine auf die Suche nach den Sklavenhändlern gehen und am besten nie davon zurückkehren.

„Die Pferde in den hinteren Boxen stehen dem Orden zur freien Verfügung. Sucht Euch eines davon aus und beeilt Euch." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Giftmischerin stehen und schritt an ihr vorbei zu seinem Hengst. Doch die Wut in seinem Bauch konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken, sodass er auf halber Strecke anhielt und sich noch einmal umdrehte. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass ihn diese Art anwiderte und allmählich begann sie zu verachten, doch alle Worte, die er ihr an den Kopf hatte werfen wollte, blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Dafür bedurfte es nur einer kleinen Bewegung der Giftmischerin, die ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte.

Leila stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm und nahm wohl an, dass er dasselbe tat. Sie hatte ihre Hand an dem Zaumzeug von Sarafina und strich beinahe zärtlich darüber. Dann sah er sie tief einatmen, die Schultern straffen und zum Ende des Stalls gehen.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Altaïr, dass er noch immer mitten im Stall stand. Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging zu Anid, um seinen Hengst für den Ausritt fertig zu satteln. Diese Frau war ihm ein Rätsel. Soeben war wieder kurz etwas wie Menschlichkeit bei ihr durchgekommen, doch warum tat sie ihm gegenüber so, als sei ihr der Verbleib ihres Tieres egal? Warum meinte sie, ihm etwas vorspielen zu müssen? Oder spielte sie ihm gar nichts vor, immerhin war sie äußerst überzeugend. Kurz überlegte er sie direkt darauf anzusprechen, doch sie hatte gestern mehr als deutlich gemacht, was sie von ihm hielt. Doch was war, wenn dies auch nur eine Scharade gewesen war? Es hatte geschmerzt, diese Vorwürfe von ihr zu hören und es hatte ihn getroffen. Um genau so etwas zu vermeiden, hielt er sich für gewöhnlich von anderen Menschen fern.

Sie ritten bereits seit drei Stunden und noch immer hatten sie keinen Erfolg gehabt. Drei mögliche Punkte, die Halim als wahrscheinlich eingestuft hatte, hatten sie bereits aufgesucht, doch noch immer hatten sie keine Spur der Sklavenhändler gefunden. Zwischen ihnen beiden war kein Wort mehr gefallen, denn es gab nichts zu sagen. Zu viel war am vergangenen Tag geschehen, zu viele unausgesprochene Dinge lagen zwischen ihnen. Leila war es nur Recht, immerhin musste sie über vieles nachdenken und es half nicht sonderlich, wenn Altaïr gesprächig gewesen wäre. Allerdings schien er ohnehin eher ein schweigsamer Begleiter zu sein. Natürlich hatte es geschmerzt, die Box ihrer Stute verlassen vorzufinden, doch es war nicht überraschend gewesen. Sie fand es eine sehr freundliche Geste von Altaïr, dass er ihrer Stute einen Namen gegeben hatte. Gerade in ihrer Kultur war der Name von großer Bedeutung und er hatte weise gewählt. Sarafina… je öfter sie diesen Namen in ihrem Kopf wiederholte, umso passender fand sie ihn, denn sie war wahrlich von feurigem Temperament. Ihr Verlust schmerzte nun umso mehr und sie betete, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dem Schaitan einfach zuvor zu kommen.

Leila hatte bereits vor Stunden aufgegeben, sich orientieren zu wollen, sie hoffte, dass Altaïr den Überblick behalten hatte. Sich auf einer freien Ebene querfeldein zu bewegen war definitiv keine ihrer Stärken, in Städten mochte sie sich einigermaßen orientieren können, doch hier? Da verlief sie sich höchstens, weshalb sie auch so gut wie nie von den vorhandenen Pfaden abwich, wenn sie alleine unterwegs war. Nun waren sie dazu auch noch in einem felsigen und hügeligen Gebiet unterwegs und mittlerweile sah jeder Weg für Leila gleich aus. Kein Wunder, dass die Assassinen Masyafs das umliegende Gebiet so schwer kontrollieren konnten, hier konnte in wenigen Metern Luftlinie ein ganzes Heer lagern und man sah es durch die Felsen nicht. Sie fühlte sich in den engen Schluchten arg unwohl, hinzu kam, dass es schon jetzt sehr heiß war. Das umliegende Gestein strahlte bereits zusätzliche Hitze ab und es wehte nicht das geringste Lüftchen. Sie mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie es zur Mittagszeit hier sein würde. Deshalb hatte Altaïr wohl auch darauf bestanden, am Nachmittag wieder in der Festung zu sein.

Gerade jetzt wich jedoch allmählich das beklemmende Gefühl, denn vor ihnen breitete sich eine weitere Ebene aus. Auch wenn es lediglich staubiger, flacher Boden war, war Leila doch äußerst angetan ihn zu sehen. Innerlich stöhnte sie jedoch auf, als sie realisierte, dass in einigen Metern Entfernung bereits wieder das Ende erreicht war, denn der Boden fiel senkrecht in die Tiefe ab. Hatte sich der große Meisterassassine etwa verlaufen? Dies war eine Sackgasse, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussah. Altaïr ließ sein Pferd in einiger Entfernung zu der Kante anhalten und schirmte seine Augen ab. Er schien das umliegende Gebiet aufmerksam zu beobachten, zumindest sah er recht angestrengt aus. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, ihre Augen waren ohnehin nicht die besten. Das grelle Sonnenlicht tat sein übriges, weit konnte sie hier nicht schauen, es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Altaïr schien dieses Problem nicht zu haben, doch als er fertig war, schloss er einige Male fest seine Augen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, als hätte ihn das Beobachten sehr angestrengt.

„Ich kann keine Feinde von hier aus erkennen, wir können uns also den Besuch der zwei weiteren Punkte auf Halims Karten schenken. Von hier aus kann man beide in der Ferne sehen." Leila versuchte auf dieser Distanz etwas zu erkennen und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Wir sind recht weit von den Punkten entfernt, meint Ihr nicht, dass sich ein Besuch lohnen würde?"  
Er sah sie lediglich abwertend aus dem Augenwinkel an und Leila wäre beinahe unter diesem Blick zusammen gezuckt, so kannte sie ihn nicht.  
„Nein." Damit schien das Thema für ihn erledigt zu sein und irgendwie traute sich Leila nicht, noch einmal nachzufragen. Andererseits glaubte sie ihm nicht, dass er aus dieser Entfernung wirklich Feinde ausmachen könnte. Doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als es zu akzeptieren oder alleine weiter zu reiten. Sie stieg vom Pferd, um näher an die Kante zu treten, denn das Tier weigerte sich beharrlich weiterzugehen. Doch Leila meinte das Plätschern von Wasser zu vernehmen und war neugierig, was sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt in der Tiefe befand.

Sie hatte sich nicht verhört, es war tatsächlich ein keiner See in der Schlucht und was sie gehört hatte, war ein kleiner Wasserfall. Es musste eine Quelle sein, durch das Umliegende Gestein hatte sich jedoch nicht wie sonst üblich eine Oase gebildet, sondern es war weiterhin trostlos und unbewachsen. Dennoch lud sie das Wasser schon aus dieser Entfernung zum Baden ein, es war tiefblau und sicherlich herrlich erfrischend. Allerdings hatte sie bereits in Alamut die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die wenigsten ihrer Landsleute sehr von Wasser angetan waren. Warum sie so eine Abneigung hatten, war Leila ein Rätsel, bereits als kleines Mädchen war sie von Wasser fasziniert gewesen. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie ihre Mutter gar nicht mehr aus diesem kleinen See in der Nähe ihrer Hütte heraus bekommen und sie nicht mehr als „ihre kleine Sonne" sondern als „ihren kleinen Fisch" bezeichnet. Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig, ein Bad würde ihr nicht vergönnt bleiben. Dabei hätte sie gerade heute problemlos hineinspringen können, ihr Tagebuch hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer vergessen, als sie gestern nach dem Besuch bei Halim schnell ihre blutige Robe gegen eine saubere eingetauscht hatte. Das Tagebuch war noch immer in ihrer anderen Robe eingenäht. Für Gewöhnlich sah ihr so eine Nachlässigkeit nicht ähnlich.

„Wenn Ihr hinunter stürzt, könnt Ihr zusehen, wie Ihr wieder hier hoch kommt.", vernahm sie die mehr als unterkühlte Stimme von Altaïr. Leila schnaubte verärgert, als ob sie seine Hilfe nötig hätte. Sie wäre gerade jetzt viel lieber dort unten als hier oben bei diesem hasserfüllten Assassinen. Leila drehte sich zu Altaïr um und hatte bereits zu einer verstimmten Antwort angesetzt als sie einige Gestalten in die Ebene eintreten sah.

Was auch immer sie hatte sagen wollen, war vergessen, denn das sah nach Ärger aus. Es waren sieben schwer bewaffnete Männer und eine Frau, die jedoch geknebelt und an den Händen gefesselt hinter ihnen hergezogen wurde. Ihre Kleidung war blutig und zerrissen, doch noch immer wehrte sie sich. Leila kam nicht umhin die Fremdartigkeit der Frau zu bewundern. Die Frau hatte ihr langes, goldblondes Haar zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden und strahlend blaue Augen, die momentan jedoch vor Wut zu glühen schienen. Wie es schien, waren die Männer ebenso überrascht auf andere Menschen zu treffen wie Leila. Altaïr hatte Leilas Reaktion bemerkt und war bereits leichtfüßig von seinem Hengst gesprungen und halb vor sie getreten. Diese Geste sorgte bei ihr für ein kurzes Gefühl der Freude, denn anscheinend hatte er nicht vor, sie ungeschützt zu lassen. Nach gestern Abend hatte sie nicht gewagt darauf zu vertrauen.

Die Männer waren mit ihrer Gefangenen unschlüssig stehen geblieben, anscheinend wussten sie nicht recht, was sie nun tun sollten. Von Weitem war Leila zu ihrem Glück nicht als Frau zu erkennen, die Robe konnte dieses Gesindel sicherlich täuschen. Und Altaïr war definitiv eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, gerade, wenn er sich kampfbereit aufgerichtet hatte. Seine gesamte Haltung strahlte Selbstbewusstsein, Arroganz und Aggressivität aus. Ihn vor sich zu sehen beruhigte Leila ungemein. Auch wenn viele Dinge zwischen ihnen standen, war er offensichtlich nicht bereit, sie dem sicheren Tod zu überlassen.

Dennoch stand das Verhältnis einer gegen sieben, denn Leila würde keinen dieser Männer wirklich besiegen können. Einer von ihnen war zwar schmächtiger als die anderen, doch er sah aus wie eine verschlagne Hyäne und machte seine geringere Körpergröße sicherlich durch List und Tücke wieder wett. Kurz ging Leila ihre Optionen durch, doch viele gab es nicht. Da die Männer den einzigen Weg von dieser Ebene blockierten, konnte sie nicht fliehen. Kurz wog sie die Möglichkeit ab, einfach die Schlucht hinunter und in den See zu springen, doch das war ihr zu gefährlich. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon als kleines Mädchen beigebracht niemals in unbekannte Gewässer zu springen, wer wusste schon, wie tief das Wasser war und ob nicht an genau dieser Stelle ein Felsen aufragte, auf den sie sprang. Es waren sicherlich an die zehn Meter von der Felskante bis zur Wasseroberfläche. Hinzu kam, dass es ihr widerstrebte einfach feige zu fliehen, das war nicht ihre Art. Wenn sie schon starb, dann aufrecht und nicht erbärmlich wimmernd, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr sich am liebsten hinter Altaïr gekauert hätte. Ihr würde also keine andere Wahl bleiben als zu kämpfen, auch wenn ihre Chancen mehr als schlecht standen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch nicht das Glück, dass sich alle Männer nur auf Altaïr stürzen würden, zumindest würde sie das an deren Stelle nicht tun. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Gefangene. Die blonde Frau war hoch gewachsen, doch Leila fiel ebenso auf, dass sie für eine Frau recht breite Schultern hatte. Aus dieser Entfernung war es nicht eindeutig auszumachen, doch sie vermutete, dass die Arme der Frau durchtrainiert waren. Sie hatte keine Muskeln wie ein Mann, doch sie war definitiv nicht dürr oder zerbrechlich, ihre Haltung war unbeugsam und sie zerrte kräftig an den Fesseln, sodass zwei Männer das Ende des Seils halten mussten. Anscheinend verfügte die Frau über ungewöhnlich viel Kraft. Vielleicht sollte sie die Frau von ihren Fesseln befreien, sie sah aus, als könne sie den Männern gefährlich werden. Unbewusst war ihre Hand bereits zu dem Dolch an ihrem Gürtel gewandert, unbewaffnet wollte sie den Männern sicher nicht gegenüber treten.

Der verschlagen aussehende Mann trat vor und begutachtete Altaïr, es erinnerte Leila entfernt an die Begutachtung eines Pferdes.  
„Ich rate Euch, die Waffen stecken zu lassen, dann bleibt Ihr am leben. Ihr seid in der Unterzahl." Er machte eine kurze Pause um dann dreckig zu lachen. „Da sucht man nicht nach frischer Ware und plötzlich fallen einem gut gebaute Krieger und Weibsbilder vor die Füße. Ich will Euch nicht beschädigen, es wäre ein Jammer, wenn Ihr erst gesund gepflegt werden müsstet. Gerade haben wir eine Anfrage bekommen, auf die Ihr perfekt passt." Damit meinte er eindeutig Altaïr, denn er ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen und ließ seine Augen gierig über ihn wandern. Es lag jedoch kein persönliches Interesse darin, es war die Gier nach Gold, die in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

Altaïr sagte kein Wort. Leila konnte aus ihrer Position lediglich sehen, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem arroganten und höhnischen Lächeln verzogen. Er lockerte kurz seine Schulter und schlug dann seine rechte Faust in seine geöffnete Hand, nur um die Männer danach mit einem Winken selbstgefällig zu sich zu rufen.  
Die Hyäne, wie Leila den verschlagenen Kerl getauft hatte, stöhnte genervt.  
„Muss das sein?"  
Er gab den beiden Männern, die mit der Bändigung der blonden Frau beschäftigt waren zu verstehen, dass sie diese an dem Felsen neben ihnen festbinden sollten. Die Frau schien alles andere als einfältig zu sein, denn sobald sie diese Bewegung und die Reaktion der Männer gesehen hatte wehrte sie sich nur noch umso heftiger, sodass sich die Hyäne irgendwann genötigt sah, von hinten an sie heran zu treten und ihr einen Hieb in die Seite zu verpassen. Leila hörte Altaïr vernehmlich Luft einatmen. Die Frau gab keinen Mucks von sich, konnte sich aber auch nicht mehr wehren, sodass die beiden schwer bewaffneten Männer sie wie ein Pferd festbinden konnten. Einer der beiden Banditen ließ es sich danach jedoch nicht nehmen, der Frau noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Erneut war kein Schmerzensschrei zu hören, weshalb Leila ihr bereits Respekt zollte. Altaïr hatte seine Hände bereits zu Fäusten geballt, wie sie aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Der Mann hatte bereits zu einem weiteren Schlag ausgeholt, woraufhin sich die Gefangene in eine defensive Abwehrposition begab.

Allerdings wurde er von der Hyäne davon aufgehalten.  
„Ah ah ah, nicht die Ware beschädigen, wie oft muss ich Euch Dummköpfen das noch sagen?" Alles an der Haltung der Hyäne strahlte Siegesgewissheit und Entspannung, immerhin wähnte er sich in der trügerischen Sicherheit der Überzahl. Altaïr schien unterdessen vorsichtig an seinen Gürtel zu greifen, Leila vermutete, dass er sich ein Wurfmesser nahm. Ein kluges Vorgehen, vielleicht konnte er so einen oder zwei Gegner sogar ausschalten und sie hätten weniger Angreifer abzuwehren. Sofern er damit nur jemanden veretzte, hatte Leila immerhin eine realistische Chance, wenigstens einen der Männer zu töten.

Auch die anderen zwei Männer, die bislang mit dem Festbinden der Frau beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatten zwischenzeitlich ihre Waffen gezogen, schienen aber auf ein Zeichen der Hyäne zu warten. Die Gefangene versuchte umgehend, sich loszumachen, doch die Knoten schienen zu stark zu sein.  
„Na los, packt sie Euch. Aber verletzt sie nicht zu stark, nur so viel Gewalt wie unbedingt nötig. Ich will den Großen auf jeden Fall haben, der Kleine ist nicht so wichtig, tötet ihn meinetwegen, wenn er sich zu sehr wehrt!"  
Damit stürmten alle Männer auf sie zu und Altaïr warf in genau diesem Moment tatsächlich ein Wurfmesser, welches einen der großen Männer in die Schulter traf. Statt seinerseits abzuwarten ging nun auch Altaïr zum Angriff über, andernfalls hätten sich die Angreifer sicher auf sie beide aufgeteilt.

Leila hingegen hielt sich von dem Kampfgetümmel fort und sprintete an den kämpfenden Männern vorbei zu dem verletzten Banditen. Ein Mann, der sie abfangen wollte, wurde von einem weiteren Wurfmesser getroffen, welches jedoch seinen Hals traf und ihn gurgelnd zusammenbrechen ließ. Statt um ihn herum zu laufen, entschied sich Leila einfach einen großen Schritt über den Mann zu machen und ihren Kurs beizubehalten. Der an der Schulter verletzte Bandit war auf die Knie gesunken und brüllte vor Schmerz, während er versuchte, das Wurfmesser heraus zu ziehen. Da das Messer jedoch keinen Schaft hatte, um es sicher zu fassen, war dieses Unterfangen mit blutverschmierten Händen zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
Der Mann schien Leila nicht zu bemerken, sodass sie ohne Gegenwehr hinter ihn treten konnte. Sie packte sein Haar und hob seinen Kopf an, während sie ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung den Hals einmal von einem Ohr zum anderen aufschlitzte. Der Mann fasste sich mit beiden Händen noch kurz an den Hals um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, doch das war sinnlos. Leila wusste was sie tat, sie hatte nicht gezögert und sehr tief geschnitten, um ihn auf jeden Fall ins Jenseits zu befördern. Sie konnte es nicht gebrauchen, wenn er sie plötzlich von hinten angriff, während sie die Frau losband.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Altaïr sagte ihr, dass die übrigen Männer durchaus zu kämpfen wussten, auch wenn nur noch fünf lebten und einer bereits stark angeschlagen wegtaumelte. Sein Kopf wandte sich in die Richtung von Leila, doch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, den vermeintlich einfacheren Kampf gegen sie zu führen, sah sie erneut etwas im Sonnenlicht blitzen und ein weiteres Messer fand seinen Weg in einen Banditen.  
Die übrigen Männer begingen nun nicht mehr den Fehler, den Assassinen zu unterschätzen und waren auf der Hut. Sie hatten einen Halbkreis um Altaïr gebildet, denn dieser stand mit dem Rücken zur Felskante. Auch wenn ihn noch einige Meter bis zur Kante trennen, hatte er in dieser Position weder einen Fluchtweg noch eine geschützte Seite. Die Voraussetzungen für den Adler Masyafs waren denkbar ungünstig. Seine Gegner blieben zumeist in einer Abwehrposition und schienen eine ausgezeichnete Deckung zu haben, denn auch Altaïr hielt sich mit Angriffen zurück. Sie wusste aus seinen Trainingseinheiten, dass er das nur tat, wenn er keine Lücke für einen Treffer sah.  
Besonders die Hyäne war flink und versuchte ständig in Altaïrs Rücken oder zu einer seiner weniger geschützen Flanken zu gelangen. Die Männer schienen ein eingespieltes Team zu sein, denn die meisten von ihnen versuchten Altaïr durch gezielte Angriffe von der Hyäne abzulenken, die immer wieder lauernd mit einem Dolch auf seine Gelegenheit wartete. Leila hatte bei diesem Anblick ein ungutes Gefühl, denn die Hyäne hatte durchaus auch ein Schwert an seiner Seite befestigt, warum kämpfte er also mit einem Dolch und versuchte immer nur harmlose Schnitte zuzufügen? Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wisperte ihr zu, dass sie selbst auf die gleiche Art kämpfte und das besorgte sie.

Nun galt es jedoch zu handeln, Leila war Altaïr ohnehin keine Hilfe, also lief sie weiter zu der Gefangenen. Sie hatte aufgehört an ihren Fesseln zu zerren und beobachtete Leila misstrauisch aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Als sie sich der blonden Frau näherte, ging sie in eine Verteidigungshaltung, so weit es ihre Fesseln ermöglichten. Noch im Laufen steckte Leila den Dolch kurzzeitig wieder zurück, um der Frau ihre leeren Handflächen zu zeigen. Sie hoffte, dass dies eine universelle Geste war, die auch eine Fremde verstand. Das Misstrauen blieb, doch sie gab ihre kampfbereite Haltung etwas auf. Als Leila vor ihr stand nahm sie erst wahr, wie groß die andere Frau tatsächlich war. Ein gesamter Kopf lag zwischen ihnen und von Nahem sah sich die Giftmischerin bestätigt, dass die blonde Frau durchaus trainiert war. Sie bedeutete ihr den Kopf zu senken, damit der Knebel entfernt werden konnte.  
„Versteht Ihr unsere Sprache?", fragte sie gehetzt. Die Frau nickte.  
„Könnt Ihr kämpfen?" Nun trat sogar ein gewisses Maß an Arroganz in den Ausdruck der anderen Frau. Leila warf kurz einen Blick zurück und sah, dass die drei Männer Altaïr weiter an den Rand der Klippe gedrängt hatten. Seine Gegner bluteten bereits aus einigen Wunden, doch sie standen noch. Altaïr allerdings auch, was Leila beeindruckte.

Sie wartete keine Antwort mehr von der anderen Frau ab, sondern griff schnell wieder zu ihrem Dolch und schnitt die Fesseln durch. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis die Handfesseln auf dem Boden lagen und die andere Frau sprintete umgehend zu dem toten Mann am Boden. Die blonde Frau griff sich das Schwert des anderen Mannes und lief dann wieder los.

Zu der maßlosen Empörung von Leila lief sie jedoch nicht zu Altaïr und den verbliebenen Banditen, sondern zu dem Weg, der aus dieser Ebene führte.

Sie flüchtete. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!


	30. Von Hyänen und Kröten

**Von Hyänen und Kröten**

Diese undankbare, blonde Frau war feige getürmt. Leila blickte noch immer perplex zu dem Weg zwischen den Felsen, in welchem die Gefangene mitsamt Schwert verschwunden war. Wie hatte sie sich nur so täuschen können? Statt ihre gesamte Energie auf die Befreiung dieser Frau zu konzentrieren, hätte sie Altaïr helfen können und damit wahrscheinlich mehr erreicht.

Als sich Leila umdrehte sah sie, wie ein großer Gegner Altaïrs in die Knie ging und sich nur noch die Hände an den Hals hielt. Gut so, dachte sich Leila, anscheinend hatte er einen der fünf übrig gebliebenen Männer ausgeschaltet. Kurz darauf fiel ein weiterer Gegner Altaïrs wie ein gefällter Baum nach hinten. Der Assassine machte eine kurze Bewegung mit seiner linken Hand und Leila nahm an, dass der zweite durch seine versteckte Klinge ins Jenseits befördert worden war. Diese Klingen waren hochgradig gefährlich und ein nicht unwesentlicher Grund für den Erfolg der Assassinen. Ein Dolch war ebenso diskret, doch die versteckte Klinge war schärfer und vor allem länger. Die Vorrichtung war überaus diskret, auch wenn Leila der Preis, den die Waffe forderte, ein wenig zu blutig war.

Sie war kurz versucht erleichtert auszuatmen, doch noch standen drei Gegner und Leila beging nicht den Fehler, diese zu unterschätzen. Altaïr beging diesen zu ihrer Erleichterung auch nicht, er hatte des Öfteren beim Training einen recht überheblichen Eindruck gemacht, der einem in einer solchen Situation schnell zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Doch derzeit war keine Spur von Überheblichkeit bei ihm zu erkennen, lediglich tödliche Präzision und Konzentration und ein wenig Spaß an einem guten Kampf. Leila konnte über so etwas nur den Kopf schütteln, sie scheute keine Konfrontation, wohl aber einen offenen Kampf und wie man daran Spaß empfinden konnte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch Männer wie Altaïr waren für das Kämpfen geboren und brauchten ab und an einen würdigen Gegner, sonst wurden sie unausgelastet, anstrengend und aggressiv.

Auch aus dieser Entfernung konnte Leila einige rote Flecken auf der Robe des Assassinen ausmachen. Ganz ohne Blessuren hatte auch der berühmt berüchtigte Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad den Kampf bislang nicht überstanden. Es schienen keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zu sein, vielmehr waren es kleine Schnitte, allerdings besorgte sie gerade dieser Umstand. Sie als Giftmischerin wusste, dass auch kleine Wunden ausreichen konnten, einen Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen und Altaïrs Bewegungen sahen etwas abgehackt aus, ihnen fehlte die übliche Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz. Natürlich konnte es auch gut möglich sein, dass ihn der Kampf gegen seine Gegner erschöpft hatte, doch irgendwie glaubte sie nicht daran. Der Mann war seit Kindesbeinen an ein Kämpfer, ein solcher Kampf brachte ihn sicher nicht an seine Grenzen, selbst wenn jeder andere Assassine in diesem ungleichen Kampf den Tod gefunden hätte.

Diese Hyäne war Leila bereits vorhin suspekt gewesen, denn er war offensichtlich der schwächste der Männer, hatte jedoch den uneingeschränkten Respekt dieser muskelbepackten Banditen. Einen solchen Rang erarbeitete man sich in diesen Kreisen nur, wenn man gefürchtet wurde, daher hatte Leila ein besonderes Augenmerk auf ihn gelegt. Er hielt sich im Kampf weitestgehend zurück und ließ seine Männer die Hauptarbeit erledigen. Immer wenn er meinte, dass Altaïr zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die beiden übrig gebliebenen Männer in Schach zu halten, versuchte er dem Adler einen weiteren Schnitt zuzufügen. Keiner seiner Angriffe war darauf ausgerichtet, Altaïr zu töten, immerhin sah er in ihm eine vielversprechende Ware. Doch eben diese Ware machte soeben kurzen Prozess mit seinen Männern, indem er einen perfekt platzierten Konterangriff gegen den einen setzte und dem ebenfalls an ihn herangetretenen anderen Kämpfer seinen Kopf ins Gesicht rammte. Als dieser taumelnd in die Knie ging, erledigte seine verborgene Klinge den Rest und er ging sodann wieder in eine lauernde Abwehrhaltung und behielt den schmächtigen Anführer im Blick.

Die Hyäne schien nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, seine Begleiter zu verlieren und der scheinbar doch nicht so hilflosen Ware plötzlich alleine gegenüber zu stehen. Er griff Altaïr nicht weiter an, stattdessen sah es so aus, als würde er sich zwei Finger in den Mund stecken und kurz darauf war ein lauter Pfiff zu hören. Leila bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass er soeben Verstärkung gerufen hatte. Sie blickte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu dem Weg und hoffte, dass sie sich irrte. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zu Altaïr zeigte ihr, dass auch er in höchster Alarmbereitschaft war. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste hätte Leila gesagt, dass der Adler Masyafs besorgt aussah. Doch sie musste sich irren oder aber diese Sorge galt nur seinem und nicht ihrem Leben. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine linke Hand, die eindeutige Bewegungen zur Seite machte und Leila runzelte die Stirn. Glücklicherweise konnte sie das wieder tun, ohne eine Explosion von Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf zu verursachen. Sein Blick lag ganz eindeutig auf ihr und seine linke Hand war für die Hyäne nicht zu sehen. Wollte er etwa, dass sie flüchtete?

Tief einatmend schüttelte sie deutlich den Kopf. Nein, es kam für sie nicht in Frage sich nun feige zu verkriechen. Altaïr hatte ihr genug geholfen. Sie mochte keine Kämpferin sein, doch sie war auch nicht gänzlich hilflos. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder auf die eigenen Stärken zu besinnen. In einer fließenden Bewegung ging sie in die Knie und löste einen der beiden Dolche an ihrem Fußgelenk aus seiner Halterung. Sie legte beide Dolche geschwind vor sich in den staubigen Boden und war zwischendurch immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu Altaïr und dem Weg. Leilas Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie schwere Schritte vernahm, die sich der Ebene näherten. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem was nun kam, doch die Alternative wäre Flucht gewesen und das kam nicht in Frage. Abgesehen davon konnte niemand mit Gewissheit sagen, ob sie den Männern dann nicht direkt in die Arme lief. Zwar war vor dem Plateau, auf dem sie sich derzeit befanden, eine Abzweigung gewesen, doch sie wusste nicht, aus welcher Richtung die Verstärkung kommen würde. Furcht besiegte man nur, indem man sich ihr stellte, auch das hatte ihr der Schaitan schmerzhaft beigebracht.

Leila griff in die Falten ihrer Robe und zog aus einer Seite eine kleine Phiole heraus, aus der anderen Seite ein kleines Päckchen. Sie öffnete die Phiole und kippte sie über den Klingen um. Zuerst tat sich überhaupt nichts, doch nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen tropfte eine äußerst zähflüssige Masse auf die Klinge. Als auf beiden Klingen ausreichend von der Flüssigkeit benetzt waren, ließ sie die Phiole achtlos neben sich in den Staub fallen und zerrte mit fahrigen Fingern an dem Päckchen. Vor lauter Nervosität riss sie es derart schwungvoll auf, dass bereits das gesamte Pulver heraus fiel. Egal wie sehr sie ihr Leben hasste oder wie viele Lektionen sie bereits absolviert hatte, in derart brenzligen Situationen bekam sie noch immer Angst. Dem verstümmelten Teil ihrer Seele gefiel diese Schwäche ganz und gar nicht, doch Furcht, die an Panik grenzte, war nur schwer zu unterdrücken. Zu Leilas Glück hatte sie direkt über den Klingen hantiert, sodass der Großteil darauf gefallen war. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass gleich noch genug Rückstände auf den Klingen blieben, um ihr das Leben zu retten.

Als sie sicher war, dass kein Pulver mehr in dem Päckchen vorhanden war, ließ sie auch dieses achtlos fallen und zog ein kleines Tuch hervor. Nun war Eile geboten, denn die Schritte waren bereits sehr nah. Schnell verschmierte sie die Flüssigkeit provisorisch und überzeugte sich davon, dass die Klingen gleichmäßig glänzten. Gestern hatte sie versäumt sich vorzubereiten, doch sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, in einen derart üblen Hinterhalt zu geraten. Für gewöhnlich musste man die Flüssigkeit gründlich mit dem Pulver verrühren, sodass sie hoffte, dass diese provisorische Mixtur ebenfalls wirksam sein würde.

Sie ergriff die Dolche entschlossen und erhob sich. Sie überkreuzte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken, die Männer sollten nicht sofort sehen können, womit und vor allem dass sie sich wehren würde. Dann nahm sie eine leichtfüßige Haltung ein, indem sie die Knie ganz leicht gebeugt ließ und ihr Gewicht auf den Ballen verlagerte, die Klingen ließ sie dabei immer nach unten zeigen. Selbst ohne Wunde war es keine gute Idee, mit dieser Mixtur nun in Berührung zu kommen. Sie hoffte, dass maximal zwei weitere Männer als Verstärkung auftauchen würden, doch es hörte sich dafür nach zu vielen Schritten an.

Alles Hoffen nutzte nichts, denn kurz darauf erschienen tatsächlich vier weitere Männer, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren und umgehend den Weg blockierten. Urplötzlich beschlich Leila das Gefühl, dass ihr ihre Sturheit heute zum Verhängnis werden könnte. Sie hätte definitiv fliehen sollen, statt hier die Heldin spielen zu wollen, die sie nicht war. Doch nun war es zu spät für eine Flucht und wahrscheinlich hätte sie dennoch nicht über ihren Schatten springen können, Altaïr feige im Stich zu lassen. Hinzu kam, dass sie niemals aus eigener Kraft zurück in die Festung gefunden hätte und wahrscheinlich in diesen Schluchten verdurstet wäre.  
„Zwei von Euch bewachen den Eingang, niemand kommt hier rein oder raus, die anderen beiden schalten diese halbe Portion aus und helfen mir dann mit diesem hier!", bellte die Hyäne vom anderen Ende der kleinen Ebene. Leila spürte ein Rauschen in ihren Ohren und meinte, ihr Herz müsste ihr gleich aus der Brust springen, sie hasste offene Kämpfe. Die Klingen in ihren Händen zitterten und sie betete, dass diese Männer ihr die Furcht nicht ansahen. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Beide Gruppen taten wie ihnen geheißen, zwei Männer traten vor, während die anderen beiden ihre Position am Ausgang der Ebene bezogen, mit dem Rücken zum Weg. Anscheinend vermuteten sie die Gefahr eher von der Ebene aus kommend und ließen den Weg unbeaufsichtigt. Zu Leilas maßlosem Entsetzen zogen die beiden Männer, die sie töten sollten, ihre Waffen.  
Nicht nur, dass ihr diese Männer einfach riesig vorkamen, sie hatten auch noch Zweihänder als Waffen, was Leilas Moral nicht wirklich zuträglich war. Kurz schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass eine dieser Waffen fast so groß wie sie selbst war… und wahrscheinlich auch genauso so schwer. Vielleicht lag es auch nur an ihrer aufkommenden Panik und der leichten Hysterie, die ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch Gesellschaft leisten wollte.

Hinter Leila schwoll wieder Kampflärm an, Altaïr schien die Hyäne nun seinerseits anzugreifen. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste sich davon überzeugen, dass es dem Assassinen noch gut ging. Die Hyäne war flink, doch Altaïr schien wild entschlossen zu sein, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch er würde nicht rechtzeitig bei ihr sein, falls das die Intention seiner wütenden Angriffe war, denn die beiden Männer hatten sie beinahe erreicht.  
Leila war also auf sich gestellt, denn die Hyäne ließ Altaïr keine Möglichkeit an ihm vorbei zu kommen, obwohl es der Assassine offensichtlich darauf anlegte. Auch Altaïr hatte mittlerweile bemerkt, dass er sich keine Schnitte von der Hyäne einhandeln sollte und musste daher vorsichtig vorgehen. Wäre er mit roher Gewalt gegen den schmächtig erscheinenden Mann vorgegangen, hätte er wohlmöglich Erfolg gehabt, doch der Preis dafür war nicht absehbar.  
Ein Blick zu den beiden anderen Männern zeigte ihr, dass sie schon in wenigen Augenblicken angreifen würden, sie musste sich zusammenreißen und sammeln, wollte sie nicht gleich erschlagen auf dem Boden dieser Ebene liegen. Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus für sie beide.

Die beiden Angreifer hatten sich vor Leila aufgebaut und trugen ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Würdet Ihr beiden nichtsnutzigen Söldner Euch vielleicht beeilen?", keifte die Hyäne. Leila meinte eine leichte Panik aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, doch ihr ging es gerade nicht besser. Die beiden Männer zucken zusammen und schienen sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu besinnen, Leila ins Jenseits zu befördern. Einer der beiden Männer machte einen Satz nach vorne und hob dabei seinen Zweihänder über den Kopf. Durch das Gewicht seiner Waffe war er schwerfälliger als Leila, die reflexartig und nicht so koordiniert, wie sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, zur Seite auswich und dann nach vorne sprang, um einen ihrer Dolche in seine offene und ungeschützte Flanke zu jagen. Das Gift an der Klinge würde sein Übriges tun, also riss sie den Dolch sofort wieder aus dem Mann heraus. Der Söldner taumelte und brüllte vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf, doch Leila hielt nicht inne, sondern sprintete sofort zu dem anderen Mann, der perplex auf seinen verwundeten Partner hinab sah. Als er die schmächtige in weiß gekleidete Person auf sich zueilen sah, ging noch rechtzeitig in eine Abwehrhaltung. Leila fluchte innerlich, sie war nicht schnell genug gewesen. Nun war das Überraschungsmoment vorüber und sie würde nie und nimmer an seiner Abwehr vorbei kommen.

Blitzschnell musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen und der einzige Gedanke, der ihr in den Sinn kam sorgte dafür, dass sie betete. Sie war nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, Messer zu werfen, von Dolchen einmal ganz abgesehen, die waren sogar noch schwieriger zu steuern als Wurfmesser, doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Sie hoffte, dass zumindest einer der Dolche mit der Spitze voran seinen Gegner traf, denn sie war erstklassig darin, ihre Wurfgeschosse mit dem Schaft voran auf das Ziel treffen zu lassen. Es war ihr immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie andere es schafften, ausgerechnet mit der Klinge zu treffen. Doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. Innerlich machte sie sich bereits auf den brennenden Schmerz gefasst, der zwangsläufig kommen würde, sobald sie die vergifteten Klingen berührte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, es war schmerzhafter als sie es sich gedacht hatte und sie musste sich beherrschen, den Dolch nicht einfach fallen zu lassen. Sie warf und schickte den zweiten Dolch umgehend hinterher.

Leila wagte kaum zu ihrem Gegner zu sehen, denn kein schmerzhaftes Aufschreien hatte ihr signalisiert, dass sie getroffen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie soeben ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnet, indem sie beide Male nicht getroffen hatte. Unsicher blickte sie den Söldner an und war positiv überrascht, als sie eine ihrer Klingen in seinem Hals erblickte. Sie hatte tatsächlich getroffen und hätte ihn sogar ohne Gift getötet. Doch die Freude über diesen Sieg währte nur kurz, denn es waren immer noch zwei Männer am Ausgang der Ebene und ein verletzter, brüllender Mann in ihrem Rücken übrig. Hinzu kam, dass Leila nun unbewaffnet war. Schnell griff sie zu dem verbliebenen Dolch an ihrem anderen Fußgelenk und versicherte sich, dass die beiden anderen Männer ihre Position am Ausgang der Ebene nicht aufgaben. Anscheinend waren sie entweder sehr gehorsam oder zu überrumpelt, um ihrem verletzten Kameraden zu Hilfe zu eilen. Es wäre allerdings auch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, denn die Menge an Gift, die an den Klingen geklebt hatte, war tödlich. Sie wischte immer wieder die Fingerkuppen ihrer rechten Hand an ihrer Robe ab, denn diese brannten höllisch. Hätte sie einen Schnitt an dieser Stelle, hätte sie nun ernsthafte Probleme, so würden sich die Stellen nur entzünden und verschorfen.

Sie blickte nun die beiden verbliebenen Männer an, die allmählich zu realisieren schienen, dass sie eingreifen sollten. Die Söldner griffen nach ihren Waffen und machten sich bereit, gemeinsam auf Leila loszugehen. Doch noch bevor beide Männer lossprinten konnten, sah sie das kurze Aufblitzen von Metall. Es war genau dort, wo eigentlich der Hals des einen Mannes war und kurz darauf durchbohrte ein Schwert die Brust des anderen Söldners. Einige Wimpernschläge tat sich überhaupt nichts, doch dann rutschte der Kopf des einen Mannes von seinem Hals und der andere sackte tot in sich zusammen. Hinter ihnen kam die blonde Frau zum Vorschein, die aussah, als sei sie gerade der Hölle entstiegen. Sie war über und über mit Blut und hatte ein grausames Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Kriegerin ließ ihr Schwert sinken und schlenderte betont entspannt auf Leila zu, die noch immer nicht ganz fassen konnte, was gerade geschehen war.

Leila ließ sich durch das Lächeln der anderen Frau nicht täuschen, sie war gefährlich. Als sie vor ihr zum Stehen kam, musste Leila bereits leicht nach oben blicken, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Die strahlend blauen Augen der Frau sprachen Bände, sie war das Töten gewohnt und hatte die Ausstrahlung eines Raubtieres.  
Missbilligend schnalzte die andere mit der Zunge.  
„Dachtes wohl ich würde fliehen, was Goldstück?" Die Betonung der Worte war fremd und sie hatte einen starken Akzent, den Leila jedoch nicht einordnen konnte. Das 's' schien stark gezischelt zu sein.  
„Der Gedanke kam mir, das stimmt."  
„Hm", entgegnete die blonde Frau lediglich. Dann wanderte ihr Blick auf einen Punkt hinter Leila und ihr fiel ein, dass sie kurzzeitig Altaïr vergessen hatte. Schnell drehte sie sich um und vertraute einfach darauf, dass die andere Frau sie schon nicht töten würde. Der Feind ihres Feindes war vielleicht nicht ihr Freund, doch immerhin würde er sie wohl nicht hintergehen.  
Die Hyäne war kurz davor, den Kampf zu verlieren, er schwankte bereits bedrohlich und hatte den Platz mit Altaïr getauscht, denn nun stand er beinahe an der Klippe dieser Ebene.  
„Diese Kröte kämpft nicht ehrlich, dein Mann sollte vorsichtig sein." Die blonde Frau war neben sie getreten und schaute sich den Kampf ebenfalls an.  
„Hyäne… und er ist nicht mein Mann", murmelte Leila.  
Altaïr hatte es in diesem Augenblick geschafft, der Hyäne seine versteckte Klinge in den Hals zu rammen, doch dieser revanchierte sich mit letzter Kraft noch, indem er dem Assassinen mit seinem Dolch quer über den Handrücken schnitt.  
„Ah, das meinte ich. Er sollte den Schnitt auswaschen, das war der vergiftete Dolch der Kröte. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht sein tödliches Gift war, sondern sein Schlummer-Gift." Leilas Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung.  
„Sagt bitte, dass das ein Scherz war."  
Die blonde Frau schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und tätschelte Leilas Wange. Diese war so verblüfft, dass sie es über sich ergehen ließ.  
„Goldstück, ich habe durchaus Sinn für Humor, so ist es nicht. Aber das wäre in so einer Situation unangebracht, so egal mir die Gepflogenheiten anderer Leute auch sein mögen. Oh… so geht es natürlich auch."

Leila schwante Böses als sie wieder zu Altaïr sah, doch ihre Beine weigerten sich, sich zu bewegen. Der Assassine hatte die Hyäne anscheinend bereits die Klippe herunter gestoßen und taumelte nun seinerseits auf den Rand zu. Ob es bereits das Gift war oder er von der Hyäne mit gezogen worden war, vermochte Leila nicht zu sagen und das war der Moment, in dem ihr ihre Beine endlich wieder gehorchten.  
Hinter sich hörte sie noch die Kriegerin rufen.  
„Lass ihn fallen, der See ist tief und das Wasser kann er gut gebrauchen, es wäscht die Wunden aus."

Schritte hinter ihr signalisierten ihr, dass die Kriegerin ihr anscheinend folgte. Altaïr war beängstigend nah an der Kante in die Knie gegangen, doch sein Oberkörper bewegte sich unaufhaltsam auf den Rand zu. Leila dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihn diese Klippe hinunter stürzen zu lassen. Ein unkontrollierter Fall aus dieser Höhe konnte unangenehme Folgen haben, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht wusste, was sich direkt unter der Wasseroberfläche befand.  
Beinahe hatte sie ihn erreicht, ihre Beine brannten bereits ob des ungewohnten Sprints, den sie gerade vollführte.

Doch sie war nicht schnell genug.

Sie war kaum drei Armeslängen von ihm entfernt, als Altaïr unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe gezogen wurde und fiel.


End file.
